


The Rightful Heir

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of exposition or backstories, Dragons, Every droid in Star Wars is human in this, F/M, Game Of Thrones-AU, Mature for the first chapters, Reylo-centric but also focuses on other pairings, Slow Burn Romance, Star Wars ST-GoT AU, Then Explicit maybe for the next chapters, Those who are Force-sensitive are dragonriders, Westerosi Star Wars, angsty but also with fluff, love-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 105,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: When a blacksmith's apprentice, Rey, decided to join a secret rebellion against the reigning monarch, King Snoke; she never knew that it would turn her world all around. But her entire existence will be shaken once she meet the mysterious and feared Lord Commander of the Praetorian Guards, Lord Kylo Ren.In the vast lands of Westeros, Light and Dark had been trying to take control of the seven kingdoms' fate; but will Rey and Lord Kylo change all of it, or will they get also thrown into the bewildering battle of the forces?





	1. The North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMinsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinsk/gifts), [SulaRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaRae/gifts).



> Hello, my name's Miss M and this my first time writing a multi-chaptered Reylo fanfic/Star Wars ST fanfic :D  
> So firstly, I love GoT and also Star Wars, so why not have an AU of the ST in the wonderful and deadly world of the seven kingdoms? Right?
> 
> The thing is, I haven't read ASOIAF (the books) but I watched GoT; so please, I hope no one chastise me on that. I love the show as much as the books.
> 
> I just want to do a shoutout to TheMinsk as being an inspiration for writing this series; I loved her work Financial Aid! ^_^ And also to SulaRae for her work, Bless Me Father For I have Sinned. Their works gave me inspiration and courage for writing this ^_^ I hope the dear readers and reylos like this one :D 
> 
> Another note, the dialogues between the characters would still be the same as in the Star Wars universe, not like the formal and more old English that is used in GoT.

                                                    

 

 

"Wake up, you lousy wench!"

She felt a bucket of cold water douse her and her makeshift bed.

"Get up!", the woman shouted, and she gave her a hard kick that landed between her buttocks and thigh.

Once her mistress was gone, she got up. She was still wincing in pain, and kept rubbing the spot where she’d been hit. Her mistress might be old but she could still kick like a horse.

She turned to the cloudy basin of water not far from her. It was enough to wash her face, but not enough to bathe her body.

She went over to the hooks where she always hung her apron and working clothes. As she was in the middle of getting dressed, she heard her master shouting,

" ** _Rey_** , you kriffin’ idiot! Come here!"

Rey sighed. She was already in trouble and she didn’t even know why.

* * *

 

Rey called it a day after she had polished the sword meant for a knight from the south of Westeros. It was her best work yet; double-bladed, broad, and the hilt was decorated with a rare stone, a Kyber Crystal.

Of course, her master would take credit for it.

 _Unkar Plutt_ had been taking credit for Rey's work ever since she came into his employ. Unkar and his obnoxious old wife, _Brontha_ , had seen her talent for fixing things, mending broken weapons; making the oldest swords and gear once again usable. But they had taken advantage of her, and they were still doing it.

She set aside her tools and removed her apron. As the blacksmith's apprentice, she sometimes relished the privilege of being able to wear men’s clothing. It helped to ward off unwanted attention, and it let her move quicker at the workshop. It also came in handy whenever she climbs the roof of the workshop. Tonight, she planned to climb the roof of her master's house until she reached the battlements of an old tower that overlooks the entirety of Alderaan.

When she got to the battlements, she sat atop the narrow, cold pavement, looking up to the skies.

 _The stars are unusually bright tonight._ Rey thought.

For years, Rey has wondered what life she could have had if she weren't a slave to Unkar; if she had been far away from here, living a different life than the one she’d known. There was a time when she had dreamed of good things; a proper home, three meals a day, a warm bed, and a family. Even if she wanted all of them, she could never have them; they were just an unattainable dream. The cold winds embraced her as she sat there staring into the stars. She knew, in these vast lands of Westeros, she was no one; her significance meant nothing to the lords and ladies ruling the land.

 _But there must be something more to this... something meaningful..._ She pondered.

Little did she know that someone was watching her from afar-- at a high window on the third floor of Alderaan Fort, a man was gazing at Rey.  His name was **_Finn Storm_**.

As he observed the girl from afar, it seemed as though she were having a wonderful reverie, looking skyward. Finn found it peculiar for a young lady, daydreaming and wearing masculine clothing.

 _Alderaan is a far cry from Yavin,_ he quipped to himself.

He turned away from the window and back to the warm fireplace in his room. Lord Solo had been kind enough to provide a simple chamber for him--but his true reason for being in Alderaan was far more important than anything else.

Finn was from Yavin, a bastard-born. He’d once been a squire for House Dameron's heir, the best swordsman, and knight in Westeros; **_Ser Poe of Yavin HIll_**. The night Finn had been ordered to leave Yavin, Poe had personally come to say farewell.

" _Finn..."_ He remembered how Poe had whispered his name before leaving.

 _"Yes, milord?"_ He’d turned to Poe, his face bathed in the shining moonlight.

Finn felt Poe's hand on his shoulder, his eyes warm and concerned. _"Take care of yourself. This is a dangerous mission. If I could do it myself, I would. Just... Take care of yourself there, my good man."_ Poe's other hand took Finn's arm.

The strong bond of brotherhood that the two men had formed over the years was quite evident as they shared that quiet moment. For years, he had been told that he was no one; just a worthless bastard. The product of a union between a whore from Essos and an unnamed lord, who Finn had never met. His first memory of childhood was being taken in as a stable boy to House Dameron. They were his fondest memories, growing up with Poe and being there for every step of his life.

There, he knew, he was valued. Finn might not have a noble name, but he’d had Poe to remind him that he could be anything he wanted to be. He was distracted when he heard a soft rap on his door followed by a voice.

"Finn? Are you awake?", asked _Lord Solo_.

Finn immediately opened the door and found the man standing on his doorstep. He was wearing a dark grey cape that matched his fine tunic.

“Rest. We leave early tomorrow.” **_Lord Han_**   ** _Solo_** gestured towards the bed in the corner of the room.

“Yes, milord”, Finn nodded.

Before leaving the room, Han spoke once more to Finn, “You have to understand, escorting me to Cloud City and Corellia on this kind of secret mission might cost you your life.”

Finn didn’t know what to say to that.  It was true, and whoever found out about their mission might very well claim their heads and mount them on spikes on the battlements of King’s Landing.

“I am prepared for anything it might cost, Lord Solo. Even if it’s my life.”

Lord Han nodded slowly to Finn. “Very well.”

He left and gently closed the door behind him. Lord Han quietly walked the corridor, his hand touching the stone wall as he moved. Tomorrow, he would journey in secret to Cloud City to meet with his old friend; the Lord of the Vale, **_Lord Lando of House Calrissian_**.

When Han had received the raven from his wife, the ** _Lady Leia_** , he’d hesitated before deciding to take on the mission. It had been decades since the victory at the great _battle of Endor in the Riverlands;_ he’d been younger and much more sure of himself in those days. He walked until he found the window that looked out at the town. The stars were shining bright, casting a beautiful glow over the sleeping town that night.

Han thought of the heavy cost of winning the rebellion; him, exiled in the North with his wife far away; his brother-in-law, the legendary **_Luke Skywalker_** , _made to take the black_ and now Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.

Then, the greatest price he’d had to pay; his son, **_Ben Solo_** , taken by King Snoke, and made the _Lord Commander of the Kingsguard_.

 _Taken away from us as a tribute_ , Han thought bitterly, his balled fist suddenly slamming down on the window sill.

His eyes burned as he looked up into the star-dusted night sky. Han knew he’d do anything to have his son back, to have his family back together again; even if it meant they had to start a new rebellion.

 _Even if it kills me_ , he admitted to himself.

* * *

She was called into the workshop at dawn; Brontha, hands on her hips, was smiling as she stood beside Unkar.

 _Very uncharacteristic of her_ , Rey thought as she approached them.

“You called for me?” she asked.

Unkar grunted and took a pouch from his pocket, untying it and counting the coins inside. A rough looking tradesman, face invisible behind the black hood he wore, was standing by the door looking at Rey.

“You’re off to King’s Landing. We’ve sold you, to this honorable gentleman right here. You are now under his employ,” Unkar indifferently announced.

“Maybe he’ll sell you to a whorehouse; he’ll get more profit out of you that way, I can tell you.” Brontha gloated.

Rey’s eyes widened when she heard that. She’d just been _sold_ , like a cow or a goat, to someone she didn’t even know. Her life had meant nothing to them, only her work had had any value.

“You can’t do that! I’m not going!” Rey protested.

Without looking at her, Unkar turned to the man at the doorway. “Take her away.”

The man approached Rey and, despite her attempts to resist, placed her wrists in iron cuffs... with chains.

“So you don’t get any ideas about running away,” the man sneered.

Rey’s eyes widened with terror. All her life, she had been treated this way; sold and even given away as if she were worth nothing. She fought with all of her strength as the man dragged her away from the workshop. She didn’t want to let him take her; even though she hated Unkar and Brontha, Alderaan had always felt like home.

“No! Let go of me!” Rey once more protested; but once out of the workshop, there was nothing she could do to stop the man from dragging her away from all she’d known.

She struggled with the tradesman until he landed a hard punch to the gut that brought her to her knees, and then the world went dark.

Meanwhile, Han and Finn walked in silence down a dark tunnel toward one of the castle’s concealed exits, with just a single torch to guide their way.

Han knew these tunnels like the back of his hand; they’d been used as secret passageways in the days of the rebellion; and for private time alone, with Leia, when they’d been courting. She’d been the heir to Alderaan until the former king, _Sheev IV of House Palpatine_ , ordered his Hand, _Lord_ _Wilhuff_ _Tarkin_ , to have _Lord Bail and Lady Breha_ executed.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they stopped at a large wooden door with stout iron bolts. The servant they’d trusted with their transportation was waiting outside; they’d be leaving Alderaan in a large wagon pulled by two horses.

Han thanked the servant, and going to the gray horse on the left, he stroked its long nose.

“Falcon is my most trusted steed.”  He turned to murmur to the horse. “We are in for another adventure, my old friend.”

Falcon snorted and bobbed his head as if he understood Han. Finn watched Han as he hitched both horses to the wagon and checked the harness. When Finn thought about it, he remembered hearing the songs bards had written about Lord Han; how he’d fought nobly at the Battle of Endor, riding in on his horse, Falcon, to battle the King’s army.

He was a living legend, and Finn looked up to him. But he knew he could never achieve what Han had attained during those years.

“We have to go. Hurry, Finn.” Han told him, then he tossed Finn a black cloak.

Finn put on the cloak as they both climbed up to the wagon’s seat.

“First, we have to stop at the market,” Han said.

* * *

Rey woke, her belly aching. She was now chained inside the tradesman’s covered wagon.

“Seven hells!” Rey cursed at the chains now securing her to the iron flooring of the wagon.

She slumped to her side, feeling helpless. How could something like this happen to her? Of all the people in the Seven Kingdoms, why her?

Rey felt her eyes sting as tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried and tried to free herself but there was nothing she could do. Then, she paused, sniffling. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t do it again; she’d promised herself that she wouldn’t use it anymore, but in her current situation, she had no choice.

Rey closed her eyes and reached for calm. Her breathing became even as she knelt down and concentrated. Ever since she was a girl, Rey had possessed a special ability that no one else seemed to have. It had amazed Unkar and Brontha many times when she’d been able to lift heavy objects with her bare hands, but she’d never told them about her special ability.

She concentrated, trying to reach out and feel her surroundings; the chilly air of Alderaan, sweeping above them, the thumping feet of people in the market, the horses’ whinnying and their hooves trotting the ground--she felt and saw everything.

All at once the iron cuffs on her wrists started to rattle, gently at first, then violently as they shook. She balled her hands into fists, the cuffs clicked, and then fell from her wrists onto the floor. Rey didn’t waste any time; as soon as the cuffs were off she immediately crept cautiously out of the wagon and escaped. Luckily, the tradesman was nowhere to be seen. Rey recognized the place to which she’d been brought; it was the town market located at the end of Alderaan, between the gates and the city limits.

Rey ran to the nearest stable, being as careful as she could to remain unseen. She searched for a horse that she could borrow-- _steal_ , to ride away from this place. She had to discard that plan, as the stables were guarded; but, wandering a little farther, she saw a lone wagon among the tall hedges leading out of town.

A young man with a darker complexion than her own was guarding the wagon; he looked as though he were waiting for someone. Rey observed the old and almost tattered wagon, thinking:

_The garbage will do. Anything would do, so long as I can finally escape this place._

She sneaked into the back of the wagon without the young man noticing; and once inside, she found a fleece blanket under which she could conceal herself. Rey heard someone arrive; the young man must have been waiting for him.  She heard a voice say, “Let’s go. Put this at the back, will you?”

The young man came round to the back of the wagon, loading a half-full sack of potatoes and some bread wrapped in cloth. It must be their rations for whatever journey they were about to undertake.

Rey tried not to move as she felt the young man placed the supplies near her covered feet. But when she smelled the scent of freshly baked bread, she couldn’t help but inhale it.

Finn heard a soft intake of breath as he carefully set down the bread. He paused, thinking he must be hearing things. Little did he know. Rey held her breath, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as Finn’s hands hovered above her.

Finn shrugged, dismissing the sound, as Han called out to him, “What’s taking you so long? Let’s go!”

“Yes, Milord,” Finn answered as he walked back to the front seat.

When Finn was seated, Han spoke up, “It’s a long way to Cloud City; you have to stop calling me _Milord_. You might get us both in trouble.”

“Yes... Solo. Er... Master Solo.” Finn babbled awkwardly.

Han shot him a dark look, then took the reins, coaxing the horses into motion.

Rey didn’t dare move or even remove the blanket. As the wagon started moving, rattling along the road, she wondered to herself. _Cloud City? What are they going to do there?_

But there was another question in her mind: Why would Lord Han need to travel in secret to get to Cloud City?

Whatever the reason was, it didn’t matter, Rey thought. What she needed right now was to get out of Alderaan, as far away as she could. Before the wagon left the city limits, she carefully removed the blanket and looked up at the lofty, ancient tower; now getting smaller in the distance.

She said a silent goodbye to Alderaan, and to that tall tower where she used to find comfort. She had no more reason to stay there, she thought; but what if the people that she had waited for all her life came back to that place and didn’t find her there? That was the only reason she’d never run away from Unkar; she was waiting. Rey had become good at waiting over the years, and if she’d had a choice she would have stayed. But now she had to take this path, or to be sold to King’s Landing to gods knew who or what.

She covered herself again with the blanket and lay quietly there on the wooden floor of the wagon, letting the rocking motion lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guide so it won't confuse the heck out of the readers:
> 
> Alderaan-Winterfell  
> Corellia-Highgarden  
> Cloud City-The Vale/Eyrie  
> Supremacy Castle-Red Keep (the capitol is still King's Landing)  
> Tatooine-Dorne  
> Yavin-Storm's End
> 
> \----  
> House Solo-House Tyrell  
> House Skywalker-House Martell  
> House Organa-House Stark  
> House Amidala-House Lannister
> 
> And lastly,
> 
> King Snoke, first of his name-brother to King Sheev IV Palpatine


	2. The South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Snoke and Lord Kylo discusses the escape of a certain "girl"; a girl that if proved to be a threat, should be eliminated.  
> Meanwhile, Han and Finn has a misfortune along the road; Rey forges a new friendship between the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will still feature the trio of Han, Finn, and Rey :) A little Lord Kylo and King Snoke, also. Thanks so much for the kudos and hits that this humble work is receiving ^_^ I'm just gonna put my tumblr here, miss-m-and-her-blog

                                                   

 

The sunlight coming from his window enlightened the entirety of his chambers. From there, he could see the whole of King’s Landing, from the ruined  _Sept of the Jedi_  up to _Flea Bottom_.

He had already his armor on, he only needed to clasp down his long cape, when he heard a knock on his door, a servant came in,

“Milord, the King asks for your audience in the throne room.” The servant said.

“Tell His Grace that I will be there in a moment.” He replied.

“Yes, milord.” Then the servant left and closed the door behind him.

As he walked the corridors of the castle that leads to the throne room, his long black cape brushed into the stone floor.

Being the Lord Commander of the Praetorian Guards _, **Lord Kylo Ren**_  was expected to wear red as it is the tradition for the kingsguard. They weren’t called redcloaks for anything.

But  ** _King Snoke_**  made an exception for Kylo Ren as the Lord Commander was allowed to wear all black. Of all the courtiers, the advisers, even the Hand of the King that surrounded him; Snoke valued and favored Kylo the most, for he is his greatest student and apprentice. There had also been rumors that Snoke plans to name Kylo Ren as his heir to the throne.

When Kylo entered the throne room, Snoke dismissed all of the guards for them to be left alone. Kylo knelt in front of his king, the scales of his armor rustled, his head bowed down while being encased in a sable masked helmet.

“Rise, my young apprentice. There is such terrible news... The girl escaped.” Snoke shifted on the Iron Throne, his ruined face was indistinguishable from any anxiousness.

Kylo stood tall and spoke up, his deep voice echoing all throughout the throne room, “She had used her powers again, Your Grace.”

“Yes, and because of that, I feel her presence again.” Snoke sneered.

“So do I, Your Grace,” Kylo answered.

Snoke stood up from the throne, and he slowly paced back and forth, “I have always felt her presence since she was a child, but I never see her face.”

 _But I do._ Kylo thought to himself.

“If she proves to be a threat, we must eradicate her as soon as possible. I will not let another one from the light topple all the plans I have for the seven kingdoms.” Snoke looked away as if he could see the entirety of Westeros from there.

For thousands of years, Westeros had its share of legends and mysteries. But once, there was a religion that became widely known not just in Westeros, but also across the Narrow Sea up to Essos. It was called the  _Religion of the Jedi_ , the members were called Knights, and they believed in balance and what they call  _The Force_.

Snoke had been educated alongside his older brother, the heir to House Palpatine, Sheev--to the ways of the Jedi. But they both saw the fatuities of the Force, then they turned to the dark side,  _The Sith_. Not just they were powerful in their standing, but also in wielding the darker potential of the Force.

“I will do anything in my power to have that girl captured, Your Grace.” Kylo Ren declared.

“Good. I know you will never fail me, Lord Ren.” Snoke said, then he sank back into the iron throne, as Kylo bowed his head and took his leave.

As he made his way out of the throne room, his thoughts were focused on the girl. For years, he had felt her presence; King Snoke only felt hers a few years ago. The strangest thing to him is that he can see her face, how she looks like, and even some of her thoughts. It bothered him to know those things, but he never relayed them to Snoke.

But there was one thing that Kylo Ren knew, she is a threat--she is the enemy. If she is not one of them, then she must be eliminated.

* * *

Han had made it final to Finn that they will not take the  _Kingsroad_  on their way to Cloud City. It would make them less conspicuous and it would assure a safer journey ahead. They had been on the road for two days and both men are now starting to get into each other’s nerves.

Han knew that Finn would be a hot head, he grew up with the likes of Poe Dameron. But he had hoped that the young man would listen to him more for their safety.

Finn knew he had to be more patient with Han, but how will he when the old man never listens to any of his suggestions.

 _And now we’re here, traveling on rough roads with our tattered wagon._ Finn thought.

As they went by the road, the wagon was rattled as the other wheel broke down after going through a large stone that had been wedged into the ground and blocked the road. It startled both of them, Han immediately stopped the horses, while Finn almost fell out of his seat.

Rey, who had been slumbering inside the wagon jumped as soon as the wagon shook and stopped. But she kept herself hidden away.

Han went to the back and saw the wheel tore off, the wagon tilted to the other side. “This would take us days to have it fixed.” 

Han tried to look for tools inside the wagon when he noticed the bread; the top half had been torn away, and none of them have touched it, all the time they traveled. Finn saw it too when he went at the back of the wagon. Han raised an eyebrow at Finn, then his gaze darted towards the large lump that is covered in a blanket.

Han pulled the blanket away and it revealed to them the thief that had been eating their rationed bread. Rey squealed as soon as she saw the two men glaring down at her.

"You little thief!" Han sneered at her.

Finn ogled the girl as soon as he saw her face. However, Han dragged the girl out of the wagon.

"That's why I can hear someone sneezing inside the wagon from time to time." Han had his hands on his waist as the girl embarrassedly stood in front of them.

"I didn't mean to steal, milord. I was just escaping Alderaan as much as you want to." Rey explained.

She knew this would happen the moment she was caught. And so, she was willing to accept what they might plan to do with her.

Han had the look of disbelief as he turned to Finn, "Now she knows our mission,  perfect!"

Finn scratched the back of his head, then he took a good look at the girl. He found her beautiful, even though she seems to be a little scrawny and boyish. Her brown eyes looked like they held all the innocence and optimism in her.

"I will not tell another soul of what I heard, I promise! I swear to the old gods and also the new!" Rey pleaded to Han.

A small smirk quirked up Han’s face when he heard that, but still, he kept on his crumpled face.

Finn spoke up, "You heard the girl, Solo. Maybe we can let her go... Or better, she might become our ally for the mission."

Han shot a dark look at Finn, "You can't be serious?!"

Finn walked pass Han and stood beside the girl, "What is your name?"

Rey looked up to him, "Rey. _Rey Snow_."

Finn felt a certain affinity towards her now that he knew she was also a bastard. "My name is Finn--Finn Storm. I'm from Yavin, and I'm here on a mission in Ser Poe Dameron's stead."

Rey could already feel herself smiling as Finn introduced himself.

Han cut into their conversation, "Enough introductions. We take it from you that you will keep your silence, you can leave. We have to get our wagon repaired."

"I can do it." Rey blurted out.

Both of their heads turned towards Rey, both astonished to have her say something like that. Han shook his head while Finn waited for her explanation.

"I used to be a smith's apprentice back home. I can repair it... If you promise you won't hurt me." There was hesitation in her voice that both men noticed.

Finn stood in front of Rey and took her hand, "We will never hurt you, Rey. We would be glad to accept your help.”

Han wanted to object, but Finn spoke up, "Please, Lord Han. Let her help."

The old man only waved his hand away and left Finn and Rey, as he went over to Falcon who seemed to be distressed because of the broken wheel.

Finn turned to Rey, "Forgive Lord Han... He is just cautious of strangers. You see, Rey, we are on a very dangerous mission."

Rey nodded as she listened, then, "It's really him, isn't it? I knew it!" she chirped, "They wrote songs about him!" after that, she saw the gray horse in front of the wagon, "And is that Falcon? His noble steed?"

Finn smiled at Rey, she looked so bright and bubbly as she now realizes that she just met one the legendary heroes of Westeros.

"Yes. And to be frank, I had the same expression as you do now.” Finn beamed at Rey.

Before she could forget why she was even pardoned, Rey blurted out, "Right! let's get on with it. Let’s fix that wheel!"

* * *

Kylo Ren walked past a corridor that led to a staircase that goes down a dark dungeon. No one else is permitted on that part of the Supremacy Castle, only Kylo.

Once he passed by a burning torch on the spiraled staircase, he took it to guide his way down the dark and winding dungeon. The sound of his steps was the only thing that can be heard in the stark contrast of light and darkness. When he reached the lowest point of the staircase, his own breathing echoed all throughout.

Like a single star in a black night, the burning light of his torch illuminated the interior of the dungeon. From there, he can already see the altar at the end of the stone wall.

Kylo approached the altar with such reverence as if the ground near the altar was holy. There, he saw it as it reflected the light--the helmet of his late grandfather, the once feared  _Lord Vader_.

The helmet had a part where it was melted, it was so as Vader had been burned in a funeral pyre.

Kylo knelt in front of it. Even though his grandfather had been long gone, Kylo still felt his presence, for Lord Vader had been the strongest wielder of the Force; prophesied to bring balance, but lured into the dark side.

Palpatine IV took Lord Vader as his apprentice, and with that, they destroyed the most powerful dynasty in Westeros, _the Kenobis_.

Lord Vader led the most harrowing event in Westeros’ history;  _The Sack of King’s Landing_ when the royal family of the Kenobis was slaughtered. Sometimes, Kylo could see in the past and witness in his visions what Lord Vader did to his then ruler,  _ **King Obi-Wan of the House Kenobi**_. With one swift strike of Lord Vader’s red-tinged sword, the old king perished. He also saw how the **_Queen Satine_** , killed by the same sword that killed Obi-Wan.

Truth be told, Kylo does not feel fear when he sees these visions, but it adds more for his fascinations towards his late grandfather.

He finally settled down the torch near the altar. He looked up to the altar and directly to the melted helmet.

“Grandfather. Grant me the same strength that you had as a Sith Lord. Help me conquer the crown’s enemies, so my master may instill the real order Westeros needs.”

A great gust of wind then swept inside the dungeon, extinguishing the light of the torch. There in the darkness, Kylo felt the stronghold of the dark side revitalize him. He is ready, and he will hunt down that girl and fulfill his mission, once and for all.  

* * *

 

Rey had finished repairing the wagon's wheel just before the dusk. However, Han insisted of them to make camp for far worse dangers lurk in the night. As they encircled the fire, they roasted the boar that Finn hunted earlier.

Han then spoke to Rey across the campfire, "I want to thank you, Rey. I hope you can also forgive me for being rude to you.”

Rey smiled, "It's all right. But--I want to thank you and Finn for having me join your mission."

Han’s graying brows shot up, "Take it easy though, kid. What we are going to do is very dangerous. Do you know what happens to people who commit treason to the crown?"

"Their heads end up on a spike." Rey shrugged.

Han turned to Finn, "It seems that our girl has a strong stomach and even a stronger will."

Finn chuckled and so did Rey. But she started speaking, "If you knew roughness all your life, it tends to make you callous against anything."

Han then asked Rey, "You said you were a smith's apprentice--to your father perhaps?"

Rey looked down on to the grass, "No. I never knew who my father was. Or even my mother."

Finn reached for Rey's shoulder to comfort her.

"Tell me, what is the true nature of your mission?" Rey then asked Han.

Han paused. He didn't want to tell her yet anything, and they only met her today. But when he saw how sincere Rey is, he knew she needed to know.

"My wife, Lady Leia Organa, sent me a raven a fortnight ago. She told me that the king is building an army--a great army that will make the lords of Westeros bow down to their knees. They call the army  _The First Order_.

"She told me that we must do something. We need to fight back before we lose all the things that we hold dear in this world."

Han then became quiet. His mind was miles far off, so far and with his dear wife, Leia, and also his son.

"But how? With what army?" Rey's question broke Han free from his thoughts.

"We hoped to enlist the help of Leia's brother... Luke."

Finn and Rey were both speechless when they heard Luke Skywalker's name. Even Finn didn't know this part of the plan.

"Luke Skywalker? The man who defeated Lord Vader and ended Palpatine IV's tyranny?" Rey almost whispered, her eyes wide with wonder.

Han stood up and faced the night sky, "And for that, they wrote songs about him. Knights dreamed of becoming Luke; A Jedi. Everyone had hopes burning in their hearts at the height of the rebellion..."

Finn now listened carefully with Rey. For decades, the religion of the Jedi had been forbidden to be practiced or even talked about, but Luke Skywalker had brought the religion back to life.

Han looked back at Rey, "It’s all true; the Force? The Jedi? All of it. I saw it first hand from Luke. Whatever you have heard from the songs are true. And for that we need him more than ever, to give spark once more to the rebellion."

Finn then spoke, "Do you think he could really help us?"

Han rubbed his jaw before speaking, "I do hope so. Leia thinks so. And I have always believed in her."

Rey stood up and went to Han, "Lord Han, I will do anything in my power to help your cause."

She held out her arm and Han took it as a sign of her loyalty. They both looked at each other like they knew one another for long. Rey felt pride in meeting a hero that she always heard of, the lord that ruled Alderaan, and even joining his cause that she knew would do good for everyone.

After having supper, they took their places around the fire and prepared for sleep. While Rey lay there with a warm blanket over her, she thought if joining Lord Han's rebellion would do her any good.

She may admire the heroes sung in the songs, but there is something that makes her hesitate. She found herself turning in the grass as she remembered the day she used her powers to free herself from the tradesman.

When she turned fifteen, she stopped using it because it gave her nightmares. She saw people being slaughtered in cities, an old man being slashed down by a sword tinged red. But besides the horrifying scenes, she sees faces; faces of people she don't know or haven’t seen personally. But there was one who stood out, a man with hair as black as coal. His eyes burned with anguish and resentment. She would always see him, feel his presence, even hear some of his thoughts.

Rey sometimes could almost tell that in any moment he can say her name, whisper it to her, then lure her inside the vivid dreams, only to be trapped there, forever. As she twirled the ends of her blanket, she promised once more that she will not use her power again.

_Never again. So I don't see anything again. Not even him._

Slowly, she let herself be lulled into a peaceful sleep. Rey didn’t have nightmares, but only dreams of hope, warmth, and security. Things that she never had all throughout her life. If joining Lord Han and Finn in this quest give her all of those feelings, what more could she doubt from them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would notice, Rey tend to get a lot of sleep in this fic and I quite envy her because I would like to sleep like that also hahaha.
> 
> P.S.  
> This fic is currently on the process of being beta'd, by the lovely lovethemfiercely and flypaper_brain


	3. Cloud City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Cloud City, Rey will finally meet Lord Lando Calrissian. However, Lando has bad news for all of them.  
> Will Rey give herself fully to the cause, even if it's her life at stake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Maybe before the day ends, I would post Chapter IV :) I hope everyone likes it :)

                                                    

 

It was not dawn yet when the tattered wagon driven by Han and their little trio of rebels, arrived at the Bloody Gate. Rey was advised to hide inside the wagon as the guards were only expecting Han and Finn. Rey dared take a peek through the thin slice of flaps that covered the end of the wagon. She couldn't see a thing besides rocky faces of cliffs and a grassy road underneath.

When she heard voices coming from outside, she held her breath as they lined behind the flaps; the wagon stopped. Four guards approached the drivers of the wagon, with a torch to see their faces. One of the guards held the light close to Han's face and recognized him through the cowl.

"Lord Solo." then they turned to Finn, "The squire."

They made way for the wagon as the inner gate opened. Once they passed, Rey opened the covers behind Han and Finn.

"Did we get in?" She poked her head out.

"Apparently, we did." Han replied as he held the reins.

"How much longer to Cloud City?" Rey turned now to Finn.

"A half day's travel, at least." Finn answered.

Finally, Rey opened the divider between her and the two men. It has been their fifth day of travelling, and she had grown fond of Han and Finn. With Han around, Rey felt like she has a father watching over her. She wanted to make him tell the tales of his bravery, but she felt like it would be something best told at a right time.

While Finn; Rey is not blind to his eyes that shine with admiration, but being admired itself felt like something alien to her. All her life she lead a life where she is anonymous, not under someone's care, but her own. But with the two men around him, she felt like she belonged to a small family.

The sun started to ascend into the light blue canvass of the sky. There, she saw the high cliffs that never ends.

"Welcome to the vale of Cloud City, Rey." Han gently smirked at her as her eyes were wide with wonder.

Rey had never been to another part of Westeros. The only thing she had ever seen was the gray then brown scenery of Alderaan. Now she is seeing the lush valleys fencing the road to Cloud City, Rey never knew something like that could exist.

"I never knew there could be so much green in Westeros." She whispered and Finn and Han smiled at her.

They continued their way on the road, Rey felt excitement as her mind wandered at the thought of meeting the Warden of the East, Lord Lando Calrissian. He will be the second highborn that she will meet.

 _Who knew a peasant like me could be entangled with the affairs of the highborns of Westeros?_ She thought to herself.

She is nobody, just a tiny insignificant speck in the rich tapestry of these vast lands. Yet, her destiny led her there. She could never know why, maybe not today; maybe someday she will find out why the gods made her to get acquainted with Han and Finn.

They arrived at almost noon at the gates of Cloud City. They avoided the populated part of the city and took the other way to the castle.  
The castle, built on top of a high valley, had staircases that made Rey weak just by staring at them. When the guards at the cobbled courtyard stopped their wagon, Han finally removed his cowl and so did Finn.

The wagon was taken by a servant, Han looked back at Falcon who snorted at his master.

"Lord Lando is expecting you, Lord Han." a guard said, then he glared at Rey, "Who is the girl?"

Han stepped up, "She’s with us."

The guard did not dare question Han, instead, they let them proceed inside the castle. The long climb on the staircases was a change for days and days of sitting and rattling inside the wagon. Rey felt her legs strain because of the climb, suddenly, she missed the high tower she also used to climb on. They rested for a moment in front of the large gates, then, when it opened, they saw a middle-aged man with dark skin and graying hair, welcome Han with a frown on his face.

"You are late, Solo." He spat at Han.

Han approached him with a dark look on his face, "Cloud City is a very difficult place to get to. And the wheel of our wagon broke, she fixed it." He then pointed to Rey.

Rey and Finn observed as the two old men continued glaring at each other, waiting for another snarky remark that might come out from either of them.

The man finally broke to a laugh and embraced Han, "Oh, old friend. Welcome! Let's get you and your young friends settled."

"You sly old dog, Lando." Han chuckled at his friend.

The banter between the two friends continued as they entered the Cloud Castle Hall. The hall consisted of a seat for Lord Lando, and below it was a large round door, with a moon intricately designed on to it. 

Han and Lando had not seen each other for almost a decade. Ever since Han was banished to the North, Lando, with his apparent allegiance is to King Snoke; was not allowed to visit. Not even to his other best friends, Leia and Luke.

Lando had a feast prepared for them, and they ate at the dining hall of the castle. Lando sat at the head of the table, Han was on his right; Finn sat at his left while Rey sat next to Han.

"This old dog and I grew up together. My parents, the late Lord and Lady Calrissian--gods bless their soul; sent me to be fostered in Corellia. I hated it there, Rey! There were gardens everywhere and insects! But by gods, the ladies of Corellia are the true scenic views to be seen!" Lando recounted it all to Rey, who is very amused by the old lord's tales.

Rey and Finn laughed at it, but Han rubbed his face with a shy smile, feeling embarrassed by his friend's tale.

"And you see, the highborn ladies of Corellia were not beautiful enough for Han; when he met Leia on a tourney in King’s Landing, he badly wanted to win so he could give her his favor."

Han shook his head and placed a hand on Lando's shoulder, "Now, Lando... I think that's a tale for another time. Now tell us of the more important matters."

Lando hesitated because Rey was there, but Han gave him a reassuring look, "She is with us, Lando. We can trust her."

Lando steeple his fingers together, "Very well... I received a raven from _Castle Black_ the day before all of you arrived. Luke refused to be part of it, anymore."

He then took out a piece of rolled paper from his pocket and gave it to Han.

“He said that his loyalty are to his brothers of the  _Night’s Watch_. No one else.”

Han hesitated to pick it, but Rey and Finn froze when they heard that from Lando. The moment Han read the message, Rey saw how Han's smile earlier was now replaced with a defeated frown.

"I'm sorry, Han." Lando turned to Han.

Han looked up to Lando, "I just thought he would be with us this time. I never knew he would respond this way."

"Then we must proceed with our other plan." Lando pressed, "I already sent a raven to Leia and immediately got a respond--she approves."

Rey and Finn can no longer catch on between their conversation. Finn doesn't even know that there are other plans for the uprising.

Han shook his head, "It is not possible, Lando. Where will we find an impostor to act as Poe's cousin?"

Lando smirked then his eyes met Rey's, "We already have one."

Suddenly, all eyes are now upon Rey as she gulped down the last of her food in her mouth.

"Dress her as a lady, and I assure you, she will be irresistible to anyone; even to the king." Lando insinuated.

"What plan is this? Why don’t I know anything about this?" Finn demanded.

"Then it's time you know about it." Lando jerked his head once to Finn, then he began, "There is a second plan, in case Luke declines to join us. We have to kill the king."

Rey gasped and Finn leaned on the table, listening intently.

"Poe will be the one to do it. But we need distraction. We need a woman to act as Cassian's daughter--"

" _Lord Cassian of Jakku_?" Finn interrupted.

"Yes. And she will be presented as a potential bride for King Snoke. As we all know, he is not married and an heir is needed. Rumor has it that he will name Ben as his heir."

Lando realized it all too late that he was too rapid with his words, Han slammed a fist at the table and shouted, “We will not use Rey as a bait!”

The others leaned back from their seats as they saw how angry Han is. Rey had a little question that she thought about, who is  _Ben_? And why Han seemed so affected when his name was mentioned?

“Forgive me, Han. I shouldn’t have mentioned  _his_  name.” Lando spoke softly, his head bowed down.

Han then stood up, “She is no one,” he said, ignoring Lando’s apology, “We just met her a few days ago, Lando! I will not sacrifice another innocent life for another fruitless rebellion! Not anymore...”

Han now started walking away from the dining table. Rey felt a little appreciated when Han declared that they will not use her as a distraction, but she is torn with her thoughts. She wanted to be useful, but she didn’t know it had to be that way.

Rey kept to herself, she let the elders talk for the moment.

Lando knew Han meant Ben, and Han did sacrificed his son’s life in exchange for peace of the realm. He regretted even saying those things before. Han have no idea until now, that his son is being chosen to be the heir to a ruthless and evil man.

“Is there no other way?” Han whispered.

Lando leaned on the table, “This is the only way. Without Luke, we have no other choice but to take things at our hands.”

Han grumbled something unintelligible, then he left the dining hall. Finn and Rey looked at each other, confused if whether this little plan of rebellion would ever work.

Lando finally stood and he spoke, “Forgive us old fools, bickering and arguing in front of you. And also, I hope Rey would forgive me for even considering her partaking this dangerous mission.”

Rey did not said anything, but Lando went on, “I will leave you two to your meal. We have prepared chambers for you here in the castle. I will let you younglings rest, while we figure out what plan we can come up with.”

He excused himself and left the hall. They continued eating in silence as if nothing happened. It was awkward enough knowing that the heroes that they grew up admiring were really just real people and had problems of their own from time to time.

Rey couldn’t resist not talking, so she ended the long silence, “I could do it...”

Finn shot her a look of worry as she shrugged. But, he placed a hand on her shoulder, “You have no idea how deadly the mission could be, Rey. You don’t know what you are saying.”

Rey shifted in her seat, “Deadly? Pretending to be someone’s cousin and being a highborn? It might be fun, though.” she tried to joke when in truth, the idea of mingling with highborns, pretending to be one of them, frightens her. She made lightly of it so Finn wouldn’t notice.

Finn gently shook his head and chuckled, “Highborns are the worst, Rey. Well, apart from Lord Han and his friends. They tend to look down upon us more unfortunate. Especially to us with no family names to brag about.”

Her mouth hang open when she heard that from Finn. It was true, he is a bastard; while her, she never knew any parent, enough to deserve also a bastard’s last name.

“Is the family you serve cruel to you?” Rey whispered.

“No. They are most kind, Rey.  _Lord Kes_  and _Lady Shara_ treats me like I am part of the family. Even their son, Ser Poe.”

Rey caught Finn’s eyes shimmer  with admiration and pride when he mentioned Ser Poe’s name. She figured that Finn has a fraternal affinity with the famous knight.

“But what I’m trying to say is that, we don’t want to put you in a situation like that. We did only meet you days ago. Even if you are wiling, it would be on us if something bad happens to you.” Finn said, then he turned to his plate and tried finishing his meal.

No other words were said after that. Rey decided that she will wait with Finn on what decision Lando and Han can agree with. 

 

* * *

Rey found herself wandering the castle grounds when night fell. She couldn’t sleep in the chamber Lord Lando had provided for her, it felt too large for her because of years and years of spending nights on a shoddy shack. Even the soft bed and goose-feather pillow felt like it would drown her.

She stumbled upon the stables when she saw a lantern still lit up. The path were strewn with hay as she approached the doors of the stables, there, she heard people talking. Rey saw Han talking to a gigantic man with a heavy brownish-ginger beard and hairier than most men she had seen.

The gigantic man noticed Rey as she slightly poke her head over the door. He pointed her out to Han, who called her in.

“Forgive me for intruding, milord.” Rey apologized, even giving a slight curtsy.

Han chuckled, “Please, Rey. It’s all right and will you stop calling me  _milord_? You’re worse than Finn.”

Rey recognized the sarcastic and humorous tone in Han’s voice that it made her smile brightly. Then, Han turned to his behemoth of a friend, “Rey, I would like you to meet one of my oldest friends,  _ **Ser Chewbacca of Kashyyyk**_.”

Ser Chewbacca extended a long arm to Rey, “You must be the girl Lando mentioned?”

She shook his large hand, “I think so, Ser Chewbacca.” Rey answered tentatively.

Han shot a knowing look at Chewbacca. “She will not be part of that plan, Chewie. It’s too dangerous.”

Rey dared speak up in front of Han, “Han, I think I could do it.”

Both of them turned their heads quickly at Rey, surprised of what she had just declared to them.

“I think I can do this mission. I will be the distraction Ser Poe needs.”

Rey couldn’t even believe herself for saying these things. She already knows that the mission of killing the king will be dangerous enough, but her morals and something greater inside her is dictating her to do it.

“Rey... I know that you are doing all of us a favor, but I cannot let you be endangered.” Han said, as if it is the final decision, but she tried to reason with him,

“Han, I came with you and Finn to run away from my master. I freed myself, yes, but now I am without purpose. When Lord Lando mentioned me being on this mission, there I found what I could do to help.”

Han only shook his head, Rey saw that she haven’t convinced him fully.

“This might sound strange, Han, but I have felt more safe with your company than I’ve ever had all my life. In a way, you saved my life. And I want to return the favor.”

Han slowly approached Rey, then he placed a tender hand on her shoulder, “And so did I, Rey. I am a man that does not usually voice out his thoughts, and I will tell you that I feel protective of you. That’s what a father would do, and I am one.”

Chewbacca listened to them. He knew that being a father was one of the best things that had happened to Han, yet he lost his own son to the dark side. Even if that the girl in front of him is not his own, he is willing to keep her safe. 

“Then let me help. Please.” Rey pleaded.

Han heaved out a sigh then he turned to Chewbacca. He shrugged at Han, then Han turned to Rey.

“If that’s what you want.”

Rey gasped softly as soon as she heard that from Han. His approval was all she ever needed to push through the mission. Chewbacca placed his hands on his waist, "She's a very determined girl, Han."

Rey beamed at Han, “I will not fail you, milord.”

Han snickered and his hewn features lit up a little, “Don’t call me milord, or I will not let you in the mission, ever.” his index finger pointing at her. Rey felt a smile starting to appear on her face as she had finally received Han’s blessing to join the mission.

“Before we go to King’s Landing, we have to go to Corellia. You must talk to Leia.” Han said.

Chewbacca interrupted, “Then we leave at dawn. Han?”

Han turned to his much taller friend, “Just like the old times, ain’t it, pal?”

Chewbacca gave out a guffaw that sounded like he just barked, “Just like the old times.”

For a moment, Rey forgot how threatening their mission can be. All she can think about is being with these people who had made her feel like she belonged with them. For all Rey knows, she will keep her oath to Lord Han, she will help them with anything she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Chewbacca human, but a very tall and hairy one. I like to think is Kashyyyk is just near Corellia (Highgarden) that's why he and Han became friends and had formed a strong friendship with each other.


	4. Dragonrider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crown's best weapon is no longer a rumor and it is Lord Kylo's dragon, a female hatchling called 'Padmé'. Meanwhile, Rey along with her new companions journey to Corellia, but would their little band be discovered once a dragon flies over them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all the update that I will be posting for this Saturday. Maybe I'll post the next chapters next week, because I'm still on the process of writing the beginning chapters of this fic :)

                                                    

 

  
The moment Lord Kylo arrived at the shores of  **_Dragonstone_ ** , he was received by the steward of _Castle Mustafar_ , _Maester Dopheld Mitaka_.    
  
King Snoke had granted Kylo Ren the island of Dragonstone when he was made the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. The rumors that he was to be King Snoke’s heir had started to rise when he received the title of Lord of Dragonstone Island. Kylo hadn’t paid much attention to the whisperings of the bumbling lords and courtiers that surrounded Snoke, not even to the envious ramblings of the annoying and pretentious Hand of the King, **_Lord Armitage of House Hux._**   
  
The gravel of the shores crunched under his heavy boots. The small steward tried to keep up with Lord Kylo’s long strides.   
  
“Is Padmé well-fed?” Kylo spoke through his masked helmet.   
  
“Yes, milord. But there is some disturbing news...” Mitaka hesitated.   
  
Kylo halted and turned towards Mitaka, “What is it?”   
  
He fidgeted with his fingers as he replied, “She ate some of her caretakers.”   
  
Kylo let out a dark chuckle, “Well, she is a growing creature. I will see her myself.”   
  
Kylo Ren made his way up the winding steps that lead to Castle Mustafar without visible effort; any other man would have been huffing and out of breath from such a climb. When he entered the large hall of the castle, built entirely on black bricks and shining dragonglass, he headed towards the east wing where his dragon was kept.  When the large and heavy iron doors to the dragon pit were opened, he found **_Padmé_** , coiled in a dark corner, her ebony scales blending with the shadow; her crimson eyes opened quickly as soon as she felt her rider and master enter the colossal hall that was her chamber. Padmé, not yet fully grown, was already a few feet taller than Kylo, her wings almost as wide as the grand room.   
  
Kylo held out a hand as Padmé’s neck extended down to greet her master. Kylo carefully removed his glove, the better to feel her scaly snout with his hand. With that contact, Kylo could sense his dragon’s thoughts.  She was happy to see him. She lowered her left wing down so that Kylo could mount. They heard the clunking and rattling of chains as the iron ceiling of the dragon pit slowly split in two.   
  
“Shall we fly to the skies, Padmé?” Kylo said as he patted his dragon’s neck.   
  
As soon as the ceiling finally finished opening, Padmé flapped her wings, nearly toppling bystanders with the force of the downdraft, and they shot up into the air and disappeared.   
  
When Kylo was taken to King’s Landing for the first time, he’d received two dragon eggs from King Snoke. It was known that only those strong with the force could hatch and bond with a dragon.   
  
Jedi Knights and Sith Lords had been dragonriders, a few hundred years ago. During the fall of the Jedi Order, the Sith Lords had killed every dragon that the Jedi had tamed and owned. But when the Jedi Knights’ dragons had died, so had the Sith Lords’. It was a mystery as to how and why, but it seemed that all dragons had been wiped from the face of the seven kingdoms.  It was still a mystery to Kylo how Snoke had got hold of two dragon eggs. The other one refused to hatch when he attempted it, and he had tried for ten years. Only Padmé’s black egg had hatched. Now Padmé was the property of the crown, and for common folk to own a dragon would be a crime of treason.   
  
He felt the cold winds embrace him as they soared in the clouds. He removed his helmet as Padmé calmly flew through the skies. He felt the wind whip his face, bringing a feeling of uninhibited freedom to his senses.  Kylo took a moment to be no one as he flew with his dragon. He wasn’t the Lord Commander, nor apprentice to King Snoke; he wasn’t Kylo Ren or even _Ben Solo_. He had no burden upon his shoulders, no troubling thoughts of having always to live up to his King’s expectations.   
  
He’d closed his eyes as they approached Harrenhall, but he abruptly opened them again when Padmé let out a piercing screech. That had got his attention, and he immediately touched the scales of Padmé’s neck to feel her thoughts, then closed his eyes again.   
  
She screeched at the ground as if pointing to something, and her mind said:   
  
_ A girl _ .   
  
He focused his thoughts and tried to reach toward the spot, using the power of the dark side.   
  
_ The girl. _   
  
Kylo’s eyes flew open the second he realized that he  _ could  _ feel the girl. The one his master seemed to want so desperately to find. The one he had been chasing down for ages.

* * *

The hairs on the back of Rey’s neck rose with the feeling that someone was watching her. Her horse spooked and shied as the piercing screech of some mysterious creature split the calm quiet of the woods near Harrenhall.   
  
“I know that sound. A dragon," Han whispered, and he pulled down his cowl.   
  
Finn and Chewbacca looked up to the skies. They’d heard that King Snoke possessed a dragon, a very rare creature indeed in the seven kingdoms.   
  
Rey looked up as she saw a dark wedge of shadow above them, “There!”   
  
The rest of them looked up and saw the dragon, its black scales standing out against the white and blue of the sky.  Han didn’t say anything as the dragon flew past them, but he knew who that dragon’s rider must be. 

He realized suddenly that he had been staring at the sky for too long, as Chewbacca approached him and his horse,  “Han. It’s him.”   
  
Han nodded, “I know.”   
  
Focusing his attention to what was happening on the ground again, Han shook his head, ‘We have to keep going.  We can’t let anything stop us, not even a dragon.”   
  
They kept riding, but as they continued on along the inconspicuous trail, Rey still felt as though she were being watched. When she closed her eyes, she saw  _ his _ eyes, looking for her. Those bright brown eyes, searching for her.   
  
This time, Rey tried concentrating on closing herself off from him. She had to succeed unless she wanted their little band to be caught by the dragonrider.   
  
Almost three days ago now, they had started their journey to Corellia. They were off to meet with Han’s wife, the famous _Lady Leia Solo_. She was said to be the brains of the last rebellion; the one that had placed King Snoke on his throne. After she was left an orphan, she vowed that she would get justice for the death of her adoptive parents.  Han had told Rey that Snoke used to be on their side; until they’d made him king, that is. When the Jedi religion rose up and became powerful again, he’d turned his coat. He’d outlawed the way of the Jedi, even attempting to have Leia’s brother executed. But Leia had begged for her brother’s life and Luke was given the choice to take the black in lieu of execution.   
  
Rey knew that Han hadn’t told her the whole story; the ending was missing. There was something that Han was holding back from her, but she knew better than to press the issue. Rey drew up to ride beside Han and asked him to tell her more about Lady Leia.   
  
“What is she like, Han?”, she innocently inquired.   
  
Han’s silver brows raised before answering.  “Leia? Well... I don’t know where to begin when it comes to describing her.”   
  
Chewbacca snorted. “Yes, because you’re still in love, like a young maiden.”   
  
Han guffawed, but then he continued; Finn had begun listening as well,  “Just like Lando said back at Cloud Castle, it was a tourney for King Palpatine's name day. Lando and I rode from Corellia to King's Landing just to join the tourney. I saw her there, watching from the crowd.”   
  
Han had stopped speaking, lost in reminiscence.  Finn interrupted, eager to hear the rest, “Then what?”   
  
Han’s brow quirked up.  “Leia... she stood out, like a rose in a field of wheat,” He tried not to sigh at the memory.   
  
Chewbacca barked out a laugh, "Then he found out that Leia was special indeed, for she is a rose full of thorns!"   
  
Rey's eyes sparkled with humor and Finn held in a snort as Chewbacca made fun of his old friend.   
  
"Long story short, I promised her that I would win the tourney and give her my favor--a red rose without any thorns at all. Then I courted her, only to have her recruit me into the rebellion."   
  
Now Finn spoke up, "Is it true that during the Battle of Endor, you fought King Palpatine's stormsoldiers? Single-handedly?"   
  
Han snickered, "The songs make it seem like more than it was, kid. I only helped a little. Luke did all the work. He fought Lord Vader while they rode atop their dragons. He defeated his own father, but Luke had still mercy on him despite the evil he’d done."

"Lord Vader was Luke's father?" Rey gasped.   
  
Only a few people knew that Lord Vader, formerly known as _Lord Anakin of House Skywalker_ , was the father to Luke and Leia both.   
  
"Yes. He was also Leia's father. Even in memory, the man still frightens me to this day," Han shuddered.   
  
Rey spoke without thinking. "But that didn't stop you from marrying Leia?"   
  
Han cast a gentle look on Rey as he answered. "No, Rey. It only made me love her more."   
  
Finn became quiet; he could see that Rey was fascinated with the story of Han and Leia’s courtship. He could see that she was quite curious when it came to matters of the heart.   
  
Rey only felt more excited about meeting Lady Leia. She could tell from Han’s stories that she would be a formidable woman. She suddenly wondered, what would it feel like to be the child of a couple like Han and Leia?   
  
_ I might feel proud if I had them as my parents _ . Rey thought.   
  
Han could see how excited Rey was to meet Leia. He couldn’t understand why he’d opened up to her this way. He could see that she was kind, determined, loyal and intelligent; he brooded, wondering about the way he felt, as he and Rey rode in a comfortable silence Rey felt like the daughter he’d never had.  He knew, though, that he would do anything to have his own son back again.

* * *

Strong winds threatened to tear apart the red canopy under which King Snoke sat. He’d been waiting atop the battlements of the Red Keep that faced Blackwater Bay, which had seemed like a most peculiar idea to his subjects. The Praetorian guards were alarmed. They tried to defend their sovereign, drawing their weapons; but no enemy was in sight. There were only the howling wind and the beating of enormous wings.   
  
"They are here," Snoke hissed.   
  
An ordinary guard, armed only with a fauchard, walked out past the canopy; seeing nothing, he ventured out into the middle of the cobbled path.   
  
"There's nothing out here, Your Gra--"   
  
A shadow swooped, and the man disappeared.  Guards and even a few of the courtiers swarmed out from under the canopy, all of them terrified yet curious until they saw what it really was--a dragon.   
  
Padmé tore the man apart, spraying blood over the walls of the battlements; she devoured him, hovering in the air above them. Lord Kylo nodded once in approval. Snoke also gazed up at them, a hand shielding his eyes from the glare of the shining summer sun.  Kylo and Padmé made a sharp turn, nosediving toward the battlements. The terrified courtiers scattered, each fearing they might be singled out to meet the same fate as the unfortunate guardsman. As they reached the walls, Padmé hovered in front of them, her scaly wings flapping with full force.   
  
Snoke stood up, his hands slowly clapping, "Oh, Lord Ren! How majestically your dragon has grown!"   
  
Snoke hadn’t laid eyes on a dragon since Luke Skywalker's had died. Kylo only nodded at his master and king, then dragon and rider turned away, flying towards the dragonpit that had once been the home of the dragons of the Jedi and the Kenobis.  Padmé landed skillfully inside the open arena of the dragonpit. She spread a wing, lowering it to the ground to let Lord Kylo dismount. He patted her flank and she purred under his touch. Lord Kylo did not intend to chain Padmé if he could help it, for it might turn her volatile nature against him.   
  
He heard a loud clanking of the iron gates, heralding the entrance of King Snoke and his entourage of guards. Kylo immediately knelt before his king as Snoke approached.   
  
"Rise, Lord Ren. I see that she grows more ferocious by the day." He pointed at the dragon, now curled up in the corner, apparently exhausted by the long flight from Dragonstone to King's Landing.   
  
"A few months from now, she will be fully grown; her appetite and blood-lust are like nothing I have seen before." Kylo stood at his full and not inconsiderable height, but Snoke still towered over him.   
  
Snoke nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. "Just like her master... She will be a great asset to the First Order.  Just imagine if there were two of them... We will be invincible, Lord Ren."   
  
Kylo Ren was motionless. Snoke had blamed him for not being able to hatch other egg. But it seemed that, with dragons, the egg chooses its master, not the other way around. And whatever kind of creature was inside the other egg would only answer to one person.   
  
"And that is why we need to find that girl, now more than ever." Snoke snarled, hands now clenched in tight fists.   
  
Without another word, Snoke and his royal entourage left the dragonpit.   
  
It had been five months since the night Kylo hatched the black dragon egg.  It had sat together with the silver egg, untouched, for ages. It woke him in the middle of the night, calling to him, in the secret room near Snoke's chambers, where it had been safely hidden. When he’d laid his hand on the scaly shell, he’d felt a surge of great power flow between him and the egg. For the first time in ten years, a dragon egg cracked open and a tiny beast had emerged into the torchlight.   
  
He’d named her Padmé, after his mother’s mother,  _ Lady Padmé of House Amidala-Naberrie. _ He’d relished the stories his mother had told him about Grandma Padmé and the defiant, forbidden love between her and  _ Lord Anakin of Tatooine _ .  But that was before he had become Lord Vader.   
  
When he saw the creature's eyes, glinting light rubies in the torch’s flames, he’d felt the connection between him and the dragon. He knew this the dragon was his, completely; not as a slave, but a companion, his mirror and match. A child of the dark side, just as he was.   
  
He went to Padmé, speaking to her in a hushed tone. "I saw her again."   
  
This news was met with a hoarse exhalation from Padmé.   
  
"She saw me too... But she closed herself off before I could pinpoint her location."   
  
Kylo clenched his fists tightly, gathering his resolve. "She needs to be found. And if she won't join us, she must be destroyed."   
  
He met Padmé's crimson eyes, feeling that she had responded, not with words but with thoughts. He knew that he must fulfill his mission, once and for all proving himself’ not just in Snoke's eyes, but before all the seven kingdoms.

* * *

They arrived at the border gates of Corellia by nightfall on the fourth day of their journey. Rey was dozing in the saddle as they slowly approached the boundaries of the castle.   
  
Chewie lifted her from the horse’s back, carrying her like a child. Rey was somewhere between dreaming and waking when she heard voices, slowly drifting through her consciousness.   
  
“Is she the girl?” An older woman’s voice spoke.   
  
“Yes, that’s her. She volunteered.”That was Han’s voice, she knew   
  
“She’s brave, then; but I’ll have to see that for myself. Maybe tomorrow.”   
  
“I guess so.”   
  
Then the voices faded to a whisper, disappearing entirely as Rey fell into a deep slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, Rey and Kylo (Ben) haven't met each other yet (only in their Force visions). It would take another chapter(s) for them to finally meet each other personally, so, I hope y'all can bear with me on that :)


	5. Queen of Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has arrived in Corellia, and now she is brought into the seat of House Solo; Chandrila Castle. She have also heard of the Queen of Thorns, but she will meet who is the woman behind the moniker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally updating for the Chapters V-VIII :D There's more to come, just let me polish and edit so it could be read-worthy for the lovely reylos and everyone who's expecting an update for this fic ^_^
> 
> Just a few notes, Viviette is obviouly BB-8. C-3PO is Ser Thripio (See what I did there, huh? *wiggles eyebrows*) and R2-D2 is Maester Artoo ^_^
> 
> Once more, a shoutout to SulaRae for gifting me a moodboard for THR ^_^ Thank you so much, SulaRae, you are such a darling! :D

                                                    

_Soft chirping of insects and birds singing as they perched over branches._  
  
Rey woke up hearing nature's beautiful symphony, a morning scene to which she was not accustomed. She sat bolt upright at once and saw that she had been put to bed, in a chamber with a generous window. Immediately, she stood and peered over the sill, only to find lush gardens over high terraces. She saw orchards and woods to her left, and grand villas and castles with the greenest of gardens on her right.  
  
"We're here." Rey breathed.  
  
Her wondrous mood was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Lady Rey? Are you awake?" A young girl’s voice called out to her.  
  
"Yes!" Rey jumped, then went to open the door.  
  
Rey saw a young girl with red hair and freckles peppered along her cheeks. She was a full two heads shorter than Rey, her bright blue eyes cheerfully looking up at her.  
  
"Milady." The young girl curtsied.  
  
Rey's brows knitted in confusion, "You don't have to curtsy, I'm no lady."  
  
A blush passed through her cheeks, "Oh, I thought you were. You look like one."  
  
Rey smiled widely at the girl, "What's your name?"  
  
She smiled, revealing crooked teeth which only made her more adorable. " **_Viviette_ ** , milady."  
  
Rey put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. "Please, call me Rey."  
  
Viviette's response was a brisk nod. then, remembering, she spoke in a rush. "Oh!  Lady Leia asks for you at the gardens. Breakfast has been prepared. They, the milords and miladies, I mean, asked me to escort you there.”  
  
“Let me wash my face first; will you wait for me?” Rey asked, looking over the basin of clear water at the bedside table.  
  
“Oh, surely.”  
  
“Please, do come in.” Rey invited Viviette inside.  
  
As she went over to avail herself of the basin, Viviette noticed that Rey was nothing like the ladies she had seen here in Corellia;  she wore men’s clothing, a brown vest and under that a smock with a wide collar. She was also wearing long brown breeches and boots.  
  
Rey noticed out of the corner of her eye that Viviette was giggling to herself. “Is it me you find so amusing?” Rey stopped splashing the clean, rose-scented water onto her face. That was a change from the murky, cold water that she was used to when washing her face.  
  
“You seem so... strange. Why are you wearing men’s clothes?”  
  
Rey had already deduced that Viviette was a spirited and curious young girl. For her part, Viviette was wearing a white dress with short sleeves, lined with orange silk at the collar and hem.  
  
Rey finished washing her face and Viviette handed her a towel, “It comes in handy when you’re traveling. It doesn’t attract as much attention.”  
  
“I see. Where do you come from?” Viviette now leaned forward across the bedframe, looking like a cherub, her face all innocent interest.  
  
Rey snickered as she dried her face, “You are one curious girl.”  
  
Viviette slowly looked down, “Sorry. I don’t get to talk much. That’s why...”  
  
Hoping she hadn’t offended the girl, Rey moved to stand beside Viviette., “Why not?”  
  
She looked up at Rey, the morning sun outlining her features in a halo of beautiful light., “I’m alone. I don’t have many friends here. I spend most of my time with the elders.”  
  
Rey patted the top of Viviette’s head, “I’m from Alderaan.”  
  
When Rey answered Viviette’s question, the girl’s face lit up in the most beautiful way. Rey knew what it felt like being alone, it had been engraved in her core. She didn’t want this girl to think that she, too, was alone. She thought to herself, _no one should feel alone._  
  
“That’s far away from here!” Viviette mused.  
  
Rey nodded, “Very far. It took all of us a long ride in an absolutely terrible wagon to Cloud City and another long, bone-shaking ride on horseback from there to here in Corellia!” Rey mimed being jolted about on horseback and adopted a funny voice that made Viviette giggle.  
  
Viviette sprang up, suddenly recalling her duties, “Oh no! The breakfast! I almost forgot! Come on, Rey!”  
  
Viviette took Rey’s hand and they practically ran from the room just hoping they’d make it in time for breakfast to be served.  
  
_What a ball of sunshine Viviette is._ Rey happily thought as the energetic girl dragged her at a run through the corridors of **_Chandrila Castle._**  They passed by corridor after corridor, and spied Finn just coming out of what must be his room.e was dressed and also seemed to be heading for the gardens.  
  
“I was supposed to get him too!” Viviette lamented, calling out, “Finn! Come with us!” She grabbed Finn’s hand with her other one, pulling them both along in her wake.  
  
“What’s happening?! Where’s the fire, Viv?” Finn laughed as they are all now running, Viviette holding onto them tightly as a wide grin split across her face. Rey was chuckling with delight as they ran down another stretch of corridor, then down a staircase that leads out to the gardens. They were still running, but now Rey could smell the refreshing scent of leaves, flowers, and the woods all around them. She’d never smelled anything so wonderful until her nose detected the tantalizing aroma of the breakfast feast being served on the overlooking terrace.  
  
“Rey is here! Ser Finn is also here! I brought them in time!” Viviette sang, but she was met with stern looks by the two older men standing on the terrace with arms crossed identically over their chests.  
  
Viviette hesitated.  Rey and Finn halted their steps immediately, feeling breathless from the unexpected morning exercise.  
  
One of the men, wearing a long white tunic with gold lacing, scolded Viviette. “Dear girl, what have we told you about running?”  
  
Viviette flashed the two men her best puppy-eyes, “We were running late, papa, I had to get them here before Lady Leia arrived.”  
  
The other man, wearing a dark grey robe and a long chain necklace with different shapes forged into the links, was the next to speak.  “Look at you, out of breath again.” He shook his head, then wiped the sheen of sweat from Viviette’s brow.  
  
“Don’t worry, papa, I’m all right.” She beamed at him.  
  
Rey’s brows rose, curiosity compelling her to ask, “You call them both papa?”  
  
The more richly dressed of the two spoke again, saying, “Oh, how rude of us! Let me introduce myself, I am **_Ser Thripio_** and this is the good **_Maester Artoo_ ** .” he pointed to himself and then to the other man. Rey smiled at them both. They returned it with smiles of their own and generous nods of their heads.  
  
“They are my parents!” Viviette playfully declared as she hugged Maester Artoo’s arm.  
  
“Your parents?” Rey blurted, sounding very surprised to hear such a declaration.  
  
Viviette giggled but Ser Thripio’s brows furrowed, “Viviette is our ward. We raised her with the guidance of Lady Leia.”  
  
Rey looked down at Viviette, her eyes dancing with amusement, “How’s having two fathers, Viviette?”  
  
“It’s fun! One gets to scold you all the time, while the other is a very patient Maester.” She pointed to Maester Artoo, but hugged Ser Thripio’s waist, bringing a pleasing glow to the man’s face.  
  
“Viviette is a rambunctious child, you have to be patient with her.” Maester Artoo looked down softly at the girl, then ruffled her hair.  
  
“Papa! Don’t muss my hair, I brushed it just this morning.” Viviette yelped.  
  
The servants were beginning to assemble the breakfast table at the roofed terrace. One by one, the guests invited to the grand breakfast arrived. Rey saw Han come in with Chewbacca and spotted another man beside them. She turned to Finn and saw his eyes widen with surprise.  
  
“Poe!” Finn called to him, then he walked past Rey to meet his best friend.  
  
“Finn! I’m glad to see you here!” Poe gave Finn a tight hug as soon as they met halfway, then noticed a girl dressed in a long brown vest and breeches standing to one side.  
  
“Who’s that?” Poe asked, pointing at the girl.  
  
“That’s Rey. Come on, you have to meet her.” Finn led Poe to where Rey was standing.  
  
But they were interrupted by Viviette, who ran to Poe to give him an exuberant hug. Poe was surprised by the impact of Viviette’s embrace;  he pinched her cheeks. “How’s my favorite lady in all of the seven kingdoms?”  
  
“You weren’t here on my 13th birthday, Poe!” Viviette pouted.  
  
“I’m sorry, milady. I had responsibilities I couldn’t leave on Yavin.” Poe regarded her with tenderness. Then he dropped to one knee in front of Viviette, who was still pouting.  He held his hands out to her in an extravagant show of penitence. “Will my favorite lady forgive her favorite knight?”  
  
Finn was grinning, watching Rey is witnessing all of this. Poe had watched Viviette grow up and they were the best of friends; Viviette was Poe’s partner in pranks and other revelries whenever he visited Chandrila Castle.  
  
“Only if you take me riding today,” Viviette bargained.  
  
A charming smile appeared on Poe’s lips. “If that’s the only way milady will forgive me.”  
  
He stood up and walked hand in hand with Viviette as they approached Rey, Ser Thripio and Maester Artoo.  
  
“Ser Poe Dameron, how was your journey?” Ser Thripio nodded in respect to Ser Poe.  
  
“Well, but a bit tiring. This little rascal missed me, as you can see.” He playfully poked Viviette in her side, which made her squeal out loud.  
  
He turned to Maester Artoo, “It’s all she’s been talking about, Ser Poe. She’s been asking and asking us when you would be arriving here in Corellia.”  
  
Finn then got Poe’s attention, “Poe, this is Rey Snow,” he said indicating Rey and Poe each in turn, “ and Rey, this is my old friend, Ser Poe Dameron. Rey will be joining us on our mission.” His gaze turned to Poe.  
  
Poe slowly stepped toward Rey and took her hand. He bent gracefully to place a kiss on Rey’s knuckles, “Lady Rey.”  
  
Rey panicked a little, “Oh no, I’m not a Lady! I’m just one of the common folk.”  
  
But Poe flashed her a daring smile, his enchanting brown eyes gleaming at her, “But you will be. You have to get used to it.”  
  
Han and Chewbacca had now joined their circle, “I see you’ve met the dashing Ser Poe. Oh, even the ball of sunshine is here! You’ve grown! The last time I saw you, you were just a toddler,” Han teased Viviette.  She curtsied politely but looked puzzled. “Lord Han. I’m sorry, I really don’t remember that time.”  
  
Han only nodded at Viviette. She turned to Chewbacca and curtsied again, “Ser Chewbacca.”  
  
Rey noticed that Viviette was like everyone’s daughter or younger sister among this band of lords and knights. Just when she thought introductions were done, a group of three ladies arrived at the terrace. Rey leaned back a little when she saw them coming their way, dressed in beautiful long gowns of different colors and fabrics and more fresh than the flowers that bloom in the garden.  
  
Poe stepped up to greet the older woman that led the group. “Aunt Amilyn. Still beautiful as ever.” He bent to drop a kiss on Amilyn’s knuckles, just as he had with Rey.  
  
“Save your flattery, nephew.” **_Lady Amilyn_** was apparently not having any of Poe’s charm.  
  
But when he turned to the blonde girl beside Amilyn, Poe froze a little, “Cousin **_Kaydel_ ** .” he also kissed her hand.  
  
“Cousin Poe. I see that Viviette is no longer angry with you.” She nodded at the girl, now in the arms of Ser Thripio.  
  
“I’m glad. But I don’t think that she’s the only one offended by me not visiting Corellia sooner.” Poe spoke gently, still not letting go of his cousin’s hand.  
  
The other girl beside Kaydel cleared her throat. Poe snapped out of the entranced look he was giving Kaydel and turned to the smaller girl.  
  
“Of course, **_Lady Rose._**  How wonderful that you are here.” He also kissed her hand, but the moment he looked up, Poe winked at Finn.  
  
Finn avoided Poe’s wink as well as Rose’s gaze.  Rey wasn’t blind to the tension between all of them, but she had no idea what was really happening.  
  
She leaned into Finn to whisper, “Is Ser Poe always like this with women?”  
  
Finn tried to hide his rising grin, “Yes. That’s why he’s famous.”  
  
Rey tried to suppress a giggle when Finn told her that. She noticed that the breakfast table was set for all of them plus one more; evidently, they were waiting for the last guest for the breakfast to commence.  
  
“Is Lady Leia joining us this morning?” Poe asked of the assembled guests.  He was immediately answered.  
  
“Yes, your godmother will be joining us.”  
  
They all turned to see a woman, obviously older than Lady Amilyn, standing not far from them. Rey observed her as she approached the circle. She was wearing a gown, grander than Lady Amilyn’s. Her hair was hidden beneath a round headdress settled atop of her head. A silk cloth was fastened to the headdress, covering her chin and jawline. Rey could feel her regal presence even at that distance. She felt a little frightened when she noticed that Lady Leia’s eyes were on her. Then the direction of her gaze shifted,  now on the man beside Rey; she was looking at Han.  
  
Han’s shoulders had tensed when she entered the terrace, but they sagged as soon as Leia’s eyes met his.  
  
All of the people in the terrace went quiet as the dead. It had been a decade since the last time Han saw Leia, and it had been too long. He had been exiled in the North for years, but he had never forgotten how lovely his wife is or the way she leaves him breathless.  
  
“The headdress is new” Han pointed out, slowly walking toward Leia.  
  
“Same tunic. I always liked you in that color,” Leia returned the compliment.  
  
Han self-consciously rubbed at the collar of his long tunic. “No, it’s a new one.”  
  
Leia couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at that.  Now standing in front of Leia, Han took her hand. There were a lot of things they wanted to say to each other, so much between them; but now that they stood face to face, words completely failed them. They let their soft gazes do all of the work.  
  
Ser Thripio cleared his throat, cutting short the moment that husband and wife were having. “Forgive me, Lady Leia, but breakfast is served.”  
  
Leia gently shook her head., “Of course it is. Let us be seated.” she urged everyone.  
  
They all sat at the long table  Leia sat at the middle with Han beside her. Chewbacca gave Leia an affectionate hug before being seated near Han. Rey realized all too late that she’d been seated opposite Lady Leia. Not that she was avoiding her, but she felt apprehensive face to face with a noblewoman of Lady Leia’s rank.  
  
The first course was served.  Viviette was already eyeing the lemon cakes laid out at the other table. She wanted to ask her father, Ser Thripio, whether she could have one now, but she knew he would object. Poe noticed this and called over one of the servants. He whispered to the servant, then afterward, he winked at Viviette, seated across from him. They giggled at each other and Kaydel, who’d spotted the interaction, smiled to see them up to mischief.  
  
Meanwhile, Finn, with Rey on his left and Rose on his right, felt like he was being tested on a trial. Poe noticed this with amusement from the other end of the table. The meal had begun, but Rey felt Leia’s eyes weighing on her. Leia exchanged hushed words with Han, but Rey could tell that they were talking about her.  
  
Their conversation ended when Poe asked, “Lord Han, how is Lord Lando?”  
  
Han shifted in his seat. “The guy is still alive, I can tell you that,” he said with a wry smile.  
  
Leia’s face erupted into a giggle and she slapped her husband’s hand. Chewbacca snickered. Lady Amilyn spoke up, “We missed you, Han. We are glad that you have come back to us.” She raised her glass, “To Lord Han.”  
  
All of them raised their glasses, filled with the best wine from Tatooine, and murmured a toast to Han. The breakfast continued; a few stories were exchanged during the meal, but no one mentioned anything about the dangerous mission. Rey waited for someone to ask her if she thought she was up to it, but the subject wasn’t introduced at the dining table, which was some small comfort.  
  
After dessert was served, Lady Leia excused herself, “My Lords, I would take my leave of you. I must speak with this young woman in private.”  
  
Leia indicated Rey, and everyone grew quiet. All of the men rose gallantly to their feet as Lady Leia, Lady Amilyn, Lady Kaydel, and Lady Rose, one by one, left the table.  
  
Han went to Rey,  whispering, “Just follow her, don't be nervous, Rey... Just be yourself and you’ll do well enough.”  
  
Rey nervously nodded as she followed the entourage of ladies leaving the roofed terrace. Before they got far, Rose called to Viviette and she joined Rey to follow in their wake.  
  
Lady Leia and Lady Amilyn led the group into a more private part of the garden, where there was another terrace. They found long stone seats settled around a flowing fountain. Lady Amilyn and her daughter Kaydel sat beside each other, while Rose sat with Viviette.  
  
Rey was the last to approach the seats, but Leia stopped her, “You won’t be sitting as we talk, Rey.  Please; remain standing.”  
  
Rey’s heart jumped into her throat, wondering what Lady Leia intended for her. She felt the scrutiny as all of the ladies’ eyes settled on her. Her thoughts ran wild; maybe they would criticize her, tell her that she wasn’t a highborn material, not even close. Or maybe they’d gloat, tell her that she couldn’t possibly be up to the task and that she should go back to whatever hole she had come from.  
  
But, instead of those horrible things she’d begun to dread, Rey was met with silent observation. Lady Leia paced around her as if inspecting her. When Lady Leia got to her back, Rey started as she felt Lady Leia undo her hair, neatly knotted as usual into three buns at the back of her head.  
  
Rey’s hair cascaded down her back, tumbling into curls at the ends, but greasy near the roots of her scalp.  
  
“Why do you hide your beautiful hair like that?” Leia touched Rey’s long brown hair; unbound, it reached her waist.  
  
“I... I couldn’t let it down, milady. I was a smith’s apprentice, and I was always working.” Rey mumbled.  
  
“A smith’s apprentice? That is very interesting.” The expression on Leia’s face said otherwise.  
  
Rey tried to fight the wave of embarrassment that was settling deep into her chest because if she let herself give in to it, it might be followed by tears.  That was the last thing she needed right now.  
  
“How old are you, Rey?” Lady Amilyn asked.  
  
“Nineteen, milady.”  
  
“Still young,” Leia said, then she looked up at Rey. “Rey, are you afraid of us?”  
  
That time, Rey’s chin wobbled, “Yes, Lady Leia.”  
  
Leia crossed her arms on her chest, “Or are you just afraid of me?”  
  
That time, Rey didn’t answer but Lady Leia looked back at Lady Amilyn, “You must’ve heard what they call me, then. Queen of Thorns.”  
  
Rey gasped, she had been told of the name on the way here. She knew enough to know that to earn a name such as that, one would have to have quite a strong personality. And Rey didn’t just see that in Lady Leia, she could _feel_ it.  
  
“I earned that moniker in a verbal duel with Lord Han when he was still courting me. Everyone heard it and they’ve called me that ever since.  It’s damn annoying, though.” Leia let out a chuckle.  
  
“But Lady Leia is no Queen of Thorns, she’s the kindest lady ever!” Viviette happily beamed at Rey.  
  
Soon, all of them started smiling, then giggling.  Kaydel turned to her mother, teasing, “Mother, you ladies are terrible, scaring Rey like that with your pious faces, peering down at her.”  
  
Rose was also giggling; she said, “Rey, you have nothing to worry about. You are among friends.”  
  
Rey let out a sigh of relief; she had been worried and tense, and a little afraid that Lady Leia would eat her whole.  
  
Leia placed a hand on Rey's shoulder, her face now concerned. “Han told me that you volunteered for the mission. Why?”  
  
A ghost of a smile was left on Rey’s face as she answered, “Because I want to help. Han and Finn saved me. I want to help your cause, milady.”  
  
Leia could see how sincere Rey was, and Han was right. She reached for Rey’s hand. “You don’t have to worry about anything, Rey.  Poe has the dangerous part of the mission, all you have to do is be a highborn lady. Can you do that for us?”  
  
Rey exhaled slowly, “I think I’m ready to serve, milady.”  
  
Leia lightly slapped Rey’s shoulder, “Please, call me Leia.”  
  
Rey slowly smiled as Leia regarded her with gentleness. Their moment was abruptly ended when Lady Amilyn spoke up, “Rey, do you know anything about being a highborn lady?”  
  
Rey shrugged, but all of the ladies’ eyes lit up with excitement. This made Rey’s brows furrow with confusion, but Leia said, “They have been talking about how much fun it would be to dress and fuss over you. They have been going on and on for days; thank the gods you’ve finally arrived.”  
  
“Me? Dressing me up like...” Rey’s words trailed off as she stared at the women’s dresses, flowing and lovely over their bodies as if they were born to wear such finery. Rey audibly gulped this might actually be the hardest part of the mission. There had been no need or opportunity in her life to wear a dress, and she’d never had the urge. But it seemed that it was time, and she would endure it as best she could.  
  
But as Leia looked kindly up at her, she thought; what’s the worst thing that could among people she now knew she could trust?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some clarifications; Amilyn is Poe's maternal aunt here, and Kaydel is Amilyn Holdo's daugher and Poe's first cousin. I know, it's kind of incest if I'm pairing them up for this fic, but it's a GoT AU and it's kind of awkward saying this but, it's a universe where incest is tolerated (though not fully accepted? I don't know)
> 
> Love me or hate me, it's already there, so... Next chapter is coming right up! :D


	6. Plans for the Nameday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each sides had their own plans made; in King's Landing, the upcoming Nameday of King Snoke. While in Corellia, the plan to assassinate the king. Meanwhile, Rey receives her lessons on becoming a highborn lady, but, she would also find out about a long lost son named 'Ben'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, someone might point out, Rey has long hair for this. I intended for Rey to have long hair because it will indicate some symbolism in the coming chapters.
> 
> So, Kylo the younger is BB9-E, and yes, I'm going to pair him off with VIviette (BB-8) ^_^ I would like just to point out that I want to facecast Sadie Sink as Viviette, and Caleb Mclaughlin as Kylo the younger (because I loved them so much in Stranger Things, and there's nothing y'all can say about that to change my mind, okay? haha :P)

                                                    

 

The moment Lord Armitage entered the small council’s meeting room; he screeched like his cat,  _Millicent_ , as he was startled by Lord Kylo--already sitting at the table, waiting for the other members to arrive.

“Lord Ren. You’re rather early.”

Actually, Lord Kylo is always earlier than most when it comes to small council meetings. There was no response from Kylo, but Hux took a seat anyway.

The two men didn’t got along ever since Kylo arrived in King’s Landing. The interaction between the two became a competition on who can impress the king most. It was aggravated when Lord Armitage heard of the rumors that King Snoke plans to name Kylo as his heir.

 _This man with no royal blood in him._  Armitage bitterly thought.

One by one, members of the small council arrived; the master of coin, _Lord Datoo_ ; master of whisperers,  _Lord Canady_  and  _Grandmaester Lor San Tekka_.

They all took their seats and started with the planning of King Snoke’s nameday celebration. The said celebration had been planned to go on for a fortnight. All of the invited highborns would be there, even the greatest knights of the seven kingdoms that will join on a tourney; the tourney, consisting of two events that will take place in the fortnight of the celebration, jousting and melee. Lord Kylo had been encouraged by King Snoke to join, but he said that he doesn’t want to kill any gallant knight at the tourney.

Hux cleared his throat and spoke up, “I hear that Ser Poe Dameron will be joining the tourney. Particularly for the melee.”

That made Lord Kylo look up from his languid way of sitting at the meeting, “That scum?”

A year ago, Lord Kylo did join a tourney that took place also on King Snoke’s nameday. He won the melee, but he had heard Ser Poe Dameron say that he could’ve beaten the Lord Commander. This had set a rivalry between the two, and some had even pitting them against each other, whether who is the better swordsman in whole of Westeros.

Lord Kylo didn’t let himself be talked down on fighting Ser Poe on a melee, but it did spike his curiosity what would it be like to defeat him in a fight.

“Yes, apparently, he is to be Lady Leia Solo’s escort.” Lord Armitage threw that nonchalantly, and he can see that it surprised Lord Kylo, even if he is wearing his masked helmet.

“Lady Leia...? She will be here in King’s Landing?” His voice was deep and almost lost.

But Lord Armitage went on, until he mentioned what caught Lord Kylo’s attention again, “Even Lord Cassian Andor’s daughter, the _Lady Rey Andor_.”

All of them were surprised, Lord Cassian was known to only have four sons, all of them are knights and good swordsmen also.

“A daughter, you say? Must be the youngest of them all.” Lord Datoo remarked.

“Is she a beauty? I do wonder.” Lord Canady ran a finger over his chin.

This time, Lord Kylo chose to remain silent as the other members babbled with the talks of the young highborn ladies attending the celebration. Grandmaester Tekka, pretended not to hear of all the impure words those brutes tried to describe famous highborn women, gifted with extraordinary beauty; but his eyes were on Lord Kylo, who seemed to be so lost in thought at the mention of the Lady of Corellia.

Kylo steeple his hands together, also not listening to them as they all erupted in laughs for a moment.

 _Why would she be here in King’s Landing? What is her reason?_ His battling thoughts rattled his mind, though he tried to remain quiet outwardly.

In a matter of a week, all of the highborn lords and ladies will arrive for the king’s nameday celebration, and there is not a chance that he will come upon her. He dreaded that the day would never arrive, for he doesn’t know what he would do with himself the moment he meets her again; his very own mother, Leia.

* * *

Rey felt the steam of the hot bath prepared at the small pool in the bathing chamber where Lady Amilyn and the girls brought her. They stood near the pool, the crystal clear water reflecting the sunlight coming from the windows.

She had been an honored guest of Lady Leia for two days now, and life in Chandrila is so good, she doubt that she may want to leave when the time comes. But for now, Lady Amilyn, Kaydel and Rose are focused on giving her lessons on becoming a highborn lady.

“For your first lesson, Rey... Take off you clothes.” Lady Amilyn calmly said.

Rey’s eyes bulged out, “What?!”

Kaydel politely interrupted her mother, “You are going to take a bath, Rey. This is an essential lesson on being a highborn lady; we have to be clean, modest, perfumed, and also refined. It’s what expected of us.”

With a frantic look on her face, she turned to Rose, as if asking if what Kaydel said is true. She was only answered with a slow nod from Rose.

“Can’t I take a bath by myself? I don’t think all of you being here would be necessary.” Rey pleaded, her arms guarding her chest instinctively.

“Rey, you can’t take a bath by yourself; who will scrub your body? Or wrap your hair with oils and fragrance? Trust us, you need us to be here.” Rose then crossed her arms on her chest.

She hesitated for a moment if she will do it, but Rey gave in and started to strip away her masculine clothing.

Kaydel helped untying her hair buns, while Rose untied the lacing of her boots. It all seemed natural to these women to help her this way. Rey knew that these women were born to privilege and they are not used to taking care or bathing a peasant like her. But she saw no irritated looks or even clucking of tongues from them, just the regards of fascinations and curiosity.

When she was finally out of her clothing, Kaydel had a look of approval of Rey’s naked form. “A little scrawny but you will fit every gown that I have for you.” Kaydel gushed.

Rey half grimaced and smiled with that remark from Kaydel, she knew that Kaydel was just being kind.

They made Rey step into the lukewarm bath. As soon Rey’s half body was submerged on water, she felt all the tensed muscles of her legs loosen in relief. She couldn’t believe that she is having this bath. When she was still under Unkar’s employment, she rarely took a bath. The lakes in the North are too cold to be bathed on, so she resolved to wiping herself with any clean cloth that she can find and make ends meet.

Lady Amilyn took bottles filled with oils and different liquids that will help cleanse Rey’s body. Rose poured some on a sponge as she scrubbed Rey’s arms and shoulders.

“Just relax, Rey. We can take care of everything.” Rose said so Rey would finally let her guard down.

Rey did close her eyes as the women worked they way around her. She knew that they mean to help her, but what is more important is them, helping the cause for this rebellion. 

* * *

“The celebration would go on for a fortnight. The tourney will begin at the second day of the celebration, the event would be jousting.” Poe explained over the round table.

The table consisted of Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Finn, Ser Thripio and Maester Artoo.

Leia laid out a rolled piece of paper in the middle, “The grandmaester gave us other details regarding where Snoke would be at the days of the tourney.”

For years, Grandmaester Tekka had been Leia’s ears and eyes in the small council. He had been a follower of Luke’s when the Jedi had been reestablished, years ago. But when the inquisition against Luke’s supporters rampaged King’s Landing, Grandmaester Tekka refrained from voicing out his support, but he never stopped supporting in secret.

“Chewie and I will be your back-up. We will be waiting at _Lady Maz’s tavern_.” Han added.

Finn leaned on the table, “I will be working with Lady Kaydel and Lady Rose for finding escape routes.”

Leia then turned to Maester Artoo, “We may have to take Viviette with us. She would serve as Rey’s lady-in-waiting.”

Maester Artoo turned to Ser Thripio, and Ser Thripio nodded, “It would be dangerous, we know that, Lady Leia. But we know that Viviette is in safe hands.” his gaze then roamed from Poe, Finn, then to Han and Chewbacca.

The discussion was halted when they heard footsteps approaching the terrace. All of them turned their heads when they saw who Lady Amilyn and the girls have brought to them.

“May I present to all of you, Lady Rey of Jakku.” Lady Amilyn declared, holding out her arm for Rey, who stood behind Kaydel and Rose. When she was finally on the view, Finn’s mouth was left hanging open, Poe’s eyes widened, and so did the rest. But Leia only smirked and nodded in approval.

Rey was dressed in a Corellian fashion; sleeveless gray gown with a deep neckline, with the fabric of silk brocade, designed with roses and vines. The flowing chiffon skirt reaches down on the floor, covering her feet. But what made her stand out is her long hair not anymore fastened into buns, but swept up above her ears and the rest of her long brown mane laid out on the back.

“You did a great job, Amilyn.” Leia remarked.

Rey felt shy with the stares she received from all of them. It made her uncomfortable for a while, but she knew that the attention would be inevitable once she adapt the identity of Lady Rey of Jakku.

When Poe turned to Finn, his mouth was still open, so he closed it for his friend by lifting his chin up, “You might catch some fly with your mouth open.”

Finn was startled at first but he only shook his head at his dear friend who is trying to hold in a series of chuckles.

Leia stood up slowly and approached Rey, “I guess this is the first lesson. There are more to come Rey, I want you to be prepared for that.”

Rey nodded to the older woman. It seems strange that the other day, she smelled like a man, now, she smells the same as Lady Leia, like roses and fragrant musk. Rey wanted to pinch herself to remind her that everything is real and not just some good dream that she is having.

Leia twirled a stray curl of Rey's hair, “Leave the planning to us, and all you have to do is be beautiful.”

Rey cringed, “Me? Be beautiful? Lady Leia, I’m not even close to being pretty.”

Lady Amilyn and the rest heard that, but Leia let out a sigh of exasperation, “Amilyn, will you make this girl see a mirror for herself?”

All of them snorted and giggled afterwards, but Han was only shaking his head, embarrassed but also impressed that his dear wife has not lost her spunk yet.

She patted the top of Rey’s head and said, “Rey, you are beautiful. You are valuable. Not because you are helping us, but because I said so.”

Rey’s cheeks bloomed with a pink blush; if fate would let her choose for a mother, she would choose Leia, and no one else. Leia then shot a cocky look at the girls, “I know you have more in store for Rey. I leave her to you, Kaydel and Rose.”

The girls immediately snatched Rey away from Leia as they led Rey down the stairway, gushing about the dresses and jewelries that they will lend her. Lady Amilyn followed after smiling at Leia. 

* * *

Lord Kylo was left to himself in the wide terrace of his chambers; brooding as his eyes wandered southwest. He saw the Kingswood that covered the Kingsroad, that then connects to Roseroad. It leads to Corellia, his birthplace.

He had no fond memories of Chandrila Castle, the seat of House Solo in Corellia. What he only remembered was being left to Ser Thripio and Maester Artoo’s care. They taught him of his inheritance and the special lineage that he belonged to. His parents were almost never there to see him grow; Leia was always on diplomatic visits everywhere in the seven kingdoms, his father remained in King’s Landing and performed his tasks on being Hand of the King.

However, he never understood why his parents agreed to let him be fostered on Tatooine. To train under the tutelage of his Uncle Luke as a Jedi. He left the vegetated and lush Chandrila Castle for the harsh deserts of Tatooine.

 _Do they care for me, at all? Am I even their son? How could they do this to me?_   Said his ten-year old self when he first arrived in Tatooine.

He promised that he will learn under his Uncle, but he only got the same from him for almost five years of training as a Jedi; resentment and disappointment. But, there was one that presented him an opportunity; it was Snoke.

He told Kylo that he could be more powerful than Luke, his untamed power and defiance would shake all the stars and heavens, and the possibilities are endless because of his blood line; as he is the one true heir of Lord Vader.

For that, the promise of being accepted finally, he destroyed the Jedi with his new master.

 _And look where I am now... On top of everything. Unimaginable power beyond anything._  He thought now to himself.

The confused boy that yearned for his family’s approval and love died the moment Kylo took to himself that he will forge his own destiny. He killed that boy, and every part of him that belonged to Chandrila Castle when he named himself Kylo Ren.

 His thoughts were too deep that the knock from his door startled him. It was followed by the voice of a manservant, “Lord Kylo? Your squire is here.”

His head snapped back; Kylo swung the door open, only to see the frightened eyes of a dark-skinned boy, dressed in a black tunic, almost the same as his.

“What? Who is this?” Kylo glared at the manservant.

“He is your squire, milord. King Snoke said that you needed a squire. Introduce yourself, boy.” the manservant poke the boy.

“I am **_Kylo of House Bibnhigny_** , from _Crait_ , milord.”

A disgusted look framed Kylo’s face, “You have the same name as I do?”

The boy nodded, “My mother, idolize you, milord. That’s why she named me after you.”

The manservant happily interrupted, “You can call him Kylo the younger, milord.”

Lord Kylo growled, he never knew that King Snoke was serious when he told him that he needs to have a squire. And now, here he is. Lord Kylo looked up and down at Kylo the younger as if he is just another one of his problems.

“How old are you, boy?” Kylo spatted at the boy.

“Fifteen, milord.”

He was taken aback when he heard that from the boy. He was also fifteen when Snoke took him under his wing. Lord Kylo’s teeth still grounded, his jaw was rippling, but he was thinking.

“You may start being my squire, tomorrow. You will help me with the upcoming celebration for the king’s nameday.”

He didn’t got to see Kylo the younger’s excited face as he had closed the door too son. Lord Kylo only sighed as he locked the door behind him.

 

 

* * *

Rey’s duty of being Kaydel and Rose’s doll was done, and she can finally rest and be alone for once. They made her try every dress, jewelry, smell every perfume just to hone her skills in distinguishing such fine objects.

She quietly made her way into the corridors when she stumbled a slightly open door, with a light of a burning lamp coming out of the thin crevice. Rey heard two people talking; it was Han and Leia.

Husband and Wife sat on Leia’s bed as they held hands. They had just caught up with everything that they have missed from each other for over a decade. Han was now making Leia laugh with the funny memories they have of each other.

“Do you remember the time Lando was trying to flirt with you? He was wiggling his eyebrows, already half-drunk from wine.” Han got a chuckle out of Leia for that one.

“I do. And during the feast for the tourney’s victor, he tried to play the lyre and slurred that he will write a song for me; a ballad of love and beauty.” Leia rolled her eyes and that made them both laugh after.

Han then cupped his wife's cheeks, "I still remember when I started courting you... You said to me that if I would join the rebellion, I can have your hand in marriage." he sighed.

Leia shook her head gently, "Well, I didn't know you were serious on marrying me!"

Their laughter slowly died down, then Han spoke again, “You seem to have a soft spot for Rey now.”

Rey, who was eavesdropping behind the door, tried not to gasp.

“You also do.” Leia’s husky voice endearingly pointed out to her husband.

Han shifted on the bed to get closer to Leia, “Rey is a very special kid.”

Leia found her eyes dropping into Han’s old and veined hand; those hands that held her so fervently and passionately, those hands that also held their son when he was born.

“I wish I could’ve treated Ben the way I treat Rey now. Maybe, he would’ve stayed with us.” Leia’s words ended with a sharp sob.

Han tried to hush her and hold her close to his chest, “No, don’t do this to yourself, Leia...”

“Snoke poisoned him with those lies. We should’ve been there for him.” Leia surrendered to her tears, sobbing loudly. But Han calmed her down as he ran a hand over her shoulder.

“We will get our boy back. We will have him back, Leia, I promise you.” Han stared deeply into Leia’s eyes. Han placed a tender kiss over her forehead and held her close again until she stopped crying.

Rey quietly left the door and went on her way. There were a lot of questions on Rey’s mind as she continued walking back to her chambers. She heard the name  _Ben_  mentioned twice now, but she has no idea who he really is. She thought, is that also the reason why this rebellion was formed? To save their son from the king?

She didn’t wanted to doubt the integrity of Han and Leia, for she admired them now deeply; but what she heard was enough to make her curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know someone will notice this, but I aged down Kylo Ren to 25 years old. It's not because "he's too old for 19-year old Rey with his canon age", but I have this idea that being a 25 year old is quite confusing and that being 25 is the time whether a person has to make important decisions or choose what they would truly do with their life. I'm not 25 yet, but that's what I think it would be; and relating to Kylo, him being 25 years old for this fic, it's like he is at the point of his life where he would be making important decisions--to choose what's best for him. And I would also like to think that Kylo would be at that stage of his life where his a little confused, because he's not a boy anymore, but not yet that of an old man; he's in between. Am I making any sense? haha :P 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter, Rey's finally meeting the hottest Lord Commander in all of the seven kingdoms *winks* ^_^


	7. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of one annoying pearl earring, Rey would meet a mysterious knight in a corridor of the Supremacy Castle. Her skills as being a highborn lady will be tested as she will attend her first feast in the Hall of Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Rey on this one, because of the rules with a lady shouldn't cuss or swear haha! XD

                                                    

 

The carriage wheels rattled when they passed by a large stone on the road. Rey almost panicked, fearing that it might break down again, just like what happened to them on their way to Cloud City. But it won’t matter, she can fix it if it ever happens.

They have been travelling on carriage now for two days. And for that two long days, Rey’s view was limited to Kaydel, Rose, Viviette, and Lady Leia’s faces. She sometimes draw up the window of the carriage to let light in from time to time, but it was not enough as she wanted to feel once again the ground beneath her feet.

“Are we there yet?” Kaydel mumbled in between of being awake and dreaming, after the carriage rattled.

Kaydel’s parents permitted her to join the mission as a chaperon to Rey. She was also there to be Rey’s guide for anything that she would wear. While Rose, she was there to be a consultant on Rey’s manners when she would interact with any lord or lady. Viviette was to act as her lady-in-waiting, and she liked Viviette’s company. However, her playful antics were also limited as she needed to behave because Lady Leia was present.

Rose snored softly while Lady Leia slept peacefully. Viviette sat beside Rey, and the girl had been holding her close since she fell into a deep sleep. Rey was the only one awake. She couldn’t help but feel nervous on whatever awaits them in King’s Landing. A few days ago, Han and Chewbacca already left with Poe and Finn on horseback. They needed to arrive first so they could set all of their plans for the assassination of King Snoke. She didn’t knew much but what she knows is that they may have to poison the king.

Rey shuddered. It was best for her to just focus on the task at hand, and that’s being a distraction. The gentle wind caressed her face when it passed by their window, but with that, she felt a certain sensation so familiar to her.

She doesn’t know why but she poked her head out of the window, as if she would find something out there as they pass by the Kingswood. When the view of the Supremacy Castle loomed over them, she began to pinpoint that familiar feeling. It was the feeling of being watched.

 _It’s him_. Rey thought, her heartbeat rising, pulsing wildly on her neck.

When she scanned the Kingswood for anything, she didn’t saw anyone. But the feeling got stronger when her gaze directed towards the Supremacy Castle.

“It can’t be...” She whispered.

Rey turned to her gaze back inside the carriage, and she saw that Leia is stirring.

“Leia, we're here.” Rey gently patted Leia’s shoulder.

Viviette’s eyes opened widely now, “We’re here?” she squeaked.

They all finally woke up at that time; Kaydel and Rose peeked out of the windows and saw the colossal castle getting larger and larger as they drew close to King’s Landing.

“We have arrived, girls.” Leia declared, ominously.

Rey tried to keep it together as it is becoming all too real for her; her being part of the mission and pretending to be highborn lady.

* * *

Lord Armitage held the long list on his hands as he checked it every time a carriage would pass by, listing off the invited lords and ladies that have arrived.

Kylo the younger stood beside him, also checking off lists. That time, Armitage turned to Kylo the younger, “Why are you here, anyway? Where is Lord Ren?”

Before answering Lord Armitage, Kylo the younger checked off something on the list when a carriage passed by. “He sent me here on his stead. He said that he would be too busy for the day to receive the visiting lords.”

Armitage exhaled in disgust, he knows well that Lord Kylo doesn’t like receiving people. But he was suddenly alerted when a familiar carriage came their way. It was the carriage of the  _Lord of Tarth_. Armitage straightened his tunic and fastened cape when the carriage with an open window passed by him. For a moment, he caught glimpse of the daughter of _Lord Selwyn Tarth_ ,  _Lady Phasma of Tarth_.

He wished she could’ve taken notice of him for once, but Lady Phasma was said to have set her cap on Lord Kylo. It happened once when Lady Phasma challenged Lord Kylo last year on a training for the melee for the king’s tourney. Lord Kylo defeated Lady Phasma but did not harmed her. However, it made her develop an infatuation for the Lord Commander, making Lord Armitage’s life worse. Only few courtiers has knowledge of his unrequited love for the Lady of Tarth.

After wallowing on self-pity, another familiar carriage passed by, bearing the banner of House Solo. When the carriage passed by, a red head of a girl popped out of the window and met glances with Kylo the younger.

Viviette couldn’t help it, but she followed the boy with her eyes.

Then, the carriage got smaller in the distance, but Kylo the younger was still looking out for the carriage of House Solo.

Lord Armitage checked something off the list, “Lady Leia of House Solo.”

Meanwhile, Leia was not amused by Viviette poking her head out of the carriage window. With one strict look, Viviette sank back to her place, wedged between Lady Leia and Rey.

The would be lodging in one of the villas beside Supremacy Castle, provided for the high esteemed guests for the celebration. But for now, they have to be dropped off in the castle for tonight, a feast is to be conducted to commence the fortnight-long celebration.

Once the carriage arrived inside the walls of Supremacy Castle, they all saw other carriages of the highborns making their way into the main entrance, being dropped off and guided to their respected chambers provided for them. When they finally arrived at the large doors colored black and red, their carriage door was opened by a servant. All of them were recognized by the servant, but when he saw Rey, he was confused. But Leia answered for Rey, 

“She is Lady Rey of Jakku. She is my goddaughter.” Leia’s words were smooth and no one would detect any lie from it. Rey tried not to look shocked with what Leia had just said.

They all proceeded into the steps that lead to the large main doors of the castle. Rey held her breath as she looked up to the towering facade of the castle, then looking behind, she saw the entirety of King’s Landing. Finally entering the outer hall, they had a servant woman,  _Hannah_ , guide them into their chambers where they can retire for the rest of the day.

They were now on the south wing of the castle, where Blackwater Bay can be seen from the view. Rey tried to climb upright without stepping on her skirt. When they finally reached an alcove that leads to a corridor, she stopped to adjust her skirt.

“Rey, are you okay?” Kaydel offered her help, but Rey only waved her hand at them, “I’m fine. Go on, I’ll follow.”

They continued without her. The problem was the hem of her skirt got caught on the clasp of her boot. She bent down to remove the hooked fabric, when her pearl earring fell off into the corridor.

“Kriff!” Rey cursed, but she immediately covered her mouth, remembering Lady Amilyn’s lesson that a lady never curses.

 _Kriff that._  She cursed inwardly of having to follow that ridiculous protocol.

When she was done with fixing her skirt, she turned towards the corridor to find where her pearl earring has bounced off. Rey have to find it, Rose made the pearl earrings for her and it was given to her as a gift; she could not lose it. Her eyes searched around the red marble floors, and found it immediately. After placing it back on her earlobe, she climbed the stairs again, but her companions were nowhere to be seen.

“Lady Leia? Kaydel? Rose? Viviette?” She called all of their names in the staircase but no one answered.

She climbed another floor and found another alcove that leads to a corridor, but they were not there. Rey climbed down a floor, and they were still nowhere to be found. By gods, she was lost in that winding staircase and the identical corridors and alcoves!

“Yeah, good work, Rey! You got lost in a kriffing staircase.” She muttered to herself when she went to another same looking corridor.

This time, her pearl earring got loose again and bounced loudly on the marble floors.

“Oh, seven hells!” She cursed out loud, her frustration echoing in the hallway.

The pearl earring bounced away as Rey tried to chase it, then, it was stomped on by a heavy black boot so it won’t bounce further. Rey was too focused on the boot, she didn’t saw the person.

“You kriffing idiot! You stomped on my pearl earring!” She yelled at the man.

When she looked up, she was met by heavy breathing sounding off from a masked helmet. Her eyes went from below then above; black boots, black breeches, black scales that are fastened to a black belt; a breastplate, then, the masked helmet. She almost fell back realizing that it was a knight that had stomped on her pearl earring.

“That is most ladylike.” the man spoke in a rich deep voice, Rey couldn’t help but gulp in. Rey thought of a quick response, one that she had learned from her lessons from Lady Amilyn is that a lady should be polite and graceful.

“Forgive me, milord. You have stomped on my pearl earring. Can I have it back?” Rey mustered, but she sounded like a quivering fool.

The knight looked down and removed his feet that had trapped the bulbous white pearl under his boot. Rey sighed thankfully as the pearl was not crushed under the soles of his boot. He took it and held on his thumb and index finger. Rey expected that he will give it back, but his gaze went from the earring to her face and back again to the earring.

 _Is this oaf toying with me?_ Rey thought, still trying to keep her graceful composure.

As if he heard her thoughts, his eyes covered by his mask looked straight at her. Rey’s shoulders tensed, even if she can’t see his eyes, she felt heavily scrutinized by the way he held her gaze. His hand swallowed the white pearl that is in stark contrast with his black leather glove.

Slowly, he approached Rey, she gently tumbled backward. But once he closed the distance between him and Rey, his hands went near her face.

“What are you doing?” Rey’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as his gigantic hands went to her cheeks.

His right hand cupped her jaw, while the other, polished the pearl earring on the smooth surface of his cape. He was going to put the earring on her earlobe, as Rey had finally figured out.

She winced when she felt that he had inserted the hook at the wrong part of her pierced earlobe, but he only said, “Don’t. I feel it too.”

When the problematic pearl earring was back on her earlobe again, Rey felt that his hands were now off of her face. But he still stood there in front of her, watching her with fascination.

Rey tried to be polite as much as possible and didn’t let what happened earlier get into her nerves.

“Dear Ser, could you tell me where I am?” Rey was beginning to sound like a helpless woman in need of directions. She was finally getting on her act.

“You are a guest?” He inquired, his voice bordered between curious and malevolent.

Rey’s heart was thumping loudly on her chest, but still she answered gently, “Yes, milord.”

“Who might you be?” He almost spatted at her.

Rey’s right brow tilted up just a little, “I am Lady Rey of Jakku, milord.” she dipped to a slight curtsy.

“So, you’re the girl I have heard so much about...” He said, his head looked away from her. But then, his head snapped back to Rey’s face and he gripped her bare elbows.

“Who are your companions?” This time, his voice was harsh, it sent a terrifying chill up on Rey’s back.

“Lady Leia Solo. She is my godmother.” Rey breathed out, his masked face so close to hers, she wondered how she even managed to say that out loud.

Before the knight could speak another word, they heard voices calling out for her. When Rey looked back at the knight, he let go of her and slightly pushed her away.

“Go. They are looking for you.”

She dared not disobey the knight, she ran into the direction of the voices calling out and worried for her. Out of Rey’s curiosity, she looked back at the knight and still found him standing on the spot where she left him.

While the knight, he saw the girl disappear from his view. He was left frozen on where he stood as he had come to the realization,

“It’s her.”

* * *

Rey tried to calm the storm of loud heartbeats in her chest the moment she was reunited with her companions. They were now shown of their grand chamber, a large drawing room with a lovely terrace that overlooks Blackwater Bay. Rose crinkled her nose, and hushed to Kaydel,

"I used to smell roses on Corellia, now all I can smell is shit." 

Kaydel snorted, Viviette also heard it. The servant Hannah took her leave and left the ladies to rest. Rey sat in front of a small round table, she leaned on, her forearms cradling her head.

"Take a rest, girls. Tonight, we will start with our mission," Leia spoke up, then she turned to Rey, "Rey, are you okay?" she rested her hand over the back of Rey's head.

Rey's mind was far away, "Uhm, yes. I'm all right."

Leia only nodded in response and left her on the table.

Rey can still feel his hard grip, denting her elbows with such strength. She wondered why he reacted that way when he heard Lady Leia's name. Rey knew he is a knight, he had armor on, and he had a long broad sword. She had been commissioned for creations of armors for knights all the time and she knows one when she sees it.

What mystified Rey was when he put his hands on her face and placed the pearl earring back.

_Who does that?_   She nagged inwardly.

But her eyes got lost in the horizon, and then she tried to feel his hand on her face by memory. He was not rough yet, the leather glove felt warm and tense under her jaw. If they were in another situation, she would've hammered his masked helmet out of his head. Rey had been accustomed to fight off unwanted attentions from men when she would pass by the tavern back in Alderaan. She's not sure how many jaws and noses she had broken when they tried to get their hands underneath her trousers,

_"Do you have a cock inside that, lassie?"_ They would lewdly slur at her, but her only reply would be her fist hitting their faces.

Only, she didn't fought that knight off. She let him touch her that way. So close, if only he didn't had his helmet on, she might have felt his breath on her face. This time, she lolled her head to the side and leaned on her closed fist.

_He felt awfully familiar to me. Like, I've met him before._  Rey pondered, but she tried to remember why does she feel that way towards that faceless knight.

"Rey, we have to prepare for the feast. Come on, we have to choose a dress for you." Kaydel called out to her, breaking her away from her musings.

Rey was made to choose from the dresses laid out on the long table. She couldn't choose right ahead because all of them are designed with flowers and leaves. But her mind was too occupied for choosing dresses for the night, she let Leia choose it for her. After the gown, each of them were busy adorning themselves with jewelries and fixing their hair to prepare for the feast. When the sun had set, they were fetched by Hannah.

Music from lutes and harp can be heard as they approached the Hall of Kings where the feast was being held. Leia was on the front of their entourage, behind her is Rey and Viviette, hand on hand; then behind them are Kaydel and Rose, also hand on hand.

A footman announced to the crowd of their arrival, "Lady Leia of House Solo, Lady Rey of Jakku, Lady Kaydel of Dulathia, and Lady Rose of Hays Minor."

The guests, whose almost filled the great hall, refrained from talking and then the music stopped the moment they saw Lady Leia.

"It's her... The Queen of Thorns." A noblewoman whom they passed by whispered to the other noblewoman she is gossiping with.

Leia slowy halted and turned her head,  "I may be old, but I'm not deaf."

The two women ducked their heads in embarrassment. Leia snapped her fingers and the musicians continued playing, and the guests continued along with their business. It had been a decade since the last time she stepped on court, and during the times she was a courtier, she was the wife of the Hand and sister to the former Lord Commander of the Praetorian Guards, and Lady of Alderaan and Corellia; Leia was almost as powerful as King Snoke, it's no wonder she got everyone's attention.

When they were done ogling Leia, the higborns' eyes are now upon Rey.

She looked back at Rose, "Why are they all looking at me now?"

"Beats me. Maybe because you are Lord Cassian's daughter." Rose replied.

Rey tried to let that sink in on her mind. She have to accept that she is a highborn lady, she must wear that identity like armor or else their mission might fail.

A few highborn lords approached them, trying to make acquaintance of the beautiful Lady of Jakku. With every smile, every polite answers, and graceful gestures, she had Lady Amilyn's lessons in mind. However, she noticed that Kaydel had more attention than she did. Kaydel wears her charm like perfume and in matter of minutes, all of the eligible bachelors-knights or lords, had come flocking around her.

Leia settled at the background of the lively feast, and she let the young women do their work. The reason why Kaydel intended all the important men flock to her is to get information. Rose, on the other hand is secretly on the task of analyzing the weapons and armors of the Praetorian guards settled at the far end of the hall, positioned at the long table meant for the king.

Rey also talked to some young lord, all of them, immediately infatuated with her grace and beauty. There was a part in her that was panicking whenever they would get too close, but she must not break, she have to play along with their games if she wants to survive the night.

Then, the footman earlier announced again, "All hail King Snoke, first of his name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men. Protector of the realm."

All of the guests parted to make way as the king stood at the entrance of the hall. On his right, stood the Hand, Lord Armitage; on his left, the Lord Commander Ren.

Rey's whole body stiffined when she caught sight of the knight in black. When she turned to Leia, her eyes are also fixed at the imposing knight, walking with a strange gait along with the king.

The guests bowed down as King Snoke made his way to the reserved long table set at the elevated part of the hall. When King Snoke finally passed by them, he almost stopped. All of the audience thought he was looking at Leia, but his eyes were on Rey. Every hair in her body stood up when she saw the king's eyes on her. She snapped away from his line of sight, and bowed down also. The king continued walking, then, Rey dared to look up, only to find that the knight in black was looking back at her. She wanted to ask Leia who is that knight, but Leia seemed to be holding back a fury of emotions inside her chest.

King Snoke sat down and the music started again. Some guests had started to perform dances, taking partners to have in the dance floor.

Rey saw the knight sitting beside King Snoke, and even though she stood far, his gaze was on hers and one elses. Once, he looked at her from head to toe and back; as if appraising her like how a lion would stalk his prey. This made her a little uncomfortable, Rey had no one else to turn to but Kaydel, who seemed to have lost her jovial mood the moment the king arrived.

"Kaydel, I want to ask you something." Rey gently shook Kaydel's elbow.

She turned her head at Rey, who leaned on to whisper, "Who is that man beside the king? The knight in black?"

Kaydel saw who Rey meant, "Why do you ask?"

Rey fidgeted with her fingers, "Because... He's been staring at me like he could see through my dress."

Kaydel snorted, Rey didn't mean to say it that way, but that's what somehow she felt like. Rey waited for answer, then Kaydel crossed her arms on her chest, "He is Lord Kylo Ren. Lord Commander of the Praetorian Guards." She declared with a hint of spite.

Rey's eyes immediately went back to Lord Kylo.

"I grew up with him." Kaydel let that slip as she also had her eyes on Lord Kylo.

Rey's head spun back, "What?" her tone demanded more answers from Kaydel.

"My Lady Kaydel, may I dance with you?" A handsome knight with big brown eyes offered his hand to Kaydel, and she immediately took it. The said knight looked just like the same as Ser Poe.

"Kaydel!" Rey protested.

"Stay there, Rey. Or better, stay with Viviette." Kaydel said last. Rey was left there on a corner, with a lot questions unanswered.

Meanwhile, as Lady Leia stood over a overlooking window, Lord Armitage passed by. He caught glimpse of the old noblewoman staring at him from the king's long table, and now she came for her.

"Lady Leia." Lord Armitage greeted her with a kiss to her knuckle.

"Lord Armitage. Thank you for having us." Lady Leia replied kindly.

"I see you have brought the beauties carefully grown from Corellia." Hux gestured to Lady Kaydel and Lady Rose now joined in a dance. He followed, "But, I'm just wondering, is Lady Rey the daughter of _Lord Cassian and Lady Jyn_?"

"Yes, she is, and she is also my goddaughter." Leia took sip from her goblet.

"She must've taken from her mother, she is quite a beauty." Armitage replied.

"A desert flower, one might say. Don't you think she will look better, dare say, sitting beside the king?" 

Lord Armitage brows furrowed, "What? Like a queen? Don't be ridiculous, Lady Leia. House Andor is a minor house, she could never--"

Leia interrupted, "But the king has no wife, no heir. How would his small council secure the contingency of king's bloodline?"

He paused, not believing that Lady Leia is suggesting the girl for a bride to the king. Armitage even looked disgusted at the thought of a woman from a House Andor ever rising to the top and becoming queen of the seven kingdoms.

Leia waited for Hux's reply, but, her patience was waning, so...

"I've had enough talk with you..." 

Then Lord Armitage frozed, he suddenly felt his mind go blank.

Leia raised her hand and waved it off, "You will suggest the idea to the small council. King Snoke will meet with Lady Rey."

"I will suggest it. King Snoke must meet Lady Rey." Lord Armitage mindlessly mumbled.

Lady Leia nodded in affirmation. Her part of the mission for tonight is done. When Lord Armitage came to, he headed back to the king's table.

Rey sat back with Leia and Viviette, on a table not far from the king's, as the dances continued. The whole time, Rey tried to ignore that the Lord Commander is looking at her. From time to time, Leia would steal a glance at the direction of the Lord Commander.

The music played became more jubilant as the night deepened. It was most of the young people who have occupied the dance floor, and Kaydel and Rose seemed to be enjoying more than they have intended to be. Rey was not going to dance, she decided. She could not dance, and she doesn't want to make a fool out of herself if she would step on another highborn lord's toes. But, her attention was caught when she heard a familiar voice near her, "May I have this dance, Lady Rey?"

She turned to her right and saw Finn's hand, holding up for her to take.

"Finn!" a bright smile appeared on Rey's face.

Finn nodded at Leia, and she returned with a tight smile. Poe also arrived at the their table, and Viviette immediately went to Poe to greet him. Then, Viviette curtsied for him, while Poe bowed for her. Then, they were off into the dance floor to join the partners in a slow dance that placed every partners in a circle around the hall.

"Hey, peanut. So, you going to dance or not?" Finn quipped, waving his free hand at Rey. She looked back first at Leia, if she would join Finn, Leia would be left alone in the table.

"Go ahead, Rey. Enjoy the feast. Our work is done for the night." Leia's words had more meaning and Rey caught on with it.

Rey stood up and curtsied for Finn, he bowed in return, then he took her hand on the crook of his arm and led Rey into the dance floor. She whispered to Finn, "I have no idea how to dance."

Finn looked down at her warmly, "Just follow my lead. I got you, Rey." Then, he placed a hand on her back, and held her in a respectful distance.

As they joined the twirling partners, caught in the intimate dance, Rey started talking with Finn with a tone that only the two of them can hear, "When did you arrived here in the Supremacy?"

"Not so long ago. Han and Chewie are with Lady Maz now. Everything is going according to plan." Finn whispered, even leaning down on Rey's ear.

From afar, some might speculate that Lady Rey and Ser Finn are on to each other as their whisperings seemed to be more than how friends might interact with each other. But at that time, Rey did't care if they would talk about her; she was with her friend, and she felt safe every moment she is in Finn's arms. But, at the corner of her eye, she saw the Lord Commander stand up briskly, with his hands on his sides. He left the long table of the king, and stormed off of the hall, which surprised everyone in the feast, yet no one dared question his actions.

Rey followed Lord Kylo with her eyes, and when he was about to disappear from the large doors, they both caught sight of each other. Rey kept dancing with Finn, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the knight in black, and so does he.

_Who are you?_   Rey pondered as she kept her looking at him.

He bowed down his head, then finally left the Hall of Kings. Rey now turned her attention back to Finn again, but her thoughts were with Lord Kylo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Phasma is still from Tarth in this fic haha :P I just can't resist making Phasma as Brienne of Tarth, but mind you, Lady Phasma of Tarth is a very different woman from Brienne in personality but still the same with being a badass on battle, so that's that. And yep, Hux is helplessly in love with her (I love Phux also, okay?)
> 
> So, that moment where Rey ask Kaydel about Lord Kylo, well I took that scene from Gone with the Wind where Scarlett O'Hara asks her friend who's that fellow (Rhett Butler, yasss, baby boy haha) looking at her like he could see through her shimmy, or whatever :P


	8. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is once more summoned to court to be introduced to the king, however, Ser Poe Dameron would get into a heated argument with Lord Kylo Ren.
> 
> However, Rey will be forced to accept two devastating truths that will ultimately change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the all for the weekly update :D Just a little note, being the best swordsman in this universe is like an allusion on being the best pilot on the canon of SW, so yeah. So, some angsty stuff coming, and hope the dear readers love Chapters V-VIII :D Your hits, kudos, and comments means a lot to me, you don't know how much y'all making my little reylo heart happy ^_^

                                                    

 

Rey had been awake since dawn. When Leia broke the news that she will be presented to the king, on court, today; her nerves were so wound up, she couldn't sleep well the night before. The pleasant atmosphere of the _Canto Bight Hall_ , the villa where they are made to stay, wasn’t even helping on relieving her nerves.

Kaydel had picked the gown that came all the way from Jakku, given to her by Lady Jyn. A red long gown made with silk brocade, with long sleeves that reaches down to the knees and the crest of House Andor embroidered at the back, a traditional long staff placed across the sun on red.

Rey had learned that Lord Cassian and Lady Jyn are also exiled just like Han. They helped fought the first rebellion, and they were also supportive of Leia and Han during the inquisition of Luke. King Snoke was sure to cut off the rebels' connection with each other, by exiling them away from court.

That is why they are doing any help they can for Rey, and for her and Poe to fulfill their mission.

Poe was to be her escort to court, along with Kaydel and Rose. Finn was also present with their entourage.

Rey observed from the round table of the common chamber as they all prepared in front of her. Kaydel steal glances at Poe when he's not looking, but would roll her eyes once Poe catches her gaze.

Finn was evidently avoiding Rose, the gap between them was worse than Kaydel and Poe. It prompted Rey to ask out loud,

"What's wrong with all of you?"

It made them all pause on their feet. Kaydel's beautiful face turned away, not wanting to answer anything; Poe pretended that he didn't heard the question; Finn got pricked by a pin with the sigil of House Dameron he was putting on, while Rose choked on her Haysian tea with honey. No one answered, but Rey knew she would find out sooner or later the story between these young people.

Lady Leia declined to come with her presentation on court, saying that it might cause some suspicion.

"Everybody on court hates me Rey, because Snoke said so. And they also fear I might start another rebellion." Leia shrugged.

Rey smiled at Leia, and the older woman continued, "How can a little old woman like me start another uprising?" she quipped, making Rey giggle.

"Just be careful there, Rey. We are sending you to the den of lions. I won’t be there to guard you or fight them off for you." Leia brushed her hand on the side of Rey's head.

"I will remember everything you said. Thank you, Leia." and Rey placed a kiss upon Leia's hand.

Rey tried to take comfort on that as they were taken away by a carriage, from the villa to the Supremacy Castle. She felt more jittery as none of her companions has said anything the whole ride because of the unspoken tension, and she couldn't start conversations to any of the girls. Rey wished that Viviette had been there to at least give her comfort.

So, she slumped over the window frame of the carriage. Her thoughts then came back to the King Snoke. She had only heard only stories of his viciousness, but to remember his eyes lingering on her, the scarred face and sinewy jaw; it was enough to make her shudder.

However, her thoughts wandered to the Lord Commander. Rey knew he was a person of importance, and she noticed that he never left the king's side. Snoke was more likely to listen to the Lord Commander rather than the Hand, Rey observed that night. She had also heard of some talks about Poe and Lord Kylo, on how everyone's betting on who is the better swordsman in all of Westeros.

When their carriage arrived at the gardens of the castle, they saw large tents propped up for the first day of the nameday celebration. The feast had already started, many are eating and drinking, merry music is being played; attractions of all sort sprung from every corner and every tent.

When Rey got out of the carriage, Poe offered his arm. She took it and settled her hand at the crook of his arm, walking with him as they were led to Snoke's large tent.

Rey's hand was cold and Poe felt it. Then, he leaned on to whisper, "Don't be scared. Just play along. Remember your lessons with Aunt Amilyn." He cooed, trying to soothe Rey's nerves.

Rose saw Kaydel's lip quiver when Poe leaned in so close to Rey. But she didn't pointed it out loud, unless she wants Kaydel to lash out on her. Finn noticed it too, but he didn't said anything, he knew Rey and Poe just needed to be close because of the mission.

Wearing the red dress from Jakku was an effective choice because every highborn lords and ladies, knights, and even high-ranking officials had their eyes on Rey. Her being a distraction is working. It was a small triumph that she relished quietly with herself.

The newly arrived highborns lined up to dais underneath the tent, where King Snoke sat in front of a long table, draped by the colors of House Palpatine, black and red. When it was their turn to be introduced, Rey couldn't help but grip Poe's arm. Rose, Finn, and Kaydel remained standing below the dais and they refrained from joining Poe and Rey.

"Ser Poe of House Dameron and Lady Rey of Jakku, Your Grace." Hux introduced them himself to Snoke.

When Snoke set his eyes again on Rey, a terrifying smirk appeared on his withered face.

"Yes, we have heard of Lady Rey. Everyone is talking about her, aren't they, Lord Ren?" Snoke then turned to Kylo, standing at the end of the table, his gaze never leaving Rey's face. Kylo only nodded in reply, and Snoke continued, "A desert flower, they say. But they are all mistaken, for she is even brighter than the sun itself!"

Then he let out what seems to be between cackling and huffing, Rey knew she needed to return the compliment, "Your Grace, you flatter me. I myself have heard of you from Jakku."

Snoke leaned on the table, his pallid face more gruesome in the sunlight, "Yes... And what are those things you have heard about me, I wonder."

A seductive devilish smirk appeared in Rey's face, for she was dealing with the devil himself, "That Your Grace is well endowed," she paused, grabbing everyone's attention, especially Lord Kylo's; then playfully continuing, "...With greatness, benevolence, and generosity."

She bowed her head a little, so her words would intensify their effect. She felt her stomach coil after she had said those things, for Snoke is far from anything she had described.

"Ah, our desert flower has way with words. We hope to see you more in court, Lady Rey."

Rey curtsied and she kept her hand on Poe's arm. Poe bowed his head and they took their leave. Lord Kylo was also walking away from the dais, but he collided with Poe's free shoulder.

If Rey wasn't beside Poe, he would've been knocked away from that collision. Poe looked up at the taller man with the dirtiest of glares he can manage, "Lord Ren, maybe if you removed that mask, you might see better where you are going."

Rey is now clawing Poe's arm, it was not the right time they get into an argument, especially with the Lord Commander.

Kylo shifted on his feet, standing taller than he already is, "Ser Poe... I think it's time to end the talk of you besting me in melee. Because that will never happen, for everyone knows I can crush you like a bug."

"Crush me? Join the tourney, let's see for ourselves of Lord Ren's famous brute force in combat. Or are you too busy being the king's pet?" He spatted at Kylo.

Rey was trying to manage a smile despite her cringe. Then, she spoke up with grace laced with desperation, "Cousin Poe, really, there's no need for this."

Kylo's gaze fell into her face, and even though his eyes are hidden, Rey felt them bore into her. "Back off, Lady Rey. Ser Poe doesn't need to hide under his cousin's skirt." Lord Kylo sneered at Rey, then he turned to Poe, "Will you chastise your cousin? It's embarassing enough for your part."

Rey felt every last fiber of her patience snap, she may regret every word that will come out of her mouth. 

"Why you, stuck up, scruffy looking nerf herder!" Rey almost shouted, her fists were balled, ready to lunge at Kylo.

This time, their little fight was beginning to draw attention, and Snoke witnessed it, with a glimmering leer in his eyes. Rey tried not to land a punch in any part of Lord Kylo, but her hands were trembling, she needed to hit him so badly. Kylo noticed this, then he stole a quick glance at Snoke.

He leaned down so that he and Rey were eye to eye, "Scruffy looking? Milady, you should see me without my mask."

Rey felt rage she only feel when she has nightmares, and it was manifesting right there. She wanted to let it out, to hell with being a lady, she needed to show the Lord Commander how sorry he will be that he messed with the wrong woman. But the image of Lord Kylo leaning down on her blurred momentarily when she felt herself being dragged away from the scene, her hand laced with another hand, it was Poe's.

"Rey, let's go." He only whispered and they are now pacing away from Lord Kylo.

Kylo saw how Poe took Rey's hand, it was nothing close to a fraternal gesture, some might mistake it as a romantic one.

He was left there, hanging at the half end of an unfinished argument. Kylo squeezed his hands hard, making his leather gloves strain.

_He wants me to join the tourney? Ser Poe must be careful of what he wishes, he might just get it._

 

* * *

Poe made Rey sit down on a vacant table enough accommodate their little group. They are now far away from the grand tent, but Rey was fuming, she didn't know how insufferable that Lord Kylo can be.

But Kaydel immediately slapped Poe's arm, "Did you just challenge Kylo Ren to a melee?"

Poe shrugged, but that made Kaydel angrier, she pushed Poe down into sitting, "Are you out of your mind?! Do you know how volatile Ren is?" She said through her gritted teeth.

Rose and Finn remained quiet, but once more, Rey's curiosity was caught.

"I know. I've always known." He sighed.

"So what, he's going to fight you, what about it?" Rey demanded an answer.

The four of them turned their heads to her, and Finn began to explain, "Rey, Kylo Ren has been trying to beat Snoke's record in most kills in a tourney."

Rey's face paled when she heard that fact. She knew that with his massive size, he can defeat anyone, but his blood-lust was another matter. If he would be matched with Poe, it would mean the failure of their mission.

They now all sat down around the table, not wanting to draw attention of their mutinous conversation. Rose then spoke up, "It's true. He's been trying hard to please his master."

Rey looked away from their group. All of their effort, planning, and careful mingling would be wasted if Poe died in a duel against Kylo Ren. Poe, who sat beside her, took her chin and tilted her head to his direction, bringing her attention to him, "Hey, I won't die on you guys. I'll beat him. I'll beat the kriff out of him, if I have to."

Rey smiled a little, Poe's charm was too affecting that it made her feel much better, more than she would care to admit. Their attention were brought to Kaydel who pushed away from the table and was now standing, "That won't be enough. Why do you have to always ruin everything, Poe? Why?"

She left the table, Rose hesitated to follow her best friend, but eventually she did; leaving Poe, Finn, and Rey sitting on the table. Now it was just them, Rey couldn't help but ask them, "What is really going on between the four of you?

Poe barked, "Kaydel is jealous. I know she is."

"Jealous, how?" Rey placed her hand on her chest.

Poe sighed, "She can't take it when I'm besotted with another woman."

Rey gasped, wanting to object from Poe's declaration, but he started, "Who wouldn't be attracted to you, Rey? Even when you wore long vest and breeches, you were irresistible."

Finn cleared his throat, Poe is known for being mildly tactless sometimes, but he can see that it's beginning to make Rey uncomfortable.

"Poe, let's focus on the task at hand, shall we?" Finn placed a hand on Poe's arm.

Rey agreed by aggressively nodding and trying to forget every flirtatious word Poe has uttered. They now stood up, what they needed to do now was to collect more information for the day, and when they are done, they will retire back to the villa.

"Let's do it, guys." Poe tapped Finn's shoulder, and once more, Rey took his arm for her to be properly introduced into the court society.

Rey thanked the old and the new gods as Lord Kylo is no longer present in the feast. She doesn’t know what else could happen if Poe butt heads with him again.

The muscles of her face have hurt so much after smiling gracefully to every lord and lady that she was introduced with. She tried so hard pretending that she was pleased to be of acquaintance with those stuck up rich highborns. Rey had a memory, playing at the back of her mind; how poor her life once was when she was still in Alderaan. Waiting for scraps that Unkar would give her, small portions of stale bread that she stuff herself with. Meanwhile, these people celebrate for a fortnight, wasting food and wine only to consume more when they have recuperated.

It somehow disgusted her. The system is a triangle, the elite was on top; the common folk, way below the sloping and unbreakable triangle.

Rey only wished that all of her companions have gathered enough needed information, so the could go back to their villa.

* * *

When afternoon came, the festivity ended, and most of the guests have returned back for their own villas. King Snoke had retired to his own chambers. But as soon as the servants had left him, Lord Kylo came to him.

"The spark in that girl! So lively and teeming with strength. I stirred her emotions when she turned on you, but somehow I doubted it if she's the one. People from the south are more savage than we are." Snoke shook his head, as he paced in front of Kylo.

"Jakku is a land of scavengers and thieves. Tatooine is no better, the pool of moisture farmers and peasants. Who knows? Lady Rey is maybe just as coarse as the sand dunes of Jakku?" Snoke spatted.

Kylo stepped further, "But I know it's her, Your Grace. She is the one who we've been looking for."

Snoke sat on a large wooden chair, "I do feel her power also. But, can you imagine when Armitage proposed the idea of marriage to a minor house such as the Andors? I was appalled!" He guffawed, his huffing demonic laugh echoing all throughout the room.

"I would never marry, Lord Ren, however my heir will, someday; not for love, but for the security of our dynasty. The very idea of marriage disgusts me--for love is weakness. Love is for fools and children, and we are neither of those, are we?" 

He then turned to a small wooden box in the table, filled with fine jewels. He took it to his large hands and played with a necklace with a large blue and violet opal at the middle.

"These jewels belonged once to the  _Queen Satine_. I never knew it would be useful someday."

He went to Kylo and placed the box in Kylo's hands, "Give her these. It might be the only valuable treasure Lady Rey will ever have, given that House Andor is just a meager family in all of the seven kingdoms."

Kylo hesitated as he felt the weight of the jewels in his large hands, "Your Grace, may I ask why are you ordering me to give these to her."

Snoke once more settled down on the chair, "If you are right and she is who you say, we have to get her trust. This is the first step. If you must befriend her, by all means, you have to. It is the only way we can lure her, only if, she is the one."

Kylo would not argue anymore with his king, he gave a little bow to him, and we was off to the villa where Lady Rey is staying. He had Kylo the younger prepare his horse but he was keen on riding with him when he heard that he would be visiting Lady Rey.

"Lady Rey? Is she the one with the girl as her lady-in-waiting? The redhead?" Kylo the younger inquired.

Kylo only rolled his eyes at the annoying questions the boy threw at him. With one glare from him, Kylo the younger immediately closed off his mouth, and his master was off as his black stallion dashed away from the stables.

As he rode, he felt dreadful all the way. He knew he had to be quick in his visit, unless he wanted to encounter  _her_.

The villa, that is by the river, where the Blackwater Rush flows with, was almost empty when he arrived. The smell of the pungent seaside near King's Landing disappeared when he entered the woods that surrounded the villa. There were no other people in the gardens of the villa, not even the pompous Ser Poe was there, so it relieved him a little. Kylo was met a by a servant woman, Hannah, and he demanded at once the presence of Lady Rey. 

Kaydel and Rose saw the Lord Commander, through a corridor not far, standing in the garden, waiting. They ran quickly to Rey's chambers. She had just changed to a more comfortable dress, when she heard loud voices behind the door.

"Rey, you have to come out! Lord Ren is here, in the garden!" Rose announced with a reverberating knock on the door. 

Rey's brows knitted in annoyance, she dashed and opened the door, "What? Why is he here?"

"We have no idea. He wants to see you." Kaydel urged.

She had no inkling of any kind what Lord Kylo Ren wanted of her, and if it was to humiliate her again, she was sure she won't permit it to happen again. The girls followed her to the garden, she kept her composure as tight as it can be. Rey immediately saw him standing in the garden, a misplaced black figure in the vivid colors of the blooming flowers and bushes.

Rey saw that he was holding an object in his hands. When she caught sight of his full view, it was a small wooden box. She stopped above the small steps that divided the garden, she positioned herself at that spot so she could tower over Lord Kylo.

"Lord Kylo." Rey curtsied to him, but he didn't responded to it.

"The king would like to give you these..." He opened the box, the jewels glinted and shimmered when it caught the sunlight.

Kaydel gasped and Rose's mouth fell open, it was a box full of jewelries, containing more than what they own combined.

Rey steps down a level, "I don't want them." she slowly thrusts her chin up.

Kylo closed the box, "Your king wants you to have it!" he tried to lower his voice down but the girl is making his anger simmer in every minute that she still refused the gift.

Rey didn't stood down, she kept her resilient pride showing, "Then he should've given it himself, not his Lord Commander."

Kylo took steps closer to her, "I see what you are trying to do... Is this about your hothead cousin and how I've offended him?" after that, he now stands in front of Rey.

Rey leans in, her face an arm's width away from his, "It's more than that... You have offended me."

Lord Kylo knew that Lady Rey is testing his patience. He would've lashed out on her if Snoke didn't carefully instructed him to gain her trust. But today, he must bend to her will.

"What can I do to gain the Lady Rey's pardon?" He bowed his head a little, though that took a lot of him swallowing down his own pride.

Rey smirked, she was going to push her luck, "Apologize for the harsh words you said about Ser Poe and me."

Kylo was about to speak but Rey interrupted him, "And also, bend a knee while you're at it."

Kylo's hands and arms began to shake with rage, then he shouted, "What?!"

Rey placed her hands on her waist, she will make Lord Kylo have a taste of his own medicine. "Oh, you won't do it? Then maybe I'll tell the king myself how unabiding you are?"

The leather of his gloves strained against his clenched fists. He knew Rey was sure she would get even with him. Lord Kylo had no other choice, he got on his right knee, and uttered the words, "Forgive me, Lady Rey. For offending you... And Ser Poe."

Rey was not satisfied, she pushed it even further. "I didn't heard you, milord. It's difficult to forgive a creature in a mask."

Kaydel tugged Rey's sleeve but she only waved her hand off calmly. Lord Kylo did as he was told, his hands went to his helmet and he removed them swiftly, even standing up to his feet.

When Rey saw his face, her breath was taken away. The man in her nightmares, in her dreams; she never knew it would turn out to be Kylo Ren.

Her lips parted with a gasp inaudible to anyone around. In her dreams, his face seemed blurry and contorted; but as he stood there in front of her, she had to impose her iron will on her hands to keep on reaching out for his face, to see if he was real.

"Do you like what you see now, hm? Happy, milady?" His sarcasm mixed dangerously with his baritone voice, confusing Rey if she should talk back or let the earth swallow her whole.

They were blanketed with a tensed silence. Rey didn't know what else to say and so did Kylo, but, everything stopped altogether when,

 

_"Ben?"_

 

Kylo felt like he was stabbed with the sharpest sword, stabbed directly in the heart when he heard a familiar voice of a woman.

"Ben, is that really you?" Lady Leia tried not to let her voice break, as she held down the welling of tears on her eyes.

Kylo looked back, he saw old and weary eyes staring back at him; the same eyes that they all say he inherited. She wore a headdress now, and he remembered that she used to wear her hair down or in intricate styles. When he realized that she was about to reach out for him and touch him, his hands dropped the jewelry box and he left quickly.

The jewelries scattered on the stone pathway, even breaking the box, but no one spoke; all held their breath.

Leia looked back and saw Kylo Ren leave. When she turned to Rey, a tear fell from her eye.

"Leia?" Rey whispered.

Leia immediately broke down crying on the stone floor. Rey rushed to her side to hold her up, but Leia kept on crying.

"Leia, what's wrong? Why did you call him Ben?" Rey asked her gently.

Leia shook her head as sobs drummed her chest. Rey still tried to comfort her, calm her, when Leia answered;

"Because he is my son."

Rey's eyes widened with shock. The insufferable monster whom had hidden his face underneath a mask, is this woman's son; the same man of her dreams, who turned out to be a nightmare in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little plugging, my tumblr is miss-m-and-her-blog ^_^


	9. The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally meets the mysterious Lady Maz of Asshai and Lord Cassian of Jakku. Her discovery of the Sword of Kings will once more lure her in to her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update for the weekend ^_^ Chapters 10-12 are still on the works and I may publish it tomorrow or on Sunday ^_^ Happy reading, darlings :D

                                                  

 

The moment they arrived in Canto Bight Hall, Leia had sat Poe down for a very long scolding. She may have slapped Poe once when she heard about Poe challenging Kylo Ren for the melee.

“It was our luck that he isn’t joining the tourney! Do you even understand the situation? If he gets matched with you, he would never hesitate to kill you where you stand!” Then Leia slammed her balled fist at the table, the paperweights rattled and tumbled down.

Poe stood with Finn, Rose and Kaydel behind him. He was gauging how angry Leia was before he could speak for himself. Leia took a seat near the round table and she shot a look at him where Poe knew he needed to explain.

“I can defeat him in the melee. You have to trust me, Lady Leia.” Poe tried to convince her.

“Now you call me  _Lady Leia_  and not  _Godmother,_  when you’ve manage to muck up our plan.” She said, her face turning away from Poe.

Poe couldn’t defend himself any longer. When he challenged Lord Ren, he knew it was his ego that had taken over him. Leia didn’t said anything more, for all of them, it was better that she was scolding and yelling at them rather than giving them her state of ominous silence.

“Leave me. Tonight, you will meet up with Han and exchange information with him. Until then, we will think of other plans on how Poe will win against...” She didn’t finished her sentence, but they all bid her request to be left alone.

Leia felt her chest heave with all the bad news that she have been receiving. First is that the king is going to recruit the formidable army of  _Stormtroopers_  from  _Carida,_ an isolated island in Essos for his First Order. None from the Resistance knows when would the Stormtroopers will arrive in Westeros. The second news is that only a few lords will support them against the tyranny that the king is about to ensue on Westeros.

She remembered the day when the raven from Grandmaester Tekka arrived, telling her that King Snoke had been aspiring to rule not only Westeros, but also even Essos. Leia grieved when she read from the message of how Snoke had used Ben, how he fed off from his new apprentice’s loyalty; what lies Ben was told about them, his parents.

Leia shook her head as she tried to concentrate at the fresh scent of pinewoods. When she closed her eyes, she felt a certain sensation that she has not felt since the first feast at the Hall of Kings; then she opened them, and she saw a single rider arriving at the gates of the villa. A rider all dressed in black.

 _Ben._ Her heart raced as she saw him pass by the terrace where she sat.

Leia had to see why Ben came to Canto Bight Hall, she needed to see him. As fast as her feet can permit her, Leia went to the gardens at the east side of the villa. Her heart kept racing as she thought of what could happen if she finally face him again. Would he be angry with her? Would he blame her and tell her that she and Han never cared about him? Her thoughts felt like a loud droning over her head, stabbing doubt and pain into her soul.

Leia came by the gardens at just the right time; Rey was on top of the small steps, Ben was so near her, and she could see that they were caught up in an argument. Her hands were cold and they were trembling, she doubt it if she would call out to him, would there be any voice left?

As frail her body was, she tried to get close to him, then,

“Ben?”

His face, it was etched with great pain, and would it be her fault if her tears just poured out for him? To see him all grown up, she thought before it would bring pride into her bosom, but know, it only brings pain to see what kind of man he turned out to be.

“Ben, is that really you?” Her voice croaked.

Leia reached out with both of her hands as she got nearer and nearer towards him.

 _Please. Let me touch him. Let me hold my boy._ She repeated those words in her mind, as if praying to the gods, hoping they might hear her and grant her that one moment.

And there, they both stared into each other’s eyes. It happened all too quickly, Leia only heard his long strides in the stone pathway, and his long black cape brushing in her shoulder as he hurriedly left the garden.

Everything became a blur afterwards, she saw Rey’s face once above all the haziness that had rendered her vision useless. But the swell of emotions had placed a crack in her soul. A crack she is not sure if it would mend.

* * *

She looked back before they turned left to a dark alley. Rey was dressed in a shirt with a short collar, under a maroon vest and breeches that belongs to Finn. They were left unnoticed as the prowled the alleys of Flea Bottom, to get to Lady Maz's tavern. When they saw a tall establishment, it was no small tavern at all, but almost a palace itself. Finn and Poe were behind Rey as she placed down three knocks on the smaller door, beside the grand entrance.

There was no answer but Rey said, "May the force be with you."

"And also to you." Han answered as he immediately opened the door for her.

Her face lit up with joy when she caught sight of his face. "In, Rey! Quickly!" Han whispered hoarsely, and he opened the door wide for them. Then, he shut it as soon as they were all inside. Rey couldn't help it, she embraced Han, as if embracing her own father that she hadn't seen for days. It surprised him, but he only patted the top of her head.

"How are you, kid? How's the lemon cakes in Supremacy?" Han smirked, the prominent scar on his chin, shining over the lamp lights.

Rey groaned, "As tarty as the highborns there."

Han let out a chuckle at that. Then, he led the trio into the inner part of the alley and to a backroom of Lady Maz's tavern. She saw the people present at the not so small backroom; Chewie, a woman dressed in all custard yellow, and another man the same age as Han.

"Chewie!" Rey blurted, but she clamped her mouth shut, sounding too informal, "I mean, Ser Chewbacca."

Chewbacca guffawed and strided Rey's way, enveloping her in a bear hug, "No need to be too respectful, kiddo." Then he ruffled the top of Rey's head, "They told me you were more than holding up with the charade as a lady."

Rey grimaced, "It's not easy, though! Courtiers are all pretentious ass--"

Han cleared his throat to interrupt Rey, "Rey, I would like you to meet  _Lady Maz of Asshai_."

Han presented the yellow woman to Rey; her skin was dark and smooth, but her eyes were brown and soulful. She looked youthful and there is something alluring about her, then Rey noticed an odd-looking choker on her neck with a ruby in the middle.

"My name is Rey, it's nice to meet you, Lady Maz." Rey politely shook her hand, but the Lady Maz took both of her hands to hold.

"Rey... Such a special name, for a special girl." Even her voice had a hint of mystery, as if she could see right through Rey.

Then, the other man stepped up, Han introduced him, “Rey, this is Lord Cassian of Jakku.”

Rey curtsied, a force of habit that is becoming natural to her, “Lord Cassian.”

Cassian only snickered and shook her shoulder, a gesture of affirmation, “Rey, you don’t have to do that. It’s nice meeting you. They say you are my daughter. Well, Jyn would be delighted to know that dear old Han didn’t just took some girl into impersonating a daughter of ours,” He quipped as he turned to Han, “And that he found a very attractive one, and I’m not even mad at it.”

Han laughed with Cassian. Rey observed that both of them had the same brotherly bond as Poe and Finn, as if she could already see how the two younger men would turn out in the years to come. That is, if they live to be old after this rebellion.

Rey smiled back at Cassian, “Lord Cassian, I want to thank you and Lady Jyn for the gown she has sent for me to wear. I meant a lot to me.”

“The pleasure is all ours. Anything to help this cause, we will gladly give to it.” Cassian bowed his head a little, “And please, call me Cassian, or better yet,  _father_.”

Rey chuckled lightly and Hand and Cassian had a laugh. Poe came over to their semi-circle to greet his uncle.

“Uncle Cassian.” Poe took the older man into a brisk embrace, “How’s Aunt Jyn?” then he took his uncle beside to have a more personal conversation about their families.

Finn then stood beside Rey. He can see that she’s smiling at Cassian’s way.

“He told you to call him father?” Finn murmured.

Rey nodded, “Yeah. First time that someone let me call them like that.”

As they had their own conversations, Lady Maz who moved on from flirting more with Chewie, had her eyes now on Rey. She tried to ignore the way Lady Maz looked at her, but she felt her eyes bore into her. Lady Maz then opened a trap door at the corner of the backroom, “Come, friends. It’s more safe to talk about more important matters down here.”

She first went down, Chewbacca helping her down the underground path. One by one, they all went down to the trapdoor. Finn went down first then he helped Rey get down. The dark tunnel seemed to go on forever, until Lady Maz lit a lamp that hung unused. The orange light filled the tunnel, then Lady Maz took the lamp, “Follow me.”

Once they reached the end of the tunnel, Lady Maz opened a wide round door, disguised as an ale barrel. The inside of the room contained weapons, from corner to corner. Swords, shields, armor, and smaller barrels that contained something else than liquor.

Rey stood amazed by the doorway, then Han joined her, "We couldn't bring in weapons through the city gates. They had to be all smuggled."

Rey walked further into the room and pointed out the barrels, "What's inside them?"

"Wildfire." Han replied.

Rey looked up at him, "What for? And what are all the weapons for?"

Han placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rey, the moment the king dies, there will be a siege. The bannermen of House Andor and House Calrissian would be ready to keep the fight within the city."

"What about us? Where would we be during the siege?" 

Han looked away, his eyes focusing on the two swords placed carefully above the table. "You and the rest of the women will be sent to Yavin, where Lady Shara will keep you safe. If we don't win the siege in a fortnight, you will all be taken to Jakku."

Rey's eyebrows knitted in annoyance, "And leave the fighting to you men?" she scoffed.

Poe's eyebrow raised, Finn paused from unsheathing a sword, Chewie and Lady Maz refrained from talking, but Cassian only smirked.

Han shook his head, "Rey, it's not--"

But Rey interrupted him, "Han, I can fight. I've made swords since I was seven, and I've practiced with weapons since I turned eight."

He shrugged, the idea of letting Rey join the siege worried him. But her spirit in fighting reminded her of Leia. Cassian's smirk never wore off, then he spoke to Han, "Let my girl fight, Han."

He approached Rey with a quarterstaff on his hands, "Rey, I would like to show you something."

Cassian placed the heavy quarterstaff into Rey's hands, "This belonged to  _Chirrut Îmwe_. I named my second son after Chirrut to honor him. This staff is made of _Valyrian steel_."

Rey's eyes shot up with excitement, "Valyrian Steel?! No one has made Valyrian steel since the fall of the Jedi Order."

Cassian closed her palms, letting her hands wrap around the staff, "And now it's yours. Maybe my dear old friend, Han, can indulge you to test your fighting skills."

He placed his hands on Rey's shoulders and swung her around facing Han. Cassian left the two to have space for themselves.

Han shook his head in disbelief, "Cassian, you son of a Bantha."

"Han, language." Cassian teased him.

There was nothing else Han could do. He went over the table to pull out the two swords he's been eyeing since he arrived. Han turned the swords with both hands. "It's been a long time since I used these... I don't wanna hurt you, Rey." Han teased.

Rey cocked her head to the side, "Bring it on, Solo."

The rest stood away as expectators for the mock fight. Finn chewed his lip as he felt more worried for Rey.

Cassian then spoke up as Han and Rey started circling each other, "Rey, I have to warn you; before my nephew, Poe, became the greatest swordsman in Westeros--the title used to belong to Han."

Chewie nodded in agreement with Cassian's statement.

Rey only smirked, then she balanced the quarterstaff from her right hand to left. At one point, Han started the offensive, swinging his two swords, left and right. Rey blocked the attacks with either ends of the staff.

This time, Rey swung the staff up front, but Han crossed his swords overhead, blocking her attack. Rey pulled the staff that made a sliding motion which Han followed. Once her staff was free from the swords, she gave thrusting blows which Han evaded.

Han locked the end of the staff with both swords down below, but Rey used it as leverage for her to kick Han in the shin. He lost his balance and his swords' hold on her staff, until he fell on his knee. Rey pointed the end of her staff near his head, claiming victory, when Han tapped her legs with his swords.

"I can still slash you here below." He pointed out.

Rey looked down slowly. Then, she shrugged, evidently, it was a draw. Rey helped Han to his feet, and the old knight sported his famous smirk at her.

"You did good, kid." Han tapped Rey's shoulder.

They all applauded after the mock fight, praising both fighters' skills.

"Does that mean I can stay and fight?" Rey now settled down her staff.

Han lifted his finger, "Only if I tell you to... So yeah, you can still stay and fight."

Rey couldn't help it, she huffed with delight, her lips spreading into a wide and bright smile. Cassian came to her side to give her a hug, "Oh, Rey! Can I adopt you? Can you be my daughter for real?"

Rey only answered with a chuckle, and once more, all of them drifted into conversations. However, Rey felt something odd. She was still in the middle of a conversation with Finn when she heard someone call her name from the darker corner of the bunker. She followed the soft voice, but what she didn't know is that Lady Maz's eyes were on her.

Once she entered the other side, she felt a chill caress her face. It was impossible for a cold wind to enter that place when they are well underground.

_Rey._

She tried to discern if the voice was of a child or a woman, but it was too hushed and soft, it lured her in the darkness. For a long time, she walked without any light, not caring if she might trip and fall. Rey was sure she was reaching the end of that cold and dark tunnel when she saw a dead end of a wall.

But on that wall, was a rectangular case mounted. She wasn't warned on opening any mysterious cases, but the voice told her to open it. The hinges creaked, but when she set her eyes on the content of the case, she saw a long sword with a blue Kyber crystal at the hilt.

_Take it._

And Rey did. Once she touched the hilt of the sword, her entire being was sucked into a living vision.

Rey stood in the middle of a courtyard in the Supremacy Castle. The windows atop a tower was burning. When she turned, she was now on the grand throne room, and she saw an old man fighting, with a sword on hand, a large black figure. At the other end of the throne room, there was a boy dressed in a white tunic, hiding over the tall columns. He was a witness as the man in black slashed down the old man. Rey gasped, it was her nightmare, but this time; she is fully awake and witnessing it.

 _"Obi-Wan, no!"_   The boy screamed, but an unknown hand came to take him away to escape.

Rey trembled all over, her tears fell as she saw the old man bleed to death. But before he died, he heaved out his last words,

_"I have failed you, Anakin."_

_No! No more! Please! Somebody wake me!_  She screamed, but no voice came out of her.

Rey shielded her eyes with her arms, so she won't see anything anymore, when she opened her eyes again, it was all dark. The old man, the man in black, the throne room, it was all gone.

"Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!" Rey screamed in desperation.

"I don't want to be here anymore! Please!" She bawled, screaming into the void, hoping that it would let her go.

Then, she heard the soft voice again, "I hear you."

And two crimson eyes with black slits opened in the void, until it was followed by another pair, sapphire-blue eyes with the same black slits.

"I can also hear you." Said the blue pair.

The voices speaking to her became too many, and so did the pair of eyes.

"We can hear you." they spoke to her.

 

Rey blinked once, then, when she opened her eyes again, she saw two hazy figures in front of her, holding out a lamp.

"Rey? Are you all right?" she recognized Finn's voice.

"F-Finn?" She replied weakly.

"Child, how did you find that sword?" a voice of a woman spoke, it was Lady Maz.

When her vision cleared, she saw that she was still holding on to the sword. Rey immediately let it go.

"Rey, what happened?" Finn asked her again, holding her upright.

Rey squinted, "The sword..."

"It called to you." Lady Maz gasped.

Rey turned to Lady Maz, then she spoke to Rey, "That is the  _Sword of Kings_ , Rey. It once belonged to Luke Skywalker. It is yours now."

Rey shook her head, her tears falling again, "No! I don't want that!"

Lady Maz cupped her face, to calm her, "Rey, you have to understand--"

"No! If owning that sword means I have to revisit my nightmares every time, then I will not take it!" Rey shouted at Lady Maz.

Lady Maz removed her hands from Rey's face, "Rey, your nightmares would always be part of you. Always. Dear child, you have to know... The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. "

Rey's chest convulsed with sobs, there was nothing else she could do but run away.

"Rey!" Finn called, but Rey slipped out of his arms.

Finn had his hands on his hips when Lady Maz started wrapping her shawl over the long sword. "You have to safe-keep this for Rey. Because one day, she will need it." Lady Maz placed the wrapped sword into Finn's hands.

Finn looked down upon it, but right now, his thoughts are with Rey. He doesn't know what she saw that terrified her, but maybe he can help if he carried the burden of keeping the Sword of Kings.

* * *

 Kylo woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Sweat beaded his forehead and had run down his chest. At once, he put on a loose shirt and headed to the dragonpit. There was no one else around except Padmé,  whom was also awake in the middle of the night.

Kylo haven't even touched Padmé but he already heard her thoughts,  _"The girl."_

He tucked his hands on his chest, "Yes, I know. She had visions from the Force again. I saw it too."

Kylo paced in front of Padmé, her crimson eyes followed her rider.  _"I heard her. She also heard me. Rey is very alone. Lonely. Desperate for warmth."_

He stopped and faced Padmé, "Then she must join us. Whatever emptiness she feels, it will be filled in with power, limitless power."

Padmé uncoiled from her position, her paws almost reaching out to Kylo,  _"Maybe that's what she doesn't need."_

Kylo shot her a dark look, "King Snoke is wise. He knows what's best for us."

Padmé exhaled through her nostrils,  _"You know that's not true."_

He stepped closer to her, "What do you know?"

Padmé's neck sank back, the bite of his words shocking her for a moment. Ever since Padmé hatched, the only thought that she heard and knew was his, and his alone. She answered to him, she obeys him, she will protect him no matter what; but sometimes, it surprises her how cruel he can be, not with his actions but through his words.

Then, she spoke again from her thoughts,  _"What I know is that you still care for your mother... Ben."_

Out of anger, he held out his hand and used his powers to inflict pain on Padmé using the Force, "Don't call me that! Why am I talking to you?! You're a dragon! You're nothing but a mindless creature! I can control you, chain you down if I wanted to!" Kylo screamed.

Once he heard her screech with pain, Kylo stopped. She coiled back and hid in the farthest corner of the pit, but her eyes gleamed red in the dark. He wanted to apologize for his harsh actions, he didn't mean to do that to Padmé, not her; not the only creature that he knows that care for him, at least. However, when she saw that she yelped when he took a step towards her, he knew he had to leave.

He turned his back on her, but she spoke up with her thoughts, _"If you must remember... Both of us, we are connected in our thoughts, through the force."_

Kylo walked away from the arena and slammed the large door behind him, leaving Padmé.

* * *

Rey had found a place in the high tower of Maz's palace. It was so much like the old tower in Alderaan, where she can see the entirety of King's Landing. She had dried her tears but her heart still weighs heavily on her chest.

"I knew I can find you here."

Rey looked back, seeing Han standing at the top steps of the staircase. She turned her back on him, but he joined her as they both sat now at the battlements.

Han brushed the back of his head before speaking, "Could you tell me what happened back there?"

Rey shook her head, "I can't. I don't want to remember what happened there."

Han nodded, he had decided that he will just sit in silence with her. But Rey started, "Han... Who is Kylo Ren to you?"

Han was speechless. He couldn't answer Rey right away, and he doesn't know if he should answer it.

"He came by this afternoon in Canto Bight Hall. He gave me jewels from Snoke. Leia saw him... She called him her son."

He could no longer mask his own emotions, Han closed his eyes and sighed deeply. When he opened his eyes, there were unshed tears.

"He is our son."

Rey looked down on her hands, because she knew it took Han a lot to say that out loud.

“His name is Ben. The heir to House Solo. Now, that seems so impossible now." Han rubbed his chin and looked away from Rey.

"Is he the reason why the Resistance was built?" Rey had a hint of fear in her words, somehow if Han answered yes, it might disappoint her.

"He is one of the reasons. Rey, the king only wants dominion of all Westeros. And my worst fear is that he'll use Ben to bring terror into the seven kingdoms." Han looked away, his eyes gazing at the direction of the Supremacy.

Rey scooted nearer Han, and she knew she had to ask, "How did you lose him to Snoke?"

He didn't knew where to start, or what were the right words to tell Rey, and she saw how it burdened Han that way. "Snoke promised him everything. Everything that we weren't able to give him. Before I received a raven from Leia, I believed that I already lost my son to the dark side, but my hope for him was renewed when Leia told me that if we would fight, we will win back our son, and we would have to do it together."

Han now looked down, but he felt Rey's warm touch on his shoulder, "I believe in you, Han. And I also believe in Leia."

"Thank you, kid." He touched Rey's hand on his shoulder.

After Rey had drawn her hand back, she looked away into the horizon, where the blanket of stars met with the horizon. Kylo Ren was on her mind, and what he meant to these people she had come to accept as father and mother figure in her life. She wondered, how selfish he could be throw it all away just for a king's promise? How could he give himself to such evil, and dedicate himself to a man such as Snoke?

While her, she would give anything just for a glimpse of what a complete family is like. To know what it feels like to have someone care for you, unconditionally and genuinely. Somehow, her mind agrees that there is no hope for a man like Kylo Ren, but her heart kept telling her otherwise. Rey could only wish it didn't had to be him, the man that plagued her dreams, and also the man that had pledged his life in pursuit of the dark side.

* * *

"The winner... Ser Poe of House Dameron!" The mediator declared after besting a knight from Takodana.

It had been the third day of the tourney and the event held had been the melee. Poe is making his way up to the list of finalists, just as according to their plans. Rey sat together with the girls at the front row of the fighting pit, but at the opposite side sat Kylo Ren and his squire. She shifted on her seat, every now and then, because the memory of Kylo Ren removing his mask, kept playing on Rey's mind, and it was not helping that she had just talked about him with his father last night. Meanwhile, Rose and Kaydel are talking about the probability of Poe winning the next match.

"If he win against the next one, he can join the final match for the melee. Let's hope he doesn't get matched with Lord Ren." Rose bit her lip as another drawing of names was made on the next match. The mediator drew up a name that will be Poe's next opponent.

"Ser Temmin of House Wexley!" The man announced.

"Snap!" Kaydel blurted out.

"You mean Snap Wexley?" Rose eyed her.

"Yes! Poe kind of... Hates him." Kaydel cringed.

Rose tilted her head, "Why? What for?"

Kaydel whispered into Rose's ear, "Snap gave me his favor on the jousting he joined yesterday. Poe thought differently, when actually it's his sign that he will join us in the Resistance."

Rose shook her head and clucked her tongue, feigning disappointment. "And they got into a manly argument?" Rose raised an eyebrow. Kaydel only nodded in reply.

Rose then blew a raspberry, "Marry Poe already, before he could kill a man for you."

Kaydel lightly punched Rose's arm, and she retaliated with a playful pinch to Kaydel's sides, their sisterly banter only seen between the two friends. After the draw was made, the girls left their seats to meet Poe on his tent where Finn is also waiting. They went over a covered catwalk that leads to the exit, only to run into Kylo Ren.

Rey almost jumped when she saw Kylo Ren still wearing his masked helmet. She tried to regain her composure, then they all curtsied for him.

"Lord Kylo." Rey murmured.

"Lady Rey. The king is glad you accepted his gift. He's been wanting to see you again on court." He nonchalantly remarked.

Rey only nodded in response, but his gaze drifted to Rose and Kaydel, only to look away quickly.

"Anyway, this is my squire, Kylo the younger." He pointed to the boy beside him; that time, Viviette's eyes gently lift up then went to Kylo the younger.

The question was on their faces, so Kylo answered, "His mother named him after me."

Rey then cleared her throat, "I see. Excuse us, Lord Kylo, we have to be elsewhere."

However, Kylo blocked her way, "I'll have you know, I already joined the tourney. If by chance, I might get matched with your cousin, Poe."

Rey looked up at him, "Poe will give his best in the match, I know it."

"Well, don't expect me to hold back either." Kylo sneered.

Rey looked away, she didn't even bother to curtsy and take leave from Kylo. The girls followed her as they made their way out of the catwalk. Rey wanted to say more demeaning things to him, to tell him to his face how obnoxious and arrogant he is. And also, how selfish he could be, on joining Snoke; when he had parents who cared for him, who loves him still. She gripped the ends of her long sleeves, at least to channel her own frustration into something.

But for now, Rey have to play her role well, she must keep her cool before she could challenge Lord Kylo herself into the melee and show him that it's not wise to anger her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stormtroopers here are the Unsullied of the GoT Universe (But! The Stormtroopers won't be eunuchs for this fic, okay?)
> 
> Edit: And also, I added that first part because it might confuse the hell out the readers where are the rest of the gang when Kylo arrived in the villa. Another note, Han uses two-handed swords like he did and he also used to be knight. It's just that I likened him from Ser Barristan Selmy, being that badass old knight that can still cut through people like carving cake haha. And that even though Han had aged, he still got the skills to fight with two-handed swords.


	10. Into The Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons are considered something out of a legend, as far as Rey is concerned. But that will all change the moment she finally meets Padmé, Lord Kylo's dragon.

                                                    

 

When night came, a feast for the victors was held in a smaller hall in the castle. Rey had been present for the victors' feast, along with the rest of her companions. As she mingled she tried to stir conversations that will tell her some information about the Stormtroopers. But she was out of luck for the night as the people she asked knows nothing about it.

Rey wanted to ask more, but a group of men broke out singing a ballad, enticing every drunk to sing along; filling the hall with their out-of-tune voices. The victors' feast seems to be more informal, as Rey had deduced. She then went to her companions, who are in an interesting conversation with the  _Lady Jessika of Dandoran_ , Rose's second cousin who came all the way from the south.

"Say, do they still celebrate _Maiden's Eve_ here in King's Landing?" Jessika asked Rose.

"I still think they do. I attended one last year." Rose replied.

Rey overheard it and took a seat in their circle. "Maiden's Eve?"

Viviette happily answered it, "It's a night to celebrate the end of Summer days, in honor of  _The Maiden._  Dances and music are part of the celebration."

"Yes, dances..." Jessika smirked as she took a sip of her wine, "It's also the night when you can lose your maidenhead, or gift it to a gentleman you desire the most." She winked then at Kaydel.

"Jess! Excuse my cousin, she tends to have a loose tongue after a few goblets of wine." Rose apologized.

Rey and Viviette blushed at that, then Jessika's eye was on Viviette, "You, ginger girl, how old are you?"

"Thirteen, milady."

"Oh, just the right age to join Maiden's Eve! It's just two nights away." Jessika wiggled her eyebrows, it was definitely the effect of the wine she drunk.

The rest of them tried to act normal from all the innuendos they heard from Jessika, she was a fierce and liberated woman, Rey can see that and she thought she should not expect less. She let her eyes wander around the celebration, Finn and Poe were around the fire, talking with other knights and gentlemen that had attended the feast.

Rey excused herself to go out and breathe some fresh air outside. She went to the overlooking terrace, where only a few lamps remained burning. She forgot her shawl next to Viviette, and she didn't realize, her plunging neckline was too revealing. However, it didn't matter to her as she is alone and no one would be seeing her.

She found herself leaning over the stone beam, looking at the starry sky, the silver moon set up high in the clouds. Rey felt a little suffocated, not with the atmosphere, but with everything. Pretending to be a lady, being a spy to the resistance, the burden that Han and Leia carry; and most of all, Kylo Ren.

She always expected to meet him in a different circumstance, where they would be both anonymous, so she could ask him as an equal, why do they see each other in dreams and in nightmares? But, when she found out that he's impenetrable as a stone slab, then she knew she had to give up from even striking a polite conversation with him.

 _Why did it have to be him?_ Rey's frustrated thoughts pestered her mind.

However, her solitude was disrupted when she heard a man shuffling the empty terrace. He was obviously drunk as his rough features bloomed red.

"Oh, if it isn't Lady Rey." It was Lord Canady, and Rey can see where his eyes at and it's way below her chin. She didn't say anything, but he came closer towards her, eyeing her hungrily.

"Why is a gentle maid like you all alone here? Do you want me to keep you company?" He gurgled as his fat hands tried to reach out for Rey's bare shoulders.

 _Damn this revealing dress._ She thought.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Lord Canady. I'll be coming back inside, good night." She curtsied, but, before she could get far away, he hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Stay a while, milady. Perhaps, you won't have to wait for Maiden's Eve when you're with me." He breathed down her neck.

Rey's eyes darkened at his notion, then, with one swing of her heel, she kicked him in the shin.

"You bitch!" He growled, clutching his leg.

When he recuperated, he swung a forceful slap and laid his large hand into Rey's face. She fell into the stone floor, her left cheek was bruised and cut by his heavy rings.

Rey tried to stand but her skirt got in the way. Lord Canady approached her and was about to punch her in the gut, when, a mysterious hand brought him down in one strike. Rey couldn't see well, but the last thing she witnessed, that there was a tall figure clad in all black, hovering over Lord Canady's unconscious form.

Then, he turned to look back at her, "Rey? Are you all right?" It was Lord Kylo.

She felt nauseous because of being slapped hard, she didn't know if she has shaken her head. With one swoop, Kylo carried her into his arms.

"N-no... I can walk." Rey mumbled, her lips was also cut because of the slap.

"Don't speak." He ordered her.

Rey must have fainted because when she opened her eyes again, they were now on a corridor at the south wing of the castle. Kylo had taken her to his chambers, and then she lay her down into a high wooden chair.

Rey has regained her full consciousness. There was no lamp lighted, but she can see him bending over a cabinet at the other side of the chamber. She had the time to observe his chambers; there was only a single window opened, letting the moonlight illuminate everything. His bed was large and decorated with black covers, tapestries hang above the high ceiling.

When he came back, he had already removed his mask, Rey had to make sure she was not dreaming as she sucked in a slow breath. He came over the table and laid out jars of ointment and a white liquid in a glass bottle. He knelt in front of her and turned her face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her.

She only shook her head, then, he removed his right glove. Rey saw the square-tipped fingers of his hands and then felt its comforting warmth when he held her chin, exposing the cut with his thumb rolling down her lower lip.

"Does this hurt?"

Rey met his eyes and she couldn't lie anymore when the moonlight enlightened his brown eyes. Rey thought he could see right through his soul, and if she would try harder, she would be able to read his thoughts as their eyes were both locked into that intense gaze. Kylo finally removed his thumb from her lower lip.

"Yes." She whispered.

Kylo only looked back at the jars, as if choosing from those what to put on Rey's wounds. He also saw her palms had wounds as it skidded on the rough stone floor when she fell down. He took a clean cloth from the inner pocket of his tunic and dabbed the dirt and blood away.

The cloth was not enough to shield the sensation of their hands touching, and when Rey felt his fingers on her palm, she felt an electrifying force that she drew her hand away, and so did Kylo.

"I'm sorry..." He said, trying to act normal, but he felt it too.

Rey only looked down, also pretending that she felt nothing. "It's all right."

"Your hands are rough. Evidently not of a lady's." He remarked, his words teasing.

Rey shook her head, "No, they aren't. But they are a smith's hands."

Kylo looks up at her with fascination, "A smith's?"

Rey shifted on the chair as she was about to tell him a half-lie, "My older brother... Galen the younger, he taught me how to forge blades, make my own weapons. He's a genius when it comes to swords and armors."

The least Rey expected it, Kylo caressed her hand, "That's why..."

Rey felt shy that her flaws--having rough and worked hands, were exposed to him completely. When she thought he would be disgusted by it, the opposite happened; for his eyes beamed with amazement.

"Not so ladylike, isn't it?" She quipped.

His amazement immediately disappeared from his face and was replaced by his arrogance that he usually sports.

"Very repulsive." His words laced with witty sarcasm, then he was all business afterward, "Turn your face, I have to put this ointment on your wound."

Rey did as she was told, and before anything else, Kylo removed his other glove. His long fingers dipped into the green ointment, then it was on her cheek. She felt the radiating heat from his fingers, it intoxicated her. She knows she shouldn't feel this way by just a simple act of kindness he did for her, though she is not sure if it's really for the sake of being kind.

But for years, she dreamed of him. When she turned five, Rey started to see his face every night. When she worked, she would hear his voice; boyish at first during the first three years. Until it deepened into a luxurious baritone. Rey would feel his emotions, hear some of his thoughts; he was lonely, betrayed, and lost--so much like her.

She thought, she must be connected to him this way because they were alike, they were going through the same thing; misery and abandonment. Now that he is front of her, Rey wanted so much to touch his face, feel how soft his sable hair could be; but, his light touch on her face was enough to reciprocate her yearning.

When he was done, he stood back, giving a gaping space between him and Rey.

"You may go. The next time a man tries to lay a hand on you, call for help!" He scolded her, making her jump a little.

Rey only nodded in agreement, then he spoke again, softly this time; "Go now. Leave the feast with your companions. I'll have a carriage waiting for all of you. Have some rest for the night."

Rey stood from the high chair, and she felt his eyes follow her as she made her way to the doorway. But before leaving him, she looked back at Kylo, giving a small curtsy, then she was gone.

When Rey had entered the carriage along with her companions, she didn’t bother to explain what happened to her face, all she could ever think about is him. How she despised him days before, now, all she could think about is his thumb on her lower lip. But what she couldn’t wrap her mind around was that he cleaned her wounds.

She could only lean her head on the frame of the carriage window, letting the silk curtains touch her face as the wind blew gently inside. Rey wondered, is Kylo Ren really who they say he is?

* * *

 “No!” Rey howled, then she woke up from a nightmare.

Her breathing was quick, her forehead beaded with sweat, and she felt a cold shiver up her spine. When she looked out of the window, she saw that it was still dawn and the morning sun was nowhere yet to be seen.

She bent her legs, letting her elbows rest on her knees, as her hands gripped the crown of her hair.

“It’s just a dream... Nothing more.” She whispered as she tried hard to calm her nerves down.

Ever since she arrived in King’s Landing, her nightmares resurfaced. But when she touched the Sword of Kings, her nightmares worsened as they became more vivid and more terrifying. She approached her nightstand to pour herself a glass of water when she noticed the clothes that she wore when they went to Lady Maz’s tavern. Finn already gave it to her and he said that she can wear it anytime she wants.

Suddenly, she had the most splendid idea as she looked out into the entirety of the fields that surrounded their villa.

Quietly, she tiptoed out of her chambers and out of the villa to the stables, as she wore the shirt, vest, and breeches. When she got to the stables, Rey looked for a horse that she can use to ride out in the fields. The horses snorted and whined as she stepped inside, her boots making a sound as it crunched dry hay. There were six horses, four of them used for drawing carriages.  Her attention was caught by the brown stallion at the end of the stable. When Rey approached the horse, she hushed it and calmed the startled creature.

“Come with me. We’ll escape our nightmares. Or maybe it would just be me, but come with me anyway.” Rey explained as she ran her hand gently up and down at the horse’s long nose.

Rey carefully took out the horse from the stable, the horse snorted mist because of the cold dawn air. When she was sure they were at a safe distance from the stable, Rey rode up to the saddle and took the reins, and led the horse into the vast fields.

At first, she rode slow and careful, until she felt the wind in her face; Rey urged her horse to go faster. It has been a while since the last time Rey had ridden a horse and she had missed the feeling--the strength of her horse’s gallops under her legs, the whipping wind on her face, and the sensation of speed as she rode across the wide and fresh fields of grass. A fog had covered the fields, but she went through it and smelled the fresh dew. When she had crossed a threshold between trees and fields, she heard someone call out her name,

“Lady Rey!”

She thought it might be her mind playing tricks on her, but when she looked back and slowed down, she saw Kylo, riding his black stallion while chasing her. Her eyes widened but she slowly halted her horse, then Kylo stopped beside her. Rey was trying to catch her breath when Kylo’s horse trotted towards her, and she saw that he was not wearing his masked helmet.

“Lord Kylo, what are you doing here?” Rey forgot formality, she had to know how Kylo had appeared out of nowhere.

He got down his horse to approach hers and because of that, he is looking up at her as he answered, “I was just passing by when I saw a lone rider out here in the fields. I stopped you because you might fall off a cliff with this thick fog.”

Rey saw him pointing the fog that hovered above them, but his explanation was reasonable enough for her.

“I didn’t saw any cliffs around the fields.” Rey nodded towards the horizon.

“Oh, you’ll see them. Wait until sunrise and you will see them.” He replied with a smirk that she only saw for the first time.

The skies had been turning into a lighter shade of blue and the purplish clouds had started to disappear. They both turned eastward and saw the crest of the sunrise ascending in the horizon, filling the skies with more and more light by the minute. When Rey turned to Kylo, he had also been watching the slow sunrise.

She gulped back when she saw the soft light touch his face. He looked beautiful, even from that angle where she looked down on him. She hoped that he won’t notice yet that she is ogling him as he watched the sunrise; Rey saw in his face the features he inherited from Han and Leia. His face, his nose, and jaws belonged from his father, while his mother had gifted him with brave and bright brown eyes.

Rey thought that no one else would appreciate his features this way, for he hides it so much under the masked helmet that he always wore. She might even consider herself fortunate for an opportunity like this.

When he did look back at her, Rey pretended that she had been scrutinizing the reins of her horse's bridle. However, he spoke up, “Why are you all alone out here? Do you know how dangerous this can be?”

Rey scoffed, “How dangerous? I can take care of myself, milord.”

“Oh, sure.” then he nodded at the cut and bruise she had on her left cheek.

She looked away, annoyed that he had just teased her. But then, her attention came back to him when he said, “Do you want to see my dragon?”

Rey paused when Kylo asked her that question. Ever since the news came out, that the crown owns a dragon, a creature considered legendary; Rey had heard men use the word  _dragon_  as a euphemism for their cocks. She had a fair share of a man asking her that question then  _flashed_  her afterward. She immediately flushed red at the notion that Kylo meant just that.

 _Does he want me to see his..._ Her eyes drifted down past his hips.

“I beg your pardon?” She finally blurted out.

He looked up, “I’ll call her to us.” then a small smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

This baffled Rey all the more, but she can see that Kylo meant what he said. He took out a small panpipe from the inner pocket of his black tunic and blew a tune into it. After he had done that, she heard a faint screech from afar and the sound of a creature’s hide flapping. The wind from the west blew strong and it wasn’t the wind at all, but a real dragon.

The black-scaled dragon hovered not far from them, blowing away the fog that had sealed them before, and Rey now saw that they were near the face of a cliff and Kylo was right all along. The dragon landed with a thud on the field not far from them, making the earth shake a little, scaring the horses and making them neigh loudly.

“Lady Rey, I would like you to meet Padmé.” Kylo presented his dragon that looked right through her.

Rey turned to him, “ _She_ has a name?”

Kylo did not respond to that and instead, he went beside his dragon and held out his hand for Padmé.

 _Thank the old and new gods he meant a_  literal _dragon_. Rey thought to herself.

Kylo removed his gloves to touch Padmé’s snout, and the creature purred under his touch. Then, he looked back at her, “Lady Rey, please... Come here.”

Rey gulped hard at the thought of being near Padmé; she was not yet a full-grown dragon but if she can, she could swallow Rey whole. Slowly, Rey got down from her horse. Kylo can see that she is afraid, but she is resilient enough not to let it show that she is frightened of Padmé. To bring her closer, Kylo held out his hand for Rey.

She walked towards Kylo and Padmé, her eyes focused on Kylo’s hand holding out for her. When she stood near him, she took his hand and felt her shivering hand melt inside his warm palm.

“As long as I am here, Padmé won’t eat you.” He teased her, which she gave him a side-eye.

When she came face to face with Padmé, she saw in a closer look of her scaly face, the crimson eyes with black slits for pupils, and the smell of her breath, like stones and burnt ash.

“You can touch her.” Kylo pulled Rey closer to Padmé.

“T-Touch her? What if--” Rey stammered but Kylo interrupted her, “She won’t. I promise.”

Rey nodded once, but her heart was thumping loudly on her chest as she stepped closer to Padmé who looked down on her.

 _If she would be able to communicate with Padmé, then she is the one._  Kylo thought to himself.

Rey’s hand were trembling as her palm felt the hard and warm surface of Padmé’s skin. The dragon was also hesitant, herself,  but when Rey finally touched her, they were both quiet. Rey closed her eyes and so did Padmé. Rey saw darkness in her mind eye, but there was a beam of light in the middle.

“I can feel her...” Rey whispered.

Then Rey heard a soft whisper from the beaming light, the same crimson eyes staring back at her.

_Rey._

Rey’s eyes flew open and she saw that Padmé’s eyes had turned gold, the black pupils blown up like an orb. Kylo witnessed it all; Padmé had imprinted on Rey, just like when he imprinted on Padmé.

 _A dragon already linked to a master would never yield to another._  He thought, his eyes wide with shock,  _Then it must be... Rey is more powerful than Snoke... And she has no idea._

Rey fumbled back and her contact with Padmé was gone. She was breathing hard and had beads of sweat on her forehead.

“I felt her! She called my name!” Rey gasped.

Padmé’s eyes slowly turned back to red. Even Kylo could not believe everything that had just happened. He cleared his throat and masked his surprise, “She likes you. Would you like to ride her?”

Rey’s eyes lifted up with a shimmer, “Really? But, she won’t drop me?”

Kylo held out his hand again for her, “Then I’ll ride with you.”

Rey couldn’t help it, she smiled at his proposition. Padmé let down her wing to accommodate Rey and Kylo to mount her. Rey sat at the front, while Kylo at her back. The least she expected it, Kylo placed his hand just above her navel and pulled her body close to his.

“I don’t want Lord Cassian to behead me if I let his only daughter fall to her death.” He reassured Rey.

Rey felt his hard chest and abdomen on her back and the fabric of his tunic was not enough to shield that fact.

Then he spoke up, “Padmé, into the skies.”

Padmé started flapping her wings and lifting them off of the ground. Once they were a few feet above, Padmé flew out from the cliffs and beyond. Rey felt the strong wind on her face, the life and strength of Padmé on her legs. If Rey should feel fear as she saw the fields and huddled buildings in Flea Bottom and the Supremacy grow smaller in size, she didn’t. She loved the feeling of being up so high in the air.

This dawn, she woke up with dread and fear, but she never knew sneaking out of the villa would bring her Kylo and Padmé and make her feel what she wanted all her life, to be free.

Little did Rey knew, Kylo can discern her emotions. Ever since he first saw her in his visions, he also felt her misery. The strong will that had convinced her to survive and fend for herself, he also heard it. But right now, he can feel her heartbeat, steady and soft on her chest, and he can tell at that moment, Rey was at her happiest and her thoughts balanced in clarity.

At the horizon, they now saw the sun, finally up above everything; casting warmth and light into King’s Landing. Kylo remembered his king’s order the night before--if Rey would respond to Padmé, then it would confirm their speculations that she is the girl they have been looking for. He would have to bring her to Snoke, to have her tested. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her waist at that thought.

Rey felt it, that it made her look back at him, “Kylo, what’s wrong?”

He tried to look away from her as he spoke, “We have to go back. They might be looking for you.”

Rey only nodded in reply, she can see that they are almost venturing out past Blackwater Bay, then Padmé turned back, then dove low and reaching down, right above the bay. Her wings skidded above the water, spraying Rey and Kylo, making Rey squeal and laugh out loud. When they got back at the cliff where they left their horses, Padmé nuzzled Rey after getting down from her back.

“She’s such a gentle creature. I used to think that dragons are ferocious beings and that they breathe fire and eat people.” Rey said to Kylo who was getting something from his saddle.

“That’s what the songs say.” He replied, then he came back with a long velvet cape. He wrapped around the cape on Rey’s shoulders then she turned to him. His cape smelled of sandalwood, a scent she also recognized when she came to his chambers last night.

“You have to go back. Your godmother would be worried for you.”

Rey heard his voice falter a bit when he pertained to Lady Leia. Rey only nodded at him, not saying anything else. When Rey mounted her horse, she looked back once more to Padmé, then she let her gaze drift towards Kylo.

“Milord.” She uttered lastly and turned back with her horse.

Kylo stood silently beside Padmé, but she spoke to him, ” _She is the chosen one. I know it.”_

He didn’t say anything back and remained quiet. His thoughts were battling inside his mind. But there was one thing he believed in, Rey needed to be turned over to Snoke and there is nothing he could do to change it.

 _It is her fate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I used the trope here where the guy would save the girl from being sexually harassed or something, I know it's overused, bite me haha XD And also, I made the dragons in this fic intelligible just like Saphira from Eragon.
> 
> So, Chapters 11 and 12 are still on the works, and let's see what's up and why do the girls keep bringing up Maiden's Eve huh? ;)


	11. The Dangerous Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private supper with the king of all Westeros didn't sounded threatening enough for Rey, but she would not expect it to be a trap that had been carefully set by Snoke, for her.

                                                    

 

When Rey came back to the villa, Finn and Poe are about to leave for the fifth day of the tourney and the women were there to see them off. All of them turned their attention to her when Rey surfaced from a path near the gates.

“Rey, where have you been?” Leia held out her hand for Rey.

Rey thought of not telling anything to anyone, because she’s not prepared for whatever reactions they will have once they found out that she had been making friends with the enemy.

“I was just... I went out for a ride this dawn.” Rey replied then took Leia's hand, and it was a half-truth.

Leia only nodded at her, then Rey stood beside them and she saw Finn and Poe mounting their horses.

“If we win this match today, I will get to fight for the final match for the melee.” Poe explained to Rey.

“Finn, don’t let your best friend do anything stupid, okay?” Leia instructed Finn.

“Yes, milady.” Finn replied.

“Go now. May the Force be with you.” Leia nodded to both of them.

Before leaving, Poe looked back at Kaydel and they rode out of the villa’s gates and then into the road that leads back to the Supremacy.

Leia then turned to Rose, “Rose, you know what to do. Take Rey and Kaydel with you.” then she turned to Rey, “Rey’s already dressed for the task. Dress the same way to ward off some suspicions.”

Rose and Kaydel both nodded at Leia, but Rey had a question, “What task?”

Rose answered for Leia, “We have to find escape routes in the Kingswood. The day after tomorrow will be the last day for the melee. If Poe would succeed with his mission, we have to make sure we know where we would be during the siege.”

Leia took Viviette and placed her arms around the girl’s shoulder, “We have to do our own work for this mission. We have to be prepared. Good luck, girls.”

The three of them went back to their chambers. Rey waited for Rose and Kaydel to get dressed. She thought that these girls were prepared and trained for these kind of situations. Rey knows that Kaydel had been exposed to the Resistance ever since, because Lady Amilyn had been Leia’s companion and friend since they were teenagers; so it’s no wonder that the torch would be passed on to her daughter. But Rey has no idea how Rose arrived into Leia’s good graces. She’s not sure if she’s also Leia’s goddaughter like Kaydel.

When Rose and Kaydel came out of their chamber doors, both of them wearing tunics and breeches. Rey couldn't believe her eyes as she always saw them in elegant dresses, whether on a normal day or going to feasts.

“You also wear men’s clothes?” Rey pointed at them.

“When we need to.” Rose quipped.

Rey didn’t dare question it further. Before leaving the villa, Leia also saw them off. They would be treading the Kingswood on foot, and it might take them all day for all Rey know.

* * *

It was near to midday when Kylo came back to the Supremacy. He had put Padmé back to the dragonpit and he plans to train today in the Kingswood for the melee. The winner for the day’s melee will be his opponent at the last day of the melee. Whoever will be the last man, would have to fight him to be the champion for the tourney. It might be a tampering of the rules of the tourney, but when the king has asked to have it change, no one will dare disobey.

Kylo passed by a dining hall that leads to the bridge of the south wing when he saw Lady Phasma sitting by a wide window, sharpening her sword on a whetstone. He almost turned back because he was not in the mood to have her all over him again just like last year.

“Lord Kylo. What a pleasure to run into you today.” She said, pausing from her work.

Kylo is fully aware of the infatuation that Lady Phasma harbors for him, and she is a eligible highborn herself, but Kylo is just not really into her. What keeps her from fully confessing her feelings for him as that he is the Lord Commander, a blackcloak or a redcloak is not allowed to marry outside of their oath to the kingsguard.

He bowed his head a little and said, “Lady Phasma. I see you’re preparing your sword.”

She stood up, she was wearing a gray set of tunic and breeches, and Kylo know well why, and he confirmed it when she said, “I’ll be joining you in your training for today. I already asked the king and he permitted me to accompany you.”

He wanted roll his eyes with irritation, but he had to be polite to her. “Oh, very well.” he then scratched the back of his head, then, he had just an idea, “Well, would it be better if we take Armitage with us?”

This time, Lady Phasma’s grip on the hilt of her sword tighten, “Why? What for?”

Kylo relished the idea that she won’t be able to make a move on him when Hux is around, “I heard that the Hand wanted to learn a few moves in a duel from you. I hoped that you can indulge him of that.”

Lady Phasma cocked her head to the side, she knows well of Hux’s undying adoration for her since they met on a tourney in Tarth a few years back.

“Fine. Then we will take the Hand with us.” She smiled coyly, but her eyes then went quickly from his lips then to his eyes again.

“By the way, the king also asked for a private supper. He hopes to see you there tonight, he also said that you bring that girl--where did she came from? Oh, Jakku! Do you know her?” Phasma’s brows knitted in annoyance.

“Yes, I know her. Please, excuse me, milady.” Kylo then went on his way.

Kylo quietly left and carried on with his walk back to his chambers. He wished to be left alone for the rest of the day, but it seems that it won’t be happening. But his mind then suddenly went to the private supper that King Snoke had asked him. Kylo already knows why Rey needed to be invited in that supper, but for now, a trip down to the Kingswood is a problem he had to handle for now.

* * *

 Rey could tell it was already midday when they reached the point where the cleaner part of Blackwater Bay can be seen.

“The ships from Jakku will come here the night after tomorrow. _ **Ser Baze Malbus**_  would lead them to back up for Han when the siege starts.” Rose explained to Rey and Kaydel.

Ever since they started their small mission disguised as a leisurely hiking in the Kingswood, all that Kaydel and Rose had brought up was the inevitable siege. Rey then thought of something else, then she spoke to Rose, “Rose, are you two having a fight with Finn and Poe?”

Rose almost tripped because Rey’s question had taken her by surprise. “What are you saying, Rey? Of course not...” then she looked away from them.

Rey’s eyes then went to Kaydel, “Well?”

Kaydel shook her head, then she turned to Rose, “Tell her why, Rose.”

“No! You tell her.” Rose threw the responsibility back at Kaydel to tell the truth.

Kaydel only shrugged, “Yes. It’s because of something happened a few months back. It was the last time Poe visited Corellia, wasn’t it, Rose?” She turned to Rose but she didn’t said anything.

Rey listened, finally she will get clarity from whatever is happening with the four of them.

“We caught Poe and Finn in a brothel, on the next town just beyond Chandrila Castle... Philandering and drinking with those whores.” Kaydel spat.

Rey had never heard something so ridiculous until then, but she asked again, “So? You got angry with them for... Entering a brothel?”

Kaydel argued, “But it’s no honorable place for a man of standing like them! Poe is a knight, Finn may be a knight someday!”

She tried to analyze how could that be a reason for the girls to hate Finn and Poe. “It’s unreasonable to get mad at them just for that. It’s their business if they wanted to go there.”

Kaydel sniffed, her face starting to bloom pink with annoyance, “I can’t believe you’re on their side! I shouldn’t have told you about it!”

Rey chuckled, then she nudged Kaydel on her side, “Kaydel, don’t be ridiculous. I’m not taking sides, I’m just curious. You know who should be mad for them entering a brothel? Their betrothed or someone who are so in love with them--” Then Rey’s words trailed off when she finally realized it.

“Oh wait... You’re in love with Poe?” She pointed to Kaydel, “Then, you’re in love with Finn?” then her finger pointed now to Rose.

Right on cue, Kaydel and Rose blurted out, their words overlapping on one another.

“No! Of course not!” Rose yelled.

“You’re the one who’s being ridiculous!” Kaydel spat as if the very idea disgusts her.

Rey chuckled, a sly smile on her lips, “Yeah, right.”

She left them behind to ponder by themselves as she walked on. The trail of the Kingswood was an easy one, there were a few beds of dried up leaves scattered along the way and most of the tall trees covered the sunlight. There were slopes that are twisted with the trees' roots, making natural steps that can guide down any hiker.

As Rey walked on, she reached a clearing where three large boulders were placed in the middle. She wondered how those boulders got there, but it was all too late when she saw a man half-naked, swinging a long and broad red-tinged sword with a bladed crossguard.

When she finally realized it, it was Lord Kylo. Rey froze on her spot when Kylo spotted her.

“Lady Rey!” He lost his focus and almost swung the sword near his face.

Rey’s eyes widened when she saw his bare broad shoulders, the tensed planes of his torso that seemed to be carved out from marble. He was only wearing a high-waisted breeches that clung tightly on his hips and waist.

“Rey, where are you--” Rose yelled but she stopped midway when she saw what made Rey froze.

“Seven hells.” Kaydel gasped when she also saw Lord Kylo, half-naked.

Then, Lady Phasma appeared and also Hux.

“Lord Kylo...” Rey breathed, then she remembered that she had just seen him this dawn. She can only hope that he won’t be mentioning it in front of Rose and Kaydel.

“You caught us in the middle of our fighting exercises.” Lady Phasma said, her snobbish tone didn’t sit well with Rey.

“I see. Then, we will be on our way.” Rey nodded once, but Kylo called out for her, “Lady Rey, what are you all doing here in the Kingswood?”

Rey gulped back, she had to think of a better alibi if she doesn’t want their little mission be blown. “I-I... Lady Rose proposed a leisurely walk in the woods. We got bored on the villa.” Rey tried to throw that nonchalantly, hoping her nerves won’t betray her.

Kaydel’s round eyes turned more round, but she could only hope that they will buy that flimsy excuse Rey had just given them.

“It’s dangerous here in the woods for women. There are vagabonds somewhere here.” Armitage then remarked.

“How about her? She’s a woman.” Rey pointed at Lady Phasma.

Lady Phasma then stepped closer towards Rey, stabbing her sword on the soft ground, “Little girl, I’m no ordinary woman. I am Lady Phasma of Tarth, maybe you have heard of me.”

“Now I have heard of you.” Rey only replied, matching Lady Phasma’s haughty air she was giving off.

Lady Phasma then dislodged her sword and went beside Kylo, “My Lord Kylo, please, let’s continue practicing. The little girls would be on their way.”

The three of them wanted so much to talk back but when Kaydel took Rose and Rey’s arms to pull them away, they understood that they must back away from creating a bigger argument between them and Lady Phasma.

“We’ll be on our way, then.” Kaydel smiled sweetly, as she tried to drag Rose and Rey away.

But before they could get far, Kylo called out for Rey once more, “Lady Rey! I have something to tell you!”

Rey couldn’t resist it, she looked back at him as he jogged towards her, his glorious muscular chest jiggling and shinning with sweat.

“His Grace, King Snoke, has invited you to a private supper tonight. Would you come?”

Rey tried not to look down on his chest and keep her eyes glued up to his face, “Milord, a private supper?” then she looked back at Rose and Kaydel.

“I would be your escort for the night to ensure your safety to the Supremacy and back to your villa.” Kylo assured her.

She was confused if she should say  _yes_  to the invitation. But if she would see Lord Kylo again for the third time this day, then why not?

“Very Well. I will be waiting for you to pick me up. Thank you, Lord Kylo.” Rey then curtsied, and when she looked up at his eyes, an errant strand of his hair came falling down on his face, distracting Rey all the more.

He only nodded once before jogging back to Phasma and Armitage’s direction. The trio started walking away from the clearing and back where they had come from.

When they were sure they had walked far from the clearing, Rose finally blurted out, “Kriffing bowels of a dewback, Ben has grown... Big.”

Rey’s eyebrow raised and Kaydel shot Rose a look of disbelief.

“No, I mean... He’s tall now. He used to be this tall when he was fourteen.” She placed her finger just above her temples to emphasize how small Kylo used to be.

But Rey spoke up, “You know him? Kylo, I mean--Ben Solo?”

Kaydel then kicked away a stray leaf on the path, “Yes. I already told you that, we grew up with him.”

“I guess being too brainwashed makes you forget about your childhood buddies, doesn’t it?” Rose snarked.

Rey didn’t had to ask them what happened, it would not be her place to do so. The walk back to their villa was a quiet ordeal, Rey had to keep her blaring thoughts all to herself. It was well past the afternoon when they came back to Canto Bight, and Rey relayed the news to Leia.

“No, I don’t trust this. We knew he would take notice of you, but for him to take action for it... I never knew Snoke would take the bait so well.” Leia mused, then she followed, “No offense, Rey.” then she placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder.

“None taken.” Rey replied politely.

“What if he really intends to marry Rey?” Rose then argued.

Leia shook her head, “No, I know that vermin. His principles are built on the Sith first, and second with the Jedi. There is a reason why he wants Rey to be there. But kriff, we have nothing on why.”

“But, I have to go. I already agreed that I will be coming for that supper.” Rey said.

Leia hummed, “Then there is nothing else we could do. But be on your guard there, Rey. Whatever happens, you have to be ready for it. We taught you well, use your knowledge and don’t let them outwit you.”

Rey took Leia’s words to heart, then she held Leia’s hand, “I will take care, Leia. Thank you.”

Before nightfall, Rose and Kaydel helped Rey prepare for the supper. She had to be presentable for the king, though Rey hated the idea of her having to look pretty for Snoke. When they were on the Kingswood this afternoon, Rey didn’t liked the way Lady Phasma looked at Kylo.

 _She looks at him like he’s a snack. A very delicous one_. Rey thought to herself.

Then the memory of him, shirtless and sweaty, came to her mind eye, with that she almost dropped the brooch that she was about to pin on to the lapels of her dress.

 _Focus, Rey! Focus!_  She scolded herself inwardly.

When the sun had set, Rey was informed that a carriage has arrived for her. Leia, Rose, Kaydel and Viviette saw her off at the gates of the villa. When she reached the closed carriage, it opened and Kylo came out of it.

“Good evening, Lady Rey.” He greeted her with his common monotone.

“Lord Kylo.” Rey curtsied for him.

But when she looked up, she can see that he had been eyeing the way she is dressed for the night. He wordlessly pointed the empty seat inside the carriage, then she stepped in with his help. Then the carriage moved away after Kylo closed the doors. Rey found her eyes transfixed on Kylo’s face as he looked back at her.

“His Grace would love your dress, Lady Rey.” He pointed out at the soft beige Corellian dress she wore.

“Thank you, milord. Would it be just the five of us on dinning together for the supper?” Rey carefully asked.

Kylo leaned on, “If you are asking if Lord Canady and the rest of the small council would be there, they won't. I took care of Canady after that night.”

Rey gasped at the notion that Kylo might have killed Lord Canady. But he answered her immediately, “No, he’s still alive, unfortunately. But he is no longer part of the small council.”

She felt a little relieved, but also wary of Kylo’s influence in court. Their ride to Supremacy became quiet afterwards, but Rey couldn’t help it whenever her eyes would drift down to his chest, making her lose focus from time to time. When they arrived at the Supremacy, Kylo led her at the east wing of the castle where the king’s chambers are situated. He walked silently beside her, stealing glances whenever she’s not looking. She was exceptionally beautiful tonight, even though she has a small purple bruise and a cut on her cheek.

Whether she wore breeches or a long silk gown, he had found out that Rey would always sparkle brilliantly. But he had to focus or else his master might notice. When they entered a small dining hall, just beside the king’s chambers, Lord Armitage and Lady Phasma were already there, drinking liquor stronger than wine, by the fireplace.

“So, it’s the Lady Rey of Jakku again.” Lady Phasma hissed.

“Lady Phasma, Lord Armitage.” Rey curtsied politely, she was not going to sass at Lady Phasma for tonight. She has to be wise on how she will play the game with these people.

“So, we are complete now.” 

Rey heard the familiar croaky tone from the end of the dining hall, it was Snoke. She tried not to falter when she saw his pale blue eyes leering at her.

“Your Grace.” Rey immediately curtsied.

“Oh, our desert flower. How kind of you, Lady Rey, to grant us the privilege of basking on your ethereal beauty once more.” Snoke mused, with all adoration.

Rey only nodded with tight-lipped smile, she was trying hard to keep her composure without running away from Snoke. Lady Phasma rolled her eyes at the compliments Rey was given, while Hux was exclusively distracted on her.

After the formality, Snoke ordered for the meal to be served on the long table prepared near the terrace. Snoke, of course, sat at the head of the table. Kylo sat on his right, Lady Phasma sat on his left--opposite Kylo. While Rey sat beside Kylo, and Hux sat opposite her.

Their meal was served and the enticing smell of roasted turkey and potatoes wafted to Rey’s nose. It was one of the grandest meals Rey had been served her life, and keeping in mind to be formal, she withheld herself from ravaging her meal.

The supper went quietly, a few words were exchanged between the three men, while Phasma eyed Kylo all the way. Rey saw it, but she also saw how Kylo manages to avoid Phasma’s longing gazes. However, Rey is not sure if Kylo is not into Lady Phasma, or if he is really  just shy at the presence of women. Rey tried to keep her composure as calm as possible, but she could feel a chilling sensation as she knew that Snoke was looking at her all the time. She has no idea why, or maybe Rose was right; he may have the desire to marry her. Rey’s hands trembled at the thought of devoting herself to Snoke in front of a septon. She was to be a distraction, not a royal bride.

After the silent meal, Rey settled down to drinking wine for she was not accustomed of the honey mead that the rest had started to drink. The others drifted into conversations, Lady Phasma was asked of her father’s bannermen.

“Father is very keen on having them well-trained, Your Grace.” Phasma boasted to the king.

“That is a reassuring news, Lady Phasma. However, don’t you think that joining houses would make both strong?” Snoke remarked, then he turned to Hux.

“House Hux and House Tarth would be formidable if joined together.” Snoke jeered at them.

Phasma huffed disdainfully, “Your Grace, you know I respect you and adore you, but I must pass for the offer.  _Arkanis_  is deep in the Riverlands and that would take me away from my beloved island.” then Phasma turned to Kylo, “However... If Lord Ren wasn’t a blackcloack, I might be willing to be a pioneer of House of Ren.” then she winked at him.

Rey couldn’t believe her ears that Lady Phasma is directly offering herself to Kylo. 

 _The audacity of this woman._   Rey pretended to be busy at observing the bubbles on her goblet when she squinted with revulsion.

Snoke let out a huffing laugh, and Hux was evidently crushed that Phasma had outrightly rejected him for Kylo. As the hour passed, Rey felt more and more out of place in that table, but she had to be patient and alert at the same time. No one had dessert for the supper, so the ordeal has reached its end.

Snoke had asked for Hux to escort Phasma back to her chambers. She wanted Kylo to escort her instead, but Snoke insisted that he needed Kylo to be present with him. When Hux and Phasma was gone, Rey felt a looming danger as it was evident that she is now left alone with the King and his Lord Commander.

“Lady Rey, sit with me by the fireplace.” Snoke then took her hand, and led her to the couch that faced the fires.

Rey was powerless with everything is happening, and if she would resist, she wouldn’t know where would she end up afterwards. Snoke sat adjacent to her, then he began, “Lady Rey, I heard news from Lord Ren that you have met his dragon, Padmé.”

She felt her heart drum inside her chest, as if any moment it might jump on her throat and choke her. She answered after a while, “Yes, Your Grace.”

“And what did you felt?”

Rey didn’t wanted to answer that, her eyes involuntary searched for Kylo, who has been standing behind them with his back turned.

But, Snoke cooed her, “Oh, Lady Rey. My appearance must be intimidating to your innocent eyes. No matter, you must grow accustomed of it. But, would you like to know how my face turned out to be this way?”

Rey didn’t spoke, but Snoke continued, “My brother, Sheev, we grew up knowing the Jedi principles. But you see, milady, we both saw it’s folly; we turned to the dark side. The power of the Sith became the foundation of our abilities...”

Snoke then looked back into the fire, “Sheev was envious of my abilities. I knew that. So one day, when I was forging my own sword, he attacked me and shoved my face on the fires of the workshop.”

Rey’s face was etched with terror. No caring brother would do something like that to his sibling. She was gently squirming, and Snoke saw that.

“Does my story frighten you, Lady Rey?” He sneered.

She had to be brave, it would be her only weapon against Snoke, if ever. “No, Your Grace.”

Then, he let out a maniacal laugh that echoed all throughout the hall. “It should. Because there are far worse things that awaits each and everyone of us. I know it, I experience it.”

Snoke held out his right hand as if he’s reaching out for Rey, but Rey immediately felt the pull of Snoke’s powers. She saw it, Snoke was reading her, exploring her thoughts, her memory of meeting Padmé, and something else deep within her. He closed his eyes as he continued, “Yes. You do have it. The strength, the strong will, and fiery courage.”

Rey started to see images in her mind-eye when Snoke continued; the Sword of Kings, the eyes, the iron throne, and a blurry face of a woman. When she saw that last image, Snoke stopped. Rey was left catching for her breath as the forceful pull was gone.

The last thing Rey saw as she felt her vision spin, was Snoke's long gold robe brushing the end of the couch's arm rest, then he spoke up, “Lord Ren will be escorting you back to Canto Bight. Have a pleasant evening, Lady Rey.” Then Snoke left the hall.

Rey pawed the cushions as she fell over as her head throbbed, then, she saw a droplet of blood. She immediately realized, it was her own blood and that her nose was bleeding.

“Rey?” Kylo ran to her side and helped her to sit upright. He took a kerchief from the inside pocket of his tunic and carefully wiped her bleeding nose.

It was all too late when they have realized, Rey was leaning on Kylo’s shoulder for support, while his right arm wrapped around her waist. With one mistake, Rey could accidentally kiss Kylo, and before that could really happen, Rey distanced herself from him, backing away at the corner of the couch.

“What did he meant with all that? What did just happened?” Rey asked as the kerchief was still on her nose.

Kylo didn’t answered her, but he only helped her wipe the rest of the blood that had flowed down from her nose. Afterwards, Kylo escorted her to the carriage back to the villa. He was true to his word, he accompanied her on the ride back.

No one spoke a word during the first few minutes, but Rey was not partial to long silences. “If you’re not going to answer about what Snoke did to me... Tell me at least why you don’t like Lady Phasma back.”

He looked up with menacing leer at her, “Don’t even bother asking me that.”

Rey wanted to lift up the mood, even if she had to tease Kylo for it. “She’s offering herself to you, are you blind? I bet you would make tall babies, taller than giants from _beyond the wall_.” then Rey chortled.

“Shut up.” Kylo spatted.

The carriage rattled a little which caught her off balance, but Rey settled back to her seat. “I mean, you don’t like anyone? Not even her?”

 _Not even a nobody like me?_  That last part she didn’t dare utter out, she could only say it with her thoughts.

This time, Kylo rose from his seat, leaning close again towards her, “Lady Rey, if I would fall in love with someone--which is highly unlikely--she would have to be... a  _Nobody_.”

She let out a quick gasp as she have realized, Kylo may have mentioned her thoughts out loud. Now Rey wondered if what Snoke did to her made her mind readable for Kylo, and maybe for everyone else. For the first time, she was speechless in front of Lord Kylo, and normally, she had a lot in mind to throw back at him.

The carriage finally halted and Rey was back in Canto Bight again. She looked back at him and he was sitting down again. He opened the carriage door and helped her get down from it. She looked back at him and curtsied for him.

“Good evening, Lady Rey.” Kylo said nothing more.

“Good evening, milord.” Rey nodded, then, he knocked at the top of the carriage, then it started to move out.

When the carriage had disappeared from her sight, Rey felt warm tears fall on her cheeks. Her emotions, which she have carefully masked and held in came bursting. She was not crying because of Kylo Ren, but what Snoke did to her. Whatever that was, it made her see the things she didn’t want to see.

She felt lost and the life sucked out of her because of what he did. Rey had been lured in to a trap and she didn’t even stopped and thought wisely about it. When Rey entered the threshold of the villa, she felt a fabric tucked on the a small pocket of her skirt--it was Kylo’s kerchief with her blood on it. Now, she already have two belongings of his; his black velvet cape and that kerchief that smelled of sandalwood.

Rey willed her mind to linger on him for the rest of the night and not on the terrifying situation that she had just experienced. She will keep those belongings to comfort her for the night, to forget that the supper that she had just been invited to ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shritless Kylo/Ben Solo is always a gift to us thirsty for Adam Driver hahaha XD 
> 
> Anyways, I likened the relationship between Palpatine and Snoke to the Clegane Brothers. Palpatine is of course, Ser Gregor Clegane, and Snoke is Sandor Clegane.
> 
> P.S. I have an annoucement to make, to whoever reads the notes at the end:  
> I won't be posting another chapter for this fic until I find a beta willing to spend time to proofread The Rightful Heir.
> 
> BookRose had made a wonderful suggestion to me of getting a beta to improve this humble fic :) If anyone wants to beta for THR, you can message me on my tumblr: miss-m-and-her-blog ^_^ Hope everyone understands and thank you once again for the kudos and comments that this fic is receiving, from you wonderful readers and Reylo shippers, just like me ^_^


	12. Unspoken Things on Maiden's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that everyone had been waiting for has finally come. However, Rey is not hopeful of her prospects for the night. Meanwhile, a light would be shed on why Finn and Rose are avoiding each other, and what is really happening between Poe and Kaydel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since the last update and it's so great to finally update TRH ^_^ I just want to point out that this fic is being currently beta'd by flypaper_brain and lovethemfiercely.
> 
> So, this chapter contains a small backstory about the Tico Sisters :)

                                                     

 

Rey turned in her bed when the sunlight hit her face. She rolled to her left so she could shield herself from the blinding light of the morning when her face got in contact with the kerchief she tucked under her pillow.

She had her eyes closed when she caught the scent of that spicy fragrance coming from Lord Kylo’s kerchief. Once more, it reminded her of him; the time when he removed his masked helmet for the first time; when he held her close when they were flying over King’s Landing, and the moment they sat closely, practically holding each other over the fire.

Rey felt her stomach flutter and her heart thrum quick which placed a small smile on her face. She has to admit, she had admired a small number of boys growing up, but all of those infatuations were harmless. However, with Kylo, it’s all different.

She paid no mind for him when she saw him in her dreams, but now that she can talk to him directly, see him face to face; everything has changed.

 _But... He’s Snoke’s apprentice. He’s one with the enemy._  Rey then sat up as she clutched the kerchief, holding it out near her face.

Her blood that stained the fabric turned brown now, but the scent would be always in it. Rey wanted to stop herself from liking him, to think of him differently; but how could she when he’s the first person that had made her feel this way? Her sweet daydreaming was interrupted when Rose knocked on her door.

“Rey, are you awake? It’s us.” Rose spoke up behind the door.

Rey immediately hid the kerchief underneath her pillow, “Yes, please come in.”

Rose, Kaydel, and Viviette came in, still dressed in their sleeping robes, then Rose sat on Rey’s bed, “Lord Han sent a raven this morning to Lady Leia. He said that you will be staying here during the siege?”

Her eyes went around the three of them, “Yes. Is something wrong about that?”

Now all of them sat in her bed, Kaydel started, “Rey, what are you going to do here when the time comes? Fight with them?”

Rey nodded, and without saying anything, she went to the large wardrobe on the far side of her room, then she took out her quarterstaff.

“Lord Cassian already gave me this, to use during battle.” Rey then held out the staff for them to see.

Rose gasped with surprise when she ran to Rey to examine the staff in a closer look. “This is Chirrut Îmwe’s! Lord Cassian gave this to you?”

“You know him too?” Rey’s eyebrows quirked.

Kaydel crossed her arms on her chest, “Yes we do! Everyone knows about him. They said that he was force-sensitive. Seven hells, how would you even head on to battle if you’re blind? He was a legend. Rey, you have to consider yourself fortunate for even having this quarterstaff.”

Rey looked down at the staff, Chirrut was one of the unsung heroes of the first rebellion, Cassian told her that. He also told her that Ser Baze vowed to never love again when Chirrut died in battle.

Rose then took a step closer to Rey, “If you’re going to stay, we’re staying too. We will also help.”

“I’m staying, too.” Viviette raised her hand, volunteering herself.

“No, Viv. You’ll be going with Lady Leia to Yavin. If you get hurt, I don’t know what Ser Thripio and Maester Artoo would do to us.” Kaydel patted Viviette’s head, dousing the girl’s spirit.

“You can’t be serious about staying here during the battle.” Rey shot a confused look from Rose to Kaydel.

“We will do anything to help. Rey, our mentor is Lady Leia, do you think it’s only her wisdom that she had passed on to us?” Rose smirked at Rey.

They were interrupted when Leia came knocking on Rey’s door, “Rose, a raven came for you. Your cousin Jess has a message for you.”

Rose then took the small parchment from Leia and read the message, while Leia, she scowled at Rey across the room.

“I knew you would stay behind during the siege.” Leia then cocked her head to the side.

Rey ducked her head, but she came over the doorway where Leia leaned on. “I’m sorry, Leia... I didn’t tell you anything because you would’ve stopped me from persuading Han on staying behind. I just want to help.”

“Well, because of what you did, no one is leaving for Yavin. We are staying here, except Viviette.” Leia pointed at all of them, but Viviette nodded, she knows she can’t disobey Leia on her decision.

“I’m sorry, Leia.” Rey mumbled.

Leia could shake her head at her, “Rey, you don’t have to be. I didn’t want to leave the fighting to the men too. By gods, what will Han do without me during a siege?” She winked at Rey.

Rey smiled at Leia as they the older woman took her hand and held it affectionately. Then, Rose spoke up, “Jess is asking us if we are attending Maiden’s Eve.”

Leia stood straight, “Then go. Young people like you should enjoy this kind of events. Well, at least before a siege.”

“We can all go?” Viviette blurted out, her default effervescence restoring.

“Yes, of course. But stay close to your older sisters. Rose, Kaydel, don’t let this girl be paired off to a drunkard in the dance, okay?” Leia warned them, then she added, “Take the boys with you. Finn and Poe will keep you from being groped in the festivities.”

It was all set, for tonight, they will be joining the dancing and celebration of the end of Summer. Rey saw Maiden’s Eve as the calm before the violent storm, a buffer to the oncoming war. She can only hope for the better, on whether if this rebellion may last or not.

 

 

* * *

 Lord Kylo had been looking for Kylo the younger all morning, his armor had to be prepared for tomorrow and his squire was nowhere to be found.

_Why did I even took that boy as my squire?_   Kylo thought to himself.

This time, he was headed to boy’s chambers to see if he was there, and Kylo was not wrong. He barged into the room and saw Kylo the younger choosing from his proper clothes that were laid down on his bed.

“What is this? I’ve been prowling the castle halls for you all morning! You have to prepare my armor tonight, for the last day of the melee!” Kylo yelled, his deep voice resounding all over the corners.

“Milord, I can’t. I have to go to Maiden’s Eve.” Kylo the younger pleaded.

Kylo scowled at the clothes laid down at his bed, “You can go after you have polished my armor.”

Kylo the younger’s face lit up with happiness, “I will, milord! Thank you!”

He leaned on the doorway, and he was no longer feeling cross. He observed the clothes that the boy had been choosing from, “Why are you so keen on going to that silly dance? It would be just a night when the hot-blooded youth would fornicate in the dark corners of Sept of the Jedi.” Kylo bluntly threw that at the boy.

“I’m going to meet up with a girl... And ask her for a dance.” Kylo the younger then took the dark gray tunic in the middle.

“And take her maidenhead? Isn’t that what’s Maiden’s Eve is for?”

Kylo the younger exhaled loudly at his master, “Of course not! I respect her, I’ll have you know, milord.”

Kylo then nodded, he can see that he had just embarrassed his squire. “What’s her name?”

“Viviette.” Kylo the younger then run his hand over the fabric of his gray tunic.

“Lady Rey’s companion? The ginger?” Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. That’s her.” A smile appeared on the squire’s lips.

Kylo rolled his eyes, evidently, his squire is stupidly love-struck. “Do you even know if she would be there?”

Kylo the younger looked up, “Yes, of course. She would have Lady Rey and the others as her companions.”

He huffed, "Tch. Maiden’s Eve is only for fools.”

Then, he turned his back on his squire, only to shout out, “Have my armor ready or you won’t leave this castle for the night!”

Kylo the younger nodded, but the smile on his lips never faded as he thought of Viviette.

 

 

* * *

 They all arrived at noon at Lady Jessika’s home near Old Gate, just a mile away from Canto Bight Villa. She had asked them to come over to try the dresses that she had prepared for Rose and the rest of the girls. They were received by Jessika’s small and old septa named  _Adras_.

Rose immediately stooped down to embrace the aging servant. Adras raised Rose and her elder sister Paige when they became wards to House Pava when they were just children. Adras also recognized everyone that had come over; Poe, Finn, and Kaydel.

“Oh, Lady Kaydel has grown! And grown beautifully, I must say!” Adras’ wrinkled eyelids lifted up when she held Kaydel’s hands.

Kaydel smiled down at the old woman, then her attention turned to Rey, “Oh, you must be Lady Rey. Come on, Jess is waiting for all of you in the gardens upstairs.”

They all climbed up the staircase, the interior of the two-floor house was decorated in the southern fashion, intricate tapestries were hung, the windows were stained that gave a different light to everything, and most of all, traditional weapons were on display. Rey had never seen anything like it until she saw a tapestry that hung on the wall that leads outside the terrace of the second floor. She stopped to observed the tapestry, it was the ancestry of the Pavas and the Ticos.

She saw Rose’s family beside Jessika’s. Lady Paige Tico is linked to  _Lord Geno of House Namit_ , Rey guessed that it was by marriage.

“I see you’ve found our family tree.” Rose pointed out, while the rest of their group headed outside.

Rose stood beside Rey, then she said, “Our ancestors came from  _Rhoyne_ , in Essos, then they built  _D’qar Manor_  in Hays Minor as the seat of House Tico,”

“Is that where your parents are?” Rey asked her.

Rose shook her head, “No. Jess’ father,  _Uncle Eriston_  is the one managing D’qar Manor.”

“Then, where are they?”

She looked away from Rey, then she eyed the names above her and Paige's,  _Lord Hue_ and  _Lady Thanya_ , “They died during the inquisition of the Jedi. They supported Luke Skywalker at that time, and for that Snoke had them executed.”

Rose then continued, “Lady Leia took us in, then after that, we came to live with  _Uncle Eriston_  in Dandoran.”

Rey doesn’t know what to say with all of the information Rose had just given her. But it made her understand why Rose seems to be the toughest of all Leia’s proteges.

“Our titles were taken away from us, D’qar was seized by the crown, the mines that we owned were also taken over, but Lady Leia made sure that no one would take away of our inheritance. It was one of the reasons why Lord Han and Lord Cassian chose to be exiled, why Lady Leia chose to have her son be sired by Snoke, while her brother was sent to Castle Black to be a brother of the Night’s Watch.”

Rose touched her parents’ names on the tapestry, “Paige and I didn’t understand it at first. We were angry at everything while growing up. But the more I got older, the more I realized that... You don’t fight what you hate, you save what you love.”

She looked up at Rey, with an earnest smile on her face. The wisdom that Rose had earned didn’t come with ease, it cost them their parents and almost their home.

“They would’ve been so proud of you, Rose.” Rey gently tapped Rose’s shoulder.

Rose turned to Rey, “Joining the Resistance was the only way I could honor them.”

Rey had never connected with Rose until now. Their moment was abruptly ended when Jessika came to fetch them.

“What are you two doing there? Come on, we are waiting for you outside.” Jessika then took both of their hands to lead them outside the gardens.

Everyone was seated on the prepared table for them, and some snacks that came from Dandoran were laid out on the table. Jessika sat at the head of the table, then she turned to Poe,

“Now let’s hear the plans on how you would kill the king.”

Rey’s head turned towards Jessika, she didn’t know that Jessika is also a member of the Resistance. She caught Rey’s confused glance, and she answered, “What? You think I don’t know anything about it? I didn’t come here all the way to King’s Landing to celebrate that blackguard’s nameday. Well, maybe also for Maiden’s Eve, but always for the Resistance.”

Poe cleared his throat to speak up, “The plan is to win the melee. The winner of the melee will be granted a prize from the king himself. If I win, that will give me a chance to get close to Snoke.”

“Then stab him and start the siege?” Jessika finished it for Poe.

Poe nodded in response. Rey had no idea until now how Poe will kill the king, she wrongfully thought at first that he will be poisoned during the victor’s feast, but it seems that the plans kept changing so nothing could be leaked out that can topple down their mission.

“We are Poe’s only back-up when that happens. We need to have our weapons smuggled so no one would suspect.” Kaydel spoke up.

“And that’s why we are going try on new dresses.” Jessika winked at Kaydel.

Jessika then turned to Adras, the old woman called up two men bearing two large coffers, filled with dresses. She took one and explained, “These dresses can hide a few knives at least, it’s my personal favorite.”

Then she turned out the folded part of the dress near the bust, and there were discreet holsters for knives. Rey knew she would grow to like Jessika more, she is not just like any other highborn lady she had come to meet in King’s Landing.

Finn then spoke up, “You have to be careful when the fighting breaks out. I know all of you can kick ass, but the Kingsguard won’t hesitate even if you are women.”

His soft gaze settled over Rey, which was noticed by the rest of the group. Rose turned her face away, while Jessika spoke up once more,

“Yes, yes. We can take care of ourselves, Finn. But tonight though, it’s Maiden’s Eve. We can still enjoy the night, just at least before the shitstorm starts.” She winked at them.

“So, we’re really going to Maiden’s Eve? I thought we went here to talk about the plans for tomorrow?” Poe complained.

Jessika then nodded at Adras, then she said, “Well that, and also to try out the real dresses and tunics I brought from all the way from Dandoran, for all of us.”

Evidently, the small meeting for the plans to kill King Snoke has ended, and the preparation for Maiden’s Eve had just begun. Jessika showed them the gowns that they are to wear for the dance. Rose was given the revealing red in silk brocade gown, with a plunging neckline; Kaydel got the long chiffon gown in rose pink, while Rey, her gown was a beige in silk brocade, with long sleeves, yet with a low neckline that bares the shoulders.

"That is all the rave here in King's Landing, I'm telling you." Jessika nodded in approval. As the girls started getting into their dresses, she left to present Poe and Finn the tunics and breeches that she had prepared for them.

As Adras helped Rey to her dress, she felt the fine fabric touch her skin, making her close her eyes for a moment. All her life she had worn the most meager clothing in Alderaan, but now, she is always dressed in either silk brocade or chiffon. If Unkar and Brontha would see her now; Brontha expected her to be sold into a brothel, but Rey ended up with the Resistance. She imagined how dismayed her former masters would have been.

After getting dressed, they boarded the carriages that will bring them to the old Sept of the Jedi in  _Aayla's Hill_ , the usual venue for the yearly Maiden's Eve. Rey had not heard wrong from Jessika that on Maiden's Eve, a lot of young people who attend the event loses their maidenheads. But also, it is a night when betrothals most likely happen. Because the people of King's Landing believe that The Maiden blesses any proposal made on Maiden's Eve, granting it an everlasting union of matrimony.

As their carriage rolled along the cobbled pathway of the street, Rey could already see people walking the way to the Sept, some are dressed in lavish gowns and tunics, some were wearing masks of The Maiden and of other gods. The dark had already settled in the skies and the lanterns that were hung on every street lit the way to the Sept up above the hill. Rey had never experienced going to dances, if ever there was in Alderaan, she wouldn’t be able to go anyway because of her work.

The coachman dropped them at the foot of Aayla’s HIll, just near the arches of that lead to the sept. Jessika instructed the coachman to pick them up at midnight. The way up to the ruined sept was already full of people, dressed up for the dances and the feast awaiting. Before the fall of the Jedi Order, _King Qui-Gon of House Kenobi_ ordered his hand, _Lord Mace Windu_ , to build the sept as a temple for the Jedi Knights, and also the training grounds of future Jedi Masters. Now, it only stands as a footnote of history.

They were about to approach the arches when a boy approached them, it was Kylo the younger, and he had his eyes already on Viviette.

“You came.” His smile beamed at Viviette.

She shrugged, “I told you I would.”

“So that’s why you’re eager to be here tonight.” Kaydel raised an eyebrow at Viviette who giggled at them.

Poe was not amused by this, while the rest of them grinned knowingly at the two. Kylo the younger then took Viviette’s hand and settled it on the crook of his arm as they started to climb the steps.

Rey couldn’t help it, she spoke up, “I’m just curious, why are you here alone? Where’s your master?”

All eyes turned to Rey when she asked that question, but Kylo the younger answered anyway, “Lord Ren? He’s not coming, well at least that’s what I thought he meant.”

Finn spoke up, “What did he say anyway?”

The boy replied, “That Maiden’s Eve is for fools.”

Rey squinted when she heard that from Kylo the younger, it was something Lord Kylo would most likely say about this kind of events. She shook her head in disbelief and didn’t say anything else. But she could feel Finn’s questioning gaze towards her which she tried to ignore. Upon arriving at the Sept’s entrance, they were first given bracelets made of beads and other jewels; the reason for the bracelets is because to pair off the attendees of the feast. Before the dances start, one must find their  _other half_ , the person who wears the same bracelet as they do. Then their other half will be their partner for the whole night.

The catch; once the bracelet is on, it’s not allowed to be taken off anymore. But some cheat the rules and exchange bracelets so they could be paired off with the one they like or want to have for the night.

Rey received a bracelet made with onyx stones and round white pearls. Somehow, she wished that she wouldn’t be paired off with a drunk or a pervert.

When they finally entered the sept amiss of a ceiling, Rey found herself looking all over the entirety of the ruins. She doesn’t know why, but she felt like she’s looking for someone she knew wouldn’t be there even if she wished him to be.

 _Stop it, Rey. He’s not coming. You heard it from his squire--he thinks that this dance is for fools._  Rey chastised herself as they passed by a statue with a missing arm.

She didn’t notice the musicians playing merry songs, the long table laid out with foods, honeymead, and wine, even the people already starting the dance for the night. Even if Rey wanted to deny it, her mind was with Kylo, and she felt stupid for even thinking about him. But, why did she felt like if she won’t see him tonight, that all of her time spent thinking about him would only be in vain? 

 

 

* * *

 The lanterns that surrounded Aayla’s hill looked like twinkling stars from Canto Bight Hall. Leia had decided to stay up and wait for her younglings to come home from the dance.

A smile appeared on her lips as she thought of those words,  _her younglings_. Ever since she joined the Resistance and made lifetime friendships with Amilyn and her husband,  _Caluan;_  Shara and Kes, and also Cassian and Jyn, she knew that their children would also become like her own, and that’s what happened. She became godmothers to all of them, even to Jyn’s four sons.

Leia never saw herself that she would become the mother-figure of the Resistance, the person all of the younger people would turn to for guidance and wisdom. She had Lord Bail and Lady Breha to thank for that wisdom they had instilled on her.

As she was deep in thought, she didn’t notice that someone was coming up on her back, and then the next thing she felt was a hand that had covered her mouth from screaming.

“No sudden moves, your worshipfulness.” a hoarse voice whispered into her ear.

When she turned to see who it was, she immediately slapped him on the shoulder, “Han! Stop scaring me like that! What are you doing here?”

“I missed calling you that,  _your worship_.” Han kept on teasing his wife.

Leia now raised a finger at her husband, “Enough, Solo. Why are you here? Someone might see you!”

Han didn’t say anything else, but he presented her two bracelets that he had in his palm. They were made with Amethysts and Jade stones. Leia’s eyes mellowed when she saw those bracelets,

“You kept it. After all these years?”

Han smiled, the wrinkles in his eyes creasing, yet Leia found him more handsome as ever with or without it. Han placed the bracelet on Leia’s left wrist, then wore the other on his right. They could still both remember that night when they too, attended Maiden’s Eve. It was a time when Han had to leave for Endor, but before he could go on to battle, he proposed to Leia on that night.

He took her hand, then held her waist with his other hand as he pulled her closer to his body, “Do you think that it’s true? The Maiden blessed us with an everlasting union?”

Leia smiled coyly, “We wouldn’t be here if she didn’t.”

Han made Leia lean her head on his chest as they started dancing slowly just by themselves. She wanted to keep him longer there in her arms, to have him and never let him fight another war because it frightens Leia that maybe this time, this rebellion might take him away truly from her.

She gripped his hand and embraced him tighter, not wanting to let go as they danced to a silent and tuneless music that only them can hear.

 

 

* * *

 It was the moment of truth as they sat around the table and revealed their bracelets. Kylo the younger has the same bracelet as Viviette; Poe got the same with Kaydel, while Jessika and Finn had also the pairing bracelets.

Rey and Rose’s bracelets were different and as unfortunate as it was, they still have to look for their own partners or they may never be able to dance for the night. This didn’t bother Rey, she doesn’t want to dance or get paired off, it was much better to keep to herself in a tiny corner where she can be left alone. But Rey noticed that this dismayed Rose, even though she smiled at Jessika when she left their table to dance with Finn, Rey noticed the sadness hidden behind her eyes.

Viviette left their table with Kylo the younger as they joined the dance when the  _Flowers of Spring_  started playing. Poe also started to dance with Kaydel. He led her in the middle of the hall, surrounded with other pairs that were inseparable for the night.

Poe held Kaydel’s dainty hand when they started the dance, his other hand pressed carefully at her back. It has been a long time since Poe got this close to Kaydel, and he hasn’t forgotten how exhilarating it feels just to be that near to her. They moved and swayed in a few counts, but Kaydel never spoke a word, she looked into his eyes.

“Are you still angry with me?” Poe finally spoke up.

She shook her head gently, “Me? Angry with you? Why would I be?”

Poe’s lips curled into a smile, he does love it when Kaydel gets snarky. But tonight, he would not hurt her feelings, he would accept any snide remarks from her, he would be gentle with her tonight.

“Kaydel, I know you are still angry with me. But there is something I want you to know... I cannot lie to you, charm you, or even tell you flattery like I do with other women. I can’t do that to you.”

She felt her pulse beat erratically than usual when Poe told her all of that. Kaydel knew that ever since, but she had just to ask, “Why? Why can’t you? Why am I not like other women?”

Poe rubbed the exposed skin of her back with his thumb as they continued dancing, Kaydel felt his touch and it had set her cheeks ablaze with color.

“You know why.” He whispered to her.

Yes, Kaydel knew very much why. And even if she denies it, she knew she would always be that exception to Poe, an exception to his folly. For she would always see him through, she would always know who he really is and the deepest thoughts of his mind and the strongest desires of his heart.

Meanwhile, Jessika had been smirking at Finn all along as they danced not too far away from Poe and Kaydel. Finn has been quiet as he danced with Jessika, his gaze would sometimes settle at the table where Rose and Rey sat, still waiting for their partners.

“You know, I’m not sure if you’re looking at smithy there or my cousin. Or maybe both.” Jessika sassed.

Finn quickly averted his gaze from Rey and Rose then his eyes were back on Jessika.

“I don’t know what you are saying.” He grumbled.

Jessika clicked her tongue and continued, “I know what you did last year, Finn. I know what you said to Rose, last Maiden’s Eve.”

His eyes went round like coasters when he heard Jessika say that. He thought that it was only he and Rose that knew about what happened between them last Maiden’s Eve. Jessika shook her head and took off Finn’s hold in her, “You know what? Wait here.”

Then she left Finn in the middle of the dance and went back to Rose. This baffled her cousin as Jessika approached their table while she removed her bracelet.

“Rosie? How about we exchange bracelets? Good idea, right?” She said, then with a slight of hand, Jessika took off Rose’s bracelet and placed it on her wrist while exchanging hers with her cousin’s, so Rose would be able to dance with Finn. Rose didn’t have the chance to complain as Jessika immediately pushed her towards Finn.

He took Rose’s hand and held her close as they got caught in the torrent of dancers twirling to the end of Flowers of Spring. Rose had no other choice but to go to Finn and dance with him when the song changed to  _Let Me Drink Your Beauty_. Rose groaned because the music was inappropriate for the moment, but Finn spoke up, 

“Rose, if you don’t want to dance, it’s all right with me.”

She looked up at him, “So then you could dance with Rey, is that it?”

He didn’t say anything, but he can already see tears starting to brim over Rose’s eyelashes.

“Rose, I’m sorry... What happened last year--”

“Was a mistake. Because you’re right, Finn. There could never be an  _us_. I’m the heir to D’Qar Manor, and you are a bastard. How stupid of me to think that you would feel the same way?”

Rose felt her chin wobble as she tried to tell herself not to start crying again in front of Finn like she did last year.

This time, Finn felt Rose’s fingers slowly slip away from his hold, “Rose... I didn’t mean to hurt you... It’s just that...”

Rose didn’t want to hear what Finn has to say, for it will hurt her more. So, she took away her hand from his and ran away from the dance as her tears finally broke free. She didn’t know that the pain would still be there even if it has been a year. Rose could still remember it when she finally confessed to Finn what she really feels for him. She knew she had loved him the first time they met in Chandrila Castle, even though they actually got into an argument. Rose saw in him what she has always wanted in a man when she met Finn. He was kind, compassionate and funny, for Rose; Finn was perfect. But Rose knew the truth, she was falling in love with a man who could never return her feelings.

Jessika and Rey witnessed as Rose headed outside the sept, Jessika chased Rose down and they were gone. Rey was left all alone in their table, and now it came to her senses that her partner, whoever it might be, would be coming along in any minute, asking her for a dance.

“Lady Rey, may I have the honor?”

Rey heard a familiar deep voice behind her, which made her jump in her seat. When she looked back, she was not mistaken, it was Lord Kylo Ren.

He stepped closer towards her, then took the seat beside her, his eyes never looking away from her all the time.

Rey thought quickly what to say, “So, Maiden’s Eve is for fools, huh?”

He tilted his head to the side, “I can be a fool for a night.”

She looked away so he won’t see her make a face with disbelief. It was odd enough that she was just thinking about him earlier, and now he is there right in front of her.

“What are you doing here, Lord Kylo?” She asked him, not even trying to sound polite as she did.

Kylo leaned on closer towards her, “As I asked, may I have the honor?” then he held out his gloved hand, waiting for her to take it.

Rey knows very well that he is asking her for a dance, but she knew it would be impossible, “Lord Kylo, if you have the same brace--”

She was about to explain to him about the rules of the bracelet when he quietly removed his gloves and pulled back the end of his sleeve, only to reveal that he is also wearing a bracelet--with onyx stones and white pearls.

Her mouth formed into a circle as she was left speechless with what Kylo had just shown her. He was her partner for the night, her  _other half_. Without any further chiding remarks, Kylo stood up and once more asked for her hand.

“Will you do me the honor of being my other half for the night, Lady Rey?”

Rey hesitated to take his hand, but, isn’t him being there tonight was her only wish?

“Please...” He gently asked her.

She slowly placed her hand on his, then he started leading her towards the dance floor. The music now changed, the song  _Two Hearts That Beat as One_  started playing. At that moment, Rey forgot that there is a crowd watching them as they joined in the dance; she forgot that they might whisper among themselves on why did the Lord Commander asked a Lady of a minor house for a dance on Maiden’s Eve. But, Rey didn’t care, all that she could only see was him, and no one else.

Kylo placed his left hand on her back then pulled her close to him; Rey’s right hand settled on his high shoulder, then, they started to move and sway to the song. Rey felt light-headed with the way Kylo led the dance, twirling her around with his movement, and his warm breath brushed her face every now and then.

“I didn’t know that you could dance.” Rey pointed out.

“I was obligated to learn. But I never got the chance to use my skills.”

They twirled around once because he just made sure that Rey wouldn't collide with another pair that came close to them. She didn’t want the song to end, or maybe for the night to end. As she fixed her gaze upon his face, Rey drank the sight of him; the moles that scattered on his face, his full lips that looked soft and pinkish, but most of all, his mesmerizing eyes that bared his soul for her.

“Lady Rey, would you be watching the melee tomorrow?” His voice brought her back to reality.

Rey tried not to stammer as she answered, “Yes, milord. I would be there.”

“To support your cousin, of course?”

She tilted her head to the side, “We would all be there to watch him fight, milord.”

“Yes. He would need all of your support... Even prayers, when he finally fight against me.”

Rey looked up at him, then he continued, “I won’t kill him during the match if you ask me not to. Would you like that?”

She rolled her eyes at him, somehow she doubted that him being here is really for the dance, but only for the reason that he could mock her.

 _Don’t punch him in the face, just let him talk._  Rey thought to herself, but she heard him huff at her, then she saw once more his smirk that he now wore with arrogance.

She was about to talk back but then, Poe came to their side and stopped their cadence, “Cousin Rey, can I take you away for a moment? I need to ask you something.”

Rey turned her gaze back and forth from Kylo to Poe. She didn’t know if she would let go of Kylo or ask Poe to tell her later whatever important matter he had to discuss with her. However, Poe was insistent, he placed a hand on her elbow and pulled her away from Kylo.

“Excuse us, Lord Ren,” Poe said, then, they left Kylo in the middle of the dance.

Poe took Rey back to their table, “Why were you dancing with him?”

“He is my other half--I mean, we have the same bracelets," Rey explained.

Poe looked back at Kylo ren who stood away from the dancing crowd and was glaring at him, but he turned to Rey, “We have to go, the carriage is waiting, they’re already inside; Jessika asked me to fetch you.”

“It’s midnight already?” Rey complained.

She wasn’t able to get back to Kylo and tell him she has to leave as Poe pulled her away and out of the sept. Rey looked back at Kylo, as he watched her leave and disappear into the crowd. Rey wasn’t able to rush the steps without tripping on her skirt, but Poe helped her, and as soon as they reached the arches, Rey saw their carriage waiting to take them back home. She got in and sat beside Viviette who whispered to her that Kylo the younger gave her her first kiss.

She smiled at Viviette, then she poked her head out of the carriage window to see if Lord Kylo is in sight, and she was disappointed that he isn’t. It was all too late when Rey realized that she lost her bracelet, the carriage had already started to move out. Rey slumped on her seat as she listened to Viviette’s ramblings about her first kiss. She didn’t want to be rude and entertained Viviette, but at the back of her mind, she was regretting that she decided to let Poe take her away.

 _Tonight, we were each other’s missing halves. Tomorrow, we’ll be enemies once more._  Rey pondered, a heavy burden settled in her chest and she tried not to let it show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda made Maiden's Eve like the Valentine's Day of this fic's universe. By the way, if anyone is curious about the characters' ages in this universe, here it is;
> 
> Poe Dameron- 27 (He's the eldest in the group)  
> Jessika Pava- 27 (Yep, they're the same age)  
> Finn Storm- 26  
> Kylo Ren- 25  
> Rose Tico-23  
> Kaydel Connix-20  
> and the youngest, Rey-19
> 
> Yep, they are just kids :P And also, I researched the songs that are really from the ASOIAF books and incorporated them into this chapter.


	13. The Melee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight of the year that the people of King's Landing had been waiting for has finally come, and the end of Rey's mission is reaching its end.

                                                    

Han’s group had set camp at the River Gate the night before the melee. They chose that gate as it is just a mile away from the Tourney grounds, and they could arrive right away at the arena without any delay. He was sharpening one of his swords on the whetstone when Cassian came in to his tent.

"Cas." He gave a nod towards Cassian.

He sat opposite Han and started, “We received a raven, Ser Baze and the rest are now approaching Blackwater Bay. They will be here tomorrow night.”

"Are your men ready?" Han asked.

"Yes. It's Finn's signal that we're only waiting for." 

Cassian had brought a group of ten men to help them during the fight after Poe had done his mission. The group included his third son,  _Ser Bodhi Andor_. The plan of attack was that after they are given the signal, they will ride to the Tourney grounds and aid Poe’s group.

Han nodded once more in agreement, but he could see from Cassian's face that he wanted to ask him something else. He met his friend's eyes, and he was not wrong at all.

"Han, what do you think would happen if Luke joined us?"

Han continued to whet his other sword as he said, "I think it would've made a great difference. We might have rallied all of the six kingdoms' forces against the crown."

"But we had no other choice..." Cassian sighed.

"Poe made his call, Cas. As dangerous as it is, he chose to do it."

Cassian shook his head, "I know he came on his own... But, Han--he will have to face off Ben. Poe won't stand a chance against him."

Han paused from his work; when he heard that Poe would be fighting against Kylo Ren, he doubted their chance of assassinating Snoke. The tide may even turn against them, and it may also cost the Heir of Yavin his life and limb. He knew what his son is capable of, and he remembers it so well when he received a raven from Tatooine, a decade ago.

Luke had written to him while he was in King's Landing, serving as The Hand to Snoke. Luke told him that Ben almost killed a fellow student with his bare hands when he got into a fist fight with the other boys who were making fun of him. There were other horrible news from that letter if Han's memory serves him right, and it was about almost choking another Jedi Master when he gave Ben a light punishment.

However, he didn't felt disdain towards his son; Han wanted his boy to come back home. Ben's training to be a Jedi was not a good idea, and he hated that he ever sent his son away. Han stopped altogether from sharpening his sword; this day was not the day to doubt and quiver in fear, and he must not look back, but he has to focus on the present now where his mind needed to be.

"He will. I believe in him, as should you." were Han's final words.

Cassian didn't say anything else and left Han's tent. For now, he wants to believe that they will prevail, that they will prevent Snoke's plans by killing him. The future of the seven kingdoms is within their hands and his son's freedom also.

* * *

 

Adras helped Rey to her dress that is containing two daggers at the bodice. They still had to be careful or else they might get stabbed any time.

Rose was helping Jessika get dressed; then she fastened Jessika's favorite weapon, her long whip that was coiled beneath the hidden part of her dress, near her lower back. Kaydel was absent-mindedly fixing her long blonde hair over the mirror, her bracelet of sapphires and emeralds that she got last night from the dance was still on her wrist.

The girls spent the night at Jessika's home, but Rey wasn't able to sleep much last night. She was thinking about the outcome of the melee. Every lesson she had learned, every pretention she had acted out, she made it so she could help with Poe's mission. Rey became the distraction the Resistance needed, it brought her close to Snoke, but even closer to Lord Kylo.

And now, Poe will have to fight him. She knew what Poe is capable of, and she had seen him spar with Finn a few times before he would fight a match. He is the greatest swordsman in Westeros, and there was no doubt that he deserved the title. But, she doubts that Kylo is any lesser of a swordsman. He fights to kill, and his motives are not for gallantry or honor, but to please his master.

She was distracted when she felt her bodice tightened as Adras laced the back. She felt the hardness of the boning and also the steel of the daggers pressing into the skin of her back.

When she thinks of how gruesome Kylo can be, based on what she heard; she sometimes questions herself why does she feel that certain attraction towards him. He can be rude and insolent, but she knew she had a glimpse on a piece of himself that is not the Lord Commander, but just a man of flesh and soul. When he defended her from Lord Canady; that time when he wiped the blood off of her nose, and mostly, when he danced with her last night. He looked at her like there was no one else in that hall and he held her close as if she is the most significant person he had known. They might say he is a monster, but they don't know what she knows. They don’t see what she has witnessed.

When she was fully dressed, they went down the ground floor of the house and into the porch. The carriage that will take them to the Tourney grounds was waiting at the gates.

Before they left, Viviette grabbed them all for a collective embrace.

"Be careful out there." Viviette mewled, then Kaydel placed a kiss on top of her head.

"We will, Viv." Kaydel smiled at the girl.

Rose lightly pinched Viviette's cheeks, while Jessika ruffled her hair. Lastly, Rey took Viviette into a tight hug. Rey had always a soft spot for her, and she would always adore Viviette.

"Will be back, Viv. We'll see each other again, I promise." Rey whispered into Viviette's ear.

Rey gently let Viviette go, then they walked out of the porch to ride the carriage. Before they left, Rey saw Adras hold Viviette. She can only hope that Viviette would be safe when it begins.

The sun has burned bright and hot for the day, this is last time that this will happen as Summer is fast approaching its end. Jessika was wise to bring large fans for each of them, and also matched the color of their dresses. 

Finn and Poe were already there to prepare for the match. Poe's fight with Lord Kylo was the main event for the day, and it had been the most anticipated fight of the year's tourney. Finally, there would be a clarity on who is the best swordsman in Westeros. Rey must have been fanning a little harder than anyone else when they were approaching the Tourney grounds, but when she thought of how she would have to watch Poe and Kylo fight off, the very idea made her anxious and she felt it harder to breathe.

 _It's just the bodice, Rey. Calm down._ She pondered as she fanned herself.

Crowds had filled the streets that lead to the arena inside the Tourney grounds; they were all going to watch the fight that seemed so impossible before. The carriage wasn't able to enter the narrow streets, so Jessika decided that they had to proceed on foot to the arena. Highborn and commonfolk walked and crammed the streets just to see the match, and it amazed Rey that this event had brought all sorts of people. Rose elbowed another man in the stomach, as he was about to pick the jeweled hairpin that is holding Rey's hair in a half knot.

"Thieves. They will take advantage of anything, really." Rose muttered under her breath.

Rey blinked with surprise because as small Rose can be, she was one ferocious woman.

"Thanks, Rose," Rey mumbled.

They reached the arches of the arena and saw the seats on the raised platforms being filled with people. They were lucky to have a box reserved for them as they were the companions of one of the fighters. The reserved seats for them had a canopy that sheltered them from the glaring heat of the sun, and it was also covered with the colors of House Dameron of white and orange.

The view from their box was the second best angle; below, the arena can be seen fully, then just right above and opposite them was the king's own box, raised above the arena. King Snoke was already seated and waiting as the Praetorian Guards surrounded him. Rose had already relayed them the weaknesses of each redcloak, and the girls are well informed of how to play the offensive against them.

Before they took their seats, Rey saw King Snoke looking at her from his box. His thin lips were tugged in a smirk as he eyed Rey from their box. She looked away as quick as she can, not wanting her nerves to be burdened more by seeing the king.

The crowds were pouring, and their buzz could be heard even from the tents of the fighters, just behind the arena. Finn along with the pageboy,  _Tylan_  was helping Poe to his armor.

Finn fastened Poe's cape, then, he stood in front of his best friend.

"You ready?" Finn tapped his breastplate.

Poe only nodded in reply, his gaze was far away as he listened to the sound of the people lightly clamoring as they are getting to their seats.

"You can do this, Poe. You're the best swordsman I know."

He met Finn’s eyes this time, ”I might be... But you don’t know Ben as I do.”

Poe suddenly remembered a pair of brown eyes glaring with hatred at him. It was a time before he was sent to Tatooine to train as a Jedi with his Uncle Luke. He never knew why Ben hated him, but all he knew was that there was something dark and malevolent inside of him; the complete opposite of what his parents have.

Poe was brought back to the present when he felt Finn tighten the clasp on his arm guard.

“You will win this match, I know it. After you have defeated him, the king is next.  We are the Resistance’s only hope.” Finn reminded Poe.

It is true; they are the Resistance only chance of preventing King Snoke’s plans to invade the other six kingdoms. They trusted him with the greatest responsibility and it was not the time for him to lose his courage. He let a smile stretch out from his lips as he met Finn’s eyes.

“Then it’s time to win this melee.” He tapped Finn’s shoulder and turned to Tylan, “You will have to ride for the River Gate and inform Lord Han after I’ve done my mission.”

The boy only nodded at Poe as an answer. He turned his back and faced the opening of his tent, the call for the fighters would soon sound out and that time, he would have to come out of his tent and into the arena. Finn helped him wear his helmet; he took his double-edged broadsword on his right hand and his kite shield on his left. The metal and the heavy weapons didn’t bother Poe; he had been fighting melees since he was knighted at the young age of eighteen, and this match with Kylo Ren was no different.  After a few moments, the call of the trumpets blared off, calling out the fighters for the match.

Poe swung the sword in his hand, a certain sensation building up in him, making his heart drum loudly over his chest. He looked back once to Finn and Tylan before leaving the tent, then walked by to the inner arches of the arena that extend to the doors that will open for him and that will lead him inside the arena. Before the fight started, the king will have to make a speech before the fight, and the noisy and excited crowd was silenced.

The doors wasn’t yet opened, but he heard Snoke start talking,

“It is a day that the people of King’s Landing have been waiting for. To honor my nameday, two of the greatest fighters of the seven kingdoms had come here to finally test out their skills. Whoever wins this match, will receive a reward personally from me, your sovereign.”

Poe felt his chest heave as the breastplate felt a bit tight around his rib cage, he wasn’t paying attention to Snoke’s speech.

 _He’ll be dead after I’m done with Kylo Ren. His words won’t matter much by then._ Poe thought.

Then, he heard his name being announced, “Ser Poe Dameron of Yavin!”

The large metal gates creaked as it opened slowly for him, the crowd was shouting for his name, especially the women. Once the gates were opened, he entered the round arena and he found his place under the pole that had the banner of his house. The banner gently flapped from the top of the pole, his house’s sigil was on it, a black starbird over a field of orange and white.

He looked across the arena and saw the gates where Lord Kylo would be coming out from were still closed. The announcer then spoke up,

“Lord Kylo Ren of Dragonstone!”

The gates opened for Lord Kylo, then he came out into the light; his black armor was a shocking contrast to the background of the arena. Kylo’s heavy boots crunched over the white pebbled-ground of the arena as he went over the pole that also hung his banner; it was derived from the king’s sigil, a sixteen-rayed black sun over a field of black and red.

Kylo didn’t use his greatsword  _Starkiller_  for the match, but instead, he was wielding a large mace and a heater shield.

Rey immediately noticed that he didn’t use his sword that she saw him train with when she ran into him at the Kingswood.  She realized it with dread that Kylo will not let the match end quickly.

“Fighters, be ready.” The mediator of the match reminded both fighters.

There was silence before the fight started, and Kaydel’s hands suddenly flew to Rey’s arm and then Rose’s, grabbing them for support. Rey could see that Kaydel was nervous for Poe, so she patted the top of her hand, “He will be fine, Kay. Don’t worry.”

Kaydel gulped back and nodded, but her gaze never left Poe as he now advanced towards Kylo.

“Let the fight begin!” Snoke shouted.

Poe kept his shield raised and his sword ready as they now both circled each other. Kylo followed Poe’s pace as they got nearer towards each other. It bothered Poe that he couldn’t see Kylo’s face because of his masked helmet, it reminded him of an eerie portrait of Lord Vader that had been hidden on a tower at Chandrila Castle.

It was not the time he should be losing his focus, so he shook off the memory then made the first blow.

He swung his sword sideways which Kylo blocked with his shield, it was followed by a forward blow of Kylo’s mace, which Poe managed to block with his shield. His mace hit Poe’s shield hard and he felt the weight of Kylo’s mace almost shatter his effort to block the attack off.

Poe let out a cry as he stepped forward and gave a sudden hard push with his shield that threw back Kylo’s mace.

Kylo staggered backward, and now Poe was back on the offensive. He swung his sword to a forward attack, but Kylo’s mace caught the attack and twisted their weapons that were caught together, then he slammed his shield into Poe, knocking him backward.

This time, the offensive shifted and Kylo gave consequent blows of his mace. Poe raised his shield in time and it defended him against Kylo’s attacks, but with every blow, he reeled backward. With each blow, he felt the strength of his arm weaken, then with one wrong step backward, Poe lost control of his shield and lowered it, exposing him.

Kylo once more swung his mace forward, and it hit the end of the visor of Poe’s helmet, still knocking him down on the ground. This time, the crowd clamored as Poe was now down on the ground, and Kylo stood before him, ready to give another offensive.

Kaydel whimpered when she saw Poe lying on the ground, the only thing that defended him was his raised shield.

Kylo widened his stance and continued on hitting Poe’s raised shield when his first blow hit the surface of the it; Poe felt the bone of his arm break with the force of the mace's impact on the metal. Poe screamed in pain and was heard by everyone in the arena.

“No!” Kaydel shouted.

Rey felt terror as she it dawned on her; Kylo is going to kill Poe.            

Kylo took a step forward then discarded his shield, gripping the handle of his mace with both hands now. He continued hitting Poe’s shield that he now weakly kept up and it was the only thing that is preventing him from being bludgeoned by Kylo’s mace.

He tried to crawl away from Kylo’s attacks, but with each blow, it rendered him helpless.

This time, Kaydel turned to Rey, “Rey, you have to make Kylo Ren stop!”

Rey’s eyes widened while the people’s shouting deafened her ears. At first, she couldn’t believe that Kaydel had just said that to her.

“How could I stop him?” Rey gasped.

Tears were now streaming down Kaydel’s cheeks as she desperately gripped Rey’s arm, “He’s going to kill Poe! Shout for him to stop, he’ll listen to you!”

Rose and Jessika also heard what Kaydel said, but their attention was now back on the arena as Kylo continued beating Poe’s shield, he was no longer moving around and was pinned down to the ground.

Rey couldn’t speak as Kaydel pleaded to her; her gaze then went to Snoke and he was smirking as he witnessed Poe’s eminent defeat from his apprentice. Then, her eyes went to Kylo and Poe in the middle of the arena. She knew he would not be merciful for Poe, but Rey doubted that Kylo would ever listen to her.

“Rey, please…” Kaydel sobbed as she turned away and Rose took her into a comforting embrace.

Rey witnessed as Poe let go of his shield. His left arm couldn’t keep on holding out the shield, and that rendered him vulnerable. Kylo kept with his attacks and he was now hitting Poe anywhere. Rey had to make a decision before her friend could die in this fight. Rey stood up; she held the wooden beam that barred them from the arena, and shouted with all her might,

“Lord Kylo!”

Kylo paused as he heard her voice through the arena.

“Lord Kylo! Please! Have mercy!” Rey shouted out, and all of the people heard her pleadings.

This time, he stopped from his attacks on Poe, and he turned towards Rey’s direction; he was looking straightly at her and no one else. There was a quiet tension that hung in the air as Rey waited for Kylo to respond.

Everything depended on that moment, and Rey felt the weight of her friends’ dread on her. If he didn’t respond to her and kept on, Poe will die; and Rey would not be able to bear it if Poe’s death would be on her. She wanted to shout for more, to tell him that he needs to stop right now and spare Poe; to have a heart, if he still has one. If he won’t stop, she will go to the arena herself and stand in Kylo’s way.

Rey was ready to jump over the railing of their box, if ever, and run into the fight if she has to. But the least she expected it, Kylo turned away from her direction and said,

“Yield!” His booming voice directed at Poe.

Poe was clutching his broken arm, his visor was open and his agony could be seen from it.

 _Yield, Poe, damn it!_  Rey thought to herself as she bit her lip.

Everyone held their breath for that moment. Rey was unconsciously holding the hilt of her hidden dagger, holstered to her thigh, that could be felt through the fabric of her silk skirt. If Poe won’t yield and Kylo would still continue with his attacks, she will throw her dagger at him then jump over the railing to stop him. It was a ridiculous idea, but she will not let Poe die today.

The least they all expected, they heard a faint cry from Poe,

“I yield…”

Kylo removed his masked helmet and threw it down the pebbled ground, “Say it out loud!”

“I yield!” Poe managed to shout out.

Rey felt her knees wobble as relief washed over her the moment they all heard Poe yield to Lord Kylo.

Kaydel burst into tears and she was shaking as Rose tried to calm her down. While Jessika only sat there on her seat, motionless.

Poe might have been saved from death, but their mission ultimately failed. Rey looked up at Snoke’s box and he was smirking down at her; his pallid face etched with a vile glee. Rey looked away from him immediately as she didn’t want to see him leering at her.

They lost, not only in this match but also against Snoke.

* * *

Leia had arrived at Han’s camp and she was received by her husband. As they waited beyond the walls of King’s Landing, they could hear the faint buzz of the crowds that had gathered at the arena to watch the fight. She had been keeping watch for Finn, as he could arrive any moment now to tell them that they need help in the fight. She would ride with Han and the rest of the group, but Leia would not fight.

Then, her attention was caught by a single rider coming towards their camp. Her vision was not as clear as it used to be, but she could tell that the rider was not Finn at all.

“Han! Cassian! Come over here!” She shouted.

The men came out of the tents and saw that the rider arriving was Tylan.

“Tylan? Where’s Finn?” Cassian asked Han and Leia.

When the boy arrived before them, he was trying to catch his breath and they let him for a while.

“What is it, Tylan? Where’s Finn? Has the fight started?” Han asked Tylan.

Cassian also asked, “Where are Rey and the others?”

Tylan now spoke up, “There is no fight! Ser Poe lost to Lord Kylo!”

Leia turned to Han who stood beside her, she saw his face crumple with disappointment the moment they heard about the news.

“Finn told me that they need you Lady Leia.” Tylan said to Leia.

Leia only glanced quickly at Han, and then she spoke up, “I will go there. Ride back and make sure Poe is all right.

“Yes, milady,” Tylan nodded then got up his horse and started riding back to the Tourney grounds.

All of their effort for the mission was in vain. It was not just Poe who has lost, it was also all of them, The Resistance itself.

* * *

Finn along with other man-servants took Poe away as he was placed on a makeshift stretcher. The event was not done yet, and Kylo was to proceed to Snoke’s box when he spoke up,

“Before I receive my reward… I would like to name and crown my Queen of Love and Beauty.” His thundering voice was heard by everyone and the buzz died down immediately.

Snoke only waved his hand away, disinterested towards Kylo’s request. Kylo the younger came to the arena, bearing a wreath of  _winter roses_. He took it from the boy and held it as he scanned the crowd, all of them waiting on who he will crown.

Lady Phasma, who had been sitting with Lord Armitage on a box just right behind Kylo, was expecting that Kylo would turn around and crown her his queen of love and beauty. However, he walked away from her box, and towards the box where Poe’s companions are.

Rey who was still standing near the railing realized that Kylo is walking towards her direction. She couldn’t move or speak up as Kylo now stood below her. He was looking up at her when he spoke,

“Lady Rey. I crown you my queen of love and beauty.”

Rey saw the wreath of winter roses. Those roses only grew at Alderaan and thrived in the cold. It was one of her favorites and she used to pick those as they grew at the chink of the high tower she used to climb on. However, she hesitated to accept it. She knew well the meaning of being crowned queen of love and beauty. Right now, the last thing she wanted was the attention of the crowd.

He waited for her to take it, and so did the people who were watching them. She felt an inner turmoil when her gaze went back and forth from Kylo’s face to the wreath. He had just extinguished their chance of killing the king, yet, he was right there in front of her, giving her the wreath. She didn’t know if she would be angry or thankful for his gesture, but the more she let the moments pass by without accepting the wreath; the more the people’s anticipation was growing.

She took the wreath from his hands and felt the velvet petals on her palms and caught its sweet and musky scent that she likes so much.

“Thank you, milord.” Rey mumbled as her cheeks flamed and colored.

Rey saw Lady Phasma from across the arena stand up and walk out of her box when she accepted the wreath. Kylo only nodded at her as a reply, and then he was gone. Rey sat back to and she stared at the wreath of winter roses for a long time. Now it’s the end for her. Her mission was done. Pretending to be the daughter of Lord Cassian has reached its end. She didn’t anticipate Poe’s defeat, and Rey now realized that the situation had made her without purpose.

Once again, she would go back to being Rey Snow; the lowly smith's apprentice. She would be no one's daughter again. The winter roses became blurry in her vision as tears filled her eyes, her hands crushed the wreath as she tried to keep herself from crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the sword fight scene was hard to write, seriously. I've been technical about it all throughout and I hope it made sense to any of the readers haha :P Anyway, thanks for lovethemfiercely and flypaper_brain for being betas for THR ^_^


	14. Failure and Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crushing defeat of Ser Poe from Lord Kylo, the Resistance's mission has reached its end. Now that the nameday celebration for King Snoke has ended, it was time for everyone to return back home.
> 
> Rey would find herself in a difficult situation with Lord Kylo, that would determine the course of their future.

                                                     

 

Leia sat beside a window on her chambers. The nameday celebration has ended, and it was time for the honored guests of the crown to come home. The exodus back to Corellia will start in two days time.

The night Poe was treated of his injuries; Han, Chewbacca, Cassian and the rest of the Resistance chose to disappear immediately before anyone could see them there in King’s Landing. Leia said her goodbyes once more to her husband. He kissed her and embraced her warmly before he left; they don’t know when will be the next time they would see each other. She consciously brushed her lips as she still felt Han’s kiss. Leia closed her eyes and imagined the look in his eyes that night he left for Alderaan. There were pain and disappointment in them that reflected her own emotions.

Her musings were abruptly ended when she heard a knock on her door, followed by Rose’s voice, “Lady Leia?”

“Come in,” Leia spoke up, patting away a single tear that had fallen from her eye.

The door opened and Rose and Rey came into her chambers.

“You sent for us, milady?” Rey asked.

“Yes. It’s time to come home. Our mission has failed, and we have to recover in our own ways,” Leia said, then she turned to Rose.

Rose started, “I’ll be coming back with Jessika to D’Qar Manor, Lady Leia.”

“Where’s Kaydel?” Leia asked both of them, Rey answered, “She’s with Poe right now. She’s keeping watch on him.”

Leia nodded, “Poe and Finn would have to come back to Yavin. I already sent a raven to Kes and Shara.”

Rey took the hint that Leia is reckoning who and where they should be. But that would leave her out of Leia’s calculations. She has no home to come back to, she doubted that Unkar would accept her again in his workshop. Rey’s face betrayed her emotions as Leia saw the worry in her.

“Rey... Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, but she didn’t want to say anything or she might end up with her tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Rey, I know something is on your mind.” Leia’s voice deepened, and Rey was left with no other choice but to voice out her concerns.

“I have no home to come back to. But you don’t have to worry about me, Lady Leia, I could disappear; I could forget everything about the Resistance. Your secret is safe with me.”

Leia stood up slowly and clicked her tongue, “My dear Rey... Do you think of yourself so lowly? Do you think that I would let that happen to you?”

Rose was smiling at her as Leia took both of her hands and held them, “Rey, from now on, Chandrila Castle will be your home. You don’t have to go back to your master. You are free, do you understand that?”

Rey couldn’t believe her ears, her shocked gaze went back and forth from Leia to Rose.

“Or in other words, Lady Leia is adopting you. Welcome to being Lady Leia’s younglings!” Rose quipped.

Her mouth fell open as Leia chuckled at Rose’s declaration. Leia embraced Rey, who was still in shock that Leia is actually adopting her.

“You can still be Lady Rey of Jakku. Nothing can take that away from you,” Leia explained.

“And the highborns of Westeros knows now that Lord Cassian has a daughter. I think it’s okay to keep it that way.” Rose crossed her arms on her chest.

Rey couldn’t fight the brimming tears anymore and she let them fall as she couldn’t contain how happy and relieved she is.

“Now, you have to pack. You’re coming with us to Corellia,” Leia patted Rey’s cheek.

“Thank you, milady!” Rey bounced with joy.

"In two days, we'll leave for Chandrila Castle. I trust that you will begin packing your belongings." Leia's warm smile and the promise of a home sent Rey over the moon.

She only nodded briskly as a reply, then she left Leia's chambers with Rose. Leia heard Rey's loud and joyful gushing behind her door and she can tell that the girl was more than happy to come back with her, along with Kaydel and Viviette. When their voices died down, she decided to leave her chambers and visit Poe.

It has been two days since the melee, and Poe has not left his chambers as he had been bedridden all the time. A broken arm, broken collar bone, a sprained ankle because of a wrong twist during the match, and bruises on every part of his body; those were all the damage that they had accounted for. Grandmaester Tekka came in a night ago, in secret, and gave Poe  _milk of the poppy_  to ease his pain. He told them that it would take him a few days to walk again, and another week to have the strength back to ride his horse once more. As the cold winds blew from the crevices of the hallway, Leia was reminded once again of the dampening memory when she heard that Poe lost the match.

There was a rush of doomed thoughts that came into her mind; Poe, possibly between life and death and battered beyond recognition; the disheartening failure of their mission, and most of all, the fact that Snoke is still alive and unstoppable.

When she reached Poe's chambers on the west side of the villa, she knocked first then pushed open the wooden door. She found Kaydel who bolted right up from her sleep, as she sat at Poe's bedside; probably up all night until this morning.

"Dear child, didn't I told Finn to replace you on keeping watch over Poe?" Leia huffed.

Kaydel tried to look alert, but her puffy eyelids gave it away.

"I just came in, milady," then she tried to stifle a yawn.

Leia pouted and was not amused, "No, get some sleep. I'll watch over Poe. Go on."

"But, Lady Leia--!"

Leia held out a finger at Kaydel, "No  _buts_. Get some rest, Kaydel."

Kaydel stood down, resigned. She took a last glance at Poe, peacefully sleeping on his bed. She got up and didn't forget to curtsy for Leia when the older woman caught her arm gently.

"He'll be all right. Poe will be back on his feet again, I know it." Leia squeezed Kaydel's arm, and the girl returned it with a hopeful smile and with unshed tears in her eyes.

When Kaydel finally left, Leia sat down on his bedside and observed him for a long time. Leia brushed his curly and matted hair away from his forehead.

 _There's so much of Shara in you, more than Kes._  Leia thought.

Back in the day, Leia, Shara and her younger sister Amilyn, and also Jyn; they were the formidable and feared ladies of the  _Rebel Alliance_. Shara was the strongest rider, who can be compared to a  _Dothraki_  warrior because of her ability to fight while on horseback. Amilyn was their  _Maester_ , who always knew the right potions for healing, the historical accounts of every hero and major houses in Westeros and Essos; and who was never without a book in hand. While Jyn, a ward of Lord Saw Gerrera and Han's first cousin, was their  _Shield-maiden_ ; and gods help whoever slight her while she has a sword in hand. Lastly, Leia was called their  _Princess,_  as she is the cunning strategist and leader. They all turn to her in decision making, and she is somewhat the mother hen of their quartet.

Collages of memories shared with her best friends came back to her and it made her smile. Then, she remembered when she became pregnant and she told Shara about it. Her delicate situation was no ordinary circumstance as at that time, Leia was not yet married to Han, only betrothed. Shara became her guide because she was the first to have a child among their quartet. Shara helped her during those times and Leia would always be thankful for it. But, Leia heaved a soft sob from her chest, she had failed to protect Poe from her own son, Ben.

Her sobs became tears as she gripped the blankets in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Poe. I failed you, I failed Shara. I failed all of you." Leia cried softly.

Leia covered her eyes with her hand as she let her tears fall when she felt a hand pat her.

"My dear godmother... I'm not dead yet. You don't have to mourn for me..." though still weak, Poe managed to tease Leia.

"Oh, you little rascal!" Leia finally broke down as she threw herself at Poe's side.

"It's not your fault. Not even Ben's... It's Snoke. He is the one to blame."

Poe kept on caressing the top of his godmother's head as she dried her tears in his blanket. He wanted to let her know how he feels towards their defeat. But he didn't tell her that if he died on that melee, it would've been an honor. For him, to die fighting for the Resistance's cause would be the highest honor a man like him could ever hope for. However, he knew that the fight is not over yet, it is yet to begin.

* * *

 She was almost finished packing when she reached down the bottom of the casket and found the black velvet cape. Rey felt a little frightened to even touch it as it might remind her again of Lord Kylo. She thought of what she should do to his cape, and there were only two choices as she couldn't bring it with her to Chandrila; first, is to throw it away--the easiest choice. The second is, to return it to its original owner.

 _I am not going to see him again! Not anymore!_ Rey's nostrils flared as she loudly snapped shut the casket.

She found herself pacing her room with anger as she thought,  _He is the reason why our mission failed! He almost killed Poe! I almost got nowhere to go because of him!_

Her feet stomped more loudly as she continued pacing briskly, from corner to corner. But she caught one glance at the casket, and it was begging her to open it again.

"No! I'm not returning you to him! I won't see him again!" She berated the inanimate casket as if she was going mad.

Rey gave up, she opened the casket and took out the velvet cape. She sat at the edge of her bed and felt the richness of its fabric. The comforting and clean smell of sandalwood was still in the cape, and the very scent had reminded her of him again. Rey looked from left to right before she put the cape near her nose to smell it again. After sniffing it, she closed her eyes and saw warm brown eyes looking down on her; large hands that led hers as they spun in an unending dance in the middle of the ruined Sept of the Jedi. Rey sighed and opened her eyes, willing her imaginary memory to dissolve.

"No, Rey. You can't keep him as much as you can't keep this cape," she whispered to herself as she took one last sniff of Kylo's cape.

It was the only way, to return it because it will just bring back all her memories of him. So, she went to her desk and started to grind some ink and took some parchments. When she was done, she dipped the tip of her quill and placed it over the parchment.

_What will I say?_

Rey started to write, but her wonky handwriting discouraged her on even expressing herself. As soon as she started the first line of her message, she crumpled the parchment down and threw it on the floor. But she didn't give up, she persevered for the next five tries. 

When her message was done, she scoured for the Maester that lived nearby. Rey asked for her message to be delivered, but it was addressed to Kylo the younger to lessen anyone's suspicion. She gave explicit instructions to him to give the message to his master and that no one else should read it. 

"To Supremacy Castle, eh?" The old maester took a raven from its cage and ruffled its feathered neck.

"Yes. I need to send a message for a squire." Rey explained casually.

The maester looked up, "Not a sweetheart of yours, this squire?"

Rey's eyebrows knitted together, "No! He’s just a boy."

The maester didn't say anything else and took the rolled parchment and snuck it on a small holster on the raven's feet. He made the raven fly out of the window, and it was well on its way to the castle. Rey observed the raven as it disappeared into the tall trees, she only hoped that it would reach Kylo, and that he responds to it.

Rey thanked the maester after sending her message, then she started walking back to the villa. The hazy warmth of the Summer was slowly turning to a cooler Autumn breeze, and Rey could only observe in wonder as she saw that change. She walked as slow as possible on her way back to the villa until she decided to take a longer cut on the road so she could ponder on her thoughts alone. Rey imagined how Kylo would react to her message,

"Like with a great surprise of a motionless rock, maybe," Rey said to herself and snorted at that thought.

Rey finally regretted taking a long cut as the trail proved to be more difficult than she anticipated. The looming tall oaks had taken over the trail with their twisted and slippery roots. She saw the bushes thinning after jumping over a few arched roots that sprung up from the ground, but she was already too tired to go further. Rey decided to take a rest on a nook of a tree.

"That was a bad decision..." she caught her breath as she felt exhaustion gently claiming her body.

Rey saw a bed of fallen leaves under the nook, and there she sat down and laid her head on a dry twisted root. As her consciousness swayed between being awake and falling to sleep, the only content of her thoughts was Kylo, as she imagined him reading her message over the fireplace of his chambers; the warm embers reflecting soft light into his features.

Her entire body became light as a feather as her eyes fluttered and almost closed. But before she saw the dark void of her sleep, she saw a burning fireplace in front of her, and a man sitting in front of it. Rey couldn't make out the face of the man, but he whispered her name; his voice, the familiar baritone that she loves to hear.

"Rey?"

She fell asleep afterward. There was darkness for a certain amount of time, but she could hear voices in her dreams. Some were unintelligible whisperings, while others were faint cries that die down every once in a while. Then, one voice became clear to her ears, a small voice of a boy.

"Free me," he whispered to her dreams.

It was followed by two icy blue eyes with dark pupils, staring back at her.

"Please," he begged her this time.

Then, she saw the darkness of her dreams crack; a bright light seeping from the crevices of the void.

She felt someone patting her cheek, waking her from her strange dream. Her vision was blurry at first, then she saw Finn in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Rey?" He asked her as he helped her up.

Rey shook the dizzying sensation from her head while she stood on both of her feet. "I was just taking walk. I got tired, so I slept here," she explained, then she saw her surroundings; it was past midday.

"They were looking for you at the villa, they sent me to look for you," Finn nodded at the direction of Canto Bight Hall.

Rey picked out the leaves that got stuck on her long hair. Finn helped her, and she met the young man's gaze, there was something else.

"Finn, is there something wrong?" Rey asked.

Finn offered his arm for her, "Walk back with me and I'll tell you."

Rey settled her hand on the crook of his arm, and Finn began, "Poe and I would be coming back tomorrow morning to Yavin."

They paused in the middle of the dried hay field, Rey faced Finn and she couldn't help but let her sadness show from her eyes.

"Why did it had to be so soon?" Rey whispered.

"Poe needs his rest, while Lady Shara is dying to see him again. And our mission has reached its end, the more reason we need to get back."

Rey tucked a loose string of Finn's shirt near his collar, "And so we need to recover in our own ways."

Finn smiled at her, "Run for today, and come back with a better plan the next."

Rey returned his smile, her beautiful teeth baring because of her wide and infectious grin.

"Finn, I want to thank you for that day when we first met," Rey held out her hand to shake his.

"Thank you for trusting me, even when I've eaten your rationed bread," Rey quipped, but she was only hiding her sadness.

Finn shook her hand, "You're welcome, Lady Rey."

She snorted and punched Finn lightly on his chest, "Stop it. You know I'm no lady."

Finn chuckled, but he dropped his teasing face and placed a hand on Rey's arm, "Thank you, Rey. For joining us, for helping the Resistance."

"It is an honor to be part of it. To have met you was an honor also."

They both smiled brightly at each other as a gentle breeze swept over them. They started walking back and Finn offered his arm again to Rey.

"Finn, you know I had a weird dream before you woke me up."

He turned to Rey, "Really? Tell me about it."

And Rey did as they continued the path back to the villa.

* * *

  The morning sun made her squint as she watched from the high cliff, while atop of her horse, as Poe's entourage made its way between the borders of King's Landing and the Kingsroad. She had been awake since dawn so she could say her goodbyes to Finn and Poe.

Poe was carried by two servants to his carriage as he is still weak, while Finn rode on horseback. Before they left, Kaydel whispered her farewell to Poe but didn't forget to also acknowledge Finn. Viviette placed a kiss on Poe's forehead as she climbed on to his carriage and threw herself at him to give him a tight hug. Of course, he promised her that her favorite knight will get back on his feet in no time. While Leia, she told both of them that she asked  _the Mother_  to keep them safe on their journey back to Yavin. Rose said her goodbyes to Poe but said nothing to Finn.

The entourage moved carefully over the steep roads below until it reached the Kingsroad. Rey has no idea when will be the next time she would see them again, but she knows that she will when they come back to Chandrila Castle.

That morning, Rey chose to wear her simplest dress under the velvet cape, to ease her in riding; she was about to turn her horse around when she heard a faint screech of a dragon across the pale blue sky.

"Padmé?" She looked up and saw the dragon flying closer to the cliff where she and her horse stood.

Padmé landed with a loud thud on the end of the cliff and the strong gust of her wings spooked her horse, but Rey calmed the horse down before it could run off.  
When Padmé let down her left wing, her rider unmounted her; and it is Lord Kylo. The gentle wind ruffled his raven hair as he stood near Padmé, his gaze fixed on Rey.

"I got your message. You said you wanted to meet me here, alone." He spoke up, then he started to walk towards her.

Rey got down from her horse to meet him halfway the grassy field.

"Thank you for coming. I have something to tell you, milord." Rey tried not to stammer as his intense gaze bore into her.

But before she could say her prepared speech that she rehearsed since the raven that bears her message flew to Supremacy, she observed him; he was wearing a plain long black tunic, the sigil of the Knights of Ren pinned near his collar.

"I sent you that message because I wanted to see you... and return this to you," Rey pulled down the string of the cape that fastened it to her shoulders, folded it and presented it to him.

"I couldn't keep it, I'm sorry. And I don't see any reason to keep it longer as mine. It will always be yours."

For a long time, Kylo stared at her without saying anything. Rey wanted to avoid his questioning gaze, as it is making it more difficult for her to keep the conversation brief and formal.

"Why are you returning this to me? I already told you, it's yours," Kylo refused to accept the cape and pushed her hands back.

Rey was determined to return it, so she spoke up, "I don't need it, and I don't want it."

She wanted to cringe for being so blunt with him, but she saw no other way for him to finally take the cape back. Rey already expected for him to snatch the cape away from her hands and say some tactless remarks about her gesture, but he bit his plump lips then spoke,

"Is this about me, winning the melee and bludgeoning Poe Dameron?"

_Keep it together, Rey. No talking back._

"This is not about Poe Dameron. This is me, returning what is truly yours," Rey held the cape higher and closer to his face.

He exhaled harshly and tilted his head to the side, "No, this is damn well about Poe, isn't it?"

"How is this about Poe? It's simple as this, I'm returning your cape!" Rey sputtered, feeling a little more teed off as their discourse was supposed to be a calm exchange. But apparently, her expectations are about to be exceeded.

Kylo stood closer to Rey and leaned down, bringing their face close to each other, "No, tell me the truth... You have feelings for your cousin, that's why you loathe me."

Rey snorted and rolled her eyes with disbelief, "No! Why would I have feelings for Poe?!"

She wanted to tear her hair out or just throw the cape at his face so it would be over, but he followed with another question, "Didn't you beg for his life on the match? You asked me to spare his life!"

Rey only slammed her full palm to her face with frustration. She wanted to scream out, because how could he have thought the wrong idea?

"Maybe because he is my relative by blood? Haven't you thought of that?!" Rey’s hands were waving wildly as she explained.

Kylo pursed his lips before speaking again, "Then why are you returning my cape?"

"Because..." Rey hesitated to complete her words.

_You are Snoke's apprentice. Because you are Han and Leia's son. Because you are the man in my dreams. Because, because..._

But she gathered her strength to finally say, "You are the Lord Commander. For someone like me to strike a friendship with you might cause a scandal. You are a blackcloak, sworn ultimately to protect the king and no one else."

Rey witnessed how his face almost collapsed from its imperiousness and was replaced with perplexity.

"No. The cape is yours. It's no longer mine." 

He took a few steps away from her and said, "Thank you, for reminding me of our limitations."

His words were colder than ice and Rey felt it immensely, especially when he turned his back on her.

Lord Kylo strode quick to Padmé's side, mounted her, then she flew away with her master. Rey's long hair fell on her shoulders as the winds blew into her direction. She never peeled off her gaze at Padmè's figure, slowly getting smaller by the distance. But in truth, she's not looking out for Padmé, but for her rider.

_Why did you have to make it so difficult, Kylo Ren?_

Rey got back on her horse. Her gripped the reins tightly as she turned back around the trail.

She couldn't explain the swell of her emotions that were boiling inside her. All she wanted was to return the cape and be done with him, once and for all. Rey doesn't want to feel that way anymore towards him, she just wants it the way it was before. The way her heart would flutter when he is around; whenever she would be reminded of the moments they were together, all of it; she wants to be free from those memories and the emotions fused within. But she knew well, that would never happen--as long as his cape is with her, she would never free of Kylo Ren.

She rode back slowly to Canto Bight Hall, her blaring thoughts were her only company.

_Thank you for reminding me of our limitations._

She heard his voice again in her mind. Rey didn't know if she should pity him or push him further away. Rey knew well of their limitations if one would look at it in a practical angle; she is just a peasant whom Finn and Han got caught up with on Alderaan, while Kylo; he is a highborn lord and loyally sworn to his duties. But, when she saw how his eyes mellow out for the first time, the conflict within her grew stronger.

_He looked at me as if he was hurt. Why would he be?_

Rey didn't want to answer the rhetorical question or she might just find the frightening truth that she is now trying to avoid. 

The villa was awfully quiet when she came back. Before proceeding back to her room, Rey took her horse back to the stables when she found Viviette there, waiting for her.

Rey noticed that her eyes were red from crying, her freckled cheeks were pink.

“Viviette? How long have you been waiting here?” Rey approached her, and she was still sobbing.

Rey took her hands and brushed the top of her head, “Viv, what’s wrong?”

Viviette sniffed, “Lady Leia told me that we are leaving tomorrow. I won’t be able to say goodbye to Kylo.”

Rey knew Viviette meant Kylo the younger, but she couldn’t help herself when she heard that name. She tried her best on comforting Viviette as she invited her to sit on a long wooden bench near the stables.

“You can send a message for him to let him know. Send a raven for him,” Rey advised.

Viviette shook her head, as another tear fell from her eye, “There won’t be enough time. Rey, what would happen if I don’t see him before I leave? Maybe, he’ll find another girl to kiss on another dance. There are a lot of prettier girls here in King’s Landing; it’s no surprise that he’ll forget about me.”

Rey pulled Viviette closer and made her head lean over her chest, “Oh, Viv. He won’t; trust me. Who could ever forget about you? He’s head over heels for you, don’t you see that? It would take him ages to forget about you.”

Viviette looked up, “Really?”

Rey pinched her nose and that made Viviette smile, “Yes, really.”

Viviette giggled as she gave Rey a tight hug, “You are so kind, Rey. Thank you… Thank you for being here.”

Rey returned the hug and kept Viviette in her arms, “You’re very much welcome.”

After that, Viviette spoke up as she broke their embrace, “Rey, tell me… Do you like someone too?”

Her eyes went wide with surprise after Viviette asked her that question. Rey looked away as she tried to think of an answer for Viviette. She pursed her lips as she avoided thinking about Kylo Ren.

“No. I don’t think so,” She said and hoped that Viviette would believe her.

Viviette immediately broke into a fit of giggles and that left Rey confused.

“What? I don’t like anyone. Why won’t you believe me?” Rey insisted, but Viviette kept on giggling.

VIviette finally calmed down from her giggles, “Rey, you are such a bad liar. If you could only see yourself,  _No, I don’t like anyone, Viv_.” She imitated Rey which she was spot on with.

“I am not! There’s no one here in King’s Landing that I like and that’s the truth,” Rey now crossed her arms on her chest.

Viviette still had a smug smile on her face as she nodded, “Okay, I believe you, whatever. If you say you don’t like anyone from here, that’s all right.”

Rey sighed, thankful that Viviette might be dropping the topic. But, she said another thing, “Although… I think that Lord Kylo and you would be a great match,” then Viviette sighed, “But you told me that you don’t like anyone, oh what a waste!”

Rey knew that Viviette was making fun of her, and she would not fall for it unless she wants her secret admiration for Lord Kylo to be discovered by everyone.

“You know what? Let’s get back. It seems that you’re back with your playful spirits and you seem okay already.” Rey lightly smacked Viviette’s shoulder.

Viviette squealed then let out a laugh as Rey started to drag her back to the villa. The hours passed on quickly for Rey, which surprised her. She let herself be occupied with helping the girls pack their belongings and spending the rest of the lazy afternoon together in the common room of the villa. They sang to each other of songs that they like, conversed about topics ranging from dresses down to the failure of the Resistance’s mission on the assassination.

They talked about what will happen now with the Resistance, of what their near future would be, and everything else that mattered. As they lay there on the thick cushioned seats of the common room, Rey thought about how she would miss that day after it has ended; the day she shared the afternoon with her friends. The girls were the only friends she had ever since, and to belong to their small circle meant everything to her. Rey could not compare the gentle and enriching friendship that she had built with Rose, Kaydel, and Viviette; to the rough and uncultured life that she had led since she was a girl.

If only they didn’t all had to come back home, Rey would’ve wished for them to remain together just like that.

After their last dinner in the dining hall of the villa, Rey came back alone to her room and felt the dread that she had masked carefully from her friends. Rey could not explain it well why she was feeling that way; a heavy burden was inside her, and she doesn’t know if it’s for her friends or for that one person that she was still avoiding of thinking until she had lain quietly on her bed.

The chirps and squeaks of small insects and creatures were not enough to distract Rey from her thoughts of Kylo. She thought about it when did her attraction for him started and how; all she knew is that she felt less hateful towards him every time she saw him. But that was not enough to explain why she is this way, how intensely he affected her that he keeps her awake in the middle of the night thinking about him.

Then, Rey had an idea that seemed so impossible for her; is he thinking about her also? Could he be also wide awake at that hour and thinking about her? She wanted so much to think so, but she couldn’t put her hopes on it.

However, it was not so much as Rey had hoped; Kylo was called from his nighttime rest and into the secret chambers of King Snoke. When he came inside, the king was on his sleeping robes and he had his back turned from Kylo.

“Your Grace, you sent for me?” Kylo bowed a little, waiting for his master to face him.

When Snoke finally turned around, he was holding the silver dragon egg in his arms.

“The time has come,” Snoke’s hoarse voice echoed in the chamber.

Kylo bent a knee, his head was bowed low, “Yes, Your Grace.”

“Our plans are moving accordingly, Lord Ren. I trust you will see to this matter.”

Snoke paced slowly as he carried the egg, too large that he had to handle it with both of his arms.

“I will, Your Grace. It will all be done,” Kylo looked up.

Snoke’s thin lips stretched into a devious smirk, “Good. Then it will be done tomorrow.”

Kylo bowed his head once as confirmation. He knows that nothing could stop the king and the crown’s power, and no one would ever stand in their way.

* * *

 At the break of the dawn, the time for Rose to leave had come. They said their goodbyes before the carriage arrives that Jessika sent for her. Rose hugged each one of them and talked to them as far as time could permit them.

“We’ll see each other again, guys. I know it,” Rose smiled warmly at Kaydel, Rose, and Viviette.

Lady Leia also embraced Rose then she cupped her face, “We know it, Rose.”

Rose held Leia’s hands and exchanged looks with her that conveyed the thoughts that they could not say out loud to each other. Of all Leia’s younglings, Rose was the toughest, yet she is the sweetest and most caring among them; and for that, Leia saw how important she was not just for her but everyone.

“Who would be with you in D’Qar Manor?” Leia asked as she tried to brush away the stubborn flyaways of Rose’s hair.

“Paige would be there with her husband, Geno. I’ll be meeting my new nephew for the first time!” Rose gushed.

Lady Paige Namit gave birth to a healthy baby boy named  _Jann_ , three months ago and she had chosen to spend the first delicate months on the seat of House Tico.

“Oh, that’s so sweet, Rosie,” Kaydel sighed.

Viviette beamed, “Write to us about your nephew, Rose! Tell us what he looks like.”

Rose pinched Viviette’s cheeks, “Of course, I will.”

The carriage for Rose finally arrived they had to let her go. Rose waved goodbye as the carriage took her away. Rey felt her heart tighten as she thought how much she would miss Rose, the small yet feisty woman that she had made the best of friends with.

They started the preparation for their journey back to Chandrila Castle. Footmen and maids were everywhere the villa as the three carriages of the entourage were loaded with packed clothes and dresses, food for the journey, and also the tents that will be used if they ever need to camp out on the road. The spacious carriage was reserved for Lady Leia and the girls, where they would be more comfortable during the long journey. They were to leave at the third hour on noon, and Rey prayed that the time of their departing arrives soon enough.

She wanted so much to leave that place because maybe she’ll find peace after. Ever since she set foot in the south, Rey had been thrown into a whirlpool of emotions and difficult situations. She felt and saw things she thought she had buried long ago; her nightmares. It would be a relief to finally leave King’s Landing behind.

She swore that she wouldn’t miss anything about the south, and she was so sure of it, but she found herself lost in thought when she asked herself,

_You really wouldn’t miss anything?_

Rey exhaled roughly while she sat at small steps of the gardens alone. She was so sure she wouldn’t miss anything or anyone when she finally leaves King’s Landing, but why does Kylo Ren keep popping up into her thoughts?

She had decided to keep the velvet cape after all, but she had made sure to pack it below the dresses that Jessika gave her. She had no other choice but to keep it if he insists. The hazy sunlight through the lush leaves of the tree above distracted her for a moment, not until she looked up at the empty space beyond her; where Kylo once stood and argued with her. Rey couldn’t forget about it, because she had discovered two truths that day; Kylo Ren is Ben Solo and that he is the man who keeps on showing up in her dreams.

Rey wondered if she hadn’t come to King’s Landing, would she ever find out about that on her own. As she stared out into the open field next to the garden, she heard slow footsteps approaching.

“Dear child, here you are,” Leia said.

Rey stood up from the steps and dusted the back of her long skirt.

“It’s time, Rey. We are leaving,” Leia held out a hand for her and Rey ran to her side and took her hand.

They made their way slowly to the front gates of the villa, and then Leia spoke up, “That was the spot where you argued with Ben—I mean, Lord Ren.”

Rey’s head whipped to the side and her surprise was too obvious, she couldn’t help but perk up that way when she heard his real name mentioned again.

“Yes, it was that spot, milady,” Rey quietly replied.

Leia smiled, the chiffon fabric of her headdress was being softly blown by the wind which made her look more ethereal. Rey knew that her smile and the glow that radiated from Leia were because of the memory of seeing her son again in a very long time.

“On his behalf, I ask for your forgiveness on his rough manners. I know that the years spent with Snoke have not taught him how to behave well in a lady’s presence,” Leia looked up to Rey.

“It’s all right, Leia. I understand,” Rey had a small smile on her lips as she squeezed the older woman’s hand.

“What were you arguing about, that time, anyway?”

Rey’s gaze fell on the ground affront them then her brows knitted together, “It was about that damn jewels that Snoke sent for me as a gift. I wouldn’t accept it right away which angered him.”

Leia kept herself from chuckling, “Well, why were you refusing the jewels?”

“He was rude before that. He was the reason why Poe decided to challenge him to the melee. He was also rude to me; he was such an impetuous—Oh kriff!” Rey stopped her words before she could say anything else in front of Leia, Kylo’s own mother.

Leia’s eyebrows shot up in amusement, “I see he’s grown to be a charmer. So much like his father,” then she chuckled as they continued walking.

Rey didn’t want to say anything else or she might end up saying more foolish things to Leia. But, Leia shook their entwined hands, “Then what happened next, Rey, tell me.”

She gulped hard, and thought hard about the right words to say, “I… I said that I would only accept the jewels if he apologizes for what he did to us… while bending a knee.”

This time, Leia couldn’t help but chortle out loud, “You made him kneel down in front of you?”

Rey’s cheeks were turning red with embarrassment, but it mystified her why does this story sound amusing to Leia.

“Y-Yeah… Then, I pushed it further… I made him remove his masked helmet. I only meant that to annoy him, I was being a fool at that time. Then, he removed his helmet.”

Leia’s mouth fell open with surprise, “You made him do that?”

Rey now felt worried, it was not the normal reaction she thought Leia would have.

“Yes. Lady Leia, I don’t understand—you’re not angry that I did that to him?”

Leia placed her other hand to cover her smile, then she answered Rey, “No. Not at all.”

They were already reaching the front gates of the villa when Rey asked again, “Why not?”

The older woman smiled warmly at Rey, “Why would I be?”

Leia let go of Rey’s hand as she walked toward the carriage, where Kaydel and Viviette are already in. Rey stood there awkwardly by herself as Leia got in the carriage, wondering why Leia was not even bothered on what she did to Kylo Ren, but she just requested Rey to get in with them so they could leave. Their carriage, which is the second in the entourage, started to move out of the villa’s premises then into the road that leads out of the Kingswood then to the Roseroad.

Rey’s place was once again near the window. She leaned on the wooden sill and the frays of the rolled up cover were brushing the top of her head. She could see the tallest tower of the Supremacy from her view. This time, she was not saying any goodbyes to King’s Landing. She would only finally breathe in relief that her mission as Lady Rey Andor is done and that she now has a new home.

* * *

 Loud gallops hitting the dirt distracted the old maester as he peacefully swept away the orange leaves in the pathway of his home. When he looked up, he saw two people on horseback, riding towards him; a boy who seems to be his squire and the other, the Lord Commander.

They halted slowly in front of the old maester, Lord Commander Kylo asked him, “Where are the people at Canto Bight Hall?”

The maester looked from left to right while he held the end of his broom, “Are you talking to me, milord?”

Kylo removed his masked helmet and sneered, “Do I look like I’m talking to anyone else? Where are they?!”

The maester jumped at Kylo’s harsh and loud tone.

“They left three hours ago, milord. They are bound to Chandrila Castle, from what I heard.”

Kylo looked back at Kylo the younger, “They haven’t gone far yet. They must be on the Kingswood by now. Let’s go.”

Kylo started riding out, but Kylo the younger followed after because he had to apologize to the poor old maester before joining his master on chasing down the entourage.

The sun was already set low on the horizon as Kylo urged his horse to go faster so he could reach the entourage in time, while his squire was falling behind him on the road. Kylo was not supposed to take the boy with him, but he was insistent on saying his final goodbye to Lady Rey’s companion, the ginger girl. However, Kylo’s mission is not the same as his squire’s. It was more important than anything else, and he must fulfill it, according to his king’s wishes. The oaks and pines covered the light of the sunset when he entered the Kingswood.

After passing by the endless rows of trees, he reached the point of the road where it was less cobbled. Then, he heard the soft rattling of carriages from afar and there he knew he was almost near the entourage. He held on tighter on the reins as his horse ran faster.

After a hard turn by the end of the road, he saw from a quarter of a mile, the last carriage of the entourage and a group of four riders guarding the back end.

He closed the distance between him and the four riders; they all turned their heads to see the Lord Commander arriving.

“Halt!” announced Kylo.

They all paused, and then one of the guards spoke up, “Lord Ren! What are you doing here?”

“Where is Lady Rey Andor? I need to talk to her,” Kylo spatted.

The guards gave curious looks at each other. The man replied, “She is with Lady Leia.”

“Stop the carriages. I need to speak with Lady Rey,” Kylo demanded once again.

The man nodded at the younger guard beside him and rode to the second carriage. Kylo observed the guard that was sent to Lady Leia’s carriage; now, the entourage stopped altogether.

After the younger man nodded and pointed Kylo out, Rey popped her half-body from the window to look out from the back end of the line. Kylo saw how her eyes grow in size with shock.

“This is taking too long,” he muttered to himself, and then he urged his horse and went over to the second carriage.

Rey shrunk back to the carriage when she saw Lord Kylo from their window and atop his horse. They were all bewildered by Kylo’s actions, however, Rey was the most bewildered of them all.

“Lady Rey. Come out of the carriage, I need to tell you something,” Kylo spoke up with not even a hint of politeness in his tone.

Rey looked back at Leia who sat adjacent to her, but she only answered Rey with a shake of her head; she was clueless as she is.

“Lord Kylo, couldn’t you have arrived earlier when we were still at the villa, so we could’ve talked in a more proper manner?” Rey said.

“We are wasting time; I need to talk to you—in private.”

Rey once more looked back to her companions for any response, but they were also baffled.

“Lord Kylo, would it kill you to ask nicely?” Rey tilted her head to the side. She needed to let him know that he was being rude at the moment.

Kylo looked away then bit his lower lip, “Please, Lady Rey… I would like to talk to you, in private,” he asked flatly, but not meeting Rey’s eyes.

Rey nodded, “There, much better,” then she turned to Leia, “Milady, would you permit me to talk with Lord Kylo in private?”

Leia waved her hand away, “Sure, go ahead.”

Rey gathered her skirt so she won’t stumble forward while getting down the carriage. Lord Kylo went on to the side of the road with his horse and entered the woods.

“Wow, he really does mean the  _in private_  part,” Rey sarcastically remarked as the young guard helped her get down from the carriage.

Before entering the woods, she looked back at the carriage; they were looking out for her. Rey nodded once at Leia, and she also responded with a slight nod. When she walked past the columns of towering oaks by her side, she saw Lord Kylo, still on his horse in the middle of a small clearing in the woods.

She stood beside Lord Kylo’s horse, and she had to crane her neck upwards so she could meet his gaze.

“Lady Rey, I’m here to apologize for accusing you of having feelings for Poe Dameron.”

Rey rolled her eyes and sighed, “Apology accepted.”

His horse trotted slightly forward, then he said, “So… You still want to return my cape?”

Rey placed her hands on her waist, and then thought to herself  _because you are still as arrogant as ever, I’m not returning that cape._

But instead, she said, “No. I changed my mind. I’m keeping it. I have to admit, I have grown accustomed to it, though it’s very heavy… and warm, soft… fragrant,” Rey cleared her throat, “But anyway, I’m keeping it.”

Kylo’s brows finally unknotted and Rey saw a hint of a smile from his plump lips, “I see why you’re partial to it. That’s the same reason why that cape is my favorite.”

She felt a hot rush snake down her neck then crept up her cheeks when she heard that from him. Rey looked away from him then spoke, “Okay… Would that be all, milord?”

“No,” he shook his head when he got down on his horse, his long legs swiveling then landing on the leaf-strewn ground. He went for the large satchel attached at the saddle of his horse, then he took out a large silver egg; bigger than Rey’s head, she reckoned.

Kylo stepped towards her, and then she blurted out, “What is that?”

He looked down at the egg, faintly shining at the sunset’s glow.

“My parting gift;  _a dragon egg._ ”

Rey’s mouth fell open, but when she caught sight how serious Kylo’s face is, she couldn’t dismiss the validity of his own words. He gave her the dragon egg and fearing that if she dropped the egg it might crack, so Rey held on tight to it.

“Why are you giving me this? Isn’t it a crime against the king to have a dragon for myself?” Rey babbled.

“It doesn’t matter. The king permitted me to give it to you.”

Rey shook her head and protested, “I can’t hatch this! I’m no Jedi! What would I do with this?”

That time, Kylo placed his hands on Rey’s arms and looked down into her eyes, “Rey, you have so much potential, more than you’ll ever know. And you need a teacher… I can teach you the ways of the Force.”

As if the egg got heavier in her arms, she whispered, “The Force?”

Kylo tilted her chin up so she could see his eyes on her, “His Grace has seen through you, Rey. He knows what you can be capable of in the future.”

When he mentioned Snoke, Rey leaned away from his touch. She wanted so much to return the egg back to him because he mentioned the king’s name. Then it all became clear to her, the reason why she was invited to that supper days ago, was that Snoke had somewhat known of her abilities. But how, she doesn’t know.

Rey was definitely sure; she would not join the dark side, even if it means she has to ultimately sever her connection with Kylo.

She held out the egg then said, “Kylo, I’m not sure… You can still take it back—“

“Please, Rey… Do it for me. Keep it,” Kylo pleaded.

His eyes bore into hers, and Rey knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep her resolve now that she had once more caught sight of his warm and beautiful brown eyes. But he didn’t look at her to hypnotize or seduce her; she saw the conflict within, the pleading and the sincerity of his gesture. Rey felt helpless, she knew she shouldn’t let her own feelings get in the way. She knew that the right action to take is to return the dragon egg.  However, with Kylo’s proposition, she saw it as a way to bridge a gap; maybe if she let him in, if she accepted the egg, he might have a change of heart and decide to come back home to his family.

 _What if… he returns home? Just because of this egg? What if I change his mind?_   Rey pondered.

Rey thought of the possibilities; how this egg could change the course of Lord Kylo Ren’s future, how he could renounce his vows as the Lord Commander, come back home to Chandrila Castle and once more become  _Ben Solo_.

She looked up at him again, “Then I will. But I’m not promising that I can hatch this. You would have the wrong girl, milord.”

Kylo took her hand, which made her jump slightly, “Trust me. I know you’re the one.”

If someone might hear them, they might speculate that the Lord Commander, sworn to celibacy, is trying to court the daughter of Lord Cassian Andor. But it was just their luck that no one is listening. As soon as Kylo gently let go of her hand, he instructed her to keep it a secret from Lady Leia and the others.

He gave her the satchel to conceal the egg inside it. When he mounted his horse and was ready to leave, Rey asked him, “Lord Kylo… What if—just,  _what if_ … I hatch this dragon. What do you think I should name it?”

He smirked at her and Rey returned it. He took the reins of the bridle then said, “What name do you want?”

Rey looked down on the heavy egg in her arms, “Maybe… how about  _Anakin_?”

Kylo gasped when she mentioned that, “Where did you hear that name?”

Rey shrugged, “I’m not sure… from a dream, maybe.”

Kylo’s horse trotted forward, ready to leave; but before he could leave, he continued, “There you have it—a name.”

Rey smiled at him, her beautiful face glowing as the light of the sunset had cast an orange glow on her. He had to clear his throat before she could notice that he had swallowed hard because of her smile.

“Goodbye, Lady Rey. Till we meet again,” he nodded, and then he left her there in the middle of the clearing.

“Kylo Ren…” Rey whispered when he was gone.

Rey was determined that this egg will change everything. She could see the odds turning favorably towards them, not just for the Resistance, but for Han and Leia also. She knows that someday, he would come home. He would see all of his faults and his master’s, and he would realize his mistake.

Then she thought of it, this was her new mission; to save Ben Solo from Kylo Ren; from Snoke, and from the First Order.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of two weeks, 8,000+ words haha XD Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it ^_^ Your kudos and comments mean a lot to me, even the hits this fic is receiving is a big deal for me, thanks so much, dearies :D
> 
> A S/O to flypaper-brain and lovethemfiercely for their continuing beta work for THR, thank you very much, darlings! ^_^


	15. Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exodus to Corellia would be momentarily paused as the entourage camps for the night. But Rey would be faced with a difficult challenge; how will she able take care of a dragon hatchling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstories ahead! Just a fair warning though :P

                                                     

 

When nightfall came, the entourage had to stop near _Coronet Bridge_ , and make camp for the rest of the evening. Rey amazed some of the gamekeepers and servants when she helped on assembling the tents. They didn’t know a girl like her could be so well adept with tools.

Rey was more than happy to help especially when she saw them struggling and one man short from assembling the tents, so she changed to her working clothes; a shirt and breeches and helped them on battering down the stakes of the tents. They chose to camp out in the nearby forest from the Roseroad, in a wide clearing where the tents could be placed. When Rey was done helping, she went to their tent that she shares with Lady Leia and the girls. She got inside the wide and cozy tent and saw Viviette relaying to Leia and Kaydel the last conversation she had with Kylo the younger.

She was telling it like a play, the way mummers did and Viviette acted as herself and as Kylo the younger.

“He placed a hand on my cheek, then he pulled my face and our foreheads touched… He told me this; _I will never forget you, my love. Please write to me when you’ve arrived in Chandrila, as soon as you can_ ,” then Viviette sighed softly and tumbled down into the plush fort of pillows and cushions underneath her.

“Oh, I didn’t know to be in love could be so great!” Viviette squealed.

“Now you know what all the fuss is about,” Kaydel teased her and threw a pillow at her face.

They all laughed after that then Viviette turned to Rey who was watching the little show earlier, “I know I’m in love, but I don’t know about Rey,” she winked at Rey’s direction.

Their attention was now on Rey whose mouth was formed in a tight line as she was caught off guard.

“Me? What about me?” Rey finally spoke up.

“What did Lord Ren tell you, Rey?” Kaydel asked, and then all of them waited for her answer.

“Wha--? Well…” her words trailed off, and then her mind immediately went to the dragon egg concealed on one of her casket of dresses on a tent next to theirs.

She knew they would ask her this question, and it was a good thing that she already had an alibi.

“He… Lord Kylo gave me a black velvet cape as a parting gift—from the king.”

Leia tilted her head to the side, “That’s it?”

Rey’s face must have lost its color when she was faced with a follow-up question, but she answered carefully, “Lord Kylo apologized for what he did to Poe.”

Kaydel perked up, “Did you made him apologize or he did that on his own?”

Rey crossed her arms on her chest, “He did it on his own.”

The three of them exchanged looks of astonishment, but Rey was biting down her tongue for letting that alibi out. To change the topic she said, “So, is supper ready? I think I’m famished, after all that assembling and stuff.”

Leia answered her, “I think our cook is just getting started with preparing the supper. How about you change clothes, Rey?”

Her eyebrows perked up, “That would be lovely. See you later, milady; girls.”

Then Rey turned her back on them, but she sighed quietly when they can no longer see her face. She could only wish that her alibi worked, as Viviette had told her before; she was a bad liar.

Rey went to the tent beside theirs and scoured for her clothes until she came upon the casket that hid the dragon egg. She opened it when saw that she was all alone. The large satchel had a big lump on it which was the egg; she lifted the satchel’s flaps then saw the rounded edge of the egg, and it could’ve been her imagination as she saw the egg almost glow in the dark. Her fingers brushed the exposed part of the egg and felt its hard texture, the raised bumps of it like it was made of stone rather than being an actual egg. Now Rey wondered if Lord Kylo might have shammed her, and that what he really gave her wasn’t a dragon egg at all. She closed the satchel then shut the casket, and proceeded to look for a plain dress to wear.

As she got dressed in that tent, she could feel the egg’s presence, as if it was watching her. Rey tried to shake away the strange thought, but whenever she would look back at the casket that contained the egg; her sensations towards it would get stronger; when she was done, she immediately left the tent, but it also left her spooked and with goosebumps all over her body.

Rey didn’t go back to their tent, but she chose to walk over the boundaries of their camp. She thought about how Snoke had found out of her ability. As far as Rey could remember, she told no other soul about it and she promised that she would never use it again, thinking that if she did; her ability would weaken and disappear. However, there was only one instance that she knows that had revealed her abilities to Snoke and it was that night when she was invited to Supremacy Castle for supper.

As Rey found herself staring up at the moon, the memory of that strange pull that she felt when Snoke tried to read her and how it showed her images that she had tried to forget about. She looked away and her gaze fell down on the dirt path in front of her and had her brows knitted in confusion.

She had been told that Snoke was neither user of the Force or one with the Sith; Leia had told her that Snoke was in between. If he had sensed Rey’s ability, what would that make of her? Is she like a Jedi or a Sith?

But for all Rey know, the possibilities that she could be either would only mean one thing; _danger_. Not just for her own, but to all of her friends and newfound family, the Resistance.

* * *

The snow-covered fields were the only view that could be seen from the windows of his chambers. It has been so for the last decade. He threw two more logs into the fireplace to keep the fire burning as he needed more light for him to continue writing the records of the day.

He was about to dip his quill on the ink when a knock rapped on the door and a voice spoke up, “Milord, a raven came for you.”

His head turned to the door’s direction, his shoulder-length gray hair covering the right side of his face, then the Lord Steward entered and came to his side,

“A letter from King’s Landing,” then the rolled paper was placed in front of him. He saw the wax seal fixed on it, the sigil of House Solo; two crossed swords under a head of a horse.

“Thank you, Biggs,” he quietly thanked his old friend.

When he was finally left alone, he cracked the wax seal and rolled out the paper, then read the first line he saw at the top part of the letter;

_Luke,_

He didn’t need to read the bottom part to know who sent it; he already recognized his twin sister’s handwriting.

“Leia,” he whispered.

It was not the first letter he had received from Leia for the last decade, but their correspondence had been limited because it was part of the agreement that Leia is never to contact her twin brother again.

Luke continued reading the letter,

_The mission failed. Snoke is still alive. The Resistance is almost losing faith of ever defeating the king and stopping his dire plans._

He wanted to crumple the letter and throw it into the fire, firstly, to remove any evidence of correspondence between him and his sister; but secondly, he already knew that Leia’s words would not convince him to rebel against the throne. The last time he wrote back to her and the Resistance, he told them that his loyalty lies with his brothers of the Night’s Watch, and no one else.

The night the seat of House Skywalker, _Sunsaber_ , was burned down to the ground; was the night Luke lost it all. But he could still remember the events that had caused it; after he had renounced his vows as King Snoke’s Lord Commander of the Praetorian Guards; he went back to Tatooine and rebuilt Sunsaber, not for his own use, but for it to be a new Jedi Temple.

His dragons helped him, _Shmi_ and _Qui-Gon_ , whom he’d named after his grandmother, Princess Shmi of House Skywalker and his step-grandfather, King Qui-Gon of House Kenobi.

Luke closed his eyes as he imagined the wind sweeping above the sand dunes near the Tatooine Marches, where he used to go with his dragons and watch the sunset. He opened his eyes again, but only heard the eerie winds that come from The Wall. It was no good to think of the past, for it would only just remind him of the painful memories he had carefully kept away.

However, he did not crumple the letter, he continued reading and his attention focused on the last part of the letter,

_But there is something else, Luke. I met a girl named Rey. She helped us with the mission, however, she has nowhere to go anymore and so I am taking her home with us to Chandrila. My dear brother, I can feel something about her; something special. I could only hope that you are here to tell if my assumptions are all correct._

After reading the letter, he threw it into the fire and watched it as the flames lay claim to the paper, then the last thing he saw before it turned to ashes was the girl’s name.

“Rey? Who is she?” Luke asked himself out loud.

Luke went over to the window and watched as the snow fell from the dark clouds above. Remembering the worse parts of his memories wasn’t so bad when Luke had come to think of it; he also remembers the good that doesn’t fail to bring a smile upon his face.

Then it came back to him, how it all started, half a century ago; the _House Hutt_ and _House Toydaria_ from _Mos Espa_ started to invade Sunsaber, ruled then by Princess Shmi; a descendant of a Rhoynar Princess that had ruled over Tatooine centuries ago. The reason for the invasion is that they have declared Shmi to have no heir, for her bastard, the nine-year old _Anakin Sand_ was not fit to be her heir. At that time, she had no other choice but to forge an alliance with the current king, King Qui-Gon, to fight off the invaders. They won and that alliance was strengthened when Princess Shmi decided to marry King Qui-Gon and have Tatooine be part of the seven kingdoms. That time, Qui-Gon, who is also a Jedi Knight, found out that Anakin was conceived by the power of the Force, and that he is no bastard at all. Anakin became a legitimate heir to Sunsaber, and then he was sent to King’s Landing to be fostered and trained as a Jedi by Qui-Gon himself.

However, a mutiny broke out in the Westerlands in _Naboo_ ; the seat of _House Amidala-Naberrie_ , _Theed Palace_ , was taken over by _Lord Nute_ Gunray and was supported by the Sith, and the usurper to the throne; _Lord Sheev Palpatine_ and his apprentice, _Ser Maul_. The king ended the invasion, but he died by Ser Maul’s sword, while his son avenged him and killed Maul. The responsibility of training Anakin fell to his step-brother, Crown Prince Obi-Wan, who was crowned king immediately after his father’s remains were burned in Naboo.

Meanwhile, the young Anakin grew up to be a Jedi Knight, and then he was made Lord Commander of Obi-Wan’s Kingsguard. However, the brothers had a brief rivalry over the heir of House Amidala-Naberrie, the beautiful and wise  _Lady Padmé_. When Anakin renounced his vows as Lord Commander to marry Padmé, Obi-Wan gave way for his step-brother and instead married _Lady Satine of Moat Mandalore_ from the Riverlands.

Anakin and Padmé became the Lord and Lady of Sunsaber for a time, until Anakin turned to the dark side, rebelled against Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order, and then joined Lord Palpatine in Essos. He found out that his wife died giving birth, along with their children. Or so he believed for the next nineteen years.

Now Luke remembered being a ward of House Kenobi, raised by the king whom he dearly called _Uncle Ben_ ; and also by _Uncle Owen_ , then the Master of Coin of Obi-Wan’s small council, and his wife, _Aunt Beru_. His childhood was a little difficult as he was told that his father and mother died during a rebellion, but still, his friendship with the squire _Biggs Darklighter_ , Ser Han Solo of Chandrila Castle, and the _Crown Princess Sabine_ helped him through the confusing times.

But that all ended when _Lord Vader_ killed King Obi-Wan and led the Sack of King’s Landing. He saw how the man he had treated like his own father, killed by the man whom he will find out was his real father. The rest was history; they had placed Snoke, who was the Master of Whisperers at that time, as their king; for he was the only one with the royal bloodline left alive. The Rebel Alliance found out that Princess Sabine was killed during the Sack of King’s Landing and the responsibility of the crown truly falls to Snoke’s shoulders.

Luke heaved a sigh when he started thinking of Sabine; his dearest childhood friend and companion. She was one of the long line of loved ones that he had lost all throughout his life; yet, she was not the last.

His mechanical hand gripped the wooden sill of the window as once more, he was reminded of the pain, and also the failures that had placed him now in this position. The reason why he had turned down his sister’s request is that he doesn’t want his mistakes to add up again by joining the Resistance; he thought that he had done enough, and he was sure that he had chosen to be there up north, so he could die in isolation.

 _For that is the only punishment I can grant myself for all of the things I have done_ , he thought to himself.

For a moment, he closed his eyes and saw the green glow of his sword reflected at a pair of frightened brown eyes under him; a pair of eyes that belonged to a boy, his own flesh and blood; his nephew Ben. He opened his eyes again and unclenched his mechanical hand.

Luke can only be sure of one thing; nothing could make change his mind that will make him join the Resistance.

* * *

After having supper over the fire at the middle of their camp, they had a little happening when some of the servants took out their instruments and played music, while the handmaidens together with Kaydel, Rey, and Viviette; danced to it. Leia sat in the circle as she watched happily while she clapped her hands together with the beat. The servants played a total of five songs, and then when it was all done, Leia thanked everyone and had called it a night.

The ladies came back to their tents to finally sleep; Leia shared her cushioned quilt with Kaydel and Viviette, but it was not large enough to fit another, however, Rey volunteered to sleep at the other corner of their tent, near the entrance. She placed another cushioned quilt there and a blanket, but before finally laying down, Rey took her quarterstaff and set it beside her quilt. She was just placing it there, just in case; and she had already volunteered to keep watch over their tent for the night.

"Sleep well, girls," Leia spoke up, and then she blew away their lamp's wick.

When they were fully enveloped by the darkness, Rey's eyes started to adjust; then she noticed the gleaming light of the moon, that could be seen through the fabric of their tent.

For the next minute, she tried to doze off, but her mind would not let her have her sleep that easily. Her eyes were closed but all that she could see behind her lids was Kylo Ren. When he turned his back on her yesterday at the cliffside, she thought that it would be the last time she will ever see him again. She had to admit, seeing him atop his horse while under the warm light of the sunset, was the last image of him that she would like to see when she left King's Landing.

But, what he gave her was the last thing she ever wanted to receive.

Rey had tried hard to conceal her abilities, tried to keep her nightmares at bay, and had told not a soul of it; but no matter how she did it, Snoke still found out about it. She thought about it, maybe because of what she is was the only reason why Snoke wanted to keep seeing her on court, not because he wanted to marry her and sire heirs for the throne. This time, Rey rolled to her left side, turning her back from the others; she felt so relieved that it is so. But when she thought about it, she wondered why did Snoke want her to have the dragon egg, she even doubts it that she will hatch the egg and tame a dragon.

Finally, her eyes opened as she was reminded of the dragon egg. She felt an urge to rise from her quilt and visit the other tent to have another look at the egg.

 _It won’t go away and no one’s going to steal it. I don’t need to worry about it,_  Rey pondered as she closed her eyes again.

This time, she felt dozing off for real and finally, she could take a rest. Rey’s consciousness slipped off and she has now gone to a deep slumber. Although, her dreams didn’t remain as a dark void as she would expect; in there, she saw a cave in the middle of a snow-covered forest. Rey looked back and knew she was dreaming as she saw tall pines covered also by snow. She doesn’t know why but she approached the cave and stood in its mouth; then she felt a chill that passed by her. As she proceeded to the innermost part of the cave, she saw a small fire burning in the middle of the darkness and person sitting in front of it.

She couldn’t make it out the person’s face and form, but she felt like she knows that person. Rey tried to reach out for the person and also the fire when her dreams changed once more to darkness. Rey shouted into the void, but there was no voice that was coming out of her throat; no one could hear her, and she couldn’t scream out for help.

Then, she saw the void suddenly crack and bright light spill from it.

 _Free me,_ the voice told her.

When Rey opened her eyes, she woke up to see that she was no longer on her quilt, but she was standing in front of the casket where she hid the dragon egg. She had opened the casket and took out the dragon egg from the satchel and she had her right hand placed on top of it.

“Seven hells…” Rey breathed out as soon as she saw the scene that she had woken up to.

Rey felt something that was pulling her close to the egg and that she could not remove her hand from it. Soon after, the egg rattled uncontrollably and started to crack.

“Kriff! Oh, kriff!” Rey blurted out as the egg continued shaking and cracks started to appear from the side.

Her immediate response was she took the egg into her arms and her eyes darted to the exit of the tent. Rey saw no one awake around the camp, but the egg’s cracks started to split it into to two while bright light seeped out from it. She couldn’t do anything else but to run away from their camp before anyone else could discover what was happening with her.

Her feet kicked up the dust of the path as she sprinted as far away as she could from the tents. The egg won’t stop from shaking and cracking, and the light coming from it had rendered her almost blind as she could no longer see the way ahead of her. Rey almost tripped over a boulder by the path, but she evaded it and continued to run towards a direction that she knows not where it could lead her. She was squealing with panic as she tried to contain the egg in her arms that didn’t stop from cracking. Rey almost didn’t notice, but she already reached a cliffside, and before she could fall into it; she stopped, tripped, and fell into her knees.

The egg didn’t slip away from her arms, but this time, the crack had almost split the egg to two halves.

“No!” Rey screamed, but the last thing she saw was the egg, cracking into two; great light coming out of it, suddenly blinding and knocking her off unconscious.

* * *

 

Padmé woke up from her sleep when she heard Rey’s thoughts. She knew that the girl was well on her way back to Corellia, but she felt Rey was in distress.

She uncoiled herself and crawled the distance between the corner and the direction towards the lever that opens the ceiling of the dragonpit. Her claw reached and pulled down the lever that set the cogs turning and the ceiling opening. When Padmé could already fit from the gaping space in the ceiling, she climbed out onto the top of the dragonpit and craned her neck to the southwest, her eyes narrowing at the direction of the Roseroad. As far as her vision could permit, she saw nothing was happening there; though she wanted so much to go there to see if Rey was alright, Padmé could not as she had been forbidden to wander out of the dragonpit.

 _I hope nothing bad is happening to Rey right now._ Padmé thought as she kept her eyes towards the southwest.

When Padmé thought about it that she felt that Rey might be in danger, could her master also have felt it?

Ever since Rey touched her and they imprinted on each other—to which Rey has no knowledge about, Padmé started to hear Rey’s thoughts clearly and feel her emotions with more intensity than before. Even to her, it was a mystery as to how Rey had managed to imprint on her. She knew that she would obey Kylo and no other master, but now that she felt Rey might be in trouble, Padmé wanted to spring out of the pit, fly to her, and stand by her side at that moment.

She huffed and climbed down the roof of the dragonpit, and then she went back inside. There was nothing else she could do for Rey as she is powerless when it comes to those matters. Padmé resented the irony; she was told that she is a powerful creature, armies can fall into the fires of her breath, no man can ever survive if she would wish to maul them and eat them whole; but by the king’s rules, she is the throne’s property.

 _If I couldn’t do anything, I can only strongly hope that Kylo can._ Padmé thought lastly as she crouched down and coiled up over her dark corner of the dragonpit.

* * *

 

The prickly feeling of pine needles behind her back woke Rey up. She doesn’t know how but she was thrown a few paces away from the cliffside and now she was lying under a pine tree. Rey couldn’t open her eyes right away as the morning sun blinded her.

“How long have I been out?” She groaned as she tried to sit up, only to feel something large was on top of her chest.

When she finally laid eyes on the object in her arms, dread suddenly washed over her as she remembered the egg that was supposed to be in her arms. And there Rey saw it, the egg was no longer an egg—but it was now a _dragon_.

A shrill scream came out of her mouth and she pushed the creature away from her and hid behind the nearest tree trunk. The dragon hatchling was lying flat on its back then it managed to get on to its feet, its little wings flapping as it tried to approach Rey.

“Get away!” Rey warned the hatchling as it tried to pat its little claws towards her.

When Rey saw that the hatchling was about to fall flat into its face, she couldn’t help it, she swooped in and set the hatchling upright. Once more, the hatchling was in her arms and it was large and heavy as a toddler.

The hatchling’s icy blue eyes widened and it started to let out happy gasps that brought a crooked smile into Rey’s face.

“I must be going crazy… this can’t be true,” Rey gasped as she started to reach out for the hatchling’s head.

As soon as her palm met the scaly head of the hatchling, she closed her eyes and felt a strong sensation towards it; as if the dragon in front of her is the only thing holding her down to the ground. Rey saw darkness in her mind-eye, only to find the hatchling’s eyes from a beaming light.

_Rey._

She heard _his_ voice; then Rey realized, this hatchling was the voice that had been calling out to her ever since. When Rey finally opened her eyes and felt like her spirit was floating, she saw the hatchling’s eyes had turned gold and the pupils of his eyes were blown wide as an orb.

“What did just happen?” Rey gasped as she laid eyes into the hatchling.

Little by little, the hatchling’s eyes turned back to icy blue, and what happened next really freaked out Rey,

 _Mama!_ the hatchling blurted out, his thoughts that sounded like of a child, was loud and clear in Rey’s head.

“What?! I’m not your mother!” Rey cried out.

The hatchling snuggled his scaly head into the crook of Rey’s neck and purred a storm that immediately captured Rey’s heart.

“Oh…” she whispered as she now tightened her arms around the hatchling.

Rey doesn’t know how to begin to explain on why she felt so comforted when the hatchling gave her that somewhat kind of hug; as if another missing piece of her had just been connected to her and she felt peace, and that made her think that she was meant to keep him. As the hatchling continued snuggling into Rey’s arms, she stroked his spine and felt the life underneath his skin which surprised her.

“Do you belong to me now? Or is it the other way around?” Rey beamed at the hatchling that actually frightened her a few minutes ago.

The hatchling looked up at her and said, _Mama_ ; the only word that this creature ever knows.

“Yeah, I guess I’m your mother now. There’s no arguing with that,” she shrugged, and then a wide grin spread across Rey’s face.

“What should I call you again? _Anakin_?” Rey patted the hatchling’s head and it was returned with an affectionate bump from the hatchling.

“You like that name, huh? Anakin… you will be Anakin, and you are mine as much as I am yours,” Rey affectionately scratched her new dragon’s chin which made Anakin chirp out happily.

She stood up as she held Anakin carefully in her arms as if she was carrying a newborn infant. Now that she had named him, the only problem Rey has to face is to where she could hide Anakin or how she could ever take him with her to Chandrila Castle.

“We have another problem though… how will I tell Leia about you?”

 

“You can tell me right now,” Leia’s words answered Rey.

Rey looked back and saw Leia standing near a tall pine tree, her arms crossed against her chest.

“Leia!” Rey blurted out.

Anakin quickly burrowed his head on the opening of Rey’s dress and his claws almost pierced Rey’s stomach in panic when he heard Leia’s voice. However, Rey felt her heart was about to burst out of her chest from consternation as she saw how Leia’s gaze bore into her.

Rey was not sure if she should whether fear or feel relief now Leia has found out about Anakin. But still, even if the egg already hatched into a dragon hatchling, Rey would not be swayed; Anakin might be the answer to redeeming Kylo Ren. Everything had happened for a reason, and Rey believes that it would be one of Anakin’s purposes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Luke had just popped into the plot. It's like this, chapters 1-14 is TFA, then maybe Chapter 15 and up would be TLJ. 
> 
> I hope everyone liked it! ^_^ Your kudos and comments are deeply appreciated, don't worry about it haha :D


	16. The Upper Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opposing sides of the Resistance and the Throne had not been idle for the past two months. However, the arrival of the famous Stormtroopers would change the game between the secret alliance of the Resistance and the crown. Leia firmly believes that they have an advantage against Snoke.

                                                    

 

Lord Armitage stood in front of his mirror as he started to get dressed for the morning. Now the summer has ended, he had asked for his black tunic lined twice with soft linen and wool to keep him warm during the early meetings of the small council. He also intended to look his best as the new Master of Whisperers would be in attendance to the meeting. Today is the day that he would find out the identity of the new Master of Whisperers that they all said came all the way from _Lexrul_ in the Westerlands.

After his servant helped him clasp down his tunic and cape, Armitage pinned his house’s sigil on his left breast. But before he left his chambers, he scratched Millicent’s chin and also behind her ears,

“A scratch for luck, Millie,” he chuckled as Millicent blinked slowly for him.

He got out of his chambers and headed to the small council meeting. Armitage was earlier than most of the member of the small council but he had not the chance of being surprised by the Lord Commander arriving earlier than everybody. The seat at the head of the table always belonged to him and there he took his place.

One by one, they arrived and Grandmaester Tekka was the first one to occupy his seat after Armitage.

“Lord Hux,” the old man greeted him stiffly before taking his seat.

Armitage only regarded him with a slight nod, and then the others came in except the new Master of Whisperers. Lord Datoo looked around and saw that the Lord Commander’s seat was vacant and so was the Master of Whisperers’.

“Is it just us three or will the new Master of Whisperers be joining us? Lord Ren seems to be missing too,” Lord Datoo pointed out the vacant seats.

Grandmaester Tekka cleared his throat before speaking, “I heard that the Lord Commander is in the Kingswood with His Grace and on to his regular sword practice.”

“How about the new Master of Whisperers?” Armitage now spoke up.

And speaking of the devil, the doors of the meeting chamber opened, revealing to them the new Master of Whisperers.

“Good morrow, my lords,” A man spoke up and entered the chambers.

The new Master of Whisperers was no other than the **_Lord of Sativran Fort, Orson Krennic._**

Armitage fidgeted on his seat as soon as he saw Lord Orson enter the room. He had heard a lot about him, but he was famous for his full support on Snoke before he was crowned king of the seven kingdoms.

“Milords, may ask all of you to come with me to the docks for a brief presentation?” said Lord Krennic.

All of them exchanged looks, they did notice that he hasn’t removed his riding gloves and cape and they knew they had to quickly comply with his request. They left the meeting chambers and headed out to the main entrance of the castle where they saw a carriage waiting for them at the vestibule of the large wooden gates. Lord Krennic rode his horse instead of joining the rest of the small council in the carriage.

Armitage was seated beside the Grandmaester which he paid no mind to. Although, all of them had the same question in their minds; what is the reason why Krennic dragged them to the docks and what awaits for them there. The ride to the docks only took them a few minutes as they took the main road to get there, and as soon as they entered the threshold, the horrid smell of the Flea Bottom seaside welcomed them.

“I’m beginning to think that Lord Krennic brought us here to die with that damned stench,” Armitage hissed.

When the carriage stopped with a sudden bob, the door of the carriage was opened for them, and then they saw Lord Krennic, still on his horse; was waiting for them. He didn’t say anything else but he got down on his horse and walked along the stone docks. At that time, Armitage saw Lord Krennic approach four men in white armor that were lined up perfectly at the end of the docks. He recognized the armor on the four soldiers and he was not mistaken, they were _Stormtroopers_ from _Carida_.

As soon as they closed the distance between them and Lord Krennic, the new Master of Whisperers declared, “Milords. I present to you the formidable Stormtroopers of Carida. Trained from boyhood, skilled with any weapon; kills without remorse and by command.”

The rest of the small council looked on and saw the stormtroopers’ faces were blank yet fearsome. Armitage witnessed as Lord Krennic removed the leather breastplate of one of the stormtrooper and unsheathed his dagger.

“They are also emotionless. The perfect soldier,” and then, Krennic cut away the stormtrooper’s nipple.

Grandmaester Tekka and Lord Datoo gasped in horror; however, Armitage looked away for a moment when they finally saw the stormtrooper bleeding. Krennic drew down again the trooper’s breastplate and approached the small council.

“More will arrive, I assure you, milords. It is a privilege to have been personally assigned by the king to manage the Stormtroopers and to oversee their deployment in every kingdom here in Westeros,” Krennic remarked as he wiped his dagger stained with blood.

This time, Armitage was alarmed; the king granted the new Master of Whisperers this task, while he, the Hand of the King, don’t even have any knowledge that the king planned to acquire Stormtroopers.

“Lord Krennic, I don’t understand—shouldn’t have His Grace told me about this? I am his Hand after all,” Armitage tried not to let his rage show in his tone.

“I think you should ask His Grace about that. Good day, milords. You may go back to the Supremacy now,” Lord Krennic only smiled at Armitage as he pointed out the carriage still waiting for them.

He felt the heat crept up in his neck and cheeks as he chewed his lip while Lord Krennic only gave him a civil nod. Armitage would not accept this, he would not be passed on by the king, just like the way he did with the Lord Commander all these years. He knew what his birthright was for he is the only surviving relative of the House Palpatine because his father, the late _Lord Brendol_ and the king are first cousins, once removed, and that would make Snoke his Granduncle.

That was a fact he never failed to remind Kylo Ren every time, because it is the only claim he could ever lay on if it all comes to worse; the son of the scoundrel Han Solo, named as the heir to the Iron Throne.

Meanwhile, in the Kingswood; in the middle of the woods’ quietness, an unsuspecting tree had fallen again because of the blow that came from Lord Kylo’s sword, Starkiller. The blade was glowing red as Kylo now stood in an idle position in front of King Snoke. Kylo forged his own sword after he had arrived in King’s Landing; he forged it to have a bladed cross guard and also placed the red Kyber crystal at the hilt. Unlike normal swords, the swords that the Jedi or Sith was built differently and are more special; it would only glow when handled by Force-sensitive individuals. For the Starkiller to glow hot-red only shows the extent of Kylo’s abilities. His chest heaved as he caught his breath after executing a few moves with his sword; the sweat on his arms and chest gleaming over the sunlight that penetrated the trees.

“Your _Teräs Käsi_ is still as formidable as ever, my young apprentice,” Snoke solemnly remarked as he sat on top of the boulders in the middle of the clearing.

Kylo bowed his head to thank his master for his compliment, and then he spoke up, “It pleases me that it pleases you, Your Grace.”

Snoke then leaned on his chin at the top of his balled fist, “It does, but you know what would truly please me?”

He looked up; his master’s face was unreadable until Snoke spoke up, “To know if that scavenger rat had hatched that dragon egg already.”

Kylo clenched his jaws and answered, “Rey is no scavenger. She is the daughter of Lord Cassian.”

Snoke cackled nefariously, “Exactly! They are a family of scavengers and it’s no doubt that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

After Snoke had finished, he levitated down from the boulders and stood in front of Kylo. He started circling his apprentice who stood resiliently.

“Do not tell me that you have compassion for her now,” Snoke spat at Kylo.

Kylo’s grip at the hilt of his sword tightened, but he did not meet Snoke’s gaze, “No, Your Grace. For now, she is against us. I do not feel anything for her.”

Snoke chuckled darkly, then he said, “But we are not going to talk about her past or who she is; what we are on to is who she can be in the future. Have you felt it if she already hatched the egg?”

Kylo looked down, it has been two months since the last time he saw Rey in the Kingsroad; and ever since then, he felt her presence a little. Her thoughts were not as loud as they did before, and she doesn’t frequently appear anymore in his dreams as she used to. Which gives him nothing if she had already hatched the egg or not.

“I have felt nothing, Your Grace. It’s as if she had closed herself off from me,” Kylo answered.

Snoke looked away; his hands were on his back, “How about Padmé? A dragon can sense their own kind.”

The last time he asked Padmé, she had told him that she didn’t sensed another dragon. But that was a month ago; now, Padmé would stray away from that topic whenever he asks her about it. He doubts his dragon as much as Snoke doubt that Rey hasn’t hatched the dragon egg yet.

“She couldn’t sense anything, Your Grace,” Kylo said, it was better to tell the King that Padmé knows nothing than to tell him that she might, because for sure, Snoke would force Padmé to talk.

Snoke stopped behind Kylo then spoke up, “Then we have to find out ourselves if Lady Rey had hatched the egg.”

He turned to face his master, and Snoke continued, “I am sure that you have heard that the Stormtroopers had arrived here in King’s Landing last night from Carida, and more will arrive for the coming week. I trust that you will see to their deployment to Corellia and to ensure the safety of every kingdom in Westeros.”

When the ship bearing the Stormtroopers came to the docks of King’s Landing, it was imperative to have those soldiers deployed to every part of the seven kingdoms as support and defense against any foreign invaders. That façade would go on, but the stormtroopers’ true objectives are to guard every kingdom to prevent mutiny against the throne; the first step in Snoke’s plans, now all being carried out and becoming real.

“The stormtroopers that you will lead will be in a guise of a royal visit to Chandrila Castle; and you, Lord Ren—will be my representative for Lady Leia’s upcoming nameday.”

Kylo’s eyes widened with shock, he wanted to refuse his master’s order. He would rather choose to get eaten by Padmé than to go back to Chandrila Castle. He had forsaken that place a long time ago and he vowed to never set foot even on the threshold of Corellia.

Snoke saw his reaction, “Does my order displease you, Lord Ren?”

Kylo looked up only to see his master smirking at him, “No, Your Grace. It will be done.”

The king nodded as he now started walking away from Kylo, “You will leave the day after tomorrow and journey to Chandrila Castle. I will give you a week for your task.”

Snoke didn’t say anything further when he left Kylo beside the boulders. When he was finally alone, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened and the blade of his sword glowed brighter, the red energy encasing the blade crackled and beamed.

Then, Kylo stabbed the earth in front of him. He had never thought that there would be a time that he may have to return to his birthplace. If he could only disobey Snoke on this one, he would. But he knew, seeing his mother again would be inevitable.

As he made his way back to the Supremacy, he was deep in thought with the idea of seeing Lady Leia again. The last time he saw her was in the gardens of Canto Bight Hall, where she dared to reach out for him. But before he could feel her touch, he evaded it and left the villa. He can still remember the pain and longing on her face when they saw each other for the first time in ten years.

 _Why would she even miss me? She sent me off to Sunsaber in the first place. She wanted to get rid of me all along._ He thought as he entered his chambers.

Kylo went to the prepared basin of rosewater for him and drenched a cloth to clean himself of sweat. As he stood there, memories of growing up in Chandrila Castle came to him—but what he only remembered was growing up alone. When he wanted his parents to be there, they were never there. He grew up knowing other people more than knowing his own parents.

He dried himself then wore a black linen shirt with an open collar then took a seat in front of the table; he leaned back as his legs were splayed open across the wide wooden chair. Kylo let his thoughts wander until he came upon a mental image of Rey. For the last two months, he didn’t hear her thoughts or feel her emotions.  It has been the quietest two months of his life, and it bothered him just a little. Before he met her in person, he had always thought that Rey would be younger, like a child, because that’s how he saw her in his mind eye. Then, he remembered the day when she got lost and ended up outside his chambers; he had heard a young woman swearing from his door that’s why he went outside the corridor. When Kylo had set his eyes on her, he immediately knew who she was and he didn’t doubt it that she was the girl in his visions, the gentle voice that he hears from time to time. But she was dressed up in a lady’s garb, a gray silk brocade gown that revealed her smooth arms and shoulders. It surprised him that she was not a child at all, but a young woman.

Then, his encounters with her became an occurrence that he had always expected. She might talk back or make him apologize while bending a knee, but it surprised him how she was able to do those things to him. No one had talked down to him ever since he became the Lord Commander, fearing that if they did, he might choke them to death with his powers. Rey was the only exception; she was not like anyone else he had met. Though it kills him to go back to Chandrila Castle, he thought about Rey being the only reason for ever going back to that place, and it did bring a faint sense of excitement to see her again, to hear her voice and to know what more snarky remarks and taunting jokes she has in store for him that he can easily deflect.

Yet, what excites him more is the possibility of Rey hatching the dragon egg. If that egg is now a hatchling, then he thought about it; Padmé won’t have to be alone. _They_ won’t be alone anymore.

He got up from his chair and looked out of his window that is facing southwest. A few more days and he will be in Chandrila Castle once more, in a place so alien to him yet a part of him that he knew he had severed from his very being a long time ago.

* * *

The carriage stopped at the end of the road where the forest near Chandrila Castle starts. Lady Leia, Rey, and Viviette all got out carefully and started on the trail on foot. Viviette got ahead and skipped on the sloping trail of twisted tree roots.

“Be careful, Viviette!” Leia yelled at Viviette who was now far ahead.

Rey helped Leia on the trail as the trees and shrubbery of the trail got denser.

“That girl is like a rolling ball, you have to be quicker to keep up,” Rey quipped to Leia.

“She’s quick about a lot of things… And that keeps me reminded of how her mother used to be,” Leia replied.

The trail now evened out when Rey asked, “Her mother? Who is Viviette’s mother?”

Rey took Leia’s hand on the crook of her arm as they started to walk out.

“Her name was Elthreia. We called her **_Elthree_**. She used to be betrothed to Lando, but they broke up. Instead, she married **_Kaytoo Eso_**. Then they had Viviette.”

Rey didn’t have to ask, Leia spoke up, “Elthree was a very brave woman, and she fought for her people’s rights, the _Wildlings_. But she died giving birth to Viviette, while Kaytoo… He died during the Inquisition of the Jedi, along with Thanya and Hue.”

Rey’s eyes softened. Just like Rose and Lady Paige, Viviette was one of the children orphaned because of the Inquisition of the Jedi. As they continued walking in silence, Rey couldn’t help it, she needed to know what really happened.

“Leia, how did it happen?” said Rey.

Leia’s pace slowed and Rey matched it as the older woman started to relay it to her.

“It was a time when Luke renounced his vows as Lord Commander and decided that he wanted to rebuild the Jedi Order. After a year, the way of the Jedi had a widespread revival all throughout the seven kingdoms. A lot of people supported Luke and he taught a lot of young people with a strong potential to the Force. But you see, not all of the noblemen of Westeros were in agreement with that; especially Snoke.

“He saw that Luke was becoming a high figure among the common folk and highborn. At that time, Luke had also two dragons; if the people wanted, he could be king—that’s where Snoke envied him.”

Leia breathed in slowly as some of those horrible memories came back to her; the massacre of Luke’s supporters that Snoke orchestrated and also the death of Luke’s dragons.

“Snoke destroyed Luke… But he had help,” Leia now bit her lip as if she didn’t want to go on.

Then, Rey was reminded of the conversation she had with Han the night they were on Lady Maz’s tavern. She didn’t want to mention it out loud, or she might not like it if her fears are confirmed. But Rey had to know, so she gently asked, “Was it Kylo Ren? Is he the one who helped Snoke?”

Leia looked like she was fighting back tears and halted from her steps, but she spoke up, “Before he was Kylo Ren, he was my Ben, my son.”

She didn’t speak for a while as she let Leia tell the story.

“He poisoned my son’s mind. He turned Ben against us and used my son’s misery to twist his mind. I knew from the start that Snoke would be the same as Palpatine, but we had no choice—he was the only living person left with a royal bloodline. The throne had to have a king, and he was the only one fit for it.”

As they stopped altogether, Rey brought out a kerchief for Leia to wipe her tears away. She knew how strong Leia is, but the hurt of remembering how her son got snatched away by the dark side would be enough to bring tears into Leia’s eyes.

“Forgive me, Rey. This is the burden I must carry, the memories. I carry it, whether they were good or bad,” Leia dabbed the kerchief into her eyes then sniffed.

Rey held Leia’s hand tightly and placed her other hand over the older woman’s shoulder, holding her close.

Leia composed herself and gave the kerchief back to Rey, “Now, we have to move. Let’s see your Anakin,” the enthusiasm came back to Leia’s voice as they continued walking the trail.

They walked another half mile before they reached a more secluded part of the woods where a cave was nearby. When they came upon a low ravine, they spotted the entrance of the cave below and then heard a loud scream that cracked the silence of the woods. It was Viviette.

“No!” She screamed again.

Rey went ahead of Leia to see what was happening. She was glad that she wore trousers and a shirt instead of a dress as she easily hopped down the ravine and ran to help Viviette. As soon as Rey reached the entrance of the cave, she placed her hands on her waist and pouted—there was nothing wrong with Viviette, she was just being tackled down to the ground and licked on the face by Anakin.

“No!!! Your drool is slimy! Anakin, get off!” Viviette screamed as she also laughed out loud.

The hatchling, no longer small as a toddler, was now as tall as Viviette and the same size as a pony. And once he saw Rey, Anakin ran on fours the moment he saw her standing at the end of the ravine. He immediately ran into her arms and tackled her down to the leaf-strewn ground.

 _Mama! Mama’s here!_ Anakin thought happily, as he let out happy gasps.

Without any warning, Rey fell back on the ground while Anakin got on top of her. As Rey saw his wide eyes, she held out her hand and it was met by a gentle bump from his forehead. They both closed their eyes at the same time; she felt his emotions and thoughts, and also something deeper that neither of them could explain. For all Rey know, that is what's connecting the both of them to each other; once, Leia told her, it is the Force that is connecting her mind and spirit to Anakin. But she couldn't be sure for she knows so little about the Force.

After Rey read Anakin's mind, he laid his head on Rey's chest and purred loudly.

"Did you miss me?" Rey patted his scaly head which he returned with him rubbing his chin on Rey's chest, and then she felt growing horns on top of his brows.

"What are these?" Rey sat up and pulled Anakin's face closer.

As she examined it closer, she saw a set of small horns growing out of his head; Rey looked back at Leia who now stood behind her.

"He is a  _drakon_ , Rey--the male species of a dragon. Drakons grow horns, unlike  _drakainas_ ," Leia pointed out and touched Anakin's horns.

Rey watched Leia quietly as she knelt in front of Anakin and beside her; Viviette squatted before them and observed as Leia placed her hand at Anakin's forehead and communicated with the hatchling. Rey saw Leia read Anakin's thoughts. Even if Rey didn't know what was being exchanged between Leia and Anakin, she felt the wind change which made gave her chills on her spine and her skin. When Leia was done reading Anakin, Leia smiled at Rey.

"His mind... it's wonderful, Rey. It's not matured yet, but his consciousness is growing fast. In no time, he will have the same consciousness as yours and by then, he will only answer to you. Unless he imprints on another person strong with the Force," Leia explained, then she stood up while Rey helped her.

"Is that possible?" Rey gasped.

Leia nodded slowly, "Luke imprinted on Qui-Gon, King Obi-Wan's dragon. He already tamed a dragon then, Shmi; a drakaina. Luke tamed two dragons at once, just like our father.”

“Your father?” Rey asked.

Leia stood on her feet and turned her back on Rey as she faced the looming and swaying woods.

“My father, Lord Vader had two dragons. During the rebellion, Luke killed the other, and for that, he lost his right hand.”

When Leia faced Rey again, she had a wry smile on her face, “Here I go again, with the stories of the past.”

Rey stood after she removed Anakin’s clinging paws from her legs then said, “Lady Leia, I want you to know that your stories will never bore me or disinterest me in any way.”

“Thank you, Rey,” then Leia squeezed Rey’s shoulder affectionately.

While they were talking to each other, Anakin had run back to Viviette who mounted him quickly. The next thing Rey heard was Anakin’s thoughts; _Mama Rey, I’m going to show Vivi how I fly!_

Before Rey could stop her hatchling, Anakin had swooped into the dark opening of the cave and had flapped his wings and took flight.

“No! Anakin, you come back here! It’s dangerous!” Rey screeched as she chased them down inside the cave.

Leia was left outside, chuckling with delight with how Rey’s maternal instincts kick in whenever she’s around her hatchling. When they were inside the cave, Rey lit up the torches and they all went to Anakin’s spot inside the cave; a cozy, oval-shaped chamber where he sleeps and stays. They sat around Anakin as Rey fed him venison and pork meat; it has been just two months but Leia has only been amazed to witness how Anakin grows so well. It was rare to hatch a dragon these days and so are those who can hatch them.

While Viviette slept beside Anakin as they let the early hours of the afternoon pass by, Rey suddenly asked Leia, “Milady, are you a Jedi Knight?”

The question caught Leia off guard, but she only smiled at Rey and answered, “No. Not like my father or brother. But I have been told I am Force-sensitive.”

As Leia’s gaze wandered to Anakin, she continued, “I had a dragon once, a long time ago… her name was _Naberrie_. She was the sister to Luke’s dragon, Shmi. I was given the dragon egg that contained Naberrie on my wedding day, as a gift. I hatched her while I was carrying Ben.”

The fire of the torches casted an orange glow on Leia’s face that showed the shadows of her features. Rey wouldn’t dare doubt Leia’s story for she is the daughter of Lord Vader; known not only for his ruthlessness but also with his immense power of the Dark Side. Rey didn’t wanted to say it out loud to her, but she thinks that Leia had inherited her resilience and strength from her father.

Rey scooted closer to Leia then asked, “Where is she now?”

Leia turned her face away and watch the shadows play on the stone wall of the cave.

“When the inquisition of the new Jedi Order happened; Snoke took Naberrie, Shmi, and Qui-Gon. He told us that to have one for ourselves would be treason, and punishable by death,” Leia placed her right hand on top of the other while she spoke.

“The last news I heard about Naberrie was that she died on the dragonpit of the Supremacy Castle. I don’t know how or why, but I never saw her again,” then Leia looked down on her clasped hands.

“I’m sorry to hear that, milady,” Rey mumbled, disheartened to know how Naberrie ended up.

Leia sighed, “The day I lost Naberrie, that’s when I also lost Ben.”

Rey had heard Kylo Ren’s birth name mentioned a lot of times from Leia, but she can only thank the gods that she had been able to mask her emotions whenever she would just hear his name. However, Leia caught her attention when she placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder, “Rey, I have to say; you must be Force-sensitive also if you have hatched a dragon. Have you any idea before that you might be one?”

She gave Leia a baffled look and a gentle shake of her head, “No… though, I’m not really sure. But for years, I’ve had nightmares—dreams. And I never knew what they really meant.”

“Nightmares, you say?” Leia’s brows knitted as she held Rey’s hand. When she met Rey’s eyes, she some hint of fear on her.

Rey swallowed before she spoke, “I always see terrible things when I go to sleep… I’ve had them always since I was a little girl. They got worse after…” her words trailed off.

“After _what_ , Rey?” Leia asked her.

This time, Rey looked away from Leia, “After Snoke used his powers on me.”

Leia sat closer to Rey, “You never told me this. When did this happen?”

She sniffled as she felt a tear had spilled from her eye, “After the supper, when he invited me to the Supremacy.”

Leia couldn’t believe that Snoke was after Rey not because he wanted her; he had known that Rey was Force-sensitive from the first.

“Is that why he gave you the dragon egg?” Leia held Rey’s chin so the girl could face her.

“No. Lord Kylo gave me the dragon egg. He told me that the king has seen my potential,” Rey explained.

Leia didn’t speak anymore, but she now had a hunch what Snoke wanted; if she was right, Snoke is going to breed dragons again, just like he did a decade ago. His ambitious plans of breeding dragons were the reason that had led to their dragons’ deaths.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner what happened that night,” Rey looked down on their hands.

Leia smile gently at Rey, “There’s nothing to be sorry about. What you might be seeing Rey are visions—of either of the past or the future. The Force must be showing it to you because it wants to tell you something.”

Anakin’s loud snore distracted them for a split second, then Rey spoke, “It’s telling me something?” then she scoffed, “I don’t even have a place in this world. I’m no one; I don’t belong to any house, hold no title… what’s the Force got to do with me?”

Leia’s gaze went to Rey then to Anakin, “I think the moment you hatched Anakin; that’s the sign that you aren’t just nobody.”

“The Force does not choose who you are, what is your standing in this life; it is indiscriminating, Rey. I don't think that you have these abilities for no reason at all,” Leia said lastly.

She sighed heavily as she tried to accept what Lady Leia has been trying to tell her. Ever since Anakin came into her life, Rey had felt that she was not just meant to pass by this lifetime without purpose and Leia had just confirmed it to her at that moment. After their conversation, they all decided to return to Chandrila Castle; but for Rey, it is difficult when she leaves him, for it will be another moment that she had to leave Anakin to fend for himself.

“Don’t leave the cave during the day, okay? If you see people coming for you…?” Rey instructed Anakin as he sat in front of her, while she held his face with her hands.

 _Call Mama._ Anakin replied, his pupils dilated a little.

“And if something wrong happens, I will be here, as fast as you can fly, my darling,” Rey placed her forehead on top of Anakin’s head.

Anakin’s horned tail wiggled as Rey held him. When she let go of him, Rey said lastly, “We’ll be here next week, all of us. Bye, _Ani_.”

Anakin licked Rey’s chin, _Bye, mama. See you soon._

Rey started walking away, while Anakin watched her leave with Leia and Viviette. When they have climbed up from the ravine, Rey took a last look at her hatchling, still standing at the spot where she left him, his silver scales glinting from the light of the setting sun. Whenever she and Anakin were apart, they still communicated through their thoughts; but Rey would always worry for Anakin, fearing that other people discover him and take him away from her. Anakin was the only thing she knew that belonged to her completely; as if she already has a child of her own, and if Anakin would be taken away, she wouldn’t know what else she would do with her life.

They walked back on the beginning of the trail where their carriage was still waiting for them. The ride back to Chandrila Castle had been a little weary for Rey as Anakin occupied her thoughts. She also thought of what Leia told her; hatching Anakin has indeed given her life another purpose, and the idea that she could be Force-sensitive. All her life, Rey paid no mind to her abilities; she saw those abilities as a curse because it brought her visions that showed her death, agony, and pain. But on the other hand, it showed her Kylo Ren. And she would call it a joke that Fate had played her on with because now she is under the good graces of his mother, Lady Leia.

The moment they arrived at Chandrila Castle, Leia chose to be left alone in her chambers as she started to write a letter, bound to Castle Black. As her inked quill hovered above the parchment, she thought about the things she wanted to write down for her twin brother, Luke. Then, she started writing;

_Luke,_

_Today we visited the drakon hatchling, Anakin. I read his mind, Luke; he’s growing fast. Hatchlings are not supposed to grow fast, but this one… he’s different from all the dragons I’ve known. As if he’s growing quickly to keep up with his mistress, Rey._

_My assumptions about the girl were correct; she is Force-sensitive, and she might be stronger than she knows._

_Luke, please. I need your answers. I know you’re the only person who can train Rey and be her guide in the Light._

Leia paused from writing another word on the parchment. That was the third letter she had sent to her brother for the last two months, and she never received any response from him. She knew she had to try and reach out for Luke; because if it all comes to worse, it would only be him or Rey that would be the Resistance’s last hope.

She refrained from writing when a knock came upon her door, she let the servant in and he came with a letter from King’s Landing. Leia immediately broke the royal seal on the letter and read it. After giving it a quick read, she turned to the servant,

“Call Lady Rey here to my chambers; she needs to read this also.”

“Yes, milady,” then the servant left and closed the door behind him.

Rey was preparing for bed when she was called to Leia’s chambers. She immediately put on a satin robe over her nightdress then left for Leia’s chambers. She saw Leia standing over the fireplace with a letter on her hand.

“You called for me, milady?” Rey curtsied for Leia.

Leia beckoned Rey to come closer, then she handed her the letter that she had just read. While her eyes moved over the letter, Leia spoke,

“They will arrive here in a few days, maybe; just in time for my nameday.”

Rey’s brows knitted when she read the words _royal visit_.

“Why? There’s no need for this,” Rey then continued reading, and then she read at the bottom part,

        _I hope that you and Lady Rey will receive me personally._

But Rey’s eyes bulged out from its sockets when she read the signed name on the letter,

        _Lord Kylo Ren of Dragonstone_

“He will be here?!” Rey exclaimed, regretting that she wasn’t able to control the volume of her voice.

Leia tilted her head to the side, but Rey just returned the letter to her hands.

“And he will be the king’s representative for my nameday. Of all the days that they chose, it had to be the day when all of the Resistance’s members would be here!” Leia spat, as she tried not to crumple the letter that her own son had handwritten.

“Rey, I have a bad feeling about this. Snoke is either after Anakin or the Resistance—seven hells, maybe both!” Leia threw her hands up in frustration.

Rey stood close to Leia to calm her down, “We shouldn’t jump into conclusions, milady. But if that’s the case, you know we will be ready for any battle.”

Leia nodded her head as she folded the letter, and Rey took a last glance at Kylo Ren’s flowery handwriting before Leia pocketed it on her sleeping robes.

“You are right, Rey. The others need to know about this,” Leia said, and then she nodded at Rey, “You can come back to your chambers now, Rey. Good night.”

Rey curtsied for Leia and then left the chambers. She was to come back to her chambers, but strange enough, her feet brought her to the gardens. Thankfully, the gardens were deserted at that time because she needed the time to be by herself. Rey chose the spot near the terraces and found elevated steps under the tall arches of masonry. She chose that spot as she could see the clear view of the sky and the large silver moon that had hung high over the clouds.

Leia’s nameday was only a few days away, and Leia had seen this as an opportunity to gather all of the lords and ladies that are with the Resistance. It was time for them to construct another plan because of the news of a new threat that they had received from Grandmaester Tekka; the arrival of Stormtroopers in King’s Landing. Rey remembered the time Leia told her that the Stormtroopers’ presence in Westeros could mean war. Immediately, Rey and Viviette helped Leia in writing the secret messages that they had to send to every member of the Resistance, having her practice her handwriting also in the process.

However, they never expected the arrival of the Lord Commander. It’s either someone had tipped them off or Lord Kylo wants to find out if she had already hatched the dragon egg that he gave her.

“Kriff…” Rey whispered to herself as she cradled her forehead with her palms.

Again, she remembered reading Kylo’s letter for Leia. She never knew that Kylo could write so well, even his signature looked attractive to her eyes. She didn’t wanted to, but a sudden rush of memories played on her mind—all of it, collages of memories that showed her Kylo Ren.

For the last two months that she had been under Lady Leia’s care, she had also been taught to control her thoughts because she was told that they were too loud. Because of that, she never heard Kylo’s voice again. When she stopped hearing his thoughts and when he less appeared in her dreams; that’s when Rey stopped feeling infatuated with him. She was just of flesh and blood, and could she help herself if she had developed certain feelings for the Lord Commander? Rey had been honest with herself the moment Kylo chased down their entourage to give her the dragon egg; she knew she admired him, she thought about him and that’s why she knew she might be able to change his mind. But, for that period of time that she had been away from King’s Landing, she buried her feelings for him. She didn’t try to touch his velvet cape that now belongs to her, or even take out the stained kerchief that she secretly kept with the cape.

Rey knew that he would never return her feelings; he _could not_ and _will not_ take the chance of making that mistake… or that’s what Rey had been telling herself.

She let out a deep sigh as she pressed her palms on her temples.

“Ugh, Rey… get a grip. Stop thinking about him,” Rey mumbled.

And now that he’s coming to Chandrila Castle, Rey had felt it harder again to breathe. The thought of seeing him again had set her heart thrumming quickly; what more when the time comes that she has to face him? It was his request to have her and Lady Leia receive him on his arrival there on Chandrila Castle. That was something she could not refuse outright in front of Leia.

Then, as she made her mind, she stood briskly and saw the overlooking view of the terrace. Her gaze turned northeast, where King’s Landing is; where Lord Kylo might be right at that moment and probably fast asleep on his large bed.

 _I can do this. I will not break in his presence. I will keep my distance from him and I will be formal with Kylo Ren._ Rey thought to herself, determined that she will keep all of her promises.

She went back to her chambers and called it a night, still filled with the determination and resolve that she promises to impose when the day of Lord Kylo’s arrival comes.

However, at the south wing of the Supremacy Castle; the Lord Commander was already fast asleep when a gentle voice woke him up. His brows twitched and he exhaled loudly, then he whispered,

“Rey?”

His eyes won’t open because he was in between being wakeful and groggy, but as if he had been dreaming, he heard her voice again in his mind. He heard her thinking about him, and she was neither angry nor cheerful, but he felt her strong will miles away.

As Kylo slowly sank to sleep again, his pale-pink lips stretched into a wonderful smile.

“It is Rey,” He whispered again, but this time, with such bliss.

Kylo was not able to get what Rey had just thought about; but she sounded so determined and strong, just like the way he always remembers her, in memory. He didn’t want to go back to sleep, he wanted to hear more of her thoughts; he even wanted to see her again in his dreams. But he thought that it was best to fall back asleep, for he would see Rey again, soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only reached 7k+ words, and sadly, my goal was around 8.2k, but anyway! I added that Viviette's parents are Kaytoo Eso (K-2SO) and Elthreia (L3-37) uwu (because I already watched Solo and I adored L3 so much ^_^)
> 
> So, I researched the male and female form of dragons and got drakon and drakaina. If I'm wrong with that, please feel free to message me on my tumblr (miss-m-and-her-blog) and let me know :D
> 
> And I'm just going to mention the last part between Rey and Kylo; I read in Wookiepedia that Jedis/Siths are capable of telepathy and that's what has been going on between them. They can both hear their thoughts through telepathy even though they are both far away from each other.


	17. Return to Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had been contented with the peace she experiences in Chandrila Castle as Lady Leia's ward; but would that peace continue to prosper when Kylo Ren finally arrives?

                                                     

 

 

Before heading out to the courtyard, Rey tightened the laces of her boots. She wore a light gray vest over a white ruffled shirt with matching breeches. It was Lady Leia’s nameday and each had a task of their own to fulfill; for Rey, it is to welcome the respected guests from Yavin, Hays Minor, and Dulathia.

Rey made her way across the buzzing crowd, she passed by the old maids carrying bushels of roses and carnations; snatched a piece of bread from the baker’s basket, and greeted every servant a good morning. When she reached the arches of the courtyard’s entrance, she saw Leia together with Ser Thripio as they talked about the preparations for the evening feast. Leia paused from her conversation with Ser Thripio the moment she saw what Rey was wearing,

“Rey! Why are you dressed like that?”

Rey only smiled as she mounted the horse waiting for her, “I’m to welcome the guests. I’ll be meeting them at the drawbridge.”

“You should’ve brought a carriage with you!” Leia exclaimed.

“It’s quicker this way, milady. I’m off—bye!” Rey chirped as she urged her horse to gallop away.

Leia sighed as she turned to Ser Thripio, “I swear, Thripio… I adopted a boy instead of a girl.”

“My Lady Leia, you don’t have to worry because I’m starting to believe it also,” Thripio clasped his hands and let out a sigh too.

A wide smile was on her face as she rode through an acre of orchards and water lily ponds. When she reached the drawbridge, the only portal to Chandrila Castle from the outside; Rey got down her horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree, then she started to climb up so she could keep an eye on the arriving carriages or riders. It was still early in the morning and the sun had shone a hazy golden glow over the maple trees that are starting to change, and Rey loved the breath-taking view from the top and hoped that she didn’t have to climb down again. However, when she spotted two carriages on the road, she had no choice but to get down; then she took her post near the edge of the drawbridge as she waited for the carriages to arrive.

As soon as the carriages were on her sight, Rey saw the banners, carrying their respected House sigil. The first carriage had a banner with the sigil of paired  _snowgrape_  leaves on a white field; the sigil of House Tico. Meanwhile, the carriage behind had the banner with the sigil of a gold Dulathian rose in a field of green; the sigil of House Connix.

The carriages slowly halted after passing the drawbridge, and then Rey was greeted with smiles from the windows. She immediately saw Rose, next was Kaydel from the other carriage window.

"Rey!" Rose and Kaydel both sang when they got down their carriages.

Rey was immediately met with two bodies colliding against hers along with tight and warm hugs.

"I missed you so much, guys!" Rey returned the hug to each of them.

She looked at her friends whom she hasn’t seen for a couple of months; Rose was effervescent as ever, while Rey noticed something had changed in Kaydel. She was more blooming than ever and Rey couldn’t pinpoint the reason why.

"Now don't tell us you're not wearing the dresses we gave you! Why are you on shirt and breeches again?" Kaydel demanded an answer as she placed her hands on her waist.

"I wear them always, Kay, trust me," Rey squeezed Kaydel's shoulder.

Then, Rose grabbed Rey's hand, "Oh, Rey--you have to meet my family, come with me," Rose urged as she took Rey away and led her to their carriage.

She saw from the open door a familiar face, Jessika; then her gaze wandered at the couple sitting together. Rose went on and introduced Rey,

"Paige, Geno; this is Lady Rey of Jakku," Rose said.

Rey met Paige and Geno's cheerful smiles, then Paige spoke up, "Yes, and we have heard a lot about you from Rose and also from Jess here."

"Hey," Jessika waved at Rey.

"Would you like to meet our little lord?" Geno asked Rey.

She nodded as an answer, and then Paige drew down the light blanket that covered her son's face. Little Jann was peacefully sleeping as his puckered little lips were suckling in his dreams. Rey sighed with delight as she had never seen a baby up close before and she never knew how adorable they could be.

"He's our little treasure," Rose said as she also looked down affectionately at her sleeping nephew.

Rey met Rose’s gaze and saw her eyes bright with pure happiness. Rey’s attention was caught by Kaydel when she brought her parents,

“Lady Amilyn.” Rey curtsied for Amilyn, and then she noticed the man beside her with long gray hair.

“This is my husband, Rey; _Lord Caluan Connix_ ,” Amilyn said, and Rey curtsied for him also.

“It’s good to finally meet my daughter’s new friend, especially when I’ve heard she had challenged dear old Han to a mock fight,” Caluan shook Rey’s hand instead.

Her cheeks had a hint of blush because she didn’t know that everyone from the Resistance would find out about that story and it would go around very well.

“It was a draw, milord,” Rey ducked her head out of shyness.

“Nevertheless, I knew it had been awesome,” Caluan chuckled.

Rey chuckled also but before she could forget her task, “Oh, I’m keeping all of you here in the drawbridge. Welcome to Chandrila Castle, milords, miladies; and also to the little lord.”

They all let out a good laugh as Rey pertained to little Jann, now stirring because of the buzz going on above him. Rey let them pass so they could all be on their way to the castle.  Rose and Kaydel both waved to her, shouting out merrily to her that they will see her later. As she took her post again by the drawbridge, she saw two riders from the end of the road, and she didn’t have to take a closer look as she already recognized them.

“Finn! Poe!” Rey waved her arm and they both halted in front of her.

Finn practically jumped down from his horse to give Rey a tight hug.

“I missed you, peanut!” Finn laughed as they twirled around while enclosed tightly on their hug.

“I missed you, too!” Rey barked happily, she broke off from their hug as she gave Finn a look from head to toe, “And this is what a new knight looks like? Am I right, Poe?” she nudged Poe who stood beside her.

Poe smiled at Rey then he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. A month ago, Finn had been knighted by Lord Kes and he had been carrying the title of a Ser ever since. When Finn wrote to Rey about it, she had been so excited to see Finn again so they could talk all about it.

“ _Ser Finn of Yavin_ —sounds so pristine, doesn’t it?” Poe jived in with Rey on teasing Finn.

“You two better stop before it all goes in my head,” Finn pointed at Rey and Poe who are now snickering at him.

Then, Rey turned to Poe, “Welcome back to Chandrila, Poe. It’s good to see you well and walking,” then she shook Poe’s hand.

“ _I’m glad_ that I’m still well and walking,” Poe quipped.

They all chuckled at each other afterward. But Rey couldn’t keep them there for long; she also sent them off on their way to the castle. It seems that the group of people that Rey considers to be her family is once more complete and even growing as she had finally met Lady Paige and Lord Geno, also Lord Calauan. She chose to take a seat at the tall stump nearby as she took her post. There were no carriages or riders coming yet, but Rey thought about the guest she had been worrying about for days now. Unconsciously, she was fidgeting with the cuffs of her shirt if they were neat enough while she looked down on her breeches that fit tightly into her legs; she doesn’t know that she does those things as she felt more tensed as the minutes ticked by, quickly; as if time itself was bringing her closer to the moment when she has to face him. Scenes of meeting him there on the drawbridge were enough to have her heart racing.

 _It would be just a piece of cake, Rey… nothing to worry about, really._ Rey thought to herself.

She let out an exasperated sigh—of course; _it won’t be just a piece of cake_. Rey had practiced in front of her mirror on how she would act in front of Lord Kylo Ren, and she knew she had memorized all the lines she could say to him when they finally meet again; she has it all in control and she has to believe so or else there would be nothing else she could rely on; she knows that not even her wit or her courage could help her if she falters in front of him.

The moment she saw a black carriage coming, Rey held her breath and she almost wanted to bolt away in panic when she thought that it is Kylo’s carriage.

“Kriffing bowels of a dewback,” Rey cursed to herself.

However, it was not the carriage she had been expecting it to be. She wanted to thank every saint possible when she had realized that it was not Kylo’s carriage.

 _That was a close one._ Rey clutched her chest, feeling breathless because of her heart beating erratically.

Rey shook her head as she thought that it would be a long day ahead.

* * *

The musicians had started to play in the great hall, indicating that the evening feast has started. All of the guests were now seated and starting with their served supper. Rey was seated beside Leia, who sat at the middle of the long table set up in the dais at the end of the great hall. But on her left, there was a vacant chair, with a plate and wine goblet left untouched. It was supposed to be Lord Kylo’s seat, but the night had already fallen, yet he was nowhere to be seen. For Rey’s part, she took comfort from it that he may not be arriving at all.

Meanwhile, from a vantage point on a high hill beside the castle, there stood Han Solo as he watched from the wide windows of the great hall. He received the raven from Leia a week ago, and he had secretly traveled again from Alderaan to Corellia just so he could see Leia on her nameday and also for the secret gathering of the Resistance.

He had Chewbacca with him, who was cooking their own supper not far from him, on the open fire. Han used his telescope and saw Rey beside his wife and they were talking.

“Yep, they’re all present,” then he turned to Chewbacca.

However, Chewbacca did not meet Han’s gaze, instead, they were on the road.

“Hey, Chewie, did you heard what I said?” Han asked as he approached his friend.

Chewbacca stood and took the telescope from Han’s hand and peered into the eyepiece. After taking a look, he gave Han the telescope and pointed it at the road.

“A rider... Look over there,” Chewbacca pointed out, and Han didn’t need to focus the telescope that he was holding, he already knew who it was.

Leia had been waiting for the music to end before she could make her speech because she didn’t want to end the dance too soon. However, when she was about to take a sip from her wine, she sensed a strong presence had just arrived.

She pretended that she didn’t felt it. Her gaze went to Rey; however, Rey didn’t seem to feel the same presence that she had just sensed. That time, she stood up and tried to get everyone’s attention. Everyone turned their eyes and their ears to Leia, who began with,

“My dearest friends, who have become like my own family; welcome to Chandrila Castle and to my nameday celebration. We should not forget, it is not only I who should be celebrating a nameday tonight—but also my brother, Luke Skywalker. We’re twins; if all of you should know,” Leia quipped, earning a few laughs from her guests.

“I miss him truly, and I hope he knows that,” Leia looked away, and then she took her wine goblet and held up, “Let us all stand up and make a toast for him.”

All of them stood up with their goblets in hand, and Leia declared, “To Luke Skywalker.”

The guests also followed, but before anyone could ever take a drink from their goblet, they heard the large doors of the great hall open suddenly. Some were startled, but others were curious as they saw a towering figure clad in all black, standing at the doorway. No one had opened the doors but it opened anyway for him.

He drew down his hood and removed his masked helmet, and took a few steps inside the great hall.

“Kylo Ren…” Rey whispered.

If all were surprised, Leia was the most stunned of them all.

“Ben?” Leia gasped.

She didn’t waste any second, Leia immediately left the long table and went down the dais to meet the guest she had been waiting for the whole day. She didn’t mind the distance between her and Kylo, what she only wanted was to get close to him. Rey immediately went to Leia’s side and walked with her to meet Kylo. When Leia was only a few paces away from him, Rey refrained from walking with her, but Leia kept on.

There, Kylo realized that Leia was going to touch him, but he only stood there like a rock, frozen in his place.

As best as Leia could, she tiptoed and reached out for Kylo’s face, and placed kisses on both of his cheeks. She felt that he was shaking, and his fists were clenched tight all the while. After she had kissed him, Leia smiled tenderly at her son as she looked up to him.

“Welcome home, Ben,” Leia said; pure bliss was obvious in her husky tone.

For a split second, Kylo stood back, breaking away from his mother’s touch, “I’d rather not be called by that name while I’m here.”

Leia smirks at him, even though he had been squinting with annoyance, “Very well then, Lord Ren.”

Leia backed up and stood beside Rey who considerably distanced herself from Kylo. The older woman nudged Rey on her sides for she looked so dumbfounded.

“Oh! Uhm… Welcome, Lord Kylo,” Rey managed to blurt out as she curtsied for him.

“Would it be an honor for Lord Ren to sit with Lady Rey and I, at the grand table; seeing that you are sent in the King’s stead?” Leia asked humbly.

Kylo’s gaze went to Rey and he kept his eyes on her as he answered with a silent nod. Rey immediately turned her back on Kylo so she could let out a quiet sigh. The pressure was on, but she knew she was doing well. As they went back to the long table, Leia snapped her fingers so the musicians could continue on playing; once more, paired dancers took the dance floor. Finn and Poe, who sat directly adjacent to Rey below the dais, were eyeing Kylo Ren as he took his seat beside her; and she saw how Poe was unconsciously rubbing his collarbone, now healed but left with a scar. However, Finn was glaring at Kylo.

The servants now served Kylo his supper and poured wine on his goblet. Rey continued eating her supper so she could distract herself from her mind that kept playing embarrassing situations that may happen at that moment, and it highly involves Kylo. Rey expected him to dig in but instead, he was intently staring at her, that she almost choked on the potatoes she was chewing.

“Chew your food properly, Lady Rey,” Kylo flatly suggested.

When Rey had gulped down the potatoes, she took a sip of her wine and thought, _how will I able to eat properly when you’re around?_

Kylo was still staring at her and everyone on the long table could see that he hasn’t touched his food and was only focused on Rey. This time, Rey turned to him and said, “Milord, is there something wrong with the venison?”

He looked down at his plate and gently shook his head, “Nothing. It’s fine.”

Rey wanted to scream for help so they someone could take her away from that awkward situation. It was enough that they were having that bland exchange that seems to be going nowhere. But she felt the tension between them, but no one seems to bother to bring up anything as the minute pass by. Although, Lord Kylo hasn’t taken his eyes off of her.

 _If you won’t say anything, I’ll be busy with my supper._ Rey thought to herself.

That didn’t take long enough; Kylo spoke up and asked her, “How have you been, Rey?”

She paused from taking a bite of her roasted venison, but she did not meet his gaze, “I’ve been fine, milord; more than fine.”

She heard him exhale loudly as if he was bored, “Please, look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Rey didn’t want to regret obeying him, because when she did look at him, his lips were formed with a small smile and his eyes were brighter than the last time she had seen him.

“I am glad that you have been fine,” he said, and Rey could not detect any pretension, only his sincerity.

But their small moment would have to end as Finn had approached the long table and stood in front of Rey.

“Lady Rey, may I dance with you?” Finn held out his hand for her.

Before taking Finn’s hand, she nodded at her friend but took one last look at Kylo who scowled at Finn.

Rey left the long table with Finn; then he led her in the middle of the dance floor while they joined the other paired couples.

“Thank you for taking me away,” Rey whispered to him as they twirled around.

“Anything for you, peanut…” Finn whispered back, but he asked, “What were you talking about anyway?”

Rey shook her head, “Small talk.”

“What is he doing here? Is it true that Snoke sent him as a representative?”

Her gaze wandered back to Kylo who was still scowling at her and Finn.

“I don’t think so… Leia thinks that he was sent here for a reason,” Rey said before Finn spun her then lifted her as part of the dance’s steps.

“What for?” Finn’s brows knotted in confusion.

Rey didn’t want to tell Finn yet; that it might be because of her hatchling, Anakin. The song ended and this time, Finn offered to get her a drink, and Rey told him that she will be waiting at the small terrace for him. As she hid behind the heavy tapestries that covered the way to the terrace, she was met by the cold evening air that refreshed her senses. Ever since she had sat beside Kylo, she had felt like she was being baked inside a clay oven; she could only thank Kaydel and Rose for choosing a dress with a lighter fabric for her with a more open neckline that allowed her to breathe.

As she leaned over the stone banisters of the terrace, she heard footsteps approaching, so she said, “I hope you didn’t get me honeymead, you know I don’t like that stuff—“

Instead of Finn, she was met by Kylo, still frowning terribly at her.

“Lord Kylo!” Rey exclaimed.

He came close to her until their faces were almost touching, “I will be direct with you now we’re all alone, Lady Rey. I am here to ask you… where is the dragon egg?”

Instinctively, her thoughts immediately went to Anakin, the moment Kylo asked her about the dragon egg.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Rey lied and hoped that it worked.

“You’re not a laser-brain, are you, Rey? You know what I mean—the dragon egg I gave you two months ago, where is it?”

Rey was already sitting down on top of the banister as Kylo had gone too close, she could even feel his even breath on her face.

“Oh! You mean that heavy... egg? I-I lost it,” Rey said nonchalantly.

“You what?!” Kylo shouted.

This time, Rey advanced on him with her arms crossed on her chest, “Now I remember it…”

Kylo was now the one backing up as Rey continued closing in. She needed to turn the tables around before Kylo could see through her excuse that she lost it.

“You did give me that dragon egg and you told me to keep it safe. Well, I lost it because I was trying to hide it in the…” her words trailed off, as she tried to think of someplace, but her gaze wandered to the forest’s direction, and Kylo completed it for her,

“The forest? You lost it in the forest, is that it?”

Rey kept on getting closer, that he has his back now on the wall. She stopped and stood her ground in front of him. If he thought that she would be intimidated by him, then he must be forgetting that her will is just as strong as his. Rey will do anything just to keep Anakin from Snoke, and even if it’s hard for her to admit; Kylo Ren also imposes a threat for Anakin’s safety.

She was about to say something when they both realized that Finn was already there with the drinks, but his mouth was left hanging open.

Finn squinted as he tilted his head, “I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?”

They both composed themselves right after, then Kylo left the terrace and Rey immediately took a big swig of wine that Finn had just brought her.

“What was that?” Finn’s eyes were dancing with bewilderment.

“He was just asking me about something that he had me safe-keep for him,” Rey grumbled then finished the rest of her wine.

“I thought that you were going to kiss him,” Finn shrugged.

Rey settled down the goblet, loudly, at the top of the banister; “What?! I wasn’t!”

Finn held out his hands as if to calm Rey down, “Now, now; that’s what I saw when I came back here.”

She snatched away the goblet from the banister and barked, “Come on, let’s get some more wine!”

Finn followed Rey who went ahead of him. She knew that whenever Kylo Ren is around, that kind of shenanigan is bound to happen, whether she likes it or not.

* * *

 “Master Solo,” Thripio, together with Maester Artoo, greeted Kylo who have decided to retire for the night.

The two old men were smiling tenderly at him that he couldn’t help but regard them kindly for just a moment. But, he had to set the boundaries, and he will continue to do so as long as he is staying in Chandrila Castle.

“Please. I already told Lady Leia that I would not be called by that name while I’m here,” Kylo clarified, but he was looking away. He hated to see their disappointed faces.

“Forgive us, Lord Ren…” Maester Artoo bowed down to apologize to him.

“Your chambers are now prepared… and just like the way you left it,” Thripio said, and he is not even fazed by the surly mood that Kylo had at that time.

Kylo turned away from them and walked the grand hallway, alone. He didn’t need anyone to escort him to his former chambers because he still knows well the way.

While he walked the dark hallway, he could feel a surge of nostalgia filling his whole being. He almost stopped when he found the familiar window where he used to look out with Lady Leia. As if it only happened yesterday, he remembered the time when Han sent a raven from King’s Landing; Leia was reading the letter to him.

_I love you as always… my princess and my little starfighter._

He even heard her voice saying those words and felt a chill run down his spine.

 _I shouldn’t have come here… This is a mistake._ His thoughts were blaring inside his head, and mostly it screamed at him to immediately leave that place before he could lose control of his temper.

Kylo effortlessly climbed up a long stairwell that led to his old chambers and when he finally opened the door; it was what Thripio had said, just the way he left it.

The rocking horse he used to ride on stood beside the wide bed that is still covered with the quilt that Leia made herself. The toys were there, all of it; nothing was thrown away or given out; even the books and the scrolls where he wrote his calligraphy on his desk that never moved and remained by the terrace. As he walked through his chambers, he couldn’t help it but touch every little thing that he saw that remained untouched in his chambers. When he opened the doors that lead to the small garden and a terrace, he saw that the shrubbery planted there haven’t changed and was still green and with blossoms that bloomed with pinks and violets that looked enchanting through the night time glow.

Nothing has changed, nothing was moved; it was only he who had changed.

 _The sooner I find that egg, the quicker I can leave this place._ He grumbled inwardly.

When he was finally in bed, his mind went to what happened earlier at the evening feast. After he had talked to Rey on the terrace, she had refused to talk to him for the rest of the night and also retired to her chambers. When they were sitting beside each other at the long table, he wanted to ask her a lot of questions besides knowing how she has been for a long time that they haven’t seen each other. There were words that he wanted to utter out, but fail to materialize and become audible. He was still trying to say something again when the bastard turned knight, Finn, came to take Rey away.

It was rude enough to set his rage ablaze, that he hadn’t been able to control himself when he cornered her at the terrace, though the situation completely turned around and Rey cornered him instead. He didn’t intend that conversation to go that way. Kylo found himself turning from side to side as he remembered what Rey told him, that she lost the dragon egg. For all of their sake, he hopes that Rey is lying and she still has it; and whatever it may cost, he needs to find that egg.

 _I need to find a way to search the forest._ Kylo pondered to himself.

Then, the brightest idea struck him; he sat up and looked out from his closed window and saw the swaying trees of the woods, then he heard the strange calls of wild game, adding to the symphony of the night.

 _The hunt is on, then._ Kylo thought and had a smirk painted across his face.

* * *

The women decided to have a picnic at the nearby lake as the day promised clear skies and great weather ahead. They were accompanied by Poe and Finn, who carried the basket of bread, biscuits, cakes, and jams that they will eat at the picnic.

As they walked on foot to get to Coronet Lake that connects by the river that leads to Coronet Bridge, the younger women; Rey, Rose, Kaydel, and Viviette were paired off as they walked the trail; Lady Leia was joined by Lady Amilyn, Lady Paige, and Jessika. As Rey’s group were babysitting Jann, they were talking about setting up of their spot at the lake, while the older women were discussing serious matters.

“The deployment has started. It would only take the Stormtroopers a week to arrive here, milady,” Jessika explained.

Amilyn also spoke up, “The king has announced that it would be for the safety of the realm. He already won over his supporters because of it. Leia, I hate to say this, but… we’re already outnumbered.”

As they reached a clearing with surrounded by a field of blooming flowers, Leia sighed as she looked down on the path, “I know. But while Kylo Ren is here, we will not be able to have a proper gathering and discussion of our plans.”

“Why not we let Rey distract him? I heard that he’s partial to her,” Lady Paige suggested.

Leia turned her gaze to Paige, “He’s partial to Rey?”

Paige shrugged, “Rose told me about it. Lord Ren asked Rey on a dance last Maiden’s Eve.”

Leia had an amused look on her face, but she immediately replied, “No. Rey is not for distraction. She can do more than that.”

“How so?” Amilyn asked out loud.

Leia did not answer that one, but if she could, she would tell them that she may be the Resistance’s last resort, besides Luke Skywalker. However, Rey’s abilities are something that should be discussed during their secret gathering.

When they reached the spot where they will set up their picnic spot, Rey helped the young men on assembling the canopy. The others set up the quilt they have brought, then they placed down the plates and utensils that they will use. After assembling the canopy, Rey relished the fresh air and the clear skies as she stood a few paces away from the canopy. A change of atmosphere was good for her, compared to what happened last night with Kylo. When he wanted to talk to her again, she went back to her chambers and never left for the rest of the night. She knew he will not give up, but she couldn't think of any ways that could break his spirit. She has to keep Anakin safe if she doesn't want her hatchling to suffer the same fate as Naberrie.

Once again, Rey was surrounded by her best friends and they were complete again. They all gathered in a circle as they ate the biscuits spread with jam and other cakes that they brought. However, Kaydel almost ate all of the strawberry cakes that Rose had made.

"Whoah girl, go easy on the cakes," Poe reminded her as he stopped her from taking another piece.

"Are you seriously trying to stop me?" Kaydel raised an eyebrow.

Rose, being the mother hen of the group, spoke up, "Now, kids; there are still plenty of cakes to go around--Poe, take off your hand from the hungry Dulathian," she quipped.

Poe snickered as Kaydel nudged him with her elbow. They all shared a laugh and Rey noticed, Finn's eyes were on Rose all the while. He only looked away when Rose was already aware that he was ogling her. They ate and told stories as the hour passed; each told what the others have missed. Although, Rey wanted to bring up Anakin so much, she doesn't know how. Telling them about her dragon is something they are not yet ready for, as she reflected for herself.

After they have eaten, Viviette suggested the most wonderful idea, "I'm bored... let's swim on the lake,"

"I'm game," Poe raised his hand, "Anyone else?" then he winked at Viviette.

Rose shrugged, "Why not? How about you Kay?" she turned to Kaydel who only nodded as an answer as she was still busy licking her fingers off with the cake cream.

"Let's go. Rey?" Finn turned to Rey.

"I'm in. Let's go swimming," Rey chimed, but, another voice spoke up.

"Sounds like a good idea."

All of them turned their heads where the deep voice came from.

"Can I join you?" Kylo asked, and he sounded like he was not asking any permission at all.

 _Why won't this oaf leave me alone?_ Rey rumbled to herself as she chewed her lip.

Poe's gaze went around; it would be impolite to tell Kylo no, but no one wanted to say yes.

Kylo turned away, "I see that no one agrees. Maybe it's not best to press it--"

But Viviette chirped, "It's all right, you can come with us, milord,"

Rey eyed Viviette but she only winked back at Rey.

"Really?" Kylo stepped up.

"Yeah. I'm sure Lady Rey would be delighted if you can come," and Viviette immediately squealed after because Rey had just slapped her in the forearm.

But she immediately bounced back as she stood to her feet, "Come on, guys! Poe!" she caught his attention, "The last one to get there is a rotten egg!"

Viviette dashed off as she started untying the front lacing of her dress.

"Well then, I'll race you!" Poe shouted happily as he also started to keep up with Viviette.

Finn, Rose, and Kaydel started to run off; but Rey and Kylo were the only two left there.

"I think that leaves us the rotten eggs," Kylo tried to joke, but Rey rolled her eyes.

Still, he helped her get up from the quilt, "May I walk with you, milady?"

"Suit yourself," Rey sighed.

As they started to walk the trail, Rey looked down on the path and she never dared to look upon his face. However, he spoke,

"I already asked Lady Leia for her permission to lead a hunting party in the woods."

That got Rey's attention, then she glared at him, "What will you be hunting?"

Kylo clasped his hands on his back, "A Vornskr, maybe? There are plenty of wild games in the Corellian woods."

Rey looked away from him; she already deduced that he intends to search the woods for Anakin, in a guise of a hunting party. It was something that she has to allow but cannot stand by for.

 _He might be sticking up right now so he could get some tidbit from me._ Rey nagged inwardly.

When they got to the banks, Rey saw that most of her friends were already on the water and were dressed down to their underrobes. It was a common practice amongst Corellians to go swimming on lakes only wearing their underrobes, and Rey had grown accustomed to it ever since she started living there.

When she was only dressed in her linen underrobe, she got into the water, feeling the soft mud on her toes. Rey was about to join the rest when Rose pointed out,

"Rey, why did you leave Kylo Ren all by himself?"

Rey turned back and saw Kylo standing near a tree, looking far away.

"If he doesn't want to join us then he can keep watch," Rey insisted.

"No! Don't be rude, Rey. Go back to him," Kaydel said.

Poe scowled at Kaydel, "Are you serious? You want us to make friends with that cold-blooded fiend?"

Kaydel wrapped her arms around Poe's shoulders, "Poe, be nice."

"He almost killed me at the last Tourney!" Poe trashed his hands, trying to prove his point.

"And who challenged him again? Who was that blaster-brained idiot again, tell me," Kaydel sassed back.

Poe pouted, but Kaydel only smirked at him, "That's what I thought. Now, Rey--go to him, convince him to swim with us and don't come back until he does."

Rey exhaled through her nose and started to walk back to the banks.

"Lord Kylo, what are you standing there for? Come on, swim with us," Rey sounded like she was ordering him instead of convincing him.

She was about to step up when she heard Kylo shout out, "Go back to the water!"

Rey's brows knotted, "Wha--?", and then she noticed that her underrobe was wet and clinging to her form, revealing her body to Kylo.

"Go back! Have you no decency?" He shouted, and Rey noticed a streak of red blush across his face.

Rey smirked as she went on until she was now standing on the banks again and was only a few paces from Kylo.

"Haven't you seen a woman's body before?" Rey teased him, and seeing him uncomfortable was her retaliation for his obnoxiousness.

"No! Of course not!" Kylo tried to cover his eyes with his hand, but he could still see through the gaps of his fingers.

 _He's a virgin?_ Rey pondered, but who was she kidding? She is a virgin too and she had not seen a man's naked form ever.

But she said, "If you're not going to swim, then I'll have to drag you down to the water, milord."

Kylo only turned his back on Rey and he tried to remove the image of seeing how Rey's underrobe hugged her figure; her breasts were perfectly shaped, not too large or small, and he had to clench his jaws when he remembered her perky nipples showing through. He was not turning back again. He came here to get information and not to be tested that way.

Meanwhile, Poe and the gang saw how uncomfortable Rey has made Kylo Ren.

"Uh, Kaydel? I think it was a bad idea to send Rey there and convince him to swim," Rose remarked.

Poe only shook his head and chuckled, "Let's go guys; Rey can handle this one."

They started swimming away; however, Kylo still has his back on Rey.

"I'm not leaving this spot. You wanted to come with us, go on, take off your clothes," Rey crossed her arms on her chest.

Kylo looked down. He knew Rey would not leave him alone until he does what she said; so he faced her and started to undo the clasps of his black tunic.

Rey watched him as he removed his clothes. He took off his tunic, then his shirt. Once more, she saw his naked chest that distracted her once on the Kingswood. He also took off his boots and after that, his breeches, which only left him with his linen underrobe. She was not prepared for the next thing she saw; she immediately noticed something bulging out from his underrobe, and she was sure that it was no concealed weapon.

_Daggers don't have bell-shaped heads._

He was eyeing her dangerously, and then he huffed out, "There... Are you happy?"

Rey wanted to burst out laughing because she thought how pissed Kylo was and she had the wicked urge to taunt him more.

Rey smiled at him, "No. Now swim with us, and then I'll be happy."

She turned her back on him and started to walk back into the water. He followed her until they were both treading over the muddy banks. Rey stopped when the water reached the level of her chest. Kylo also stopped and looked back at her.

Rey paddled with her arms, but she struggled, "Go on. They're not far away, go ahead."

Kylo pursed his lips, and said, "You can't swim."

She tried to keep herself afloat and her head almost disappeared when she slipped from the stone that her foot found and stood on.

He quickly came to her side and grabbed her, making her arms and legs cling to him.

"I told you to go ahead," Rey's voice rasped then she coughed out.

"You would rather die than admit that you can't swim," Kylo taunted her.

"Let me go, I can do this," Rey demanded.

"No. I'll swim for the both of us."

Rey's eyes widened with awe, "No! You don't have to!"

She trashed but Kylo kept her in his arms. He stopped from moving and so did she; but once she caught sight of his brown eyes staring at her, Rey knew she will never be able to get away from him. Her arms clutched his neck and shoulders tightly, while her legs straddled his hips. Rey became slowly aware that the only barrier between their bodies was their underrobes. Her breasts were pressed flatly in his chest, while the apex of her legs made contact with his loins; what she thought was a dagger, was no dagger at all. Rey felt the shape of his manhood and how it pressed into her underrobe and into her slit, sending sensations that she had never felt before.

When Rey realized it, she must have held her breath for too long as she was trying hard to catch it now.

After a long moment of silence, Kylo finally spoke, "Tell me where you hid the dragon egg."

Rey squinted, "I told you the last time, I lost it!"

"Then I'll have to read your mind. You have no idea how powerful I am with the Dark Side of the Force," Kylo then held out his hand near Rey's head.

"You wouldn't!" Rey gasped.

Rey expected him to do as he said so she shut her eyes tightly, but instead of feeling the same sensation she felt when Snoke read her; when she opened her eyes again, she saw Kylo smiling genuinely for the first time.

She wanted to tell herself that she must be imagining this but he cupped her cheek, which proved to her that it was all real.

"No... I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you, Rey."

Rey didn't want that moment to end, but she also wanted him to stop; because she doesn't like the way her heart drums loudly and it's his entire fault.

_Stop holding me this way... before I get used to it._

Of course, as much as Rey wanted to stretch out that moment; it was ended when she heard a faint cry of a boy, which sounded so much like Anakin.

"Ani?" Rey whispered.

"What did you just said?" Kylo held her chin so she could face him.

"I have to go. Please take me back to the banks," Rey demanded.

"Why? What's happening?"

Rey had no time to explain, she needed to get to Anakin.

"Please, just take me back!"

Kylo bit his lower lip, then sighed, "As you wish."

The moment they reached the higher embankment, Rey took her dress and wore it in a hurry. But before she took off, she turned to Kylo,

"I really have to go. I'm so sorry."

Kylo nodded as an answer. There was nothing else he could do to stop her from going. He watched her get smaller by the distance as she ran off, to gods know where.

* * *

Kylo walked barefoot while he carried his tunic on his arm and grabbed his boots on his hand. He walked back to the castle all by himself and alone with the memory of what happened to him and Rey earlier. She held him like she didn't want to let go; he felt her beating heart, pressed to his own, and he even had the chance of having his hips so close to her own.

Kylo needed to stop in the middle of the hallway he had entered as he tried to catch his breath and it's all Rey's fault. If he could, he knew he can kiss her at that time because of her face being so close to his. But he would never do that to her. As much as his body and soul wants to; he would never kiss her unless she wants him to.

_Besides... she wouldn't want to kiss me. Not me, maybe somebody else..._

Then, he was reminded of the way Finn held Rey during their dance last night. Even an image of Poe Dameron came to the mind that made him grimace. Before his thoughts could lead somewhere else, he continued walking the hallway that overlooks the woods beside the castle. However, he stopped when he overheard voices talking.

Kylo realized that the people he overheard were Poe, Lady Leia, Lady Amilyn, and her husband, Lord Caluan.

"I asked her to marry me... on Maiden's Eve."

Kylo had his back on the wall not far from them as he continued eavesdropping. They were all joyful after Poe declared that. But, Kylo had a question--to whom Poe had proposed to?

"We haven't told anyone yet... But when I was with her that night, I grabbed her arm and I took her away. There, I told her that I will love her till my last breath and that I would never love any other woman, but her," Poe endearingly explained.

But Kylo's face paled when he remembered the way Poe grabbed Rey away when they were dancing. He hasn’t forgiven Poe yet of what he had done, but when he connected it all; he wanted to take Rey away because he was going to propose to her.

His frown grew darker as he thought about how Poe knelt down and brought out the ring for Rey; and how breath-taken she is that the most handsome knight in all the seven kingdoms had chosen to marry her. Kylo clenched his fists, and when he heard enough, he turned back the other way. He was fuming and he didn't want anyone to see him that way.

If he only knew, he left too soon as Poe told the elders another revelation, "There's just one _thing_... _Kaydel_ is with child," he exhaled and waited on how his aunt and uncle would berate him.

It came as a shock to them but Lord Caluan slowly started, "We are going to be grandparents?"

Poe looked up and met Lord Caluan's gaze, but the older man turned to Amilyn.

"We're going to have a grandchild, Amy," then he squeezed his wife's hand and smiled tenderly at all of them.

Poe had a wry smile on his face, but it was evident Caluan and Amilyn took this as good news.

Leia then took Poe's hand, "When will you announce your engagement to Kaydel?"

"Maybe tomorrow night, and along with the news of our baby."

Meanwhile, the moment Kylo entered his chambers, he slammed down his door so hard, the walls shook.

_Rey is going to marry Poe Dameron? Of all the men in Westeros, why Poe?!_

Then he remembered the times he grew up with Poe. There were times that Leia paid more attention to her godchild than to her own son. Maybe, it was best that Poe became her son instead of him. For that, he resented Poe.

He threw down the nearest object that he grabbed, out of his anger.

"Rey cannot marry Poe!" He howled.

His anger made his body convulse with rage as he thought of Rey devoting herself to Poe in front of a septon.

He smashed down the clay pitcher near his night desk and it shattered to pieces on the marble floor. There was nothing else he could do, he slumped down on his bedside and a realization came to him... Why is he furious if Rey is going to marry Poe?

_Why am I this way?_

Ever since he met Rey, he found himself doing things he wouldn't normally do. The night he found her struck down by Lord Canady, he felt a murderous rage towards the man. He wanted so much to kill Lord Canady for hurting Rey. Then, when he saw her riding alone on misty dawn; he was ordered to make contact with her, but he chased her down not because he was told to do so, but because he wanted to talk to her.

He fell back on his bed as he remembered the time he held her close while they were up in the air. He caught the scent of her hair that smelled so much like roses and cream. A fragrance that reminded him of Chandrila Castle--his home. Then, he saw in his mind-eye how Rey's face seemed to be so confounded when he gave her the dragon egg in her arms. He meant everything he said to her, he really wanted to teach her the ways of The Force. Kylo had sensed how lost she was through the years, and he only wanted to shed some clarity for her.

 _I don't want Poe to take her away, to be his bride._ He thought,  but somehow, this bothered him. Why is he this way?

_What have you done to me... Rey of Jakku?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8k+ words! Yes! ^_^ Sorry, it took me two weeks, I was writing in between work and whenever I can manage. So, I know somebody might point out that Vornskrs are not native to Corellia in the canon-verse, buuuttt, I still think they are such cool creatures that I couldn't resist but to put them there. *whispers* sorry, don't hate me for it, pleeaasseeee...
> 
> Anyway, Kaydel and Poe have a baby on the way, *surprise!* ^_^
> 
> But that's not just it; as I promised, Rey and Kylo are way past happy crushes. It's time for the real thing, baby ;) Just wait and see for the next chapters to come :D
> 
> I just want to do a shoutout for flypaper_brain and lovethemfiercely for diligently beta-ing for TRH ^_^ And to all the lovely readers/reylos out there who had made this fic reach 1.4k hits (which is a big deal for me, okay?), I love you to death, guys... Seriously! You make my little reylo heart cry with tears of joy!!! <3 <3 <3


	18. Milk of the Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's mission has begun and it is to hunt the egg that he suspects now to be a hatchling. But Rey is determined to keep Anakin safe from the clutches of the First Order.

                                                    

 

Rey pinned her hair down for the last time so the flat cap could fit her head and hide her long hair.

"Tell me again why you want to join the hunting party dressed as a page boy?" Finn crossed his arms on his chest.

Yesterday, after Rey left Kylo and her friends, she found out that the voice she heard was not Anakin; but a group of boys also playing and taking a swim in the lake. But today, she will not wait and stand by until Kylo finds Anakin.

"I have to know where Kylo Ren would hunt," Rey replied as she put on the vest she borrowed from Finn's wardrobe.

Poe butted in, "Rey, if you like Kylo Ren; which is okay with us, because we love you--" but he paused, "Actually, it's not really okay... but why do you have to go through these lengths for him?"

With one stabbing look from Rey, Poe stepped away, "Okay. You don't have feelings for him, I get it. You're just going to follow him while he hunts, that's normal."

When Rey's disguise was complete, she faced them, "I'll tell you later why. It's important that I join this hunt. Now, let's go."

She heard nothing more from them when she went ahead and left the room. There was no time to waste, and Rey is sure; for Anakin, she would not hesitate or idly waster her time.

Rey took the way to the east wing of the castle, where the stables are and possibly, where the servants and page boys that would be joining the hunt are. She made sure to avoid the grand hall or any other part of the castle where she might run into Kylo. When she asked for Leia’s permission last night; Leia didn’t have to think twice to let Rey do her mission. They both knew the danger that Anakin would be in if Kylo found him.

When she reached the stables, she blended right through the company of servants preparing and some pageboys who are helping. Rey did help while she mingled with them; however, she was a little wary that someone might recognize her.

“You! What are you doing here?” shouted one of the gamekeepers.

Rey looked from left to right, then pointed to herself, “Me?”

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she thought that she might have been recognized. Rey only stood there, eyes wide with terror as the burly gamekeeper went to her and glared down at her.

“What are you even doing here if you are going to work slowly, huh?” the gamekeeper leered down at Rey, but then he followed it with, “Make yourself useful, boy, and bring that crossbow to Lord Kylo!” He pointed at the weapon behind her, and then shouted again, “Come on, chop, chop! We don’t have all day!”

Rey immediately grabbed the crossbow; forgetting to whom the crossbow should belong to, and only realized it when she made her way to the courtyard that leads to the woods. She saw Lord Kylo among the riders who waited at the gates, and it was just her luck that he noticed her.

“Over here, boy! That’s my crossbow,” Kylo pointed at Rey who stood just several paces away from him and his horse.

 _I’m starting to think that my disguise is working… but why in seven hells does it need to be tested this way?_ Rey grumbled internally as she walked towards Kylo, but with her head bowed down so he won’t fully recognize her.

When she saw hands covered in black gloves reaching out for the crossbow, Rey still kept her head down and gave him the weapon; but she knew his eyes were on her. In any moment, she expected him to point out that she looks like someone when she heard another voice call out for her,

“Rey… nold!” Finn shouted as he saw the sticky situation Rey is in.

She left Kylo and went to Finn, already mounted on his horse.

“What are you doing?! Why did you even went through a disguise if you were going to Kylo?” Finn whispered, his agitation was too obvious in his tone.

“I needed to blend in! I’m a pageboy, and I get orders, and as lucky as it is, I got ordered to give Kylo his crossbow,” Rey whispered back, aggressively.

Finn looked back at Kylo who was eyeing him and the pageboy named _Reynold_. He sighed as he said lastly, “Please, just keep yourself away from him before you blow your cover.”

Rey shrugged as Finn urged his horse to gallop out of the courtyard and beyond the gates. The hunting party started to move out of the courtyard and into the road when Kylo called them all out. Rey sat beside the coachman that drove the wagon that contained equipment that will be used during the hunt.

As the hunting party pushed on, Poe rode close to Finn then whispered to him, “Why was Rey talking to Kylo?” Poe asked Finn and pointed Kylo who rode at the front of the entourage.

“She got ordered to give him his crossbow. If I hadn't beckoned her to me, he might have recognized her.”

Poe looked behind at Rey who sat in front of the wagon, “You know, I have a bad feeling about this. Why won’t Rey tell us why she needed to join this hunt?”

Finn thought about it, as far as he had known Rey; he had never known her to be the secretive type. But, he cringed at the idea that she is following Kylo all the way because she likes him and is too shy to admit. He shooed those thoughts away from his mind, instead, he considered that Rey might have other reasons that seem to matter to her so much.

“I have no idea, brother. But, we have to trust Rey and we have to look out for her there in the woods,” Finn replied.

The entourage carried on the road moderately and Rey calculated that they might reach the woods just before midday. As she sat silently with the coachman, she took a deep breath as she reached out for Anakin. Rey saw ahead of the road; then it brought her to the cave and found Anakin’s eyes.

 _Ani?_   She spoke through her thoughts.

 _Mama? Mama, is that you?_ Anakin replied.

Rey kept her eyes closed and her mind on Anakin as she sat quietly through the ride.

 _It’s me, darling. Listen, Ani… I want to play a game with you–it’s called_ Hide and Seek.

Anakin got down his oval chamber he was laying on when he heard that from Rey, _How do you play it, Mama?_

Rey was almost distracted when the wagon rattled on a pothole on the road, but she kept her link with Anakin.

_How? Well, you have to hide very well, from everyone. If I find you, you lose. If I don’t, you win._

She saw how Anakin pattered his claws on the ground, bubbling with excitement because of their game.

_What would I get when I win?_

Rey thought about it for a while, she needed to convince Anakin to hide and lie to him that everything would be alright; it was enough to aggravate her dread that she had been trying to hide from the hatchling.

 _Mama? Did I say something wrong?_ Anakin spoke up, his adorable voice dropping its tone.

 _No, it’s all right, Ani. Do you want to know what you will get when you win?_   Rey paused, _You will get anything you want._

_Yay! Can I live with you in Chandrila Castle, Mama?_

Rey would not refuse Anakin on this one, so, she quickly added, _Yes. You can live with me in the castle. We would always be together, if you win our game, of course._

She couldn’t help it, Rey smiled when she heard Anakin chuckle with delight. But she had to end their telepathic communication before Kylo could sense it.

 _Now, hide. I’ll be looking for you,_ Rey instructed Anakin.

 _You won’t find me that easy, Mama. I’ll win our game,_ Anakin said finally.

After that, Rey’s consciousness came back to where she is and found that they were still on the road to the woods when she opened her eyes after a long time. The first part of her mission was done; to keep Anakin concealed. However, the second part of her mission has just begun; to follow Kylo Ren all around as he hunt, to play a game of cat and mouse with the man who will stop at nothing just to find Anakin.

Little did she know, at the front of the entourage, Kylo had felt a strong presence of the Force; it was so near to him, he looked back and beyond, but saw nothing. He was so sure that he felt it, and he could tell; the egg is no longer an egg, but a hatchling. He couldn’t be wrong because he felt it too when he hatched Padmé.

 _If that’s the case, then Rey would have been lying to me all along about the egg,_ He thought to himself.

And then, he thought that it won’t be the first thing Rey had lied about. He thought about why couldn’t they announce right ahead that she would be marrying the heir to House Dameron.

Kylo had his jaws clenched as he remembered that afternoon when he eavesdropped on the hallway. Instinctively, he looked back and saw Poe riding alongside Finn. If only bringing along Poe to the hunt weren’t essential to his plans, he would’ve left out the man and the whole damned hunting party, and tracked down the hatchling all by himself.

But he needed the cover-up because he knew Rey would never let him off the hook.

As they passed by the castle boundaries, and finally entering the woods’ threshold, Kylo instead focused on his surroundings. However, his thoughts wandered back on to the day before he left Kingslanding; Snoke reminded him that he only has a week to fulfill his task. His master’s parting words weighed heavily on him, for everything depended on his success. He was instructed to bring Rey and the hatchling--if ever there is one; back with him to Kingslanding. By then, the stormtroopers would have arrived in Chandrila Castle and the finally, the First Order would rise and lay a stronger claim of power for the crown.

The possibility gave him a sense of awe, for his purpose of serving his master would have been truly fulfilled; and whatever the future holds for him and Rey when she finally joins the First Order with him. Then, both of them, under the guidance of King Snoke; will discover what more they could learn from their abilities and their links to their dragons.

 _That is where Rey truly belongs. I know it. Not in the arms of Poe Dameron, and the raging storms of Yavin_ , Kylo thought to himself.

It would be such a waste if Rey had chosen that path in her life as he continued pondering over her choice to marry Poe. After learning that news, Kylo had not seen or talked to Rey yet; he wasn’t even sure if he could look at her straight in the eye, knowing well that she had already promised herself to another man. Or maybe, he wouldn’t really know what to say to her.

Once more, he willed himself to focus at the task at hand; for another two miles, they marched into the almost unruly path to the woods where they would hunt. Once when he was just a young boy, he would ride with his horse into these woods whenever he felt like he wanted to be alone. To see it again now as a man, brought back a sense of familiarity that he had been having ever since coming there in Corellia.

When they passed by a stream that marks the start of the Coronet River; the entourage stopped as they approached the part of the woods where they had to continue on foot. Kylo left his horse with the page boys and gamekeepers that came with them and declared that he will be on his own while hunting.

This time, Rey made her move and tried to leave the wagon, when,

“Where are you going, lad? You’re supposed to stay here,” the coachman stopped Rey from getting down the wagon.

But, Rey she had to do something, and she knew just the trick. She slowly waved her hand and said, “You will stay here instead, and let me go,” Rey calmly demanded.

After a moment, the coachman leaned back and replied, “I will stay here and let you go.”

Rey nodded once and was finally free. She learned that trick from Leia last month, but only used it until now. When she moved through the people who had just come down their horse, Finn saw her and hooked the collar of her shirt, stopping her on her feet.

“Now, what are you doing?”

Rey looked back at Finn, “I’m going to follow Lord Kylo. What do you think I’m going to do?”

Finn let Rey go, but he pulled her away behind a tree so they could talk without being noticed by everyone else.

“Rey, this is not like you. Why won’t you tell us what’s wrong? Why are you following him around? Is Poe right, that you like him?” Finn fired away with his questions that made Rey exhale loudly.

“First off, Poe is wrong…” Rey let that lie out, then continued, “And second… I’m following him because I have to protect someone. It’s not easy to explain it right now, but I have to do this. Please, as my best friend—trust me,” then Rey placed her hands on Finn’s shoulders and stared at him for a long time.

Finn nodded as an answer, then, they heard the call as the hunting party is about to enter the woods.

Rey kept herself at a distance from Kylo but never letting him out on her line of sight. She recognized the path near a small hill that they were venturing out to, and it was just a mile away from Anakin’s cave. From that distance, Kylo would be able to detect Anakin’s presence. As they went at the opposite direction to the cave, Rey let out a sigh of relief for a while; but her relief won’t last that long.

When they reached a wide field of shrubbery; the leaves started to shake and move.

Kylo held out his right hand to signal the group to stop as the shrubs moved on its own. No one dared to move or speak as they anticipated what would could the shrubbery be hiding behind it. Rey found Finn and there she stood beside him and then he took her hand; all of them had no idea what was waiting behind the shrubbery.

“ _Yub, yub!_ ”

They heard the small voice of a creature behind the thick shrubs and were followed by more small voices, until; a large group of furry midgets emerged from the shrubbery, armed with small wooden spears and clothed only with austere garments that covered their head.

“No sudden moves… Or they will attack us,” Kylo warned the rest of the men, calmly.

Rey saw the tallest member of the furry creatures step up and held out his spear at Kylo, letting out a foreign dialect over a squeaky voice as its language.

“What are they?” Rey whispered.

“ _Ewoks_. They’re not from here; they are from Endor, in the Riverlands. It must be migrating season already,” Finn whispered back.

As she observed the creatures from afar, they looked harmless and even cuddly; but the way they pointed their wooden spears towards their group meant otherwise.

The leader approached Kylo, growling and speaking to him in _Ewokese_ ; he kept his spear pointed upwards at Kylo's face. He slowly dropped down his crossbow and knelt down on his right knee, and then he spoke their language. The leader listened, thankfully, and responded well to Kylo.

Rey thought that there was no bargaining with those creatures, but Kylo managed to make peace with them. The leader gave a signal to his tribe and they started to draw back from the shrubbery until they disappeared altogether.

Poe spoke up after, "You can speak Ewokese?"

Kylo picked up his crossbow and brushed away the foliage that got stuck on his knee, "A little."

Kylo had no interest to continue his conversation with Poe; so, he turned his back on them and walked on his own into the vine-strewn path in front of him.

Rey was sure to follow, but before she could, Finn talked to her once more, "Be careful out there, Rey. We will be right behind you if you need help," then he squeezed her shoulder as affirmation.

"Thank you, Finn," Rey replied as she took Finn on a quick embrace.

Afterward, Rey fixed her cap again and started to follow the path that Kylo went through. The rest of the group went the other way, but Poe and Finn remained for a moment so they could give Rey a head start.  
  
The path had been dimmed as the sunlight was blocked out by the heavy branches of the tall trees, with thick vines snaking all over the tree trunks. It was a difficult trail to navigate on, but Kylo only followed the presence of the hatchling. Though, he was not quite sure because it's as if he could feel the hatchling at both directions, behind and forward.

_How can this be? How strong is that hatchling's connection to the Force?_

Just to be sure; after reaching a low ravine, he made some broken down wood logs levitate and used them to block out the path behind him if ever someone is following him. When he was sure that the path had been blocked, he continued his trek; his only compass to the hatchling is its strong presence of the Force. After a long trail of difficult twisted tree roots and the muddy low ravine that almost swallowed up his boots from the ankle; Kylo reached the better part of the trail that led to an upward hill, heavily covered by fallen maple leaves.

The taxing hike was nothing to Kylo; he could scour the entirety of the woods and back, even if it takes him the whole week, and he would still look for the hatchling. However, after climbing up the hill, he stumbled upon another ravine, where he saw an entrance to a cave. He was certain that is where the hatchling could be, the presence of the hatchling was strong enough to be felt just from where he stood. He didn’t waste any idle second as he hurriedly slid down the slope that led to the cave’s entrance. Once he was inside, he saw the gaping canyons of the dark cave greet him.

Before taking another step at the mouth of the cliff, he tried to check the stone steps carved out below him where he could climb down on.

When he took one step down; Kylo’s view of the cave’s ceiling turned upside down, he felt nothing had supported his foot that took a step down, and the next thing he knew, he was rolling down the face of the smooth stone cliff. He only stopped when he hit a sturdy stone column with his side first then his head, and everything went dark as he lost his consciousness.

From above the cave’s entrance, Rey rushed in to see what happened to Kylo, then she let out a shrill cry, “I killed him!”

* * *

"Kriff!" Rey blurted out as she found the path blocked with rotting logs.  
  
Rey had not anticipated this, but even if Kylo brings down all the trees in that path; that won't stop her. She started climbing up the logs, but she almost fell through as the damp logs were breaking up because of the weight she had put into it. There Rey knew she had no other choice; she stood back and held out her right hand.

“Lifting logs,” she muttered to herself.

Once more, she concentrated while her eyes were closed. She felt the strength of the Force flow through her as she also felt the weight of the logs as she lifted them off one by one with her mind. The strain was there and she felt it as if she was also lifting the logs with her own hands; but as she kept reminding her mind to calm down, when she opened her eyes again, the blocked path was clear.

 _If he thought that this would stop me, he’s truly mistaken,_ Rey thought to herself.

By then, she knew Kylo had gone farther away. She continued following his boots’ prints that had placed a mark on the muddy trail; it was no difficult task as Kylo’s large footprints were highly noticeable, but her boots were sinking also into the mud had made it arduous. Rey was not sure anymore by the time she reached an upward hill how long and how far she had been following Kylo around, but after climbing the hill covered by a bed of fallen maple leaves; she saw the ravine that leads to Anakin’s cave.

And not only that, but she also saw Kylo slide down the ravine.

“No!” Rey let out until she covered her mouth with her hand.

All that she felt at that time was the cold sensation of terror and her guts coiling with fear. The only thing she could think about was Anakin, finding Kylo standing at the cave’s entrance and she didn’t want to continue to play out that situation in her mind. Rey sprinted the distance between the hill and ravine, and when she reached the cave’s entrance, she held out her hand and shifted the ground that Kylo stood on with the Force.

It all happened too fast, the next thing she heard were stones rolling and crumbling down, his booming cry of shock, then a loud thud that didn’t sound right to her.

When she finally came in to see what really happened, the only words that came out of her were, “I killed him!”

Rey immediately got down to check on Kylo who seemed to be lying unconscious in the dirt. The moment she got close to him, Anakin came out of his hiding place.

 _Mama! Did I win our game?_   He giddily declared as he was about to snuggle with her, but he noticed the person beside Rey.

_Mama, who is that?_

Rey didn’t answer Anakin’s question, instead, “No, don’t come near here, Ani… just stay there. I’ll go out again, but you have to hide. Whatever happens, don’t show yourself to this man.”

Anakin looked back and forth from Rey to the man, _But mama—_

“No time to argue, Ani! Promise me!”  Rey now left Kylo and she held Anakin’s snout with her hands.

 _Yes, mama…_ Anakin replied.

Rey kissed the top of his scaly head, “That’s my boy. Now, I’ll call for help. Hide now, Ani.”

Anakin did what he was told, while Rey climbed back quickly. All that Rey could think was the possibility that she has killed a person, and it’s no other than Lord Kylo Ren.

 _I didn’t mean for him to fall down that high…_ Rey thought to herself.

As she ventured out of the cave, she sought out the only people who could help her at that time—Finn and Poe. When she came back to trail that they came from, she met with both men who were following her all the while.

“I need your help! No time to explain—just follow me!” Rey yelled at both of them who had just come out of the mud that had caked up on their boots.

They only followed Rey back to the cave and found Kylo Ren on the ground, his brow was bleeding and he was unconscious.

“What did you do to him, Rey?!” Poe exclaimed as the three of them carefully went down the dark canyon.

But Rey was not listening; she was looking out if Anakin was still hiding.

“Poe, help me—get his feet. We’ll lift him,” Finn instructed his best friend.

Rey helped them carry Kylo out of the cave. All of them were in a frantic state as Kylo’s life depended on them. If he had any other injuries that would be left untreated, the Lord Commander would surely die and Poe panicked at that thought of letting her godmother’s son die this way.

“We have to run back and get his horse,” Poe told Finn, and then he turned to Rey, “Guard him. We’ll be back.”

The two men left at once, and Rey was left alone with Kylo Ren. She cradled his head and shoulders in her arms and held him upright. A ribbon of blood was gushing from his brow, but with no kerchief on her, she tore a long piece of her sleeve, placed it tightly on his bleeding brow.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to do this to you,” Rey whispered as she kept the pressure on his wound.

As the minute passed by, Rey found herself not anymore cradling Kylo for support; but instead, she was holding him tight in an embrace.

The back of his head was carefully lying on her left shoulder, and she could smell him with her face so near his. Rey sniffed his hair and found out that he did not wear his sandalwood-scented perfume, but she didn’t mind. She felt the warmth of his body, his broad and strong shoulders, and his heaving chest as he took uneasy breaths. This was the situation Rey wanted so much to avoid; she wanted to run for the hills the moment Kylo Ren arrived in Chandrila Castle because she knew, if he’s near, she wouldn’t be able to control her feelings she thought had been long gone.

Rey wished he didn’t have to pursue his hunt for Anakin, or none of these things would have happened to him.

After almost half an hour, Finn and Poe arrived with their horses and also Kylo’s horse. They helped Kylo get into his horse, to which Poe complained that Kylo was heavier than a boulder. Finn and Rey didn’t say anything but helped Poe. When they were about to leave, Rey urged them to go ahead.

“What? And leave you here?” Finn argued.

“You have to take him, he’s bleeding and he has injuries. Maester Artoo needs to see him. I’ll be meeting you both in the stables back at the castle.”

Finn only nodded in reply; afterward, they were off with Kylo leaning down on his horse’s neck to give him purchase as they rode away.

Rey dashed back to the cave and took Anakin out. For now, Rey has no other choice but to keep Anakin close to her, and so, they are also off to Chandrila Castle.

“Ani, we have to fly low. We have to leave the cave. We’re going home to Chandrila Castle,” Rey explained to Anakin.

Rey saw the excitement in Anakin’s eyes as soon as he heard that from her. She mounted him and Anakin started to flap his wings, then they were lifted off of the ground.

* * *

Leia heard a loud rap on her door and was followed by Viviette’s voice.

“My Lady Leia! It’s Lord Ren! Something has happened!” Viviette kept on knocking on Leia’s door.

She opened her door and found Viviette catching her breath and flushed red from running.

“Viv, what happened?” Leia’s brows were twisted as she let Viviette explain.

“Lord Ren had an accident while hunting. Finn and Poe brought him to his room, and Papa—I mean, Ser Thripio and Maester Artoo told me to fetch you.”

Leia didn’t say anything else, but she took Viviette with her as she rushed to the north tower where Kylo’s chambers are. When Leia and Viviette arrived, she saw that Maester Artoo had cut out Kylo's shirt that revealed a large and bloody bruise on his side.

"Ben!" Leia rushed to her son's bedside.

Maester Artoo was focused on treating Kylo's wounds as he spoke and went on to inspect the gruesome-looking bruise on Kylo's left rib.

"He fell inside a cave in the woods. I think he broke a bone in his rib," Maester Artoo pointed out to Leia.

When he pushed a digit into an open wound in Kylo's rib, he woke up with a loud pained howl.

“Where am I?! Take me back to that cave!" Kylo screamed, but Finn and Poe restrained him.

Leia stood back as she had her hand on her mouth. Maester Artoo helped on tackling Kylo down on the bed, then he instructed them to hold Kylo down as he took out a vial filled with a certain white liquid. Maester Artoo made Kylo drink the white liquid which calmed him down for the next minute.

Poe stood amazed, "You made him drink the whole vial?"

"One drop won't take him down," then he turned to Leia, "No offense, milady."

"Cave?" Leia mumbled to herself as she saw her son had slowly dozed off.

"That's where we found him and Rey. She told us that he fell over," Poe explained.

"Rey had been following Kylo around, milady. Can you explain to us what is really happening?" Finn asked aloud.

Leia didn't say anything as she realized, Kylo had found the cave where Anakin was. As much as she wants to worry about her son, she is also worried about Rey.

"Where is she now?"

"She told us to meet her in the stables here in the castle," Finn said.

Leia turned to Finn, "Then go to her, she might need your help."

Poe had a skeptical look on his face but Leia placed her hand on his shoulder, "We'll be fine. Go to Rey."

Poe only nodded in reply, and then he urged Finn to accompany him to the stables. Both were confused on why Lady Leia couldn't even give them a straight answer on what was really happening with Rey. But they didn't know that they are about to find out what their friend has really had got herself in to.

When they arrived at the stables; the horses were tied outside and they saw from the windows that the stables were empty from the inside. As they approached the doors, a sudden explosion of wooden latches flew out that scared the life out of them.

Finn and Poe fell on their backs and when they looked up, they saw a dragon, with glinting silver scales, come out of the stables.

"What the kriff?!" Poe screamed as the dragon lunged at them.

Finn whimpered, terrified that the dragon might maul them for its dinner.

"Ani! No!"

They heard Rey's voice directed to the dragon. The creature obeyed her, but it didn't stop crawling on top of them; sniffing them out like they were snacks easily laid out for him to feast on.

"Poe... how do you get out of a dragon's claws?" Finn whined as he had his eyes tightly closed.

Poe was too afraid to answer, then, after the dragon had sniffed them out, they felt its slobbery tongue all over their faces.

 _Mama! I think I like them! Are they our friends?_ Anakin turned to Rey.

Rey, by now, had broken into a laughing fit as she witnessed how scared Finn and Poe had been.

"Yes, Ani; they are our friends," Rey went to Anakin’s side and hugged his neck.

"What?! Is he yours, Rey?!" Finn blurted out, a little angry that Rey found the scene earlier amusing.

"Finn, Poe... I want you to meet... Anakin. _Ani,_ for short--he is my dragon."

The two men recovered from the shock as they now sat up until Anakin tackled them down again like a gigantic dog.

"Rey..." Finn let out after one of Anakin's gentle claws latched on his shoulder, "You hatched him?"

She nodded in reply and with a beaming smile, then she sat down with them on the grass.

"You're a Jedi?" Finn blurted out.

This time, Anakin went back to Rey's arms and snuggled to her side. Rey turned to Anakin and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure... but what I do know is that I'm connected to him, and nothing could ever break our link to each other."

Finn now scooted over to Rey and Anakin; his right palm turned up and reaching out, then the hatchling returned the gesture with him placing his rough chin on Finn's palm.

"Come over here, Poe. There's nothing to be afraid of," Rey called Poe out.

This time, they were no longer afraid of Anakin, who only returned their pats with a loud purr.

"Rey, you have no idea how much this will change the war against the First Order--and everything else!" Poe declared, but Rey held on tighter to Anakin's neck.

"That's the very reason I'm protecting him from Kylo Ren," Rey glared at Poe, then she turned to Anakin again, scratching his snout with her fingers, "He's only a hatchling; he's not like Padmé. Ani belongs here—where he is safe."

Poe turned away from Rey, feeling a little ashamed for thinking that they could use Anakin in the rebellion. They went silent for a moment, while Anakin was clueless why. However, Rey finally spoke up,

"Where is Lord Kylo?"

Finn looked up, "Maester Artoo is tending to his wounds now. He said that Lord Ren broke a rib."

"What?! Is he going to be all right?" Rey perked up, her eyes wide with concern.

"You don't have to worry; Maester Artoo had given Lord Ren something to ease the pain—a vial of _Milk of the Poppy_ ," Finn explained.

Rey looked away, her face etched with dread, "It's my fault that happened to Lord Kylo."

"How was that your fault?" Poe asked.

"I shifted the rocks where he stood inside the cave, I used the Force. It's my fault that he fell over," Rey recounted as she was reminded of how she made the stone step crumble underneath Kylo’s foot.

“He found the cave where Anakin was hiding. I had to do something,” Rey sighed.

Finn placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder, “None of that was your fault, Rey. They are doing all they can for Lord Ren, he’ll be fine.”

Rey forced a tight smile and then her gaze fell down on the unruly grass. If anything would have happened to Kylo; Rey wouldn’t know how to ask for Leia’s forgiveness. But, could she forgive herself for putting him in danger, while protecting the only thing she most values right now in her life—Anakin?

* * *

“I need to… to go back. Take me back…”

Maester Artoo heard Kylo mumble out those words again and again from dusk to dawn, like a man in between life and death; chanting his delirious last wishes.

However, Lady Leia never left his bedside and sat there, watching her son through the night. He had come down with a burning fever and Leia never stopped on controlling his sweltering heat.

“Milady… I think it’s time for you to rest. You have been up the whole night,” Ser Thripio said when he came into the chambers.

The morning sun had already broken out of the dark dawn skies; its rays finally casting down soft light in the entirety of the dim chambers.

“I will rest later, Thripio. I need to watch over Ben,” Leia replied with a gentle smile on her lips.

Thripio only sighed softly, knowing that he could not sway Leia to take a break. After a few moments, Rey, along with Viviette, Finn, and Poe, had come into the chambers. Leia only greeted them with a gentle smile on her face, but Rey noticed how slightly worn out Leia seems to be.

“Milady, you should rest. We can take it from here,” Rey went beside Leia.

The older woman only shook her head as she once more soaked the cloth in the basin of water that she puts on Kylo’s forehead.

“I’ll be fine. I have to keep watch over him… It’s the only time I could.”

Leia didn’t need to elaborate on why, but the rest figured it out. For a decade that Leia has not seen her son and had not spent time with him, it was the only chance she could watch over him and care for him. Rey, on the other hand, knew how much Leia had missed him; _her Ben_.

Rey then turned to Maester Artoo, “How is he, Maester Artoo?”

Maester Artoo stood over the side of Kylo’s large bed, “I’ve given him milk of the poppy again to ease the pain. I’ve set his bones again and cleaned his wounds. It was a very high fall he had been from, and it would take him days to heal.”

“How long would he be like this?” Viviette now asked.

“Delirious and dazed? Until the next day, my child,” Maester Artoo answered her.

Finn crossed his arms on his chest, “Really?” then he followed it with, “Maybe this is our chance to interrogate him of Snoke’s plans!”

Leia shot a dark look at Finn, there Rey found out where Kylo inherited his famous scowl.

“Sorry, Lady Leia,” Finn immediately apologized, and then he went to the corner where he could not see Leia’s piercing glare.

Then, she looked back at her son and tucked a stray hair over his ear. It’s been a long while since she last saw him sleep like that. Leia could still remember the nights after she had arrived from her diplomatic visits anywhere in Westeros, years and years ago; she would first go to his chambers and find him peacefully sleeping. She would find her little boy, tucked into bed, his black head of hair popping from the sheets wrapped over him. Leia would place a kiss on her son’s forehead and say sorry for not always being there. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered those times; then she held Kylo’s large hand. She would do anything to see him well again, for no mother would wish to see their child in pain.

However, Kylo started to stir, his eyelids slowly opened.

“Where am I?” he weakly asked, but he tried to get up.

Leia had her arms ready to hold him as he sat up on his bed, “Ben, please, don’t move. You’re still injured.

He looked very much unsteady, but he tried not to let his words slur, “Am I going to die?”

Leia sat back and turned to everyone else, “Heavens, no; you’re not going to die, Ben.”

Suddenly, he shouted, “I want to talk to Rey!”

Everyone was shocked to hear him call out for Rey, who was just standing not far from his bed.

“Where is she?!” he shouted once more.

Rey went to his bedside, near Leia, “Milord, I’m here.”

Once Kylo caught sight of Rey, now in a simple gray dress, his eyes softened and he leaned back on the headboard of his bed.

“Rey, I’m dying! I can feel it!” Kylo whined as he took Rey’s arm and held it tight.

She tried to hold back her giggle as it is the first time she had seen Lord Kylo act this way.

“Milord, you are not going to die,” Rey insisted, but Kylo’s hold on her arm had started to pull her closer to him.

“I don’t want to die! Not until you tell me the truth!” Kylo once more raved.

Rey’s stomach churned as she thought that Kylo might ask her again about Anakin.

“What truth?” Rey whispered.

“I heard Poe… He proposed to you! You’re going to marry him?”

This time, Rey turned to Poe and to everyone else who stood clueless, except Leia who knows what’s really going on.

“He took you away that night—on Maiden’s Eve, then he proposed to you, didn’t he?!” He shouted again.

Rey then turned to Maester Artoo, “Does this always happen?”

Maester Artoo shrugged, “It’s the milk of the poppy, that’s why.”

Again, Kylo cried, “Rey, don’t marry him! You can’t!”

This time, Kylo had pulled Rey closer that made her sit down on his bedside.

“Lord Kylo! You must be mistaken, I’m not marrying anyone!” Rey explained.

“Please, don’t marry him…” Kylo leaned back again, the bandage on his body had started to bleed out, but he declared once more, “I’m in love with you, Rey… I don’t want to see you in anyone else’s arms.”

This revelation made everyone in the room gasp out loud, while Leia only ogled Rey who’s turning beet-red now because of embarrassment.

“I’ve fallen for you… I don’t know why, but ever since I met you, I couldn’t get you off of my mind. Please, Rey… tell me you—“then he keeled over to the side, “Tell me you feel the same way.”

Rey hesitated to answer that, but his eyes begged her for an answer. She wanted to so much to blurt out the truth that she feels the same. Ever since he came back to her life, Rey knew that what she felt for him had never disappeared; however, it grew more, though she tried to deny it. Still, she took off Kylo’s hold from her and she stood away from the bed, then she looked at Leia who followed her with her gaze, and was also waiting for Rey’s answer.

“Rey?” Leia said.

Kylo tried to reach for Rey again but she avoided his hands, “Let me go, Kylo. Take a rest. And I’m not marrying Poe or anyone.”

The room now felt stuffy and hazy for Rey and what made it worse is that everyone’s eyes were on her.

“Excuse me...” Rey breathed out, and then she curtsied for Leia, “Milady.”

At that instance, Rey sprinted towards the door, closed it loudly behind her, and ran off.

“Rey!” Viviette cried as she chased down Rey before also coming out of the chambers.

Rey’s eyes were beginning to blur as she felt stinging tears started to fall. She had no idea anymore where she was going, but she knew at that time she needed to be alone. She wanted to get as far away as possible from the castle, but once she reached the southern terraces, she stopped and leaned over the stone banisters.

For the life of her, she doesn’t know why she is crying over Kylo Ren’s confessed affections towards her. She knew she wanted that, to hear from him that he returns her feelings, as she analyzed her own thoughts; but Rey knew it’s not possible. Kylo Ren is still their enemy when it all comes to the worse possible situations. Their love would be doomed from the first and nothing good could come out of it.

She found a stone bench nearby and sat there as she pondered and let her tears fall as she tried to understand her heart and mind, battling each other for control over her.

“Rey?”

She looked back and saw Viviette standing at the terrace’s entrance. Viviette walked towards her but Rey turned away.

“I want to be left alone right now, Viv. Please,” Rey wiped her tears away with her sleeves.

“Now is not the right time to be alone, Rey. Come on, talk to me,” then Viviette sat down with Rey.

“Oh, dear,” Viviette mumbled as soon as she saw Rey’s tears.

Rey sniffled as she gazed away from Viviette.

“Are you crying… because you don’t like Lord Ren?” Viviette placed a tender hand over Rey’s.

Rey shook her head, “On the contrary, Viv… I like him very much.”

Viviette let out an excited screech but she covered her mouth right after, “That’s good! But, why are you crying over it?”

For a moment, Rey felt it harder to breathe as she thought about explaining it out loud to Viviette her muddled thoughts and her confused feelings.

“Because… It’s complicated, Viv,” Rey wiped away her tears again.

“Complicated? You like him, he likes—well; he is in love with you. What’s so complicated about it?”

“Viv, he’s the enemy! He serves the king, the one who we are trying to stop. It’s hard to explain but, even if, _just if_ we would be together; it’s not possible,” Rey blabbered on, but Viviette only smiled at her.

“You’re correct on all those things, but you failed to mention _one thing_ \--that there is still goodness in him.”

Viviette’s words caught Rey’s attention, but Viviette continued to explain, “When Lord Ren came here to Chandrila Castle; he gave me all the letters, poems, even drawings that Kylo the younger had sent for me. He did that, Rey. He knows Kylo the younger is important to me,” Viviette scooted closer to Rey, “If you think Kylo Ren is the enemy and that he is evil; then I would have to say that I’m disappointed with you for not seeing the good still left in him.”

Rey stood up and went to the stone banisters again; feeling the wind cool her tears against her cheeks.

“I already knew that, Viv… that’s the reason why I liked him,” she turned to Viviette, “When I hatched Anakin, one of the reasons why I kept him is because I had a feeling that because of him; it would change everything and it might even change Kylo’s mind.”

Viviette didn’t speak but she only listened to Rey,

“That Anakin being here might bring him home and make him turn to us—the Resistance. But, his heart still yearns to please Snoke, he still belongs to the First Order.”

Viviette now stood up and took Rey’s hand, “If you think he is lost; you’re still there, you can bring him back and you can guide him.”

Rey couldn’t think of anything else to say, but Viviette said lastly, “Think about it. I may be young, but I now love changes everything.”

She sighed loudly, but Viviette pulled her close to comfort her with a warm embrace. She could only hope that Viviette is right—that she could help Kylo, or maybe better if they could help each other.

* * *

“Milady, you have to rest. We’ll take care of Ben, go on,” Ser Thripio insisted.

Leia tried to fight off her drooping eyelids, but Thripio was right. So, she stood and took one last look on her son, now sleeping soundly; far from the ravings, he let out, an hour before. She finally left her son’s chambers and went down the stairwell, but before she could reach the last step, she saw the silhouette of a man she knows very well.

“Han?” Leia gasped as soon as she saw her husband waiting for her on the last step of the stairwell.

Han did not say anything, but he ran into Leia’s arms and held her tight.

“How’s Ben?” Han whispered after he kissed Leia’s head.

“He’s injured, but Artoo says that he will recover,” Leia looked up to Han.

There, they realized that someone else might see them, for no one knows that Han had once more come out of his exile from Alderaan. Leia pulled him away to a dark corner where they could talk without being discovered.

“How long have you been here?” Leia then tiptoed to give Han a kiss on the lips.

Han hummed, but before he could get distracted by his wife’s kiss, he replied, “A few days ago; just in time for your nameday.”

Instead of a beautiful smile, Han only saw dark circles on her the hollow of her eyes and her face paler than he had ever seen.

“You’ve watched over Ben, didn’t you?” Han cupped her cheeks with his hands.

“You know I wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully if I won’t watch over him,” Leia said while leaning to her husband’s touch.

Han’s gaze wandered away and thought about how he wanted to come up the stairwell and see his son; just to see if he really is going to be fine. However, he felt afraid to do so and he doesn’t know the reason why.

“The Resistance—“Han spoke up but Leia started, “We were able to hold a secret gathering while Ben was away in the woods.”

He nodded, but Leia has something more to say, “I brought up the topic about Rey, in the gathering.”

“Is she going to be the alternative?” Han insinuated, knowing well that Luke is still firm with his belief to not to join the Resistance.

“We could not be sure yet, for now… but there is something else about Rey,” this time, Leia’s eyes shimmered and Han caught sight of that.

He kept listening and Leia spoke, “There’s something about Rey and Ben, my love.”

Han’s eyebrow rose, “I would love to hear about that, my dear wife.”

Leia smiled mischievously at Han and they continued their conversation in that dark corner of the hall where no one else could hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while since I updated and I'm so glad to finally publish Chapter 18 ^_^ I've been just too busy with the outside world and my life that I wasn't able to write much for the past few weeks.
> 
> Anyway, here it is, 8k+ words; more or less :D I would gladly appreciate your comments and kudos, and also the hits that this humble fic is receiving ^_^ Lovelots, dearies!
> 
> And a S/O once again to flypaper_brain and lovethemfiercely for their beta work on TRH <3


	19. "Fate, sealed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Lord Kylo's true feelings towards Rey was the only thing that is holding them back. However, what could happen when they both decide to confront the truth?

                                                      

 

He scanned the whole room before he spoke. Lady Leia, Ser Thripio, and Maester Artoo were expecting what he has to say regarding his situation.

"I have overstayed my welcome here in Chandrila Castle. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, and you will be all glad that I'm no longer your concern, milady," Kylo flatly declared.

Leia clutched her other wrist as she tried to keep her resolve as what Kylo had just said, alarmed her.

"But Ben... you're not fully healed," Leia pointed out.

A scowl that had been on his face since the beginning of the conversation deepened as he spoke again, "I have important matters to attend to in Kingslanding, as the Lord Commander."

Leia begged to differ, "Your father was the Hand of the King but he was never always needed by His Grace."

This time, Kylo leered in at Leia, who had been sitting closely to his bedside and said,

"Han Solo _was_ the Hand of the King... but was he ever here as Lord of Chandrila Castle? Or was he ever by your side at all back then?"

Leia's chin trembled as she tried to hold back her welling up tears. His words weren’t supposed to hurt, however, he chose his words so well, that it had sent a painful pinch into Leia’s heart. She knows very well what he was trying to imply.

Kylo only leaned back on his bed and once more spoke, "I don't think so, milady."

For a moment, Leia was left speechless as she looked down at her clasped hands on her lap. But she inhaled sharply as she tried to speak without her voice quaking and her eyes giving in to tears,

“Then what would you want us to do for you, milord?”

Kylo looked away as he said, “Leave me alone. Let me heal by myself. After that, I will be gone.”

Leia stood to her feet and replied, “As you wish, Lord Ren.”

Without another word, Leia left the Kylo’s chambers. She didn’t dare look back at him, even though she felt his eyes following her as she closed the door behind her. Her feet carried her across the short hallway before ending up at the end of the stairwell, but she couldn’t well hold it any longer; she burst into tears and chest heaved with sobs.

Leia wanted to forget Kylo Ren ever said that, however she couldn’t, as with the fact that her own son feels hatred towards her and Han. While she tried to dry up her tears, she wanted to blame Snoke for all of it; the Resistance’s failed mission, the oncoming war, and the rift he had caused between her and Kylo, although, she fully blame herself for the last one. Leia wished she had been a better mother to him, if only she had been there for him on his darkest times; just before Snoke turned him.

As she stood there by the window, wiping her tears down with her kerchief, Leia thought about it; she may have won a war back in the day through her rebellion, but her greatest shortcoming was within her own family, and it was losing her son to Snoke.

* * *

Rey waited for Rose, Kaydel, and Viviette finish dressing up for supper, as she sat down by the window of their shared chambers. From there, she could see the stables and the surroundings, and fortunately, found nothing suspicious.

It has been three days since she brought Anakin to Chandrila Castle, and so far, none had tried to take him away—not even Kylo Ren, who they all believe is locked up in his chambers, on the process of an isolated recovery.

Ever since, she tried to talk to Leia about him or whatever he may have told his mother the last time they had a conversation, but Rey immediately understood that Leia doesn’t want to open up about it. She knew better not to push it, but for those days; it may have been quiet among all of them who are now under one roof, however for Rey—a violent storm had been going on inside her.

She couldn’t sleep well, or even eat like she did before. Rey found herself looking out all the time, and then hearing herself sigh loudly, and Viviette has pointed it out more times than she count. She knows it’s not just Viviette who had noticed her act this way and she knows that all of them, even their respected guests, had already found out what happened when Lord Kylo was under the influence of the milk of the poppy.

“Rey, we’re ready to go. Come on,” Rose called for her as they were about to head for the dining hall.

When she got down from the window sill, she noticed Kaydel’s white dress that made her look more beautiful and radiant.

“Kay… that looks so pretty,” Rey gasped then she touched the fabric of Kaydel’s skirt which felt like the purest silk.

“I don’t know why our girl is so dressed up for tonight, but all I know is that I’m living for it,” Rose quipped.

“It’s a special night, Rosie, that’s why,” Kaydel replied as she took Rey’s and Rose’s arm while they started to walk out of the hallway.

“What’s going on, anyway?” Viviette joined them and linked her arm with Rose.

Kaydel was only smiling, but they all noticed that she’s holding something back, “Nothing, really. It’s just that someone might make an announcement over supper later on.”

“Who would?” Viviette scratched the side of her head.

“I don’t know. We’ll found out about it later, shall we?” Kaydel lastly remarked as they now approached the dining hall.

Everyone had just arrived in the dining hall and had started gathering. Lady Amilyn was with Lord Calauan, and Lady Leia; while Finn came in with Lord Geno, Lady Paige, and Jessika.

The last one to arrive was Poe, and when he walked in to the dining hall, Kaydel’s gaze was stuck to him and the rest of the girls noticed that. Poe just nodded towards her and she returned it with a smile and with her cheeks blushing.

“Ser Poe,” Kaydel curtsied for him when he came to their small circle.

Poe took Kaydel’s hand and kissed her knuckles, “My Lady Kaydel… you look ethereal tonight.”

The rest of the girls exchanged looks but decided to leave Poe and Kaydel to talk and to sit down on the long dining table.

Rose, who was about to take a seat between Rey and Viviette’s seats, whispered to them, “Guys, I don’t know if I’m the only one who saw that, but are Poe and Kaydel in love with each other?”

Jessika, who sat next to Rey spoke up, “No kidding, cousin, they’ve been in love with each other for a long time—they were just too afraid to admit it to each other.”

They all eyed Jessika, as if she had just ruined a tantalizing mystery.

But she shrugged, “What? None of you noticed that? They’ve been on it ever since we were kids.”

However, their small gossip had to end when Kaydel finally took a seat beside Viviette, completely adjacent to Poe at the other side of the table.

Meanwhile, Leia took her seat at the head of the table, with Lord Calauan on her right, then Lady Amilyn on her left. The supper started and the servants went on to serve the meal to each and every one. Each had been engrossed by conversations with one another, save Rey who’s staring deeply into the silver platter.

She doesn’t know why but for tonight, she has seemed to have already lost her appetite. Even if her plate was now full with the roasted pheasant leg and tasteful gravy, she couldn’t bring her knife and fork to dig in. Rey would take a few pieces into her mouth so no one would really notice her listless actions. Her attention was only caught when Poe stood up and chimed his wine goblet with a small spoon.

“Milords, miladies… I would like to make an announcement.”

Rose then whispered to Rey, “I think this is what Kaydel has been talking about.”

Rey nodded in response, while Kaydel looked up lovingly at Poe who started to speak,

“I know there had been a mix up on who I was going to marry,” he shot a knowing look at Rey, and then to Finn, “Even my best friend didn’t know anything about this, but luckily I salvaged our friendship by finally explaining it all to him.”

He now directed his gaze towards Kaydel, “Now that’s out of the way… I would like to tell everyone that my one and only betrothed is Lady Kaydel.”

The girls gasped loudly but Kaydel ducked her head because of how much she had blushed. Rey suddenly had the biggest smile on her face, and she couldn’t contain her happiness that she came behind Kaydel to wrap her arms around her friend.

Kaydel added, “Tell them about the other thing, my love.”

Poe nodded as he remembered, “And also… Kaydel is with child. We are going to be parents.”

Once more, joyful gasps and laughs were heard after that announcement. Lord Geno went to Poe to shake his hand, while the elders sat with wide smiles on their faces. All were rejoicing for a full minute, while Kaydel and Poe only exchanged tender looks as their family and friends were there to bear witness.

Poe spoke up, this time to announce again, “And also… a few days from now, I will be marrying Lady Kaydel. Father and Mother will be here for the ceremony.”

All clapped their hands with the wonderful news and more cheerful laughs and soft spoken words filled the air of the evening supper. But, it was all to end when they heard the large wooden doors open loudly.

Their eyes all were glued to the door and to the figure that emerged from the dark—it was Lord Kylo.

“Forgive me for this intrusion… I hope no one had forgotten that I am still here as a guest,” he coldly remarked as he walked towards the table, but he stopped when he met Rey’s gaze.

Now all of them watched as Rey slowly let Kaydel go and stood back as Kylo’s eyes narrowed at her.

“I will be leaving Chandrila Castle tomorrow. I will be coming back to Kingslanding; I cannot abandon my responsibilities any longer and stay here and be a burden.”

Leia looked back at Kylo who only stood a few paces away from her, “Milord, you are not yet healed.”

“I already am, milady. However, I would like to talk to Lady Rey before I leave tomorrow.”

Rey froze when Kylo said that; she felt her stomach churn and her heart pound terribly hard with the thought of speaking to him.

“Milord…” Rey spoke up, her throat already dry because of her anxiousness, “I-I… I cannot.”

Out of a sudden, Rey ran away from the table and sprinted out of the dining hall. Viviette was ready to follow Rey again but this time Kaydel held her arm for her to stay. But Kylo Ren was dumbfounded of how the events had just unfolded.

“What did I do?” he asked as his eyes went around at everyone.

However, no one dared to answer him, even if they did have an answer for it. With that, Kylo stomped out of the dining hall and closed the wooden doors loudly behind him, the entirety of the hall shook.

* * *

Before coming out in the open, Rey had to make sure that no one was following her or no one had seen her make her way to the stables. Rey knew she had secured her passage, so she tossed the bag of venison meat behind her shoulder and treaded quietly. The morning sun hasn’t broken out into the dark dawn skies yet and Rey’s only source of light was the half-moon hanging lowly in the horizon; it was the perfect time for Rey to sneak out and feed Anakin

However, when she finally saw the stables from her view, she saw a tall hooded figure standing on the open doors, and she just witnessed Anakin come out of the stables.

Her heart drummed loudly in her chest as a spike of adrenaline tried to warn her to act quick for the situation. But, before she could run back to the castle for her quarterstaff and beat the hell out of the tall stranger, she saw the man remove his hood; revealing a silver head of hair.

 _Han?_ Rey thought first.

As her feet brought her closer to the stables, she cleared her throat as she wanted to shout his name; but it came out as a soft gasp, “Han?”

The man turned to look back at her, and she was right—it was Han Solo.

“Hey, kid,” Han flashed his crooked smile.

Rey didn’t care; she dropped the bag of meat down on the grass and ran to the older man and took him into a warm embrace. Han let out surprised grunt as Rey wrapped her arms around him, just like a child.

“How you doing, Rey?” Han said after Rey broke off their embrace and looked up at him with a wide smile.

“I’m great!” but Rey’s brows slowly twisted with confusion, “Wait, when did you get here?”

Han patted the top of Rey’s head, “Just a week ago, before Leia’s nameday.”

Rey wasn’t able to control the tone of her voice as she answered Han with, “What?! You’ve been here that long and you didn’t bother showing yourself to me?”

Then she playfully rapped Han’s shoulder. Han chuckled as he could see that Rey missed him. Before they could say anything else, finally Anakin came out of hiding and sniffed Han’s palm; Rey was to tell him off, but it surprised her how calm Han is in the presence of a dragon.

“So… this is your dragon? Leia told me that his name is Anakin.”

Anakin curiously looked up at Han, then he sat down and his pupils dilated.

“What?” whispered Rey.

Han patted Anakin’s snout and the hatchling purred.

“I think he likes you,” Rey joined in patting and scratching Anakin’s head.

Han shook his head then said, “I’m no dragon charmer, but Naberrie used to like me too; even Qui-Gon and Shmi.”

Rey sat down beside Anakin, “Leia told me all about them…and also what happened to them.”

Han went quiet for a moment and Rey immediately noticed that. She knew well not to mention anything else, so she went back to the bag of meat she dropped earlier and took it to Anakin.

“You want to help me feed Ani?” Rey opened the drawstring of the bag and let Han pick up a piece of venison.

As they quietly fed Anakin, Han knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his silence, so he started, “Let’s talk about something else… I heard a certain lord has confessed to you.”

Rey closed her eyes and bit her lip without Han seeing it. She didn’t know that news do go fast around there in Chandrila Castle. She kept on, as if unfazed, and spoke up,

“Now, where did you hear that gossip?” then she took another piece of venison and tossed it inside Anakin’s mouth, “It’s the first time we’ve seen each other in months and all you can talk about is that? Shame on you, Lord Solo,” Rey tried to be as innocent as possible, but Han was keen to get to the point.

“I heard that Ben confessed to you… that he loves you.”

She sighed loudly, “No! It wasn’t like that—“

But Han interrupted her, “It is just like that. Leia told me about it, kid, just so you know who my source is.”

Rey rolled her eyes and turned away from Han who now also sat down, bringing Anakin in the middle of their semi-circle.

“ _The milk_ can make the most reserved man spill out the contents of his heart when under the influence of it,” Han chuckled.

Rey gave up as she let out an exasperated sigh. She could no longer argue with Han, but she felt embarrassed that she had to discuss that topic with him.

Han scooted closer to Rey and spoke, “Rey, I’m going to tell you the truth… I’ve been spying on you and Ben ever since he arrived here in Chandrila Castle.”

Rey’s eyes were wide with surprise, but Han continued, “The other day in the woods? I was there and I helped on bringing Ben back to the castle.”

Once more, Rey said nothing while she let Anakin place his whole head on her lap. Han then continued, “I also saw you hold Ben before they took him away.”

This time, Rey turned away from Han, her gaze darted towards the crest of the rising sun. But no matter how she tries to ignore where Han is going with his point, he kept talking,

“I saw the way you held him. I heard when you said sorry to him for doing that to him,” then he closed off the drawstrings of the bag, “Not only that… I also saw the both of you at the lake. You were clinging to him,” Han guffawed afterward.

“How long were you spying on us—I mean Ben?” Rey blurted out.

“Long enough,” Han said with a smirk formed on his lips.

Rey’s eyes went down to Anakin who now started to adjust in her lap to take a nap.

“Can I tell you something, Rey?” Han patted Rey’s shoulder.

She only nodded as a reply while Han continued, “Ever since he arrived here in Chandrila Castle… I can tell that there’s something off with him. He’s not acting as Kylo Ren when he’s around you. Rey, he’s not like that because he is home; he’s like that only because of you.”

Rey gulped in but she wanted to hear more of what Han has to say, “You did something to him. You made him feel what he really deserves to have—affection.”

With that, her brow’s quirked up, “I did that to him? How can you be so sure? He still serves Snoke; the crown, the First Order. He is still against us,” then she faced Han as she continued, “If I’m right; from the first place he refused the love that you and Leia had bestowed him! He joined Snoke; he destroyed the new Jedi Order, and he threw it all away so he could follow a dark ambition.”

After she was done, Han’s eyes cast down a gentle look on her, “Let me tell you something, kid... we love, not because we want to correct their mistakes; but because we accept them, imperfections and all.”

Rey’s face dropped its fierceness when Han told her that.

“I can see it. You changed him; and I beg you, Rey… keep on doing whatever you are doing with him. You will complete him as he will complete you.”

Rey shivered with the cold air that breezed over them. But it wasn’t just that, she finally understood everything; slowly, yes, yet she knew it to be true. Han was right about everything he had just told her.

This time, Han stood up and drew back the hood of his cape and spoke to Rey, “I have to leave. If anybody finds me here in broad daylight; it will jeopardize the Resistance’s plans.”

She nodded in reply, and then Han squatted down to say one more thing to her, “Rey… I just want you to know that it would be an honor to have you as my daughter-in-law.”

Rey couldn’t help it; she went red as a tomato knowing that Han feels that way.

“Uhm, Han? The sun is almost up, you can leave now,” Rey was all flustered as she urged Han Solo to leave.

Han snickered at Rey, and then he retreated into the bushes at the back of the stables.

When the dawn finally broke out into the skies, coloring it with soft hues of pinks and purples; she reflected upon on Han’s words, and also towards her puzzling emotions and muddled thoughts. She thought about it, she was denying her feelings towards Kylo Ren, she had been protecting herself from the possibility of loving another person. However, Rey wanted to be true to herself once more; it was not the man in the mask she had fallen for—it was the man that she saw through his eyes.

Rey didn’t needed any more proof that Kylo’s drugged confession was true; Han had already pointed it out for her easily.

 _But it’s too complicated… he’s just so contradicting. I should hate everything that he is and I just can’t._ Rey pondered, and felt a pinch in her chest.

For the next hour, she let Anakin sleep while she watched the skies now finally clear and bright, and for that time, she thought about her feelings that she had reconciled with. But it wasn’t over; her feelings towards Kylo Ren are true, but his intentions to Anakin are the only thing holding her back. If only she could convince him from stopping his pursuit to find the hatchling, but that is where she is lost, because her love for Kylo Ren won’t stop him from fulfilling his mission.

 _But I have to try. I have to save the both of them, if I have to,_ Rey thought.

Anakin woke up, his icy blue eyes looking up at Rey, and then he said to her, _Mama, I think it’s going to rain_.

“Really? But the skies are all clear?” she looked up, but she saw the clouds at the far end of the horizon grow darker.

 _You have to go, Mama,_ Anakin told her as he sat up.

Rey smiled at Anakin and ran a hand through his horns that are slowly growing each day.

“Let’s go, I’ll take you back inside,” Rey stood on her feet.

Anakin complied and he walked beside Rey towards the stables. When he got inside, Rey made sure every door and window was close to conceal Anakin from the inside. She told Anakin that she would be back at the afternoon then left.

While she walked at the grassy path that lead back to the castle, she stopped when she saw Kylo Ren, in all black, that he stood out perfectly in the field. Her feet wanted to scurry back to the stables, but that would lead him to Anakin. So she had no other choice, she had to face him now that he had already seen her.

Kylo met her halfway at the field and he stood in front of her, although she was determined to block his way even if it felt so wrong to her to be so close to him again.

“Milord… where are you going?” Rey’s voice squeaked.

He looked at her from head and down to her foot, “To the stables. I told everyone last night that I’m leaving—before you ran away like a lunatic from the dining hall.”

Rey couldn’t look up into his eyes as she can still remember his delirious confession.

“I had to leave, milord. There was something… urgent, I had to attend to,” Rey bit her tongue afterward, wishing the alibi would work.

This time, Kylo stood closer, not leaving any space between him and Rey, “Rey, is something wrong? Why are you not looking at me when I’m talking to you?”

Rey tried to look away and keep herself from storming out of that conversation. He being that close to her was enough to set her ablaze, with sweat beading on her forehead.

“There’s nothing wrong with me, milord,” Rey blurted out.

“Then look at me,” Kylo whispered.

Rey did as she was told, but when she met his eyes, she looked away quickly as soon as she saw his soulful gaze scrutinizing her. Because of that, Kylo crossed his arms and glared down at her,

“I’m not reading your mind, Lady Rey. Tell me what is the matter with you.”

She felt her chest coil that made it harder to breathe. There was nothing else she could do but to speak the truth.

“Why are you acting like that? Have I done something to you?” Kylo asked that pressured Rey more.

She stammered before speaking evenly, “I-I… when you were given the milk of the poppy... you asked me if I’m going to marry Poe.”

Kylo tried to keep it subtle, but his eyes couldn’t hide his shock. What else had he let slip while he was under the influence? He pulled himself together and said, “Are you?”

Rey looked up and hissed, “No! Poe proposed to Kaydel--two months ago, and they are with child! You weren’t there, but they announced it.”

Kylo wanted to exhale out loud with relief but he can see that there is something else that Rey is not telling him.

“What else did I say?” he almost growled.

This time, Rey flustered down to her neck; she cursed the high collar of her dress, because she felt under fire when Kylo asked him that question.

“Well? I haven’t got all day,” Kylo leaned down his face to hers.

She exhaled through her nose, and let it out, “You told me that you love me, and that you don’t want to see me in someone else’s arms.”

“What?!” Kylo shouted, his voice thundering over the field. He thought that he would fall back and faint because of what Rey had just revealed to him.

 _Damn that milk!_ He swore to himself.

And when he saw her face, Rey was squinting with mockery; it seems that he is the one under fire now.

“Is it true, milord? Do you love me?” she stepped closer towards him.

Kylo took a step back as Rey’s face was getting closer to his. He didn’t want to answer that, it’s already a total embarrassment that he let that slip out while he was drugged. What more when he finally confesses it, now that he is well and sober?

He looked away; he never knew that he would be able to say things that he doesn’t even dream of saying. He wanted it to be a cruel joke that Rey is playing upon him, but he could see that she could not be more earnest. But what struck him the most is that, he had told her that he is in love with her; something he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling, or it must be something he had denied for a very long time.

Kylo’s jaws clenched before he spoke, “Of all the people here, I hate you the least.”

Rey burst into a giggling fit, “You hate me the least?”

She could not believe what she was hearing from him, but something inside her was elated; and she couldn’t explain why but there is something that wanted to get ahold of her; it was the side of her that had also loved Kylo Ren for a while now. Rey stood closer to him and extended her hand,

“Now it’s your turn to look at me and tell me the truth… Do you really love me, Ben?”

He responded when she called out his name, his eyes fixed into hers as she uttered his name that he had forsaken long ago.

Rey now realized, what she felt was right all along; there was good left inside of him, as if it was a fragile light of a very small candle, that could be easily blown away by a gust of wind. But if touched, could glow and burn gloriously.

“Say that name again… call me by that name again," Kylo whispered.

Rey breathed in or else her heart would jump into her throat and choke her.

“Tell me if you love me, Ben,” Rey thrust her chin up, bravely asking him for the sweet truth.

“I do… I do love you.”

The scent of the air changed, as it told them of the forthcoming rain that Anakin had warned her about. The chill in the wind caressed both of their faces, a sensation that contrasted their warm and blushed cheeks. Kylo knew he had to be truthful to her now; he has to let her know how he really feels about her.

“You’re the first person I’d ever fallen in love with. You’re the only one I’d love this way,” he murmured as he looked deeply into her enchanting eyes.

Rey shuddered because of his words. That was the only thing she ever wanted, all this time. To know that it’s not only her feeling this way; that’s she’s not going insane and that he returns her love.

She smiled, “Likewise.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow, confused, but Rey spoke up, “You’re my first love, milord. You’re the first person that had made me feel this way. I’ve always seen you in my dreams, but I didn’t know that I was meant to love you.”

The least Rey expected it, Kylo now held out his hand to touch hers, so she also extended her hand.

“Then, neither of us is truly alone,” he whispered.

Their fingertips touched, there, they both witnessed in their mind-eye—a vision.

They were sitting on top of a grassy cliff, overlooking the sea. Rey had her head leaning over his shoulder, and Kylo held her waist close to his. They were together and felt like it was meant to be; they were looking into their future. It was just a glimpse, and then the vision ended. Without any hesitation, Kylo pulled Rey towards him, and then placed both of his hands on her jaws, as if he is holding the most precious thing in the world.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, as soon as the strong rain came pouring down; while the morning skies grew dark and a loud clap of thunder deafened their ears. Kylo cradled her form into his arms as he pressed his lips into her, giving her gentle kisses that both of them didn’t wanted to end. It didn’t matter to them that the pouring rain had soaked them all over, or did they notice the howling wind making the branches of the trees surrounding them sway violently; they could not pay attention to any of those things, all they could see and feel was each other.

Kylo pressed her hard into his body, his kiss wanting to bruise her plush lips; he had long waited for this moment, but he never hoped for it. He was sure he would not let it end quickly.

When they came back to their senses, Rey broke their kiss and leaned back to look at Kylo, his eyes dark with desire; the fire she had felt in him was roaring and sweltering. However, Rey felt terrified that they might get carried away, but she was thankful when he said,

“Let’s get back to the castle.”

She nodded in reply as he spoke again, “You might catch a cold under the rain. Come on.”

He took her hand and carefully led her back to the castle. They took the way that leads to the courtyard between the woods, but they both chose to go through the kitchen when they saw that it was deserted.

The sudden rain was raging outside, beating down on the stained glasses, but inside, it was a warm haven that smelled of bread and other savory meals. It was strange that the kitchen would be deserted at that hour, but Rey relished that because she wouldn’t know how to explain it how she ended up soaked in the rain with Lord Kylo.

As they were about to pass through the kitchen’s entrance, Kylo pulled her behind a small catwalk.

“What?” Rey grunted, but Kylo silenced her with his finger on her lips.

“There’s someone here. They might catch us, or worse they might say we’re stealing some freshly baked bread.”

Rey was not sure if Kylo was making fun of her because she did not heard anyone for the next minute that they had waited on that catwalk.

“You scoundrel!” Rey whispered as she slapped Kylo’s shoulder, earning her a chuckle from him.

It was the first time she had seen him grin and fool around like that, but it was heaven for her; and as much as she wanted to keep her hands to herself, the opposite happened.

Kylo pulled her close then his hands went to her hips as he lifted her up and slammed her back into the brick wall. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she felt his loins so close to hers, just like the way it happened at the lake, a few days ago. For a moment, they looked at each other, until they found themselves kissing again; their hot breaths becoming mists in the cold air of the catwalk.

If Kylo kissed her gently earlier; this time, it was different. His lips were needy, his tongue had invaded her mouth, sending sensations she had never felt before; she felt herself grinding her hips into his loins which surprised her that she could do such a thing.

“Rey… my beautiful Rey…” Kylo whispered between sliding his thumb into her mouth and kissing her once more.

 _What are we doing? How are we doing this?_ Rey thought to herself, before she could lose her mind over his kisses.

She felt like she was sliding down from his hold so, she placed her hand over his side, but when she looked down, there was blood on it.

“Ben… Ben! You’re bleeding!” She shushed him and got his attention.

He held out her hand and he cringed, “That’s why I felt something a moment ago.”

Rey leaned back a little and breathed in, “We can’t do this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

For a long while, Kylo looked at her while he chewed on his plump lower lip, “I can’t hurt you too.”

This time, Rey placed down her forehead on his, their noses touching while they felt their breaths at each other’s faces.

“Let me take you back to your chambers so you could change clothes,” Kylo offered, a little bit breathless.

Rey nodded as an answer then he placed her down on her feet. They quietly made their way on the east wing of the castle, but Kylo never let Rey’s hand go. He held on tight to her, as if he was afraid that she might disappear into thin air, that it was just all a wonderful dream.

The castle was eerily quiet during a storm as there was not a soul around. But Rey couldn’t feel safer as she walked beside the man she knows that she love more than anything else. When they reached the second floor of the castle, Kylo followed Rey on her chamber door.

Both of them stopped as Rey looked up once more to Kylo, “Can I see you tonight?” he asked her.

“You may,” Rey answered with a chiming laugh.

“Can I help you get dressed?” he cockily suggested, and with that Rey gasped playfully.

“No! You have to go to Maester Artoo and have your bandage changed!” Rey pushed his broad shoulders away, but it was as if she is pushing her hands on a wall.

“I will see you tonight, my love. Let me have my kiss again,” Kylo leaned his face closer to hers and stole her breath once more.

This time, his kiss was gentler and sweeter, but Rey didn’t want him to stop, which surprised her. But, when she was reminded of his wounds, bleeding out, Rey had to end their kiss.

“My love— _my Ben_ … I will see you tonight,” Rey whispered then she placed a final kiss on his cheek.

He smiled warmly at her before he let her go. Rey closed the door behind her and leaned on it for a very long time. However, when Kylo was about to leave, he now only noticed Kaydel, Rose, Viviette, and Jessika who he knows have witnessed that particular exchange between him and Rey.

They had different fabrics hanging on their arms, it must be for Kaydel’s wedding to Poe; but Kylo only smiled at them and greeted them as he passed by them,

“Ladies.”

When he was gone, the girls exchanged looks at each other.

“Was I dreaming or did I saw Kylo Ren snogging with Rey?” Jessika asked aloud and was only answered by her companions’ awed faces.

“Yep, they’re in love,” Viviette playfully insinuated.

Kylo heard their conversation before finally turning at the corner and back to his chambers. He was grinning and he didn’t care if they found out that he and Rey are in love. He came back to the north tower and he saw through the window that the rain had stopped. Before climbing up the stairwell that lead to his chambers, he closed his eyes and once more felt Rey’s lips on his; the pad of her tongue under his thumb, her soft skin that smelled exquisitely of roses, the way the rain touched her beautiful face that made her look like not of this world. He had to convince himself that he was not dreaming; that it was all true. He knew he had ran away from the fact that he had loved Rey ever since the first time they met; when he heard her swear because of her unruly jewelry, which only made him crazier for her.

 _But I don’t deserve her. Someone so powerful in the Force; one with the light… Our love will be the end of us._ He ruefully thought to himself at one moment, but then, _if she turns… we would be unstoppable._

When he came to his chambers, he heard something clattering inside. Kylo quickly entered as he suspected that his chambers had been broken into, however, he only found a raven had trespassed through the terrace. It was wet because of the rain earlier, but it was making a mess of his chambers.

He caught it and took out the message that it bore; then he chose to read over the fire. Kylo was not mistaken, he saw the seal at the side of the letter, it was the sigil of House Krennic. The next words he read had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_The king is growing impatient with your little excursion in your birthplace. He needs results. Find the dragon that the girl hatched._

He immediately crumpled the message and threw it into the fire. He was not close enough in fulfilling his mission, but he could tell that his arrival in Chandrila Castle was meant to achieve something else. Kylo was sure that if he has Rey on his side; it is not only Westeros that they can conquer—but the whole world would bow down to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, the kissing in the rain scene was inspired from the movie "Jane Eyre" (the 2011 version) when Mr. Rochester finally confessed to Jane and they both got caught in the rain UWU
> 
> Once more, I hope the lovely, lovely readers enjoy this chapter :D Happy New Year, dearies! This is my New Year's gift to y'all, Kylo/Ben and Rey finally getting into it *wink, wink*


	20. The Power of the Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could bad come out of good things? Could a lover betray the one he loves the most?  
> For Rey, her destiny has just begun, and so does her suffering.

                                                     

 

Rey was now dressed in dry clothes and was almost finished from tying the front lacing of her deep olive dress when she heard knocks from her door, followed by voices saying,

"Rey, open up!"

"We have to talk, come on, Rey!"

She quickly opened it as she recognized it as her friends' voices. As soon as the door came open, wide grins and giggling met her.

"What's all this?" Rey gasped.

Kaydel and the rest of the girls pushed their way in, then she spoke up, "We were going to choose fabrics for my wedding day; didn't I told you yesterday?"

Rey nodded, remembering that she promised that to Kaydel, and also that she is going to be one of her bridesmaids. They immediately went to the small table to lay out the fabrics in different pastels, rich colors, and textures, but they had another thing in mind to discuss with Rey.

“Rey, tell us--" Jessika started but Rose interrupted,

"Why were you making out with Kylo Ren just a while back?"

Kaydel and Jessika eyed Rose for ruining the excitement of making Rey confess. Jessika slapped her cousin's arm while Kaydel rolled her eyes.

"We were supposed to build it up, Rosie!" Kaydel complained.

But Rey was frozen as she had realized that they witnessed that wonderful scene earlier, much to her embarrassment.

"Now, don't you dare deny it! We saw you both, still wet from the rain!" Rose pointed at Rey.

Rey looked from left to right; not sure if she should tell them the truth. She feared that they might accuse her of conniving with their enemy, but deep within her, she just wants to burst out because of the mixed emotions that her heart contained at the moment.

She heaved out an exasperated sigh and said, “Yes. Lord Kylo—Ben… we are in love.”

The second she said that they heard Viviette chime in, “I’ve brought Ser Finn!”

Their attention were all caught but Finn immediately blurted out, “What did I just hear? Is it true, Rey, that you love Kylo Ren?”

The least he expected it; Rose shot him a dark look, which took him by surprise.

“What’s in it for you? So what? Rey loves Ben; you think he had just ruined your chances with Rey?”

The girls looked on as they watched the rising argument between Finn and Rose. Her breath hitched and her face bloomed red with anger; while Finn’s brows furrowed deeply. They felt the open space between the two crackled with static.

“Where is this coming from, Lady Rose?” Finn stood firm, as his tone got higher, “I am Rey’s friend too and I wonder why when it comes to these matters, I’m the last one to know,” then, his gaze turned to Kaydel, and he clearly meant the secret engagement of his friends that Poe kept from him.

Rose’s cheeks were blushing red while she squinted her eyes at Finn, but before it all could go worse, Jessika intervened,

“Now, now—this is not the time to be fighting. Okay, so Rey is in love; but Kaydel is getting married this weekend. Can we just focus on the latter right now?”

Rose stood up and went over the open window, turning her back on all of them. Finn only bowed his head for a moment and when he looked up; his eyes met Rey’s.

“I’m so happy for you, peanut; I really am. Just be careful with him. Kylo Ren is still our enemy,” then he cleared his throat, “I just hope the next time, you won’t presume the contents of my heart. You could ask me nicely, you know?”

They all knew Finn was pertaining to Rose, who stood over the window as if she heard nothing. He stepped back and smiled to cover up the gloom in his eyes,

“Kay, you can choose the fabric for my tunic. I know you can handle that for me. I’ll be leaving all of you to your task; good day, miladies.”

Finn turned his back on them and left Rey’s chambers, without speaking another word.

Rose didn’t budge, even when she heard Finn close the heavy door behind him. If it weren’t for Poe and Kaydel, she would’ve left yesterday as she doesn’t want to be near Finn anymore. All the while she brooded over the window; Rey went to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Rosie, come on. Let’s just get busy. Our friend is getting married, she needs all of our help,” Rey cooed to Rose.

She nodded as a reply, and then she let Rey bring her close again to the table. After Rose got settled, Kaydel smiled gently at them while she pulled out different kinds of cloth that they have brought with them. Viviette helped as she showed Rey and Rose a red satin embroidered with the golden Dulathian rose as a pattern. Jessika suggested a slate gray sash for Poe’s tunic to pair it off with the white and orange color of House Dameron.

No one spoke up about the revelation they have learned from Rey not until the bride-to-be got curious and eventually spilled it out,

“Rey? How did it happen?”

Rey was struck surprised by Kaydel’s question that she was not able to answer right away.

“I know there had been some _tension_ between the two of you since the day you met each other… But how?”

They watched her as she recalled how, and she thought of the answers she would give to her friends that will clarify the situation, once and for all. However, everything about Kylo Ren was too complicated and intense to explain, even the feelings she harbors for him; could not be easily put to words.

But, when she remembered his lips on hers; his eyes only for her, Rey had the dreamiest look in her eyes as she ran a hand through a gauzy cloth that she found. They watched her as if bewitched by a thought that had brought her so far away.

“I don’t even know where to begin but…” then she paused, determined to tell them a secret she had kept to herself all her life, “When I was a little girl, up until I grew up… I kept seeing someone in my dreams. I could hear his thoughts, I could feel his misery, but I never knew who he was.”

All of them watched Rey as she tried to explain, while she hoped that it wouldn’t sound insane to them,

“I tried to forget about him, I tried to pretend that sometimes I couldn’t hear him. But back in King’s Landing… that afternoon when I was given the jewels—the man I’ve been seeing in my dreams, my nightmares? It was Ben all along.”

Rose spoke up, “How is that possible?”

However, Kaydel answered it for them, “For she is Force-sensitive.”

All of the girls’ attention went from Rey to Kaydel; their eyes inquisitive, and so are Rey’s.

“Lady Leia told me about your abilities, Rey; then Poe told me about your dragon, Anakin. I think that is the only reason why you kept seeing Ben in your visions.”

Rey’s brows furrowed, as she tried to look for an answer within her. However, how could she ever grasp the answer to that mystery when her knowledge about the Force, the Jedi, the Sith, are nothing compared to the legend, myths, and songs that are out there in the world; hopefully written down on books and carefully guarded by those who still have the desire to preserve the religion that had fallen and risen every time.

Then, Viviette entered the discussion, “What if… You and Lord Kylo are destined for each other?”

Rey chuckled at Viviette’s notion; she wanted to differ but Rose pointed out,

“Maybe. It’s not impossible for two Force-sensitive people to be drawn to each other--”

Then Kaydel argued, “But, they’re opposites… however, opposites _do_ attract.”

Rey listened to them with a wide grin on her face. Maybe it is true; something had brought them together, and it’s something far greater than she would ever understand, just like the way Fate has brought Anakin to her.

In the middle of their lively discussion, Jessika threw something in,

“But aren’t you worried, Rey?”

Jessika’s question made them all pause for a moment. Rey leaned back on her wooden seat,

“About what?”

Jessika sighed before she replied, “That he’s only using you.”

Their harmonious chattering died down because of what Jessika has pointed out.

There was a part of Rey that wanted to shout out a very eloquent rant, defending the man that loves. But she felt a little scared that there is another part of her that wanted to agree with that statement. What if, this is part of Kylo’s strategy on subduing her to the Dark Side? To Snoke? What if, everything is just a planned-out scheme and one great lie?

Kaydel turned to Jessika, “Jess, you don’t know what you are saying!” She chastised her friend.

Rey saw Jessika’s eyes were sympathetic as she explained her side, “I don’t mean Rey wrong… It’s just that--he is still Kylo Ren.”

Rey wasn’t able to say anything else as she contemplated about Jessika’s warning. All her life, the only person she had relied on and trusted was herself. By her own will, she survived and had to fend herself. But this time, she is whole-heartedly giving Lord Kylo all her trust and all her love. She trusts him that much that Rey is willing to break her own rules.

She leaned on the table and steepled her hands together, she started with, “I believe in Ben. I believe that everything is happening for a reason. I even believe that Anakin might be key for Ben to turn to our side--to turn back to the Resistance... to the light.”

Kaydel saw how bright Rey’s eyes while she talked about Kylo; she saw how hopeful she is regarding the man they all thought was irredeemable. Suddenly, she was reminded of Lady Leia’s words when she joined the secret gathering,

_“Without Luke… Rey is our last hope.”_

Jessika then told Rey, “You must know, Rey… We’re so happy for you.”

“There’s nothing like finding that person you know is the missing piece of your heart,” Kaydel remarked, speaking from her own experience.

“Well, there’s not much to say--but I’m happy that you’re in love, Rey. I guess Jess and I are bound to be spinsters for the rest of our lives,” Rose joked out loud.

“Oh gods, I hope not!” Jessika blurted out.

They all had a laugh afterward, the cheery state of their discussion returned. However, Rey’s mind wandered during this and while they pressed on with choosing fabrics. She felt a little doubtful about Kylo too, but whenever she would remember his face; the way they touched hands and what she saw in the vision they both shared; all her fears disappear.

She believes in him--in _Ben_ , the man she saw beyond the mask; the gentle soul behind the anger in Kylo Ren’s eyes, and the only man who owns her heart, truly.

* * *

A banquet was held on the dining hall for the arrival of the Groom’s parents; **_Lord Kes and Lady Shara of Yavin_ **. They were overjoyed when they learned that they are going to be grandparents, and Lord Kes kept on boasting how proud he is of his son and how he’s the first on their group of friends--which are the high command force of the old Rebel Alliance--to have a grandchild.

“And he will never shut up about it, ever again,” Lady Shara whispered to Leia, whom she sat together in the long table.

The lines along Leia’s eyes crinkled as she grinned widely at her long-time friend, Lady Shara. Their arrival was on time--almost four days away before Poe and Kaydel’s wedding. While they ate supper, Shara initiated a hushed conversation with Leia,

“The Lord Commander is present.” Then she nodded towards Kylo’s direction.

Leia followed Shara’s line of sight, she saw Kylo standing near the drapes of an open terrace, watching as people around him ate and drank merrily. But Leia followed her son’s line of sight, it was directed at Rey, who sat a few tables away and with her friends.

“He means no harm, I can assure you that,” then Leia took a sip of her wine.

“Then why is he still here? If not for a secret mission?

Leia knows that Shara meant no offense with her inquiry, but she was obliged to explain it to the Lady of Yavin,

“He’s here because of her.”

Shara saw Leia’s finger was concealed behind her cup of wine, but pointing to Rey.

“ _The Lady Rey of Jakku_?” Shara replied, addressing the underlying fact that the title Rey held is her cover.

Leia only nodded in answer, while Shara shrugged, “You ready to become a grandnan too?”

Leia smirked at Shara; she was not blind or deaf to what is happening to Rey and Kylo. A few servants already informed her that they saw Lord Kylo and Rey sneaking into the kitchen at an early hour, still soaked from the sudden rain; while the girls already told her that they caught the two _snogging_ at Rey’s doorway.

She leaned on her closed fist, with a dreamy look on her eyes. The two of them reminds her so much of how she and Han used to be--the bickering and small rivalry that turned to clandestine nights of meeting each other at the secret tunnels of _Alderaan Fort_ , talking about the Rebel Alliance until it unexpectedly turned to flirting laced with sarcasm.

But something about the way her son stole glances at Rey’s direction was evidence enough that they have moved on from Kylo's delirious confession to coded nods and meaningful looks that seemed to convey more than it should. However, whatever was going on between Kylo and Rey is different from what she and Han had. The only difference, Kylo was shyer than his father is, way back when Han was still courting her. Because of that too, she called him a _scoundrel_.

But with Kylo; it almost reminded her of the story she heard about her late father, Lord Anakin Skywalker. He was also the Lord Commander of the Praetorian Guards; sworn to celibacy, obligated to his duties to the crown. However, the story goes that when he saw her mother, the Lady Padmé of Theed Palace, after a very long time; he was besotten, charmed, _intoxicated._ Their love was passionate, quiet, gentle, and a secret that they both shared.

Leia doesn’t know why, but if that story was a tapestry, then laid down beside Kylo and Rey’s own tapestry--it would almost look the same.

Leia’s train of thought was interrupted when a song for dancing was played by the bards. Every younger people joined as a dance started, save Kaydel and Poe, saying that dancing would be too taxing for the baby.

While Leia observed the dance; her attention was suddenly caught when Kylo joined in and he strategically placed himself to be Rey’s partner.

 _He’s not subtle at all. Just like his father_. Leia smiled, as she kept that amusing thought to herself.

The song started and so did the dance, but Kylo immediately took Rey to his arms as they moved among the dancers.

He leaned down to whisper into Rey’s ear, “Will you stay up tonight, my Lady Rey?”

Rey twirled after letting go of his hand, then another dancer caught her. Of course, she quickly went back to Kylo when she saw a scowl about to surface from his brow.

She replied, “Yes, milord. I’ll stay awake to wait for my nightly visitor.”

Kylo smirked down at her, but his reply was kept on hold when he and Rey lifted their touching palms and their arms that became an arch for the train of dancers passing by.

When they were near each other again, Kylo murmured, “Then he will come for you, my love.”

He made his lips hover so close on Rey’s forehead, she thought he was going to give her a kiss. She felt his warm breath that tickled her forehead, she suddenly felt conscious if anyone could see them this way--intimate.

But, the song quickly changed to a more lively tune, then his lips and he altogether disappeared.

The other dancers continued dancing and clapping along to the steps of the dance; but Rey was left there in the middle of the crowd; frozen, breathless, and dazed but wanting for more.

* * *

She stood at the terrace of her room, with shaky hands, as she waited for Kylo. Rey looked back at the flickering light of her lamp; she filled it with oil so it would last longer, while she took on vigil for the night. But the hour passed and there was no knock on her door. Rey couldn’t help it, but her imagination began to run wild; what if he forgot and he slept in? Or maybe something else happened?

Only, the worst thing she could think of is the dreadful possibility that Kylo lured her into a trap, and that he knows already of Anakin’s location, and at that moment, he’s making his way to the stables.

Rey clutched her chest as she felt an uneasy and heavy sensation.

 _I will not let my faith in him waver. Let these intrusive thoughts pass by me,_ Rey prayed, her hands steepled near her lips.

Then, she heard a loud knock on her door that made her jump out of her skin.

“Who is it?” She cried out.

She was hoping that it would be the deep voice she had been waiting for, but unfortunately, it was Ser Thripio.

He opened the door and said, “Lady Rey, it’s past midnight. You should put out your lamp, you know the rules,” he pointed out.

Rey shrugged and blew out the light of her lamp. It was one of the rules obeyed in the castle, to conserve lamp oil and it is not the first time she had been caught by Ser Thripio breaking that rule.

Once Ser Thripio was gone, she sat at the side of her bed. She was about to give up and lay down, thinking that Kylo must have forgotten about their agreement. Rey put up her legs on the bed and leaned back on the stack of pillows. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the shrubs rustling out there. It made her bolt right up, but she hesitated to inspect what could be making that noise. After a few moments, she heard boots thumping down on the cobbled floor of the terrace.

Rey was not wrong, it was Kylo Ren, and he had just landed there on her terrace.

"My love?" His familiar tenor called out for her.

Rey sprung up to her feet, opened the doors to the terrace, then she ran into his arms.

"Oh, I thought that you forgot!" Rey chirped, but Kylo hushed her.

"Not too loud, or they'll hear us."

But with that, he quickly stole a kiss from Rey's lips that stunned her. She looked up at his face, as if the world around her spun, leaving her a little dizzy.

He then smiled down at her, his hands cupping her face.

"Me? Forget about you? I can't even think straight when I'm not around you, Rey," Kylo murmured before planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

Before Rey could say anything else, she noticed that he was dressed up for traveling, with his long black cape fastened and along with his light armor on him.

"You're leaving?" Whispered Rey.

Kylo sighed, "I need to."

Rey's brows furrowed, but Kylo kept her in his arms.

"Wait, how did you even get here? Your chambers are at the north tower," Rey pointed out.

Kylo smirked at her while he pulled her slowly to sit down at the stone banister. He made her sit on his lap like a child, while his arms caged her closely to him.

"I grew up here, my love. I knew another way--up the roof," then he pinched her nose, teasing her.

Rey swatted his hand away that made both of them giggle. Although she couldn't help it, Rey touched the growing stubble on Kylo's chin.

Before, she could only stare at him; watch him, keep him on a distance; she even ran away from him when they were in the same room. And now, she couldn't explain why she can't even keep her hands to herself. If she could, she would caress his face every minute that they are together, she would hide in his embrace, lean on to his broad shoulders; especially now that they are to part ways again.

All the while, Kylo watched her as she touched him. He saw the gleaming admiration in her eyes, her hands were eager, but they were trying to place restraint, not wanting to be overwhelmed. If Rey only knew, he wanted her to touch him more--because he felt safer in her touch. He found solace in her hands, her gaze, her kisses; but he would terribly miss it now he is bound for King's Landing tonight.

"Why is your lamp not lighted, my love?" Then he made his cheek touch her temple.

"Oh, that? _Castle rules_ ," Rey scoffed.

"Got caught burning the lamp oil for reading a book past your bedtime?" Kylo remarked.

Rey now absentmindedly stroke the silk lining of Kylo's tunic, near the collar, "No, my love, that was another incident altogether."

Kylo huffed amusingly; some things do not change around there in Chandrila Castle because old Thripio is still onto conserving lamp oil.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." He hummed.

However, he was caught off guard when Rey whined, "Ben, don't go. Stay… stay here with me."

Kylo felt Rey's arms encircle his body, holding him so close that he could feel the warmth of her skin underneath her satin nightdress.

She placed her head on the nook of his shoulder, hopeful that this act of love will ultimately change his mind.

Kylo slowly stroke the top of her head and then down to the curls of her long hair.

"My dear Rey… if only I could. But I cannot abandon my responsibilities as the Lord Commander," he whispered to her.

Rey looked up to him, "What will happen to us, Ben? The Praetorian Guards are not allowed to have obligations outside the Crown's jurisdiction," and then she sighed deeply, "As Lord Commander, you are not allowed to love, take a wife, have a family..."

He took a breath then explained, "I will no longer be the Lord Commander, Rey… I will no longer be a servant to the king."

Rey wanted to let out a sigh of relief when she heard those words from him, but he immediately followed it with,

"I will be his equal… his _heir_."

As if she had just been poured a bucket of cold water, the shock showed from Rey's face.

"I will become a prince, Rey! And if ever I become king… then I will make you my queen," Kylo boasted.

She couldn’t believe every word that Kylo had just told her. Those weren’t the words she wanted to hear from him and she does not want any of it to happen.

“Ben... “ she whispered, then she slowly untangled herself from him, “You don’t have to be any of that.”

This time, Kylo stood on his feet, slightly pushing Rey away from him.

“I will be, Rey; there’s no stopping what King Snoke had planned for me. It will happen, whether you like it or not.”

Rey now wrapped her own arms around herself while she took a step back from Kylo.

“It doesn’t have to be that way… Ben, we’re here for you. _I’m here_ _for you_ ,” Rey tried not to let her voice break because she could feel tears about to fall from her eyes.

Kylo stood tall, his dark figure blocking the faint illumination of the stars above. Rey felt afraid as he leered down at her; his eyes were dark, but she could see them clearly against the dusty night.

“Who’s _we_? Are you pertaining to my mother? Ser Thripio? Maester Artoo? This whole damn entourage celebrating like fools?!”  His voice blared all over the terrace.

Rey scowled at him, “Ben, that’s enough!”

Out of a sudden, Kylo grabbed her arms as he growled, “You say that they are here for me? And that they would just graciously accept me, just like that?”

He let Rey go after and scoffed, “If you thought this is going the way you want, then you are wrong.”

As much as she tried to stop it, her tears finally came falling down on her cheeks. Is she to accept it now that her instincts were right all along? That he still belongs to the Dark Side; his whole heart and mind, continues to be corrupted and manipulated by Snoke?

Rey didn’t want to be a tearful mess in front of him, she wanted to stand firm and keep him there, but she felt helpless.

They became quiet for a long while, and the sound of thrushes and crickets filled in between the deafeningly silent gap that Rey and Kylo had wedged against each other. She kept her distance from him, but he never looked away from her or even attempted to leave; he only stood there in front of her, his eyes, etched with pain; watched her as she dried her own tears.

If she only knew; he knew they would end up like that if they started talking about the factions that divide them. Seeing her this way broke his heart because it was the opposite of what he wanted. Kylo only wanted to see her smiling always; only laughing joyfully every time, and perpetually blissful. He wants all of these things for Rey because he loves her--fiercely and deeply.

He couldn’t stand that it was his fault, and he was sure she would be better if he would just leave.

Kylo turned his back on her and spoke, “I’m leaving. I will send a raven when I arrive in King’s Landing.”

He already took a few steps, ready to jump off of the terrace and into the hanging trunk of the nearest oak tree, but Rey stopped him.

She ran towards him and locked him there where he stood, by embracing him from behind.

“Don’t leave with your heart bleeding, Ben… Please don’t leave me with this awful pain,” Rey sobbed as she buried her face into his back.

Kylo shut his eyes tight as he tried not to let his own tears fall. He knows that Rey is the only thing he ever wanted and it pains him that he has to sacrifice their newfound love for everything else.

“I have to, my love… Forgive me,” he uttered lastly.

He slowly unclasped himself from Rey’s hold, but he didn’t dare look at her face, or he will lose his resolve. However, he lifted her hands, then he placed it into his face. He placed a kiss on each of Rey’s palms and then he left her. He didn’t look back as he jumped into the trunk and made his way down the oak tree. As much as he could, he resisted ever looking up from Rey’s terrace; but once he had walked a few paces away from the castle walls, he turned around and saw her still standing on her terrace--her face buried between her palms as she cried.

 _She didn’t understand me. Rey has no inkling of what we can be capable of; what we could be if she would just side with me._ He grumbled to himself.

He headed to the courtyard where his horse is waiting for him. It was strange enough that the horses were moved at the western part of the castle, but it is not clear to him whether this was done to accommodate the horses from Yavin or just Ser Thripio's idiosyncrasy to have everything arranged down to the smallest detail.

The courtyard came to his view and so does his horse, when…

_Ben._

He heard a little boy's whisper behind him that stopped him on tracks. Kylo quickly looked back to see who it was, but he saw no one standing behind him. He even thought that he was being tricked by the stablehands' children; however, he inspected the lush orchards not too far from the courtyard and found nothing.

_Ben Solo…_

The voice called out again, and he couldn't well explain it, he felt being lured by that small voice.

"Who are you?" He muttered as he started walking towards the voice's direction.

Kylo Ren walked and walked as if he was under a trance and the only thing guiding him on his way is that small gentle voice.

* * *

Rey couldn't open her eyes immediately when she woke up; they were too numb and swollen from crying last night. She turned to her left side and felt the sun's rays coming from the outside. She didn't want to think about it but the first image that came to her mind was Kylo's face.

His eyes have unshed tears; his kisses on her palms felt like a painful goodbye, not only felt by him, but also by her, but she could not forget how he did not hesitate to leave her, just when she wanted them to fix everything and come to terms.

 _No, please… I don't want to cry for him this morning._  Rey thought as she rolled back flatly on her bed, her hands covering her swollen eyes.

There was nothing much Rey could do; she could cry her eyes out for him, or she could get up and get busy with the wedding preparations. Thankful for herself, she chose the latter. As she dressed for the day, she chose to wear a shirt and breeches as she would need to pick up the supply needed for the wedding feast. It was the groom's task, but she took it off Poe's hands because his hands are already tied with everything.

Finn volunteered to accompany her, and so did Rose; to which she had told neither that the other is coming with her. Rey only wanted for Finn and Rose to get along, and she only means well for the both of them.

Before Rey could head out for her task for the day, she would check on Anakin first and feed him breakfast--venison. With the bag of venison swung over her shoulder, she quietly made her way to the stables.

Rey's thoughts then wandered back to her conversation with Anakin; he had told her that he wanted to go back to his cave, where he can move freely and fly. Being caged up inside the stables had made him a little uneasy. She reminded him that she is trying to keep him safe, but he wanted to come out, just for a short flight; but Rey insisted if he is to stay with her and be safe there in Chandrila Castle; Anakin must stay inside the stables.

She told him that his situation is temporary and that she will find a way so he could roam, at least there in the castle boundaries.

Then she thought about it, _Kylo Ren is gone. Maybe Anakin can come out of the stables. He can fly but not too far or too high._

For now, Rey can't call Kylo by his birth name; or she will lose it and cry for him all over again.

When she opened the stable door, she wasn't able to move immediately as terror gripped her throat and a chill ran down her spine when she saw the scene inside--a man in all black sat closely beside Anakin; while Anakin had his head on the man's lap.

She dropped the bag that made her presence known.

"He fell asleep. I couldn't… I imprinted on him, Rey." He looked up to her and Rey looked back at Kylo with horror.

"N-No… that's impossible," whispered Rey.

"It's not…" he spoke up, stroking Anakin's horns, "You imprinted on Padmé the day you first met her… I don't even know why, but it was possible."

Rey didn't know else what to do, but the first thing that came to her mind was to arm herself. She used the Force to make her staff come to her, then she swung it and assumed a defensive position against Kylo.

"Stay away from Ani…" Rey threatened him.

"So… you did give him that name," Kylo remarked.

Rey took a step forward, the end of her staff still pointed at Kylo for defense.

"You told me that you lost dragon egg in the forest… but here it is, a dragon hatchling." He pointed out as he carefully placed a hand on top of Anakin's head.

Her heart throbbed with fear, hesitation, anxiety, and most of all, pain. She would fight Kylo Ren, hurt him if she must; but she couldn't fight Ben Solo.

This time, Kylo stood to his feet and stepped forward to meet the end of Rey's staff now pointed at his face.

"I will ask you, Rey… Did they tell you what happened when I destroyed the new Jedi Order? When I burned Sunsaber down to the ground?" He said, his voice was so calm but it was laced with poison.

She shook her head, but she knew well what he did.

"No. You know it. You do," He leered down, his eyes piercing through her soul.

"Rey, you didn't understand me last night and I know I haven't been able to tell you what I wanted you to understand…" he said as he carefully paced around her, "It's time to let old things die… The Sith, The Jedi... The First Order, The Rebels... let it all die."

Rey felt her heart race, panic started to take over her as he now unfolded to her his real intentions.

"Ben… Don't do this, please… We can turn this around! I want you to be with me… I want you to  _fight_ beside me," her voice quaked, while a teardrop fell from her eye.

Kylo gnashed his teeth before shouting, "No! No, you're still holding on! Let go!"

He paced around again, his steps fell loudly on the hay-covered floorboards.

"You think you are one of them? Lady Leia? Poe Dameron? I know who you are, Rey."

The hair on the back of Rey's neck stood as she waited for him to continue; this time, he stopped in front of her and he lowered her staff,

"You are no daughter of Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso… Your name is _Rey Snow."_

Kylo let his eyes roam from her head, down to her feet, "You are not from Jakku, you are from Alderaan."

Her hands were shaking while tears fell from her eyes; she doesn't know why he is telling her these things but she came to a realization that Kylo--and maybe the king also--knew what her mission was from the beginning; the mission that she did in the name of the Resistance; the mission that led her to him.

"Do you want to know the truth about your mother?"

This time, another wave of shock subdued her; her stomach lurched, then he spoke up again,

"Or have you always known?"

Rey shook her head, "I don't even know her! I don't… I don't remember her," she sobbed as she tried to point her staff at him.

"I saw her when we shared dreams, years before… I saw her in your dreams, Rey. She left you, just when you needed her the most."

She couldn't contain it anymore, she broke down crying before Kylo Ren.

"You have no place in this story, you come from nothing--you're nothing…" and then he paused.

Rey looked at him, as she tried to keep it together, then he continued,

"But not to me," then he held out his hand, his palm turned up and trying to reach out for her.

"You and Anakin--you can join me. We can bring a new order to the Seven Kingdoms."

Rey shook his head, trying not to let his words get to her.

"Join me… please…" He pleaded to her.

Rey felt a great gap had just been dug between her and Kylo. The two worlds she thought was already bridged; collapsed, right in front of her eyes. But she didn't want to give up; she wanted to fight on for her love. Rey has always thought that she could have both; her devotion to Anakin and her love for Ben Solo.

She tightened her grip on her staff as she came to a realization; the fight had just only begun.

Rey crouched down and swung her staff, that hit Kylo on his chin. She quickly slid opposite him so she could stand between him and Anakin.

 _Mama! He's a friend!_ Anakin pleaded to Rey but she shouted back,

"Get behind me, Ani!"

Anakin didn't dare disobey Rey; he did as he was told, but he couldn't help but look out for the man that had accompanied him all through the night. Anakin purred loudly as he saw the man bled from his lower lip.

Kylo fell back on the ground, but Rey still pointed the staff at him.

"Would you kill me for his sake, Rey?" Kylo spat as he wiped the blood off of his lip.

Rey hissed, "For Anakin's safety? I would."

He was not surprised that Rey said that, but it wasn't supposed to hurt either.

"You have no idea what kind of opportunity you are throwing away, Rey," he argued as he slowly sat up.

"You tell me that I am nothing.. but with the Resistance, I became more than an orphaned bastard."

Kylo scoffed, and that confirmed Rey's assumptions that the First Order knew about the Resistance.

“Anakin needs to be brought before the king… and so are you,” He growled.

Rey took a firm stand, “We’re not leaving Chandrila Castle.”

She thought Kylo would attack her when he shot her a deadly stare. Rey poised her staff, but she doesn’t want to hurt Kylo any further. As naturally as it came to her; Rey unlocked her shoulders and breathed out.

"It isn't too late, Ben…" she made sure her words would confound him.

At that moment, she felt like they were drowning in the middle of an infinite ocean, trying to pull one another--either to save or subdue, but no one is budging to give in.

Kylo only shook his head as he stood to his feet now. He set his cape right and dusted off the hay from his breeches.

Rey remained in her defensive stance as she watched him. Then, he spoke up, "I'm leaving--truly. But when I come back… That dragon hatchling will be mine," His finger pointed into Anakin who tried to hide behind Rey, then he continued, “If you don’t come with me today, I’ll come back and I will drag both of you out of this place.”

"You may have him--over my cold corpse!" Rey almost shouted, her teeth baring like she was some ferocious cat.

Without any emotion passing through his face, he answered, "So be it."

He turned his back on Rey and took long strides as he left the stables. Last night, Rey stopped him by holding him back, embracing him from behind and telling him to stay; but that morning, a storm brew above them and within them; almost making them forget that they exchanged words of endearment and kisses they thought would never end.

 _If there is no other way, then it must come down to this._ Kylo grumbled to himself.

He must now accept it; the war had just begun.

* * *

"Milady… I now crown you… my queen of love and beauty."

Viviette declared as she placed a crown of violets into Kaydel's head. Just like the Bride; all of the bridesmaids also wore flower wreaths that they made themselves. Rose wore a wreath of red carnations; Jessika's were a full garland of mums and baby's breath; while Viviette wore three large sunflowers, tied together in a wreath with smaller daisies.

Rey brooded over the wide window of their chambers as the girls ran amok with dressing up. It was just a few minutes before Kaydel's wedding and everyone is either busy or working and tinkering to prepare for the ceremony then the feast.

However for Rey; she couldn't bring herself to move away from the window, or could she take her eyes off of the horizon that leads northeast, where King’s Landing is.

For three days she waited for a raven to arrive, bearing his name--but there was nothing.

"Lilies… for devotion and humility," Kaydel hummed as she slowly placed a wreath of pink and yellow lilies on Rey's head.

She looked back at her friend who wore the sweetest smile on her face.

"It's just like you, Rey; devoted and caring,” Kaydel pointed out.

Rey took off the wreath and examined the lilies closely. They were beautiful, but they were not enough to distract her from her thoughts.

Kaydel was worried about her friend; even if Rey hasn’t told them anything, she knows that Rey acts this way because of Kylo Ren, leaving for King’s Landing.

“Rey?” Kaydel started, then she sat beside Rey where she could see her friend’s face, “If there’s something wrong… you can talk to me about it.”

Rey tried to smile, only a little; because she knows that if she doesn’t, it would make Kaydel worry more for her. She tucked a stray strand of Kaydel’s flaxen hair behind her ear and said,

“Kay, this is your day. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“But, Rey--” Kaydel insisted but Rey placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m okay… And I’ll be fine,” she reassured Kaydel.

Kaydel wanted Rey to open up, but she knew she shouldn’t pry on too much. There could be a lot of going on between her and Kylo Ren right now and it wouldn’t be wise to force Rey to talk.

 _She will come along, in time_. Kaydel thought to herself as she smiled warmly at Rey.

“Well, come on! Put that wreath back on; my groom’s probably waiting for me at the altar now,” Kaydel chirped as she pulled Rey up.

But Rey reminded her, “Don’t pull me, I’ll stand! You, pulling things would be bad for the baby!”

Kaydel only chuckled as she replied, “Don’t worry about this one; I can still slam you down even if my belly gets bigger than my head!”

The other girls heard Rey and Kaydel’s banter from the other room of the chambers; there they knew Rey would be okay. It wasn’t just Kaydel who have noticed that Rey was more gloomy than the usual. No one tried to ask her about it because her pain was evident enough. It did bother them and made them wonder what could have happened before Lord Kylo left. However, none of them could ever know.

As Rey let Kaydel walk ahead; while she observed Kaydel wear the hand-stitched veil made of lace then her wreath of violets, Rey recalled to herself the morning after Lord Kylo left. There was no one else she could confide with what happened in the stables but Lady Leia.

She remembered the way Leia sat back, her eyes lowered with sadness when she told the older woman that Kylo Ren tried to take Anakin away. It was only for a brief moment; then Lady Leia met Rey’s eyes, her burning determination and strength was visible.

 _“We will be ready, Rey… We will not give you or Anakin up.”_ Lady Leia said as she placed a hand on top of hers.

Rey was abruptly distracted with Viviette rambling about her dress, but in her mind, she remembered what she told Leia after,

_“Lady Leia… I would like to ask you a favor… If it all comes to worse--if you have to choose between us… I want you to choose Anakin.”_

That time, Lady Leia seemed that she wanted to press on that it cannot go down that way, but Rey insisted on it--she would rather see Anakin safe than to have him be taken away by the First Order. She knows she could defend herself against Snoke, or even Kylo Ren, but Rey knows well that Anakin won’t last very long to whatever Snoke plans to do to him.

After that conversation, Rey had somewhat accepted her fate. She knows that Kylo Ren intends to keep his promise--he will return, but she will be prepared.

“Rey? Did you hear what I just said?” Viviette touched Rey’s shoulder, that brought her back to the present.

“I’m sorry, Viv… I’m a little sleepy today. I just keep on zoning out.” Rey explained, hoping her excuse would be enough for Viviette to believe.

“Oh, will you be alright, Rey?” Rose asked Rey.

Rey nodded with a smile, “Yes. I will be,” then she tried to shift the focus back to the lovely bride, “We should be heading out to the southern gardens, or everybody would think that the bride walked out from the groom!” she lastly quipped.

Before leaving the chambers, the girls put on the last touches to be made on their hair and dresses. They made their way into the hall with loud giggling and excited gasp; the bride even forgot her bouquet but Rey, came back for it and gave it to Kaydel. For a while, Rey forgot about her worries as she watched her friends laugh around and hear their tinkling voices in the air. It was as if they had no care in the world; all they could think about is how happy they are for Kaydel.

Rey might be carrying a horrible burden within her, but she was grateful that her friends made it lighter for her.

When they finally reached the arched hallways that lead to the southern gardens, they were met by Ser Thripio.

“Where have all of you been? It has been past half an hour! The ceremony should have already started!” Ser Thripio placed his hands on his hips as he eyed each of the girls, including the bride.

“We’re here now, Papa, nothing to fuss about anymore,” Viviette sang and then she placed a kiss upon her Ser Thripio’s cheek that calmed the old man down.

Lady Leia, along with Lady Amilyn and Lord Calauan; received them.

“Oh, thank the gods, we can start the ceremony--” Lady Leia sighed, then she turned to Kaydel, “Child, your father will be walking you down the aisle.”

Lord Calauan pinched Kaydel’s nose before she took her hand and placed it on the nook of his arm.

Rey and the rest of the girls took their places behind the bride and her father. It is a tradition that bridesmaids should walk behind the bride, as a representation of guiding the bride’s transition from a maiden to a wife.

They entered the southern gardens and as they walked the path, strewn by soft rose petals, Kaydel felt her heart race. She never knew that one day she would marry Poe; she had never expected it because she thought that would just bicker on like children for the rest of their lives. But there they are--with the oars thrown away; a child on the way, they are ready to settle down and to spend the rest of their lives together.

Poe fidgeted with the ends of his sash because he was too nervous. The last time he was nervous was when he fought Kylo Ren in the melee, and that almost cost him of his life. But now, this was different--he was marrying the woman that he had loved ever since they were children. The ultimate reason he annoyed her too much since they were small is that he wanted so much of Kaydel’s attention and that was the only way she would take notice of him.

He looked down on his feet as he waited. Poe didn’t mind waiting for Kaydel--he would gladly wait for her for the rest of his life if it means he would be hers. He was distracted when Finn, who stood beside him, tapped his shoulder and said,

“Brother… don’t look back.” He warned Poe.

Poe’s brows furrowed, “Why--” before he could complete his sentence, he had already looked back and there he saw his bride, arm in arm with his Uncle Calauan.

He couldn’t help it; Poe immediately burst into tears as soon as he saw Kaydel in the aisle, wearing a golden silk brocade dress, with wreaths of violets on her head.

“Or you might cry…” Finn added, but it was too late; his best friend was already crying.

Kaydel couldn’t help it, she too cried when she saw Poe crying at the altar as he waited for her.

 _You’re so beautiful_ , Poe mouthed to Kaydel.

Kaydel chuckled through her tears but she tried to keep it together as she walked beside her father. When they finally reached the altar, the bridesmaids took their places below the first steps of the altar, just beside Poe.

Poe climbed down to meet with Kaydel and Lord Calauan. He was surprised when Lord Calauan took his hand and made it reach out for Kaydel’s hand. Lord Calauan spoke to Poe,

“Poe… If you would make her cry… Please, only this way--out of happiness,” He beamed on his son-in-law.

Poe wiped off the tears from his eyes when he took his Uncle Calauan’s other hand and kissed the top of it, “Yes, Uncle. I will make sure to give her all the happiness, always.”

Finally, Lord Calauan gave way as Poe took Kaydel in front of the septon.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection,” the septon declared.

Poe untied the cloak on his back then he put it on Kaydel. They stood there in front of the septon with Kaydel’s hand on top of Poe’s. The septon placed a single piece of long silk to bind their hands together and the ceremony started.

As Poe and Kaydel cited the vows, Rey turned away. She couldn’t help herself but be reminded of Kylo Ren. In her mind-eye, she could see his face, his smile, his lips; even the ferocity and anger in his eyes. Even if she wanted to forget about him, just for a little while; her heart will never stop on screaming for his name. Her soul would never rest as long as he is not in her arms again.

The ceremony was short and as soon as it was finished, everyone applauded as finally, Poe and Kaydel are now man and wife. Everyone threw petals at the newlyweds to celebrate their union, and with that; they led the whole entourage into the western orchards where the feast awaits for the guests.

Rey went with the flow of people who walked the cobbled pathway to the western orchards. She tried to pay attention to the trees planted at the sides of the pathway until it was caught by the joyful guests who sang beside her. The birds were also singing and the air seemed to carry the jovial mood of everyone.

 _How can you be melancholic in the middle of this beauty? This happiness?_  Rey thought to herself, trying to cheer herself up.

When they arrived at the western orchards; the guests, one by one, started to get quiet as they heard a terrible screeching across the skies.

Poe had to leave Kaydel with her parents and join Finn at the farther end of the orchard to see what was happening. Jessika and Rose didn’t waste time and accompanied the boys, but before they all could reach their destination, a strong gust of wind blew them all off and once more, they heard the screeching, only this time it was louder.

Dragon claws landed on the grounds of the orchard that made the earth shake; the sun was barred by the colossal shadow of Padmé’s wings. For the past months, Padmé had finally grown into an adult dragon; and at her size, she is unstoppable.

The guests screamed in terror as Padmé tried to snap at anyone who stood close to her; however, Rey couldn’t move immediately when she finally saw Kylo Ren on Padmé’s back.

“Rey! You have to hide!” Lady Leia shouted above the panic that ensued.

Rey wasn’t able to hear Leia properly and her eyes were only fixed on Kylo Ren as he slid down from Padmé’s wing; marching heavily to her direction.

Kylo wore his full armor, along with his masked helmet; but mostly, he has his greatsword with him, the Starkiller. Only, something stood out from him; a heavy long chain and two iron cuffs.

He stopped on his tracks and removed his masked helmet, and he already singled Rey out of the crowd.

“Rey Andor!” He roared in the middle of the crowd.

The terrified people made a straight path to Rey as they didn’t want to block the Lord Commander’s way or else they would suffer the consequences.

“Rey Andor, in the name of King Snoke--I am arresting you for crimes against the crown!” Kylo once more shouted as he made his way to her.

Kylo was only a few paces away from Rey, when Poe along with Finn, blocked his path and stopped him on his way; their swords were drawn out and ready to defend Rey.

“On what charges, Lord Ren?!” shouted Finn.

Kylo scoffed and looked away from them, but he tilted his head up so he could see Rey clearly.

“For keeping and taming a dragon… and for her treasonous act of not surrendering it to the crown.”

At that time, both Finn and Poe looked back at Rey who stood defiant in her spot. Kylo leaned towards Poe and spoke,

“Get out of my way… or I may have to use my sword on you,” he stressed, then he slightly unsheathed the upper part of the Starkiller, making it glow red; “Heed my word, Dameron… because this time, nothing can stop me from killing you--not even Rey’s pleading will help you.”

Poe bared his teeth at Kylo in anger, but this time, Finn placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Not today, brother,” Finn whispered to Poe.

Poe and Finn broke off the barricade of themselves that have placed against Kylo Ren; with that, Kylo continued on marching towards Rey. However, Kylo fully stopped when Lady Leia barred herself between Rey and him.

Kylo towered over his mother, but Leia stood strong even though she had to look up at her son.

“You cannot arrest Rey! She is no Jedi!” She declared, hoping that her white lie would save Rey.

This did not deter Kylo, he retaliated with, “But you know she’s strong with the Force!”

Leia gasped quietly, but she didn’t budge from her position.

Kylo scoffed, “Look at you, Lady Leia--lying and risking your life for a nobody.”

The last thing Kylo felt was the stinging pain on his cheek; Leia had brought a strong slap into the left side of his face.

“You know well Rey is no stranger to me… Or even to you!” Leia spat at him.

Out of nowhere, Leia felt a hand on her shoulder--Rey’s.

“Take me, milord,” Rey then held up her wrists; her wreath of lilies were no longer in her head.

Kylo wasn’t able to speak when he saw the serenity in Rey’s face. There he deduced, she had accepted this and she is willing to sacrifice herself.

“No one has to get hurt. Let us be done with it, once and for all... Take me and I will face my trial before the King.”

Kylo’s chest heaved as he stared into Rey’s eyes. He bit his lip out of anger as he saw the stubbornness in her. He knew she would not make this easy. Quickly, he locked the iron cuffs into Rey’s wrists then he pulled the chain as a tether; almost dragging Rey as they walked away from Lady Leia.

“No! Rey!” Lady Leia cried, but Rose, Jessika, and Kaydel went to her side as she started breaking down.

The crowd looked on as Kylo dragged Rey away. All of them are puzzled as to how Rey landed this situation. For all the people's knowledge, the only dragon that exists right now is Padmé.

Meanwhile, Rey reached out and tried to talk to Anakin. She told him to hide or fly away; as far as he can.

Padmé saw them approaching, and she locked eyes with Rey who looked so calm in this situation. But Padmé felt the dread inside Rey; almost the same as the dread that she feels within her now. She almost touched Rey’s hands when she walked over her snout, but Rey wasn’t able to because Kylo had pulled Rey away.

Kylo lifted Rey up from her hips and placed her on Padmé’s back. He joined her afterward, then he urged Padmé to fly off. Once more, the strong gust of Padmé’s wings fanned them off of their feet.

Leia was joined by the rest of the Resistance as they watched Kylo Ren fly off with Rey.

“We have to save Rey. We need to get her back,” Finn cried out.

Leia turned to Finn, both of them had tears on their eyes. She was left speechless because of these events. Rey was their last hope and now, they have none. However, no one knew--that at that same moment, a battalion of Stormtroopers has finally arrived at the borders of Corellia. Mercilessly marching on their way to Chandrila Castle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.5k words! Phew! XD I hope that would compensate for the five-month hiatus I made for this fic.  
> Anyway, I know what y'all going to say... Rey and Ben--enemies to lovers, then lovers to enemies--in .02 seconds! haha :P
> 
> Some footnotes about Kaydel and Poe's wedding... I didn't really base it off on a wedding ceremony from the SW Universe (I just added a few elements from GoT, because that is where this AU is set on). But man, that wedding reception was a bummer, that's what I can only say haha


End file.
